The Blue Moons: Volume One
by Uncle-MoonMan
Summary: A passion project, influenced by Brian Jacques's Red Wall series, Warhammer fantasy, and Splatoon, telling the stories of several characters. A prequel, an Uncle explores the idea of the geopolitics that might have occurred in the dystopian post-apocalyptic world of Splatoon. Edo-Japan meets Squid-Kids in this fantasy-war-scify-fanfic, with all the sex, drugs and death one expects.
1. Prologue - Introduction

Hey, it's your boy, and I have just been informed by a direct message that, because of the dumb way I uploaded this, that the fanfiction website does not include the passage breaks that microsoft-word employs! As such, I've in essence created several blocks of text that if read line by line, make no goddamn sense whatsoever! Great news though, it only took me a year to notice this mistake, and I will immediately try to rectify it. Thank you, guy who sent me this message that I won't credit!

Enjoy.

* * *

 _ **The Blue Moons - Volume One:**_

 _ **Winter of a New World.**_

 **It has been nine millennia since the fall of man.**

 **Nine millennia since the earth was torn asunder.**

 **In a last bid for survival, humanity tore itself apart and fused their essence to creatures who could survive such calamitous conditions, in the hope that these demi-humans might one day carry on their legacy.**

 **Sealing their knowledge in cataclysmic resistant vaults, the few humans left their creations to sleep, until the world was ready for the revival of life.**

 **Hopeful, humanity faded away, believing that their last gifts of knowledge would benefit the beings that would replace them.**

 **Calm eventually returned to the furious planet.**

 **The creatures woke to a cleansed world and slowly wandered into the unknown, beginning to revive ideas and to dream of tomorrow.**

 **The first to awaken were the Octrian. Their bodies strong, their ancestor's gifts great. But they were flawed. Only suited for individual survival, it was near impossible to procreate. Undeterred, they would have to quickly adapt the many technologies their forefathers had given them as they explored the surrounding land, creating monstrous beings on the way.**

 **The next to awake from their slumber were the Urchin, a small ocean away from the Octrian. Tall, and protected with chitin armor, they strove into the vast jungles before them, finding only ruins. The Urchin would soon find the meek Anemone, and the two would become intertwined in the ages to follow.**

 **An ocean away, The Crustacean would be the next to enter the new world. The three breeds of crab, prawn, and lobster found themselves surrounded by water, and lived quietly in harmony. Near immortal, they would soon run out of land, and begin to colonize any Island near to them. Innovation and Invention would define them, along with their prized naval works of their archipelago.**

 **From the depths, the Fish creatures awoke next. Their intelligence sacrificed for many gifts, the ability to breathe underwater being the largest. These merfolk were primitive, but spread quickly through the oceans, claiming any coasts and rivers as their homes. Peaceful at first, these creatures would soon descend into barbarity, perhaps forgetting their roots entirely in the ocean depths.**

 **The Jellyfish would soon awaken from their ancient vaults, but unlike all others who had come before them, they were slow to leave. Cautious by nature, these soft bodied creatures would only leave their mountains in large numbers, and then return once they had seen their Octrian neighbors. These amorphous beings would quietly hide, with only the bravest and curious to continue their exploration of what lays beyond their shared island.**

 **Then the last, and maybe the strangest awoke. An experiment gone awry, or the product of a maddened scientist, the squid entered the new world. These creatures had a strange liquid that coursed through their veins, which allowed them to change their entire being to a lithe form. In their second bodies, they could swim on land, vertically if they desired, so long as the colored fluid stained the surface of the world. They called the substance that flowed through them ink, and would call themselves Inklings. Immune to thirst and in perfect homeostasis, they thought themselves invincible… until it rained.**

 **Water tore them apart, the liquid ripping and tearing their flesh, washing away their precious ink. Hiding from the flooding world, they would discover the gifts of the Ancients that had made them. Gifts of metal, and rubber. They would then strike out into the settled world and carve a way to live in a planet that seemingly wanted to end their existence.**

 **The Octrian, seeing the Inklings as an inferior version of themselves, preemptively warred with this emergent race. This would be the first of many mistakes on their part, as even with their established frontiers, the Octrian would eventually be pushed all the way back into their underground caverns, protected by a large valley. They would fester their hatred for these Inklings, and would dedicate their entire existence to retaking their land back.**

 **The Jellyfish, fearful that these new creatures would do the same to them as they did to their southern neighbors, started taking as much of the lowlands as possible, as to gain a buffer to protect their mountain homes. Their numbers great, the swarms thought they could contain the Inklings as they did to the Octrian.**

 **The Inklings quickly came to understand that their new foe couldn't be simply cut down, and began developing new weapons. Realizing the substance that coursed through them was harmful to other life, the Inklings quickly started to weaponize themselves. Dubbed 'Harquebus', these long tubes would turn the tide in the war, spraying ink several yards and making the ground a toxic mire for the bare Jellyfish.**

 **With victory in their sights, the Inklings thought themselves finally free to build more than fortifications.**

 **But the Urchin of the western continent had seen the hunger for war in the nations a strait apart from them. It would only be a matter of time before the Inklings would attempt to gain access to the more fertile and unexplored continent the Urchin and Anemone lived on. War was their only choice. They would raid and siege the Inkling's island from the west, and fight for ages to come.**

 **The nomadic Fish-Tribes too would lay claim to the island's coasts, sensing opportunity through war. These creatures would be driven back, again and again, but were impossible to exterminate.**

 **Surrounded by enemies north, east, and west, the Inklings were unsurprised when invaders from the south came. A Crustacean nation having gone rogue from their race, settling the seemingly empty lands that were the southern deltas and cliffs. These invaders would also be repulsed, but would flee back onto the dreadful ocean and return, year after year.**

 **Surrounded by war and water, and unwilling to surrender, the Inklings began to invent new ways to survive, dedicating every single part of their being for the survival of their race; total war.**

 **With borders never truly defined, it is up to the patrolling Battle Companies to guard their nation and repulse threats from the eternal battle fronts they are part of. To protect from internal and external threats to their right to life.**

 **This is the story of one of those battle companies.**

 **The Tenth Company.**

 **The Blue Moons.**


	2. Act One: Chapter One

_**One**_

Hana

His heartbeat was dramatically increasing again. Soon he would awaken from an uneventful sleep and grasp his lover briefly, as if checking to see she was still there. Until that moment, she would continue to lay her ear on his chest and pantomime sleep, hoping she might still dream.

Just as she expected, he gasped, then quietened himself lest he awake the pretender that still clung to him. She softly raised her eyelids, looking at the occupant she shared her bed with in the dawn's blue light. He clutched her arm softly, a gesture well practice since coming to this city. As she cracked her eyes open, she couldn't help but notice his free hand had found its way to the metal haft of his polearm, and wondered if he had grabbed her, or his weapon first. As if he seemingly sensed her thoughts, he released his grip on the glaive, resting it back against the wall it had leaned on.

She moved in her fake sleep, yawning and pretending to wake up. He turned his head to her, apologizing and greeting her softly. "Good morning, Hana. Sorry for waking you."

Hana shook her head, signaling how everything was right in the world during this moment.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked, certain of the answer. On their travels he had acted normal, but now that they were in the city of Takotsuri, he had been waking suddenly and out of breath. Hana wondered if it was because they had a real bed to sleep in for this week, and hoped he wasn't getting battle fatigue. Her company couldn't afford a commander who was tired of war.

"Yeah." He spoke softly, hesitating at his own thoughts. "What time is it?"

"Early. We've got time." Hana promised, following with silence as the world started to come alive outside their window. After a small while of her lover mindlessly stroking her skin, she looked at his cold eyes, the focused glare gazing at something intangible. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" He responded, his ghostly face contorting in slight confusion.

"Whatever's bothering you? I don't know, moron." Hana joked, moving her fingers to touch his warming face. He scoffed as he turned from her, trying to hide a poorly concealed smile.

Hana laughed as she remembered the moment when she had fallen in love with this face.

The autumn ocean's tide was rivaling the sounds of battle that day, deafening the glorious charge that she had been part of with boys and girls much younger than herself. That charge had been a mistake that every assault squad had made, save for one small platoon of thirty-two individuals. The majority of their company's melee infantry had overextended in their haste to slay a routing enemy, and didn't pay heed to the singular craft that was rising from the seas to reinforce their fleeing allies.

At the time, she had wondered why the retreat horn was being called by her commander. Caught up in her and everyone's bloodlust, Hana hadn't actually see the submersible cage coming to shore. Only when she began ordering her platoon to fall back to safety, did she truly grasp what was about to happen to them all, and how they would die.

Sharks, beasts of monstrous strength and unending hunger had come to shore. Against such creatures, what could she, or anyone else do? Their enemy had released a pack of three of the deadliest inhabitants of the ocean upon them! Their muscle-bound legs would catch up to any running Inkling, no matter the terrain. The entirety of her company would be the food of such creatures, those spared by the walking pits of ravening would only be butchered by the mob that followed them.

As she ran for her life to the rallying forces of her company on the nearby hill, Hana had glanced back to see Toshiaki be the first to fall to the wicked talons of hammerheads. Her youngest squad leader, and his retreating squad destroyed in the first few moments. She had watched two fellow platoon leaders fail to hold the creatures, the beasts not even breaking pace as their claws entered their flesh and tore Hana's comrades apart.

Fear had moved her in that moment. Fear of death, and of being consumed as chum to such monsters. Fear consumed anyone who ran beside or behind her. Anything alive would cower at the mere thought of being near these striding monsters. Being chased by these primordial creatures was a common childhood night terror that could be laughed off, but now that she was living that horror dream? Hana could only sprint for all she was worth from the terrors that would consume her.

Fear didn't devour the one in front of her, however. Hana would remember that moment for the rest of her life in such detail, as if it had been burned into her very soul. The blood drunk and his glaive. How he stood motionless around fresh corpses, staring even greater death in the face. Hana had crossed his line of vision for a full stride, but he hadn't even glanced at her, as if she wasn't there in the first place.

She had seen this warrior in the platoon meetings prior, but he was never truly there. His mouth would make words that would fill the room's ears, but they were dispassionate and slurred. His eyes would never light up until they were near a place of battle. As if this strange, pale creature's entire existence was dedicated to shedding the blood of his enemies. This warrior had stumbled his way through the ranks of their battle company several times, and always found himself at the same station as her. Initially, Hana hadn't paid much attention to this one Inkling, finding him somewhat repulsive by his gore stained armor that he never cared to clean. But in that moment of panic and fear, she had almost been transfixed by his suddenly unclouded vision.

Hana had been running for her life towards the theoretical safety of her commander's tent, and had passed the almost smirking warrior. She knew with every part of her being that this was the day the blood drunk would die, and knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would go out fighting against the sharks that pursued them. When Hana saw that those in his platoon were ready to share his fate, she had thought them all mad to go forward into obvious suicide.

When she had passed a group of arbalests, her company's crossbow infantry, Hana had paused. Thoughts of if this was merely another group willing to buy time for their kin, or something else entirely danced in her mind, but her fear would soon make her ignore such musings. Resuming her sprint to her commander, Hana turned to see the fifth assault platoon spread themselves in pairs while the arbalests formed a concave a distance back. Hana had watched these brave warriors prepare to die, willingly giving their lives for the remaining assault teams to form a defensive line atop the sandy hill.

But they didn't die. The blood drunk warrior hadn't even tried to fight the sharks and die gloriously like Hana had imagined he would. She watched in stunned silence at the minute-long battle between the combined numbers of forty some odd Inklings fight off creatures that could easily destroy the five hundred in her company. Hundreds of pairs of eyes watched like her, trying to comprehend what was happening in the confusing moment they were witness to. The warrior who had never shown any care for his fellows had walked through the show that was his young warriors dancing around the huge monstrosities. As arbalest fired bolt after bolt, the projectiles imbedding in their thick hide, he walked calmly as if nothing was out of the norm. The one warrior no one had seen anything but brutality and madness had then fought with six of the shark's keepers, slaying them with the assistance of a singular conscript before they could distract the arbalests from the bigger threat of the sharks.

When the final shark went down, the attack horn that came from her commander's guard sounded immediately. Hana had then charged forwards with the mass of warriors back into the fish tribe that had dared to invade their country's beach, and drive them from their shore.

As she crossed those they had abandoned to die, Hana saw the pale creature laugh and converse with a jovial tone, finding much humor in his victory. He laughed as he pushed around his victorious squads, shaking hands with the arbalest's platoon leader who had directly assisted him by burying a bolt into a shark tamer's neck.

He had shown emotion, and the ability to care in the moment everyone was about to die, and would be promoted for it. The pale one would become an assault commander, the platoon leader becoming an officer for his act of heroism. Hana had felt her heart beat skip as she passed him once more, the strange feeling in her chest a mixture of… emotions. Perhaps it was just because of her own weakness, or simply his show of strength that had made her hope that she could love such a creature.

Hana would spend her next week quietly investigating him, abusing the knowledge her scout company had given to her before she had joined with her current battle company. The newly appointed sub-commander would gain a bodyguard of seven warriors, learn the inner workings of the company, and would show capability of commanding all who could hear his voice.

The bloody warrior would continue to lead in combat, at one point dragging Hana's near lifeless body out of the mouth of a great reptile's dead maw. He would then casually go around in serious situations, forcing allied commanders to follow his world views, and gaining the respect and ire of his subordinates within a single battle.

Hana had tried to become part of his life in the few days of relative peace they had, but would always cower away until after her commander's sudden and untimely death. When the pale warrior would take the full command of her company, Hana had tried to persist through her embarrassment, trying to share the torrent of emotions that had been building up within her. It had taken a few tries, but she was able to express herself after a very awkward moment where she accidently ran him through with her sword.

They had become lovers shortly after that incident and would remain so for the month and a half to follow, eventually coming to this moment in time where all was right in the world.

"I've been insulted, yet feel so great. The things you do to me, woman." He said, warming her face with his own. Finishing their kiss of good morning, Hana would try to speak, only interrupted once before getting words out.

"Range, I'm worried about you. What's wrong?" Hana asked, trying to figure out why his sleep had been troubled for their week of peace.

"I'm fine. Really." Range would say, his eyes telling how he was thinking through the real reason of why he couldn't sleep. Hana could easily see the signs when Range was lying, as subtlety wasn't his strong suit.

"What happened to telling the truth more? I thought you had a brand-new philosophy you were implementing of not lying to people's faces." Hana stated, digging her fingers into his exposed chest muscles. He groaned in a mix of fake and real agony, choosing to flee rather than fight back as he crawled away from her and off the bed. "If you don't tell me, I'll do that for the rest of my life."

"I believe… I have become hesitant. This mission we are tasked with smells foul, along with this entire city. The first snow falls are at best, two weeks away. If we can't locate the missing company quickly…" He eventually said, trailing off as he dwelled on his words. Range would continue his silence as he started to dress, slowly pulling the rubber-mesh leggings of his under armor on.

"But you've been preparing us for that! We've got carts filled with waterproof canvas and preserved food. At worst, we bum around a village until the snow slows, then we can resupply at Takotsuri. We're ready, Range." Hana promised, still seeing reservation on Range's face. Hana removed herself from the comfort of their bed, and embraced her lover, not knowing any other way to steal his concerns. They stayed like that for a small while, enjoying their isolation as the blue light of dawn steadily increased, fully illuminating the room.

As sounds started to grow from outside their dwelling, Hana broke the hug and began to dress herself as well, picking up her own scattered under armor along with her garments. As Range began armoring himself in his steel plate, he asked her what she would be doing after she left.

"Well, we're leaving today, so… I'll gather my scouts and find Akio." Hana said as she fixed her own smaller breastplate to her chest, adjusting the small straps on her shoulders and waist. She smirked at how much her lover was struggling to equip himself, perhaps still getting used to the mass difference between his commander's armor, and a simple conscript's chest piece that only guarded the front of the torso.

Range grunted, annoyance filling his throat at the name. Akio had been quite the nuisance recently, and a major problem starter when it came to Hana's platoon training that Range had ordered when he restructured the company.

Originally, the entire company was split between shooters and stabbers, but when Range gained the commander rank, he had ordered that his eight platoons of melee infantry to be diversified and reequipped everyone as he saw fit. The first two platoons received thicker armor and larger weapons, while the next four gained spears and shields, and then Hana's and Akio's platoons were given camouflage cloaks and kits along with the heavy knives of the scout companies. Hana, the only actual scout in the entire company, had then been given the monumental task of retraining all sixty-three other Inklings. Akio, who was supposed to support her in this task had done anything but, getting in the way and purposefully undermining her efforts to the impressionable, and usually cooperative conscripts they led. They both were certain that it was Akio spreading the rumors that they were a couple as well.

"Is that bastard still getting in your way? I've warned him several times, and I'm about to make good on my threats." Range told her, biting the end of his gauntlet and fixing it on his hand.

"I think he's calmed down a bit since your last warning. Maybe he's realized he's screwed up?" Hana offered hopefully, going to retrieve her sword and the heavy war knife.

As she fitted the scabbards on her hips, she glanced at the glaive on the other side of the bed, hesitating as she thought of grabbing it for her lover. Hana stared at the great weapon for a few silent seconds, before shaking her hesitation away. It wasn't as if the weapon could differentiate grasps, or would attack hands that weren't its owner's. It wasn't as if it had a mind of its own. It wasn't as if the wicked crescent was watching her, daring her to use it.

She moved around the bed, picking the heavy haft up and, in surprise, wondered how Range could swing this weapon one handed. Inspecting the weapon in more detail than ever before, she could see the hundreds of scratches on the full metal shaft that led to the dull looking blade at the top. Supposedly, this weapon had been all around the country, slaying for multiple generations in Range's blood line. She been told by Range that his father had passed the heirloom off to him on his first deployment, as his grandfather did for his father and so on.

Hana had wondered if that story was true or something that he had conjured up to impress her, but now holding the weapon in her hands for the first time, she could feel the history behind it. Range softly walked to her and his weapon and took the glaive from her grip with a singular hand, his other busy trying to finish adjusting his sword belt.

"What are you up to today?" Hana asked, facing him in his entire commander's regalia.

"Well, we are leaving today, so…" Range lightly chuckled at his mimicking words, "I'm going to talk to the biggest scumbag in the entire city and see what he wants now."

Range was referring to Shigeo, the governor of Takotsuri. Though she had never met the individual herself, her commander had expressed such disdain towards the creature that she was forced to believe the slander.

"Then we'll meet at the parade grounds and go wander the country side until we wind up at Fort Ishigaki." Range promised, sighing to himself. Hana put a hand to his cheek, stroking it softly to comfort his troubled brow.

"It'll be fine. We'll beat the snow and keep heading south before you know it. Then we'll get mud and sleet as opposed to ice." Hana promised, making him laugh at the prospect.

"Alright, alright. Now out the window, before someone sees you." Range romantically ordered, gently prodding her towards the opening that led to the most direct route outside.

Hana knew this was childish, frowning at the absurdity that their mornings had been for a week. Range's main concern was that she would be treated differently and excluded if everyone knew for a fact that they were an item, his other worry being that everyone would fight him on all deployment orders that involved her. Hana knew her own standing would greatly diminish in the eyes of her peers should they know of their relationship, so accepted the ridiculousness of sneaking around during the night.

With a kiss goodbye, she vaulted over the windowsill, landing with a dull thud on the dirt as her fall stopped. Hana was quick to abscond the borrowed manor's grounds, where only bodyguards and officer were supposed to be. She quickly clambered on the tops of boxes that stacked all the way to the top of the rimmed wall, finally free of the property. Keeping her cloak rolled into a ball, she quickly fled to the packed buildings of Takotsuri and began heading towards the inn her platoon had spent their nights at.

* * *

Hana stopped just short of the building where her would be scouts stayed while they waited in the city. She had visited this building once a day since their prolonged stay in Takotsuri, but couldn't help but feel intimidated. Hana was the first to admit she wasn't great in social situations, and walking nonchalant through the doors of a full building was the last thing her scout company taught her to do. Adapting what she learned into different situations? No problem.

She defaulted back onto the training that her scout master had bothered to teach her, the art of becoming one with the world. Tether yourself to the moment. Find five things you could see, four things you could hear, three things you can smell, two things you can feel, one thing you can taste… Think with clarity. Breathe, then go.

So, she went, using an absurd amount of force as she slammed open the door. Inside, Hana spotted her squads still waking up where they lay, which was mostly on the ground or on the impromptu beds that were supposed to be tables. Some of the more awake scouts stood as she entered, suddenly aware that their direct superior had entered the room. Hana quickly did a head count, and started looking if one of her squaddies had grown an extra head. There was only supposed to be thirty-one warriors in here, but she had counted thirty-two.

Hana quickly looked for the extra that had wound up in her platoon, lifting faces with her sword's wooden scabbard. The mystery addition soon revealed himself as everyone in the lower floor awoke, Katashi, of the second scout platoon.

"Good morning." Hana stated as Katashi blinked several times, awakening with a questioning look on his face.

"You aren't Akio." Katashi returned with a mixture between joy and despair. With a sense of newfound clarity, the Inkling unleashed his beliefs of his own character, getting a nod from the platoon leader before him. "I'm retarded."

Hana was certain that Katashi wasn't as incompetent as he acted, but was just lonely. The barely adult had been shuffled through multiple platoons during Range's restructuring of the company, and had ended up in the position of squad leader in a platoon full of strangers. During the nights when their daily training had been completed, Hana wouldn't mind that Katashi would linger in her platoon, as she herself snuck off. But staying the night was a bit much, as he was still expected to lead his own squad of eight warriors.

"I'm fully aware of that fact. Go on, get out. Maybe you'll get there before Akio wakes up. If you hurry." Hana added, basically throwing him out of the building they were posted in.

"Yes ma'am. Good morning!" Katashi shouted to everyone in her platoon as he left the building. With the first problem of the day taken care of, she quickly turned to the hung-over scouts that were supposed to lead the entire company out of the city today, a calm expression plastered on her face as she prepared herself.

Hana would spend the next half hour shouting and yelling at her platoon, ordering them into proper dress. Being a bitch was very taxing on Hana, but the role was needed for most of these non-children. Hana had tried giving them slack during the first days of the retraining, but she was at her rope's end and killing them with kindness was no longer an option, as they were leaving the city today.

It had been over a month since they had gotten their new equipment, and only a few of the warriors had managed to properly dress themselves despite barely having more than a conscript's fundamental kit. The only real difference between a scout and a conscript was just a knife, cloak, and whatever tools they could convince their commander or logistic officer to get them. Briefly, Hana wondered if it was somehow her fault for her warrior's lack of taking their new responsibilities seriously, but kept the likely answer from the forefront of her thoughts.

Helping kids fix their cloaks and weapon belts, Hana ordered everyone into two single file lines. Only when Hana was content with the inspection would she lead the group outside of the shanty building they had spent their nights during the week. All hoods were down as they walked through the city, passing hundreds of waking warriors from other companies or the city's garrison. Hana made sure to keep alert to any Inkling that dared to come close to her scouts, checking to see if they were a threat as she kept the pace of the group for no other reason than to practice threat assessment.

Hana didn't like how Takotsuri was a complete architectural mess. Forced to lead her scouts through dozens of narrow alleyways and back streets just to get to where Akio's platoon was located, she couldn't help but feel the designers of this city's layout were physically or mentally ill.

Takotsuri was the last big city close to their enemy's heartland, the Octrian's Valley. The city was supposed to be a vital staging ground to move supplies to the nearby border fortresses, yet there was no order to the roads and the gates to the city. Storage buildings were put into residential areas, while forges were spread all around, creating potential fire hazards wherever Hana looked.

The river, which her platoon was currently crossing by bridge, was filled with refuse and waste. Hana was no hydromancer, but she was certain this section of the river wasn't supposed to be a murky brown that bordered on black. So polluted was the water that one could only expect to catch trash if they went fishing.

Only after crossing the body of water did she find Akio's own inn, dangerously close to the flowing murk. Katashi was standing silently in full kit with his squad, nodding lightly at the appearance of her own platoon. Others were slowly filtering out of the doors of their building, but where Hana had spent minutes aiding her warriors in dressing to look decent, it appeared only Katashi had made his warriors equip themselves correctly.

Hana groaned inwardly, as to not show her increasing anger to those watching for her reaction. Her stare bore into those under Akio's command, who were quickly trying to get their gear on their bodies correctly.

Suddenly, as if now aware that his command ability was being judged by a fellow platoon leader, Akio himself stepped outside of his building, his cloak wrapped around the large two-handed club he had looted at a previous battle when he had been with the first assault platoon. Shit eating grin plastered across his face, he snarled at Hana a good morning.

The urge to brutally murder her fellow platoon leader had been swiftly repressed as Hana returned the greeting without as much as a hint of her true feelings. Akio had seemed pleased at her reaction, and quickly marched in front of his platoon to start berating them and their dress, not understanding the irony.

After a minute of watching the debacle of Akio's attempts at getting his platoon in order, Hana interjected.

"Platoon leader Akio. If you are done entertaining these spectators," Hana started, refusing to gesture to the dozens of bystanders watching from open windows or doorways. "We are ordered to the marshalling field."

Akio paused, then looked at her as if she had just insulted his mother. "I am fully aware of where, and when we are ordered. You are not my keeper, platoon leader Hana, and if I wish to reprimand my squads, I will."

Hana didn't know the name of the feeling she had in her chest when it came to Akio, but was certain it was a mixture of disgust and annoyance. It was obvious to everyone in the company that he wasn't platoon leader material. The only reason he hadn't been demoted back down to a squad leader was because Akio had managed to hide his lack of leadership ability from everyone who could affect his rank. The moment a logistic officer or their commander would appear, he would quickly shut his mouth, and be as polite as possible. With no call to action, Range couldn't justify demoting the platoon leader, and Akio got to continue being a pain in the ass to any he'd come across.

"Good. While you reprimand your half-dressed scouts, don't forget to dress yourself correctly either. In the meantime, we shall be going ahead." Hana stated, her brow furrowed at the sight of Akio, who seemed to understand that his own passive aggressive speech had been ineffective.

Hana, wasting no more time on her fellow platoon leader, led her scouts towards the eastern mustering field where the entirety of the Tenth was supposed to be gathering. It took Akio a second, but he too ordered his warriors into action as the first scout platoon left them behind and quickly jogged to catch up.

* * *

"Hey! Hana!" A voice called to her as they neared the gathering of warriors. Hana turned to the voice, seeing one of her few friends standing by a giant Inkling with the company's banner.

Hana quickly gave orders for her scouts to prepare for deployment, giving them permission to break ranks and socialize with the few spear warriors that leaned on carts filled with their company's supplies.

Emi, the fourth spear platoon's leader and one to call out to her, leaned on her weapon next to three other Inklings. These three stood silently as Hana neared, each eyeing her and nodding their greetings.

The first and largest of these additions was the so called 'Banner Brute', who oversaw carrying the company's colors into combat. If Hana wasn't mistaken, his name was Masaru, and passed off as a functional mute. Masaru was easily the second biggest creature in their company, but Hana quickly repressed the image of the first that popped into her head.

As Hana closed the distance, Hachirou stood up from his sitting position, shifting the large signal horn he was tasked to carry. This warrior was a few years younger than the ones that surrounded him, but he didn't look uncomfortable or out of place.

Unlike the previous two, the third one wasn't part of Range's command squad. Naoki, the first platoon leader of the company, shifted in his heavy armor, still not used to the extra weight after years of fighting in armor more like Hana's. Naoki was the most senior of all the platoon leaders, and was respected by everyone in the company, even Akio.

"Emi. Naoki. Hachirou. Masaru." Hana greeted, hearing an echo in the form of Akio, greeting his peers.

"Did you sleep well?" Emi whispered, ignoring the males who stared at her as she embraced Hana in an uncomfortable hug. Hana hesitated as she returned the gesture, still not sure if this was appropriate for two platoon leaders of a battle company, let alone those of the same sex.

Emi had saved her life during a siege battle, and Hana returned the favor a few moments later. Having their backs pressed against the same wall as they fought the same enemies had made them friends, or so Emi had explained to a very confused Hana the morning after. Friendless for most of her adult life, Hana had been perplexed on how to proceed with Emi, unsure if it ended at sharing a drink together once a week and quietly talking in the candle light.

"Uh, yeah. You?" Hana whispered back, feeling as if she was a cornered animal as the others stared at their prolonged hug.

"Mhm." Emi breathed, breaking the embrace. "Everyone should when they're about to go off to battle."

Emi suddenly broke their awkward embrace and turned to the observing males, staring at Naoki the longest before she asked a 'what?' that made each pair of eyes dart away.

As Hana didn't tell Emi who she was sleeping with, Emi too had kept her love life a secret, albeit poorly. Emi didn't seem to understand she talked in her drunken sleep, and had told Hana who it was she shared her nights with, again unintentionally. Naoki coughed once, gaining his voice.

"Well then. Good morning to you both. I hope you won't mind if I don't hug either of you." He said, gesturing to Akio and Hana. Akio barked a chuckle as he moved closer to the guys, apparently feeling awkward standing behind the two girls. "I'm sure you all know what we will be doing today."

"Vanguard detail, right?" Emi asked, quickly concluding that the scouts usually led the way for the company, Naoki and his warriors never far behind.

"You sure are. But we still have time until Range shows up." Hachirou stated, scratching his scalp.

"So... How goes the retraining?" Naoki asked Hana and Akio, treating both of them fairly despite how the real scout had rarely spoken to him outside of leadership meetings. Hana said nothing in return, only looking at a stuttering Akio who was quickly trying to impress the only person he probably cared for in the entire company. Naoki smiled and nodded to the younger warrior, who had once been a squad leader in his platoon.

"Well, you know, we can only expect so much from the kids. Some can't even get dressed correctly in the morning!" Akio tried to joke, demonstrating his inability to recognize irony once more.

"Just give them time, Akio. They'll get it together once we're near combat. Do you guys know where we're going exactly?" Naoki asked, diplomatically getting people into the conversation who would normally stay silent.

"Ishigaki. A border fort that guards the Octrian's valley. Supposedly, that was where this missing company was last seen around." Hachirou stated as if bothered, getting stares from those not in the know. "Certain it is somewhere east of us."

"It is." Hana confirmed, pulling a map from a pocket that was sewn into the rubber lining of the cloak. "Commander Range has asked the scout platoons to find an alternate route a company might have gone through."

Emi leaned closer to look at the map as Hana began sharing information with those near her, outlying the plan Range had formed with her several days ago. "The commander will probably explain this, but we're certain these maps are inaccurate." Hana stated, getting confused looks from all those around her, including Akio who had been in the scout meeting with their commander when they had come to this conclusion. Akio's reaction didn't surprise her though, as he had been too preoccupied trying to find any hint that Range and Hana were having sex through their conversation.

"Inaccurate? Why?" Emi asked, unaware of how to maintain personal space.

"This area is old, and these maps have only recently been made. There are also inconsistencies with the ones we brought from Fort Chai. We're unsure of the reason for this, but only the few routes that lead to the border fortresses have detail around them. Fort Ishigaki's is the vaguest, even though it is the closest to the city by proximity." Hana stated, getting curious looks from those who listened to her. "Either way, we won't be taking them at face value until we're on the road ourselves. What we are sure of, is that it will be heavily forested."

"I see. So, this is just as much of an exploration mission as it is a rescue one." Naoki summed up, scratching his chin as he leaned closer to see the map. Hana, not wanting someone copying Emi, simply handed the piece of folded parchment to the platoon leader. Naoki thanked her quickly, then studied the paper with quiet solemnity.

"About the missing company..." Hachirou started, getting everyone's attention. "Does anyone actually know who they are, or why we're sent to find them? It isn't every day our mysterious leaders at Strategic Command order a battle company to find another."

Hachirou only received silence in return, each person with their own theories on the subject sharing glances with each other. Range hadn't even spoke the name of the missing company during their pillow talk, and hadn't stated how he intended to find them. Hana had theorized that the missing company might have simply gotten lost in the woods, as these maps weren't the most detailed in the world. Why Strategic Command had sent the Tenth to find the lost company was probably just due to proximity, or so Hana had thought before entering Takotsuri. When she found out there were at least six other patrolling battle companies preparing for the snow months in Takotsuri, and some had been here for more than three weeks, she started to have her doubts. If it was a matter of proximity, couldn't a battle company that had been staying in the city be sent out? Why had the Tenth Company been picked for the task while there were at least three thousand Inklings ready to be deployed, closer to the mission's area?

Everyone seemed to have similar thoughts of apprehension, sharing worried looks with each other until Naoki spoke up.

"It doesn't matter who they are. We have our mission, and we'll accomplish it, just like the other times. Don't worry about things that we have no control over! One step at a time, right?" Naoki passionately proclaimed, attempting to motivate everyone as he handed Hana her map back. "All we have to do is follow our orders, and trust in our commander."

Emi was the only one to applaud Naoki's speech, and it seemed he would have gone further if other platoons didn't start to show up. Further talk about the mission was delayed as these new arrivals started to share their own tales of what they had been doing the previous night, and all conversations were quickly transitioned to light banter and jovial speeches.

The fun lasted until a few hours had passed, and Commander Range had shown himself to his company, moving quickly with a scowl on his face.


	3. Act One: Chapter Two

_**Two**_

Miki

Miki and Minoru trailed behind their commander, who was still simmering with rage as he walked to his company in formation. Behind the two logistic officers were the remaining bodyguards that formed Range's command squad who were trying to make themselves as small as possible, lest they gain the attention and ire of their commander. This anger was caused by a singular individual, who had effectively wasted their morning.

'Come early', the city's governor had said, so he 'could finish the departing ceremony and pass off final messages from Strategic Command, many miles away'. By the time the two logistic officers had made it all the way into the center citadel of the city, they had been forced to wait outside at the break of dawn until their commander had shown up, only to wait some more inside the empty halls of his keep. When Shigeo had finally shown himself, it was mid-morning and crucial time had been lost due to the governor sleeping in.

Their city's host refusal to wake up at a decent hour wasn't what had sent Range into the spiral of anger that all bore witness to now, however. It was the fact the fat squid had the gall to delay them further with needless small talk and complaints of his station and then ask a favor from Range.

Miki and Minoru had sat in on every single meeting with their commander and the governor, and initially couldn't understand why Range instantaneously decided to hate the fat creature. After she had spent at least once a day in the creep's presence, she understood fully. Shigeo was once a logistic officer like herself, and was the ripe age of forty. He had risen to the station of governor nearly three years ago, but a glance told her that he had either abandoned, or ignored their ways of efficiency for something else entirely.

Normally, logistic officers were very friendly towards one another, but for whatever reason, Shigeo had refused to even talk to them without Miki and Minoru's commander present. The aging Inkling had made it a very large point to take as much of Range's time as possible, even for very basic resupplying inquiries that could have easily been taken care of by Minoru alone. The question had been asked several times as to why Shigeo had done this to their company specifically, but he had refused to answer, only hinting at what he wanted in indecipherable riddles.

Range had told Miki and Minoru that their host was playing games with them, and had refused to go into further detail about the subject. Agreeing to trust their commander's judgement, they had spent the rest of the week going around the back of their host and taking supplies straight from the stores of Shigeo's city while Range distracted the governor in their meetings. With some bribery, blackmail, and exchanging a few favors, Miki and Minoru had acquired everything that their commander had asked of them. As she reviewed their final meeting with the Inkling, Miki still couldn't understand why her commander was acting the way he was.

"Range!" Shigeo greeted happily in his morning robes as the three officers entered his meeting chambers. "How are you? It's been a whole sixteen hours since our last meeting, and I am distraught you are leaving today. I have so enjoyed our talks this week."

"What a shame." Range had said dispassionately, exasperated from their trial of simply waiting for this creature. "We must depart, however."

"Indeed. Snow will fall soon, then we can speak longer. I hope this mysterious mission you are sent on will be wrapped up soon! Do you believe it will take long?" Shigeo asked, abandoning subtlety.

"I can't say. It could take as little as a week, or last all winter. Who knows? This may very well be our last meeting, Shigeo." Range stated, making sure to get his disdain across.

"I sincerely doubt that. Would you like a drink, perchance?" Shigeo asked, making a show of his very expensive liquor he poured and the rich stash he kept in eye's view. Miki and Minoru had worriedly looked at Range, whose eyes widened at the sight. It had not taken Shigeo long to recognize one of their commander's weaknesses, but Range had yet to fall into his poorly hidden vice.

"A tempting offer that I must decline. Daylight is burning, so if you could tell me what you want to say already, that would be great." Range now angrily spoke, still eyeing the glass filled with a deep brown liquid.

Shigeo shrugged, mumbling a 'suite yourself' before corking the glass container of what smelled like brandy. After taking a sip, he put the glass carefully on a table that had been covered with different papers for the entire week. "I have a proposal for you, commander."

"You should speak quicker, governor, and louder." Range lashed back. While Shigeo was getting more comfortable in his reptile leather chair, the three of them had stood by the exit of the room.

"A proposal, man!" Shigeo more shouted than said.

"I have no interest marrying you, thank you for your time." Range quickly responded, placing a hand on the door knob that would lead them out of this entire situation. He was halfway through opening the door before Shigeo's bafflement ended at the sudden rebuke.

"Wait! Commander Range, please. This may have something to do with your mission, and I believe we can both profit from what I might propose." Shigeo quickly pleaded, standing up once more.

"Speak then." Range quickly retorted, still not turning fully to face Shigeo.

"I have a rogue village." Shigeo stated, getting confused looks from his three guests.

Miki and Minoru had both shared a look with each other and their commander, not fully understanding the meaning behind this governor's words. A rogue village? How was that even possible?

"What?" A similar disbelieving commander asked.

"Over two hundred of these traitors have been ransacking my roads to several border fortresses, all surrounding the Octrian's valley. I believe they are in league with our enemies, and though I do not know the circumstances that have brought you here, they could very well have something to do with it." Shigeo smiled, understanding he had enthralled his guests' shared attention.

"How? Are they not children and task master? I sincerely doubt a few dozen, or hundred, kids could do any severe damage to Takotsuri's garrison." Range skeptically spoke, trying to comprehend what Shigeo was telling them.

"If only. They are a village of mutants, with strange traditions. Traditions that have given them immunity from our nation's conscription. Traditions that have given them autonomy from our laws and letters and language. They can be compared to the fish barbarians, if that might clarify any misunderstandings. Under such little restraint, it was only a matter of time before they rebelled against us." Shigeo told them, for once sounding serious. "They have ambushed garrison forces, road patrols, outposts, raided other villages, and attacked other companies. These Inklings are beasts that need to be put down, and I believe you might be the man for the job."

Range didn't care for Miki and Minoru's stares, probably because the two logistic officer's thoughts were obvious. If Shigeo was telling the truth, their missing company could have walked into this rogue tribe of Inklings, and met their end.

"Why haven't you gotten some other company to deal with these so-called beasts? Why pick us?" Range inquired, pointing out the first flaw of Shigeo's story. If it was only two hundred random warriors of different ages, any battle company that passed through could suppress them with superior numbers.

"The traitors are clever, and prefers ignoble ambush tactics. All the companies on this front aren't used to such an enemy. I don't mean to insult those residing in my city, but these Inklings are simply ill suited to such a task." Shigeo explained, his story seeming genuine.

Range didn't seem to believe him though, and repeated his first question. "So why us?"

"You are the only company who's come from the north to my city. Warriors who have all fought, or been trained to fight against the devious jellyfish hordes. Not to mention you have an actual scout in your midst. Hana, I believe she was called?" Shigeo asked as if to confirm, but his soft smile seemed to hint at a secret everyone in the room already knew.

Miki and Minoru took a half step backwards, noticing that the entire atmosphere around their commander had frozen over as he let go of the exit. Shigeo, quickly reading the drastic change in attitude from the one he wanted to ask a favor from, heel face turned in his dialogue.

"I of course do not mean to pry into the ways or structures of the Tenth Company, I merely mean to point out the advantage you have in your company's roster. I would give much for a garrison of scouts, and I'm sure you understand why. Not that I would try to steal your scout from you of course." Shigeo quickly spat out, politely trying not to get himself cleaved down by the only one armed in the room.

Whether Range would murder the governor or not was a question still up in the air, before he finally spoke.

"You wish me to hunt down your rogue villagers, who I assume are somewhere in the wilds. I am listening for the other half of your proposal." Range said coldly. "What could you offer me for completing such a dangerous task?"

Shigeo paused, his face a mask before it started to lighten up. A smile was growing on the governor's lips as he began opening a locked drawer under his desk. A paper was held out, which Range quickly stomped over to see what was held on the other side of the desk. It appeared Shigeo was not comfortable with how familiar Range was acting, the commander nearly hugging the governor before leaning in, as if he was doing an impression of one blinded. Miki knew from her observations that Range's eyes were some of the sharpest in the company, so why was he acting blind? Was something on that scroll so enthralling?

Miki and Minoru had decided to stay back from their commander and the governor's dealings, and took the chance to speak with each other.

"What do you think he's reading?" Miki whispered to Minoru, who easily had more experience in bribery when it came to material goods. Miki could brag all she wanted about information hording, but doubted that anything on that list had anything to do with gossip.

"I have no clue. Range doesn't care much for commodities like chocolate or sugar, and the eastern front has no easy access to those items anyways. Maybe relics?" Minoru conjectured.

The idea of Shigeo bribing a commander with weapons and armor hadn't even crossed Miki's mind. Relics were past general's regalia that they left behind in a fortress or city's vaults, and were usually made by some of their country's finest smiths. Depending on whose gear was stashed here, they could get weapons or armor that had visited hundreds of battlefields and were forged by long dead legends. Still, Miki couldn't exactly see Range give up his glaive or armor, as both had been lovingly cared for by the commander.

Kaji of the River, a blacksmith skilled enough to be titled by someone in Strategic Command, had toiled for several days and nights to make that steel armor, and it appeared Range had become very fond of it. As Kaji was still with their company, Miki would pay much to see the reaction of the old smith if the armor set was abandoned a month after it was forged.

"I don't -" Miki started, shutting her mouth as Range stormed back to his logistic officers, but refused to halt when Miki and Minoru still blocked his path. The two quickly made room for the only warrior in the room, who threw the door open as he exited.

Miki and Minoru had both shared a look of confusion with a stunned Shigeo, who was watching the commander leave his meeting chamber. Glancing at each other once more, Miki and Minoru quickly made haste after their boss.

"I will wait for your response by messenger!" Shigeo shouted from his now empty room, but hadn't received a response from the commander. "If you want, talk to Garrison General Tomio at Ishigaki! He's a good friend of mine!"

Their commander's bodyguards had quickly moved out of the path Range was on, sharing equal looks of confusion with Miki and Minoru, who could only shrug as they made their way out of the citadel.

* * *

"Range! Stop! Explain to us what was on the paper before we go!" Miki pleaded, desperate to stop her commander before he would be surrounded by his company of warriors. She knew that if he didn't explain himself soon, he wouldn't explain himself at all. When he suddenly stopped and turned around, everyone halted at the single finger pointing at all of them.

"I don't know how to read." Range growled, as if that statement was the reason for all of his anger. After speaking, his entire body language shifted, as if the angry mood he had walked with had never been there in the first place.

Everyone who heard him were dumbstruck, stunned, or just even more confused. Was he playing a joke on them? Miki could have sworn he had shown some ability to grasp written words a while ago, and she had even seen him stare at maps and reports for hours on end. Was this his way of calming himself down?

"You're kidding, right?" Ryuu, one the youngest of the bodyguards asked in disbelief. "Even I know how to read."

"I'm concerned. How can't you read?" Aina, another youngster of the bodyguards asked, making her own disappointment very evident.

"Look, children. I'm working on it. I haven't read anything in nearly twelve years, and there aren't many books that a regular warrior can get his hands on. So… fuck off." Range vocalized his excuse, which could be considered reasonable. The fact that they had an illiterate commander had to be rectified quickly, Miki realized. Miki also questioned that if he didn't know how to read, why did he storm out of Shigeo's chambers after looking at reward options?

"Range, if you couldn't read what he was offering, why did you act the way you did?" Minoru asked, as if coming to the same question.

"Because, Minoru." Range's features relaxed, and started digging into his left gauntlet. After an awkward few moments, the commander pulled out a small item that slipped both of his logistic officer's sight during the meeting. "I might not know how to read, but I know what Squid Lord Kyokan's seal looks likes."

The six Inklings got closer as Range revealed the unbroken seal on a thick piece of parchment, and though Miki had only seen the insignia once in passing, she was sure this marking was in fact the seal of the Blood Lord. A small amount of fear filled her, unsure what had possessed Range in taking the letter in the first place. Shigeo would surely notice the theft, and most likely soon.

"What is that, a fist?" Aina asked, inspecting the seal closely.

"A gauntlet. His banner has a similar marking, except with a storm of red surrounding it." Range explained, stating facts that Miki herself didn't know. Out of everyone in the Tenth Company, only Range had served in combat near the notorious Squid Lord, and even then, he rarely spoke about it.

Kyokan the Blood Lord, given a title by Strategic Command for how much carnage he wrought against their enemies had sent a letter to a mere governor? Kyokan had warred for nearly forty years now and had receive quite a negative reputation with his rank, especially to those in high ranking positions. The highest-ranking officer on his respective front, Kyokan had kept the western territories safe from the Urchin and Anemone invasion fleets, and was easily the single most influential Inkling in their entire country… but none of those facts were a reason for him to be messaging someone on the other end of their country, outside of his influence.

Why would he waste his time with a comparatively small city, so far away from the western front? That question seemed to be the commander's as well, as he vocalized it as Hachirou and Masaru came to rejoin their stalling command squad.

"So, the real question is, why has Shigeo been messaging the Blood Lord?" Range asked, smiling as he slapped the edge of the closed letter against his mailed thumb.

"Whoa. What did we miss?" Hachirou asked, obviously regretting the fact he had to wait in the muster field.

"It appears, Hachirou," Range started, showing a mixture between a grin and a snarl, "We have discovered something of value."

The named guard paused, showing a look of confusion with everyone around him. When they filled him in on how Range had stolen a very important letter from Shigeo, and who had sent the letter, Hachirou began to shuffle nervously.

"We're not going to like, become enemies with him, right?" Hachirou asked. When asked who he was referring towards, Hachirou just shook his head in dejection. "Either Shigeo or Kyokan? Does it matter? I don't want to fight an entire city of warriors, or the Blood Lord's army."

"Then we should probably leave." Range laughed, putting the letter back inside his armored glove. Miki didn't like how Range's mood had shifted so quickly, and wondered just how much information he was still holding onto.

Their previous company commander had been trustworthy. Range? Not so much. Miki had promised herself not to compare the replacement of Commander Kenta, but the more time she spent with her new leader, the more apprehensive she felt herself becoming. She trusted her commander to an extent, such as in combat and maybe even when it came to people, but it always seemed like Range was holding back something.

Maybe that's why Miki felt so nervous. Perhaps because her commander was actively concealing the truth about his relationship with the scout leader, Miki was inclined to believe he could easily conceal other valuable, or life-threatening information. As she followed him to the formations of warriors as he made final inspection, Miki observed the reactions of both the regular soldiery and platoon leader's alike.

At the back of the column was Taiki, along with his second assault platoon. These warriors all had at least a year of experience under their belts, and with the restructuring, had been given much better weapons and armor that suited them. These warriors were the heavy hitters of the company, each carrying a two-handed weapon in their hands and bore thick plate armor to protect them.

In front of Taiki's heavy infantry were three full platoons of spear warriors and their platoon leaders. Saki's, Yua's and Daiki's warriors were armored much lighter than the second platoon, but were given shields to increase their survivability in combat. These platoons would be the anvil to the heavy infantry's hammer, or so Range had once told Miki.

Miki still wasn't quite sure about how effective a simple shaft of wood with a metal tip could be in combat, but had been told to 'shut her dumb-ass mouth,' when it came to her opinion on weapons. When Range had refused to speak further of the additional weaponry he had given to his warriors in the restructuring, Miki had taken it upon herself to find the view of the average warrior. The first weeks had been a bunch of mixed opinions, from Inklings getting angry that they had another thing to carry into combat, while others were thankful of the extra reach of the weapon. Only after a single battle the opinions about the spear became dramatically one sided.

A few months ago, the Tenth Company had been surrounded in a small fortified village by a force that easily outnumbered them ten to one and during the night, and the jellyfish swarm had descended from the northern hills and had threatened to destroy the entire Inkling force. When space between themselves and the enemy had been more valuable than any resource in those hours of bloody fighting, the extra reach of the spear had proven its worth. Their enemy that night had been forced to fight a living wall of spikes, and by the time the amorphous creatures pushed through the formation, a reinforcing company from a neighboring village had arrived. After that night, there had never been a vocal complaint about the weight of the weapon again.

Range walked past these spear warriors, stopping briefly at the Inklings who would oversee protecting the center and the vital supplies they would be guarding. Miki watched Minoru break off and do a final check, going through the hand drawn carts that some of the harquebus warriors would be pulling.

While the spear warriors and heavy infantry had been standing in close formation, the harquebusiers were the complete opposite. The mass of ranged warriors had spread out, giving their fellow squad-mates room to point their long-barreled weapons in any direction. Miki stared briefly at platoon leader Souta's weapon, and wondered how it worked. As she was a noncombatant, Miki had never received the training to maintain or fire the wooden and plastic ink shooter, which made use of the bio-product an Inkling naturally created.

Souta apparently noticed her lingering stare, and a light grin slowly grew on his smug face. The play-boy shifted his harquebus around, and started doing poses to the entire command squad of Range, who were ignoring his existence. By the time his fellow platoon leaders came to stop him from looking like a fool in front of their commander, Range and Minoru had wrapped up their inspection of the carts and had moved on. Miki watched out of the corner of her eye as Souta was slapped several times by the female platoon leaders while he laughed heartily. Miyu, Umeko, and Megumi all shared a look of anger, while the only other male harquebus leader, Yuuma, stood silently a few feet behind the other four.

The arbalests were waiting by the cart closest to the head of the formation, and looked much more professional than their harquebus juniors. These crossbow warriors had been hand-picked for the job of firing steel tipped bolts at enemies, and acted with pride for their specialist position. Etsuko, Natsumi, and Tae were these warrior's leaders, and each stood at a relaxed attention around their commander.

Tae and Range joked quietly as they waited for Minoru to check the final cart, laughing about something to do with flexing pectoral muscles. Miki quietly watched the reactions of the female platoon leaders, seeing Natsumi increasingly get annoyed by how Tae wasn't paying attention to her. Etsuko was seemingly copying Miki's own watchful gaze, carefully looking at Range's bodyguard and logistic officers. It appeared to Miki that Etsuko was still feeling apprehensive about her new position.

Feelings of anxiety filled Miki at the thought of the one Etsuko had replaced. Kaito, son of Kenta, had gone missing after returning from a battle that claimed his father's life. Perhaps it was because Range had taken over his father's position, or perhaps the depression of getting his entire platoon killed in a bid to save his commander's life had failed. Either way, he had supposedly been located half way through their campaign against the jellyfish invaders, or so Range had told her. If Kaito had been located after desertion, then he would have undoubtedly been killed shortly after.

Range and Tae's laughter startled her out of her memories, and Miki watched as her commander patted the platoon leader on the back. After nodding to the other arbalest leaders, Range led the command squad towards the front of the column, passing Emi and Naoki who would be the vanguard for their company.

Range barely spoke with them, each already knowing what was expected of them. After hearing whatever hushed whispers Emi and Naoki had for Range, he waved them off and proceeded to the two scout platoons.

"Hana, Akio. Do you know where we're going?!" Range shouted at them as he stood between the scouts and Naoki's heavy infantry and getting the attention of the company.

Not willing to shout, Hana gestured with an entire arm towards the open gate before them, with a confused look on her face.

"You gotta' be kidding me! Naoki!" Range shouted, getting the entire company's attention.

"SIR!" Naoki bellowed instantly, his voice carried by the mid-morning wind.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Range roared back, matching the enthusiasm of his first platoon leader.

"TO WAR!" Naoki yelled, his entire platoon echoing after him in the growing hype.

"WHAT FOR?" Range shouted, gesturing to all the warriors before him. Grins of recognition filling their faces, each warrior in the company answering Range with his favorite phrase.

" **FOR WAR!** " Each warrior and platoon leader roared as if their lives depended on it. The war cry was the greatest wake up call for any Inkling still asleep near the muster ground, as the near five hundred voices had seemingly put their all into it. Miki wondered at the insanity of the situation, questioning how the melancholy she had originally sensed had vanished almost instantaneously.

Miki had been with multiple companies and served under multiple commanders, none of which could brag about having warriors enthusiastically follow them to their deaths. Now? The Tenth's new battle cry had been changed to 'For War'. Kids barely over sixteen were happily shouting how they were going to the place that would claim their lives. Older veterans who had been at war for years, people she had seen drown themselves in alcohol to escape the reality that was their life but a few months ago, were all cheering as their company moved out of the protection of the city, and onto the untamed roads where death and battle were.

She didn't know how to feel as she followed Range's command squad. To Miki, it felt like she was the only sane one amongst these warriors. Before Range had been the commander, sullen warriors dragged their feet, the only thing keeping their spirits up was the Inkling beside them. But when Kenta died, it seemed like a shadow had lifted from their faces. With the changing of leadership, the Tenth Company had been given new life, and her new commander had been that agent of fate.

Maybe that was another reason she didn't feel safe near Range. Miki had liked Kenta, loved him even. The last commander had been like a father to her, who was soft spoken and careful no matter the situation. Anyone could bring their problems to Kenta, who had never lied to a soul. It had been almost two months since Kenta's demise, and it appeared only Miki still cared. Had everyone else moved on from grief without her, or was there anyone grieving to begin with?

She looked at Minoru, her partner. Miki had known him all her life, shared almost every single experience with him, and was supposed to bear his child. Yet, the only person who had been a constant in her life hadn't noticed the pain she was in, and was growing more and more distant from her. Her grief that had resurfaced was quickly turning into rage and in fear of doing something she would regret, slowed her pace. No longer attempting to keep up with her commander or the logistic officer she shared her life with, Miki quietly trailed further and further from those that now led.

This week had been the worse, she concluded as she held her head. Earlier into their stay at Takotsuri, Miki had tried drinking like her new commander had before he had taken the leadership role, which had made her want to die. Those nights of consumption had also given her the ability to teleport after blacking out, but she didn't truly dwell on that power. Miki was glad of their natural ability to process alcohol that following morning, only dealing with a headache while she played Shigeo's mind games, which would have caused a migraine anyway.

Her pace continued to slow, up until a voice perked up beside her.

"Ma'am?" The young boy's voice asked, "Are you alright?"

Miki glanced at the young Inkling, his armor like a scout's. He didn't carry a spear or heavy weapon, nor a cloak and knife. Miki smiled at the familiar face, before turning to stare at the road again.

"Hello, Isamu." Miki greeted the boy, exhaustion evident in her voice. She rubbed her eyes several times, to delay speaking for a crucial few seconds. "I'm fine."

Under Miki's guidance, Kazue had formed a small squad of noncombatants, after selecting warriors from the original assault platoons. The goal was to make a specific runner squad, who could run around the battlefield and deliver messages to the spread-out platoon leaders and fellow commanders without having to remove a warrior from the position he was in. Isamu, this unassuming boy, had proven himself as dependable when it came to memorization, so Miki had brought him into the runner squad on the first day of its creation. In fact, she defaulted on this boy more often than any other Inkling when it came to sending messages, and supposed she considered him a comrade.

"If… If you say so." Isamu quietly said, doubt evident in his voice. "I uh, wanted to report on Kaji."

"Of the River?" Miki asked, finishing Kaji's title.

Confused, Isamu asked, "Do we have another one?"

Miki only nodded, not willing to explain that the Tenth had two other Kaji's, their locations irrelevant in this moment.

"Oh. Yes, Kaji of the River has joined the formation. He is shouting at the harquebusiers, while pouring liquor into his mouth."

"Huh. Um. I..." Miki started, unsure if she should pass this information along or just sit on it. Did the commander really need to know? "I don't… I just… I just don't care."

"Oh. Alright. Do you want me to accompany you?" Isamu asked, getting a sad smile from Miki.

"Sure." Miki responded after a small while of thinking, before mumbling 'Thank you'.

"Ma'am?" Isamu asked, perhaps unsure if Miki said something.

"Nothing. Keep walking."


	4. Act One: Chapter Three

_**Three**_

Souta

While making jokes that were expected of him, Souta suddenly realized he was standing in something's menacing shadow. His body seized up against his will as he watched his crowd of followers start to slowly step away from their platoon leader. He knew exactly what was towering over him in that moment, and though his commander had promised every single warrior in his company that the creature was harmless, personal experience had proven their commander a damned liar when it came to these… things.

Souta turned to the beast that stalked him, swallowing his fear as he cracked a joke. "Whew. Thought you were Megumi for a second there, Tsume. Glad I have nothing to worry about!"

Two yellow eyes the size of an Inkling's head stared through Souta, uncomprehending the joke that had been said. The creature's tower like head slanted as it lowered itself to Souta's eye level, the creature's jagged beak clacking against itself. Tsume, also known as 'Eighteen', had several tentacles attached to his torso, two of which could be compared to an Inkling's hands. These large talons grasped a handle that pulled a wagon several times the size of the cart that Souta himself had been tasked to guard, which hosted a certain Inkling that was beginning to become a nuisance.

"Hey Kaji, you mind uh, getting Tsume here to back off?" Souta shout asked, desperately trying to get the attention of the hidden elder, no doubt cowering under his canvas ceiling. Souta was beginning to feel threatened when Tsume's extra tentacles started to drift towards his person and was certain the end was nigh.

From inside the mobile tent came a shuffling, then a clattering, then a clanging, followed by cursing and slurred shouting. Tsume turned towards the ruckus that was being caused from his labor, his beak closing and opening quickly at the sounds. When the wrinkled face of Kaji came out of the canvas opening of the wagon, the colossal squid straightened his posture and focused more on the wagon, rather than on the small platoon leader.

"Whaaaaaat?" Kaji asked, letting loose a long groan as Souta breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "He ain't doin' shit, son. What's yer problem? Wakin' an old man from his slumber…"

"Whoop de fuckin' doopdy. I'm an old ass bitch who does things by the river, yarp, yarp, yarp. I'm a fuckin' sailor and old so people gotta' listen to me while I do fuckin' nothing but drink and scare people with a pet monster. Yarp, yarp, yarp!" Souta mocked, making a combination of his old man and sailor impersonations together. Souta also couldn't help but notice that his entire platoon had abandoned him in his moment of need, choosing to stick closer to the cart they were supposed to be guarding on this march which had increased its pace by a few hundred feet.

The laughter that followed from Kaji's throat sounded like a grindstone on steel, so rough that it made Souta's mouth feel dry. Souta carefully walked backwards, keeping an eye on both Tsume and Kaji as he backpedaled on the road. The monstrous creature occasionally turned his head to get a view of Kaji, before turning back immediately. Souta wondered what sort of relationship these two had developed in this past month to get that kind of nervous reaction from one of the strongest creatures in the nation.

Kaji clambered out of his mobile tent, taking a seat on the bench that had been nailed crudely to the front of the wagon.

"Yarp, huh?" Kaji cackled as he adjusted his brown robes.

"I don't know. It was the first stupid thing I could think of." Souta explained, following up with a "Comedy is hard."

"Yeah? That a fact?" Kaji asked, in sarcastic disbelief. "You seem ta' have comedy down, since yer a walkin' joke."

Souta elaborated how hard it was to be funny, stating, "Go fuck yourself," and kindly explaining how one such as Kaji, "you piece of shit." might not understand the finesse it takes to be considered good at humor, "Do us a favor and keel over."

The laughter of both Kaji and Souta was extraordinarily loud after a very brief staring competition, getting the attention of the rear guard who were keeping a safe space between themselves and Tsume's baggage. Still, Souta didn't particularly care at what those dorks with spears thought as he was gestured by the old one to clamber up the wagon.

"Ah, I probably shouldn't. If Range sees me up there, he'd beat my ass." Souta said as he sighed heavily.

"Nah, kid. I'll deal with Range, you come keep an old man company for a while. I've only had this one," Kaji stated, gesturing to the Colossal, "as company for a week. Catch me up on what I've missed."

He didn't need much convincing in the first place, but now with someone to take the fall if he was seen, Souta felt like the brave strong man he was. Looking about to see if anyone was observing him, which there were - but no one that could affect his position in the company - he made his move. Souta slung his harquebus over his shoulder as he walked along the wagon, making sure to get the timing right before jumping, then pulled himself up to the creaky wooden bench without breaking stride.

"Ha, people are going to be jealous." Souta stated, getting comfortable as he nervously adjusted his butt to the flat wooden seat. "By the way, is this safe?"

"Probably. What're ye' gonna do? Fall ta' death?" Kaji asked, roughly moving his old body against the back support. Souta couldn't help but notice that the few nails holding this seat to the wagon's frame were very loose.

"Well, I mean, more like I fall down and I get run over. That would take me like, three minutes to recover from?" Souta jested, "Megumi or Yuuma could do the killing blow in that time."

"Who're they? The bitch and the craven?" Kaji asked, apparently having nick names for his fellow platoon leaders that weren't exactly inaccurate.

"Nah, the hard-ass and the craven. You also might be thinking about the whore, since we don't have a bitch." Souta stated, looking over to the bottle that had been produced from the robe's sleeve.

"Bitch, whore, same difference." Kaji diplomatically explained, taking a sniff of the rounded ceramic. Souta was offered the bottle, but one whiff made him retch in his throat. He shook his head, mentioning how he'd rather eat the barrel of his gun than drink the swill that Kaji had brought with them.

"Suit yerself boy-o." Kaji stated, getting a genuine look of concern from Souta as he chugged the contents of the bottle. After a minute of looking like he was about to vomit over the side of the wagon, Kaji asked, "So, what'd I miss?"

"Well," Souta began, thinking on what wagers most of the company was in on. "How about we play a game?"

"Oh-oh?"

"I'll go through the categories of conflicts, and you'll pick what peaks your interest. How's that for a summary of the week?"

"There be a betting pool, I'm guessing?" Kaji asked, knowing full well there was always a betting pool somewhere, and Souta was the man running them.

"Of course."

"Hrm. Let's hear these 'conflicts' then, and see if anything is worth me entering in."

To Souta's knowledge of the company, which wasn't small by any means, Kaji hadn't been part of any bets or wagers that had costed him anything. Someone with his skill in forging and crafting would be extremely coveted if they could be tailored to lose whatever bet they joined. Souta started thinking on how he might manipulate the old man to forge him a new weapon or armor, just as Range had to of done.

"Alright, old man. Let's start off with the simple shit." Souta said, straightening his back as he started to recall some of the weaker bets.

"Skip the inter-squad stuff. I don't care about if some sixteen-year-old is gonna' die or whatever."

"Alright, old man. Let's not start off with the simple shit. We've got a few platoon leader gambles if you want to hear those, or I can jump straight to commander bets." Souta explained, giving the two most interesting options that didn't involve the elder himself.

"Ah, start me out with your platoon leader squabbles. We'll get to Range's shenanigans in a bit."

"Fair enough. So, for a fifty-fifty wager, we've got if Yuuma is going to snap and try to murder a fellow platoon leader, and if so, whom. The favorite is Megumi, as she has been riding the harquebusiers the hardest."

"Aren't ye' a harquebus?" Kaji asked, showing an impressive ability to see.

"Sure am. I do have quite a bit of insider information, if that's what you're getting at." Souta received a bark of laughter as he added, "But that'll cost you."

"Who's the longshot then?"

"Easily Naoki. You in?"

"Let's hear the rest first before I make a ridiculous debt." Kaji stated, laughing at something hidden from Souta.

"Well, the next flexing competition is soon, open to any rank and gender. Masaru is the favorite, but no one has confirmed his participation. The second favorite is Taiki, followed closely by Megumi, Akio, me, and then Tae. Longshot, as you put it, is a toss-up between Miyu and Yuuma. Sub bets for the competition is if Saki, Emi, Naoki, or Hana show."

"I see. Yer participating then?" Kaji asked, which would have made him blush if he was into older men.

"Oh no. I'm coordinating the more specific, on the spot bets. Tae also won't be participating, as he's running the whole thing. But I mean, come on. Look at me. I'm made of iron."

He was promptly jabbed in the side, making him squirm as Souta felt his pressure point be assaulted.

"Made o' iron, huh? Strong big man Souta, huh?" Kaji asked, his thin fingers deceptively tough as he continued to prod the platoon leader.

"Okay, okay! Stop. Damn, Kaji. You should participate. If the rest of you is as firm as -" Souta started, but was interrupted as Kaji's palm hit the back of his head. Souta was wondering if he had just been smacked like a child when the elder continued.

"Next wager." Souta heard, and certain that the old man wouldn't care about who was sleeping with who, decided to skip to the darker subject matter.

"Well, you want the death-wish-list, or Aki-Ana bowl?" Souta asked, making sure no squaddie was easy dropping in his blind spot. This was about to get real, and very quickly.

"Aki-Ana bowl?" Kaji wondered aloud, not understanding his company's lingo that he enforced.

"Okay, to sum up, platoon leaders Hana and Akio of the scouts have had this feud for some reason. My fellow platoon leaders and I believe that this is going to come to a head, and soon. Bets are restricted to platoon leaders only, but I'm willing to make an exception for you, so long as you keep your mouth shut." Souta explained, halting his normal joking tone that had been practiced to perfection.

After a moment of thinking deeply in his tipsy stupor, Kaji nodded once, saying, "Go on."

"Okay, so bets are when, how, and who. When is obviously for when you think this will happen. How is obviously for how you think this conflict will be resolved, and who is for who you think will… You know." Souta said, staring into the eyeball of Tsume, who's lingering look was starting to put him on edge.

"What're the odds?" Kaji asked, interest peaking apparently.

"When is split, currently. We've got people who think it won't happen 'til spring, others who think it could be any day. How is almost entirely one sided with only two people thinking it can be resolved peacefully. Who is about even, about forty-five fifty-five in Akio's favor. Hell, the only reason we think Hana's got a shot is because of the whole lizard thing, but she almost died pulling that off."

"Lizard thing?" Kaji asked, making Souta remember that the old smith hadn't been around while Kenta was alive.

"Oh. Well, back when Range was a sub-commander or whatever, Hana was about to get torn apart by an Urchin's monitor mount. Turns out, sticking half of your entire body into the mouth of said mount and stabbing its brain with your sword kills those things dead. Barely made it out of those jaws alive."

Kaji sat silently for a while, before letting loose a singular word as he groaned. "Cool."

"So, you in?" Souta asked, wondering if he did a good enough sell.

"Yeah. But I'll only bet you. How's that?" Kaji stated, obviously slimming the cost should he lose.

"I'm fine with that. Not like I'm going to tell everyone that I slipped something as private as this." Souta quickly answered, demonstrating his need to be trustworthy. "They'll think I go around making side bets with everyone then!"

"Oh-ho. Alrighty, let's go two months, death battle, and Akio. Killing lizards is cool and all, but if she almost died doin' that, too risky. I've seen that Akio kid, and he seems like a right killer." Kaji stated while rubbing his hands as if it helped him think. Souta, suddenly realizing he needed to jot this down, took the most valuable thing out of his rucksack and began writing in it. The small notepad had seen better days, and the charcoal stick was close to running out, but Souta was able to scratch in Kaji's bet in his super-duper secret code.

"Alright, you kind of have to take my word on this, but I've got two months too, duel to the death, which I guess is the same thing, and Hana. If either of us is wrong about the time, the bet continues, but if we're both wrong on the how, then neither one of us pays. Sound good?" Souta asked, making sure that Kaji's old feeble brain understood how victory would be achieved.

"Yep. Now what're the stakes? Am I right to assume you want something crafted? I'm not doing full set commissions, I'll have ya' know. Never again." Kaji explained, apparently still tired from when he supposedly had to craft their commander's entire full body armor set in three days. Souta, and many others, were still wondering exactly how Range had been able to convince this bum to use his talents.

"I won't ask for armor. Just a sword. This little blade is about to be worn out, and I'd rather get something better than a conscript's cutter. More importantly, what do you want from me if I lose?" Souta asked, unsure how he could pay such a debt should Hana die.

"A sword? You're a harquebusier. You stand in the back. Do you even know how to use a sword?" Kaji asked, ignoring Souta's question entirely.

"Man, fuck you. You don't know me. I gave you my winning condition, so tell me yours." Souta demanded, suddenly realizing he was getting defensive.

"I'll tell you if I win. How's that, huh? I'll make you my little runner boy or something. Now what about the commander bets?"

Oh. Souta had almost forgotten about those.

"Well, we've all got bets on who he's having sex with, but I don't think you'd be interested in that." Souta stated, flipping to the back of his small pad of parchment where he kept all his slander about his commander. After a grunt of acknowledgement from the elder, Souta just went down the list to see if Kaji could be tempted into another gamble, not finding any real eye catchers.

"Alright, we've got who he's going to add to his command squad. He's still a man down after all, and there are a few veterans wanting to get closer to our commander. Lots of people wanting to prove just how awesome they are." Souta stated, getting a confused look from Kaji.

"Like who?" Kaji asked, "And who would willingly want that position?"

"A lot of people, or so I hear. Yua specifically, is trying to prove herself to Range. Everyone is pretty sure that lust of hers is going to get her demoted."

"What? Who is this Yua character?" Kaji questioned, completely bewildered at the idea of anyone actively going after their commander's loins.

"Oh, she's somewhere behind us." Souta explained, gesturing over his shoulder towards the hundreds of spear warriors following the cart. "I also don't get it either, since he looks like a monster."

"You be one of them prejudiced guys?" Kaji asked, poorly hiding his prying into Souta's own morals.

"Look man, he's cool and everything now, but you don't know him like most of us do. Guy is borderline, if not fully, insane. He literally glows in the dark during a full moon, and don't even get me started on his eyes." Souta started, taking the small chance to vent about his direct superior.

Kaji began to laugh, the dry voice grating against Souta's eardrums. "What's wrong with his eyes? They look normal enough."

"Nah, man. There's something behind them. Indescribable. It's like… How birds see prey, or something. Like he's not looking just at you, but through you, you know? Like through everything into what makes you. Like your meat. Sometimes you can feel the malice behind them. Malice, man."

"Malice? Yer full of shit, youngster. Get back to the bets before I kick you off my ride. What're you lookin' at? Huh?" Kaji started, instantly turning on the lingering gaze of Tsume. Tsume, seemingly fearful, turned back around and stared intently at the dirt road. As Souta started rethinking the winning condition he had stated earlier, the idea to get Kaji to teach him how to control these great beasts popped into his brain.

"Right, the gambles. The gambles about the commander. The commander's gambles." Souta stated, filibustering for time as he thought about the few remaining bets he was overlooking.

"Yer stalling."

"Yeah, well, there just aren't many now. He's kept us mostly in the dark for the mission, but that was revealed this morning. I owe Tae the most valuable piece of loot I pilfer next battle, and now I get to seduce the logistic officer." Souta groaned, his own gambling debts aired for the first time today.

"Oh-ho? You 'get' to seduce them?" Kaji asked, prodding him in the side again.

"Oh, it isn't them. It's her. The female one. Umeko, the bitch as you call her, bet if I lost, I'd have to seduce someone of the opposite sex. Easy enough, right? Then the bitch decides to try to fuck with me by picking the one person that is one, always around the commander, and two, is always on the run when she isn't always around the commander. Trust me, my elder companion, I have tried multiple times previously, and Miki is a foe either so protected by her own ignorance, or so sly she can run me in a loop. Me! The greatest man-whore in the entire company!"

"Proud of that, are ye?" Kaji asked in between more of his dry laughter.

"Yes. There are only a handful of women in the company who would not have me. One I can never actually find in camp, one who scares the shit out of me, and our busy-body logistic officer." Souta boasted, certain what he just said was completely accurate. Hana was downright impossible to find outside of her duties, and now that she had fully reverted into her scout persona, he sincerely doubted he would get the chance to even speak with her, save during leadership meetings.

Megumi also scared him, like she scared all other men in the company. Especially Yuuma. Souta didn't know whether it was the constant berating she did on anyone that dared to get near her, or the fact that she could probably rip his head off barehanded, but Souta was certain any attempts at seduction would be met with violence and disaster.

"Ye' do understand that she's married, right?" Kaji asked, pointing out the seemingly biggest obstacle in his path. Normally, when someone claims to be married, that makes them instantly off limits to the opposite sex so that one didn't get stabbed in the back by a jealous spouse… except…

"One, totally doesn't count since she hasn't told me she's married. Two, if she is married, she definitely isn't happy in that relationship." Souta started, putting up a finger to the increasingly stunned face of Kaji. "Trust me on that, if nothing else. Minoru is either the most callous bastard in the entire company, or singularly the stupidest. If for no other reason, I must as a man show the error of Minoru's ways by sleeping with his wife, for he is obviously not satisfying her in any way a husband should."

Kaji paused, leaned deeper into the bench's back support, covered his face, took another sip of the bottle, and then finally turned to Souta.

"I can't tell if yer a bad guy or a good guy, and it's upsetting." Kaji admitted, which made Souta burst into giggles. "No, really. Show some damn consistency, since this, whatever this is, is annoying."

"You just gestured to all of me." Souta pointed out as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ye can't say yer gonna' sleep with someone's wife because of noble reasons! Spinning the story like that doesn't make it any better! Ye' be dancing in some moral gray area, and actin' smug about it!" Kaji shouted, getting Tsume's attention.

"Sure am. I'll satisfy the woman, complete the bet, and who knows?" Souta stated, standing on the wobbling wagon. Souta could see one of the kids in his platoon running towards him, which meant something was needed from him as a platoon leader. "Maybe save a dying marriage. Wouldn't that be great?"

"Fuck that. Now I know what I'm gonna' make you do when I win that bet!" Kaji declared, but Souta wasn't afraid.

"Sheesh, Kaji. For someone gambling on someone else's life, you sure like to gloat about how morally just you are. Look inward before looking outward, yeah?" Souta smugly spoke, jumping clear of the wagon as he landed in front of the waiting squaddie.

"Go fuck yerself!" Kaji shouted as Souta made his escape.

Souta laughed for a few seconds as he quickly outpaced the colossal, dragging his panting trooper with him.

"What was that about, sir?" the boy asked, being completely out of the loop of what had transpired.

"None of your damn business. Now what's up?" was the response, Souta quickly marching towards his platoon that had made impressive progress without him.

"Squad Leader Uyeda asks for your, uh, assistance."

"Oh, sweet Uyeda. Whatever would that baby boy do without me?" Souta rhetorically asked, laughing boisterously as he shook the squaddie next to him. Souta wasn't surprised that a name hadn't popped into his mind at this moment, as most squaddies kept to themselves until they did something noteworthy. Souta was certain he had received this kid after their jellyfish campaign, and was desperately trying to stay in as many peoples' good graces as possible. This was the reasoning that made the most sense, as Souta noticed this boy suffered the so-called bitch work, or running messages around like a coward.

* * *

On the way to the road, Souta thought deeply onto the conversation he and the smith had had. Souta, to his credit, had been honest with the old man, choosing not to lie directly to such an experienced creature. He had once been told that elders could smell lies on the air, so mixing truths with lies seemed the best option.

All the bets that were currently being gambled between himself and other platoon leaders had mostly been true, the only things that changed was his own positions on the Aki-Ana bowl. He laughed at the terminology inwardly, comparing a fight to the death to the old tournament games they had in stadiums and how ridiculous it all was.

Souta had matched the old man's bet up until the winner of the fight, only to increase his chances of winning. Still, he had only made the wager a fifty-fifty split, and would have to do something more if he really wanted to swing the odds in his favor. Souta didn't know what that would be, but had some ideas start to form in his head.

Another lie he had told was the whole failed bets. Souta did owe Tae something of value from war loot that was to come, but the whole Umeko one had been fiction. Souta didn't know what possessed him to tell Kaji about his secret plans, and was in between relief and regret. Maybe he was just making an excuse so that he would go through with his plans, now that someone had an idea of what they were. Creating outside pressure so he might feel pressed into action, or something.

It kind of offended him when Kaji had accused him of being a bad person, as Souta truly didn't believe he was a so called 'bad guy'. Souta had convinced himself his intentions were noble in this situation, knowing with conviction that there wasn't anything to gain with his involvement with Miki's personal life. In fact, Souta had been trying for several months to talk seriously with her, which he hadn't tried doing with anyone in... ever.

But she had proved herself completely oblivious to his advances, which had only made him want to try harder in obtaining her attention. Souta couldn't remember any other girl who had run him around as she did, unknowingly investing him into her problems, namely that bastard Minoru. The piece of shit that was the male logistic officer of the Tenth Company was busy making his own advances on different females of the company, and ignored the several obvious signs that his wife was on the verge of emotional breakdown.

Souta, not very proud of his prying, had noticed that Miki and their previous commander had developed a father-daughter relationship. With Kenta's death, Miki had originally buried her emotions completely, choosing to exhaust herself with the distractions the company provided. However, the signs that she was about to break had begun to increase dramatically, especially after Kaito's disappearance. He wasn't completely sure, but the rumor that had been going around for a while was that Kaito was Kenta's son, which would have let Miki have someone to grieve with. But since Kaito had suddenly deserted the company, chances where he was dead due to beheading.

Souta hadn't been very worried on the road, but once they had reached that last city, he had made it a goal of his to try to keep an eye on Miki when she wasn't inside the separated city center where the common soldiery couldn't go unless called upon. When he had discovered her drinking like a veteran with a crippling addiction to alcohol and was about to pay dearly for doing so alone, Souta had elected to step in.

It had been a while since he had been in a fist fight, but was happy to see that the ability to beat the shit out of people hadn't abandoned him yet. His time spent as an assault squaddie had served him well that night, and had done something he normally wouldn't have. After helping the blind drunk to their commander's temporary residence, Souta had decided he would do something about this woman's problems, if for no other reason than to satisfy his own heroic nature.

But that would have to come later, as he saw that Uyeda and his other two squad leaders were standing next to their stuck cart. It appeared at first glance that the right wooden wheel had fallen out of place, cracked, and tipped some of the cargo out.

Souta stared at the cart, then turned to his squad leaders he had left in charge for barely half an hour. "How? How did… I mean, come the fuck on."

"Okay, it's not as bad as it looks. The wheel can be fixed if we get some adhesive or…" Uyeda started, explaining his own view on things.

"Oh yeah? You got some glue on your person, huh? Fix the damn wheel then." Souta barked, quickly closing the distance at the meandering youngsters he commanded.

"I don't -" Uyeda tried to start, but was interrupted by Souta again, who was currently thinking on how to get the thing moving before the rest of the formation caught up.

"Shut the fuck up. Pick up the wheel and carry it. Someone find me some rope." Souta commanded, sending his weaker willed warriors quickly away, or searching through packs.

"What's the problem here?" A feminine voice asked a crouched Souta, who was making sure the axle was still intact. The voice surprised him greatly, as he stood sharply and slammed his head against the side of the wooden frame. After rubbing where he had struck himself, Souta quickly put on his joking face and leaned heavily on the collapsed cart, as if he meant to hurt himself.

"Logistic officer Miki. I was just thinking about you." He smiled, before feeling his brow contort in confusion at the one accompanying her. Who was this little shit?

Souta was certain he had seen this little boy running errands for everyone, and usually nearby with Daiki's gaggle. This guy had just joined the company, yet he was casually hanging out with a logistic officer?

"Did the axle break?" Miki asked calmly, ignoring his conversation starter. Souta, still confused by her little bodyguard, took a second to shake himself awake.

"Oh, no. We're good. Looks like the wheel just snapped at a part." Souta explained as he noticed the young warrior who had escorted him all the way back to his platoon had stalled beside him, holding rope while lightly waving to Miki's tagalong.

"Should I message Range that we need to halt, so we might fix it?" Miki asked, getting Souta to answer a bit earlier than he would have liked.

"No! I mean, no ma'am. We're all good." Souta promised, grabbing the neck of his warrior with the crook of his arm, and using his practiced grin. "We'll be moving in just a bit. Won't take but five minutes."

"I see…" Miki quietly said, and motioned to continue her journey. Yet she paused, turning back to the still smiling Souta. "Platoon leader Souta."

"Ma'am?" The increasingly nervous Souta asked, unsure what she could possibly want. Normally he would have loved to delay her departure for as long as possible, but now was not that time.

"Do I seem alright to you?" Miki asked, making Souta's heart skip a beat. Thoughts of how she might be a psychic filled him with very real fear, for if someone knew what was going on in his head, they would surely burn him at a stake for being a bastard.

After a moment of hesitation with a kid trying to tap out of the choke hold that he had found himself in, Souta fixed his smile, and smoothly answered, "Lovely as ever ma'am."

Miki's eyes broke from his own after the quick moment it took to comprehend his words, and Souta realized he had made a mistake. He watched her smile to herself, sniffing sharply as she turned forwards and continued her march.

Souta cursed inwardly as he sighed outwardly, taking the rope from his captive as he whispered, "Who was that?" in a very threatening tone.

"Sir?" Nameless squaddie asked, wondering if his life was in real danger.

"The kid you waved too. Who was it?" Souta asked, bringing the kid's face closer to his own.

"Grk! Isamu! He works with the logistic officers as a permanent messenger!" The squaddie quickly explained, "I knew him from when he was with Daiki, we drank together once."

Souta quickly released his captive after he had gained all the information he wanted, and began to quickly knot the rope in several places, flipping it over expertly. It would be crude, but it would serve his purpose for a few hours until they made camp for the night. "Cool. Tell me more in a bit. Uyeda!"

"Sir?" A nervous Uyeda asked, unsure of what was expected of him.

"C'mere. You lot, lift this up until it's even." Souta quickly commanded, getting his band of ink sprayers to do something that required physical exertion.

Uyeda quickly came over to him, and was pleasantly surprised as he didn't get punched in the head. Instead, Souta wrapped the rope around the squad leader's waist and shoulders several times, making a quick harness he had learned from... well, it didn't matter where or who he learned how to make rope harnesses from and chose not to think about that very weird night. Souta could make the harness secure enough to the point it wouldn't slide off the lightly armored Inkling, yet give enough slack to tie around the axle.

"Someone throw the wheel up there. The rest of us are lifting this while whoever pulls keeps pulling. Uyeda, since you couldn't fix this yourself, you'll be our steadying force."

"Uh." Uyeda showed his nonunderstanding, realizing he might have goofed. The others smartly did as they were told, lifting the cart and all its burden all in one motion. Grunts and sighs of exertion were had by all trying to lift the thing, especially Uyeda who was using his entire body to keep the entire cart level.

"Alright guys and girls. Start walking! Tsume's right behind you, and I'll let him eat the ones who don't pull their weight." Souta promised as he walked alongside his platoon.

He wasn't kidding either, seeing as Tsume and Kaji were right behind them now, one with a cackling mad laughter coming from his lungs, the other lightly clattering his beak open and closed.

Judging by the sun, there was only about seven or eight hours of light left before the company would have to make camp. Now it was time to see if his platoon could stay motivated for the rest of the day.


	5. Act One: Chapter Four

_**Four**_

Taiki

Angry, is what most people would call him. Dissatisfied is what he would describe himself as. His life had been plagued with being the second choice, never proving to others that he could be the best in any scenario, which was how he found himself in this kind of situation.

His name was Taiki, and he was the second platoon leader for the Tenth Company's heavy infantry. During the hundred or so leadership meetings, not once had he been able to fully express his own opinion. His peers usually took his silence as a sign of ignorance or lack of leadership ability, when in fact it had just been his pride after years of being dejected, halting any input he was able to give. These small interactions and exchanges had ground his pride into the metaphorical dirt, making every move he made feel sluggish.

What he had previously been proud of, was his body. Ever since he was a young boy, he had been fit and athletic. Taiki had made it a point to exercise to the point of excess, desperately trying to attain perfection in his form. Yet even this much effort had been for naught, as people with better bodies given to them by nature had proven he was even inadequate in his strongest area of expertise.

The sun had set many hours ago, and Taiki had managed to place second in the most recent flexing competition Tae had been hosting. Taiki foolishly thought he would win the test of strength before Masaru had passed by, not even entering the competition and was instantly jumped upon and relieved of his armor by several spectators. A quick flex from the muscle bound brute and Taiki's dreams of attaining first place in anything had been dashed.

But even if he had won the competition, it would have been a hollow victory that wouldn't change the fact that there were people bigger and stronger than he was. Taiki had then resigned himself into going to sleep, not wanting to partake in the jolly drinking and storytelling around a campfire with his fellow veterans. For a moment, Taiki had thought himself able to attain some peace when he had been ambushed on the edge of the campground.

He had found himself suddenly top heavy, having momentum swing him out of his footing and into the dead grass and hard dirt. Taiki spat out debris that had made its way to his mouth as he felt his two arms be pinned. In his adrenaline-fueled mind, the known identity of his attacker didn't stop him as he rolled onto his back, trying to get out of the poor wrestling hold. After hooking his leg around his attacker and reversing the hold, he stared the one who had jumped him in the eye.

Taiki would have been surprised if it wasn't Yua, but sure enough, the cocky grin of his old squad leader was glistening in the dark. Yua barely resisted as he pinned her wrists with a singular hand and put his free forearm on her throat. Such measures were needed when dealing with Yua, especially when the feral light hadn't left her eyes. Only after glancing to see if anyone had witnessed the two of them, and finding no one, did Taiki growl the five words he had used to ventilate his anger. "What is wrong with you?"

Yua's eyes seemed to fire up at the question, and felt her legs wrap around his lower half. Taiki checked Yua's reversal very quickly, slamming her back into the dirt when she tried to gain the upper hand. Her reaction wasn't to growl in pain but moan softly as her head hit the ground, which he could never tell if that was a good or bad sign.

Taiki very much believed something was wrong with Yua's brain, as she apparently only got her kicks when she was being physically dominated, or vice versa. However, most males in the company didn't have the physique or skill to successfully counter one of Yua's ambushes, which made for very slim pickings for her to be able get a thrill. Taiki had thought the foreplay cute at first, but the more they had met, the more she pushed the limits of the bond they shared.

Yua could get a singular hand free from his grip and clawed at his face, forcing Taiki to lean back and defend himself from her digging fingertips. By the time he realized she had slipped his forearm choke, Yua had freed her upper body completely and was beginning to tilt him sideways.

Thinking quickly, Taiki decided the best course for survival would be to roll with her, and overshadow her momentum. As Yua's hips turned and she began to destabilize him, Taiki put as much force into his knees and feet as possible, throwing her away from him as they continued to increase the distance between themselves and the camp. It didn't work fully as planned, as Yua's leg lock had stayed for most of the flip roll, only coming loose towards the landing. Taiki was lucky Yua's ambush had been at a slope, as he continued to roll for a few more rotations away from his temporary enemy. The question of why couldn't they be in a more normal relationship had been stuck in his head as he tried to orient his way upwards and regain his footing after suddenly stopping.

As he was beginning to recover, he saw the shadowy form of Yua charge at him, apparently going for a tackle. Taiki knew from experience that the problem with tackling something bigger than you, was if you're going to do it head on, you'd better have a plan.

Yua? No plan. There was never a plan in this platoon leader's head.

Digging his heels into the dirt, Taiki could brace fully as Yua slammed into his shoulder, rebounding off of him and hitting the ground hard. Not willing to make it another ground game, Taiki positioned himself to her flank as she began to get up. When Yua had finally gotten her legs under her, Taiki hadn't delayed in putting her into a headlock.

Taiki really hated this. Did anyone else in a sexual relationship within the company literally knock their lover out before they could copulate? He seriously doubted it. As Yua tried and failed to free herself from his choke hold, Taiki lifted her entirely off the ground and waited for the moment her struggling weakened.

Only when her hands that were digging into his forearms had fallen motionless into the air and her legs stopped kicking him did Taiki let go of his fellow platoon leader. Taiki only felt disgust as he watched Yua collapse fully on the dirt, coughing as air reentered her body. Taiki, clutching his stinging face, watched with his good eye as Yua breathed in several times, giggling all the while.

"Are we done?" Taiki asked, noticing how he was breathing harder than he thought he was.

Yua said nothing for a while, eventually shaking her head after the giggling fit had left her. Once her breath had been caught, Yua began to strip herself from her armor, her sword's scabbard clattering on the ground.

Taiki continued to watch Yua as he considered leaving her while she was distracted. He checked himself though, knowing that if he left her here now, she would undoubtedly attack him tomorrow night with twice as much zeal, which could mean a blade or a spear ambush. In part for fear of his life, and part for his own primal urges, Taiki slowly unbuckled his own belt. He barely had time to get his chest plate off before Yua had hopped onto him, this time a bit gentler… if only by a little.

* * *

Taiki laid half naked on the dirt and stared towards the night sky, feeling the weight of Yua dig into him as he was used as a pillow.

"Do you think anyone heard us?" Yua asked, as if suddenly worried. Taiki didn't even look at her, as his mood was beginning to shift back towards his regular dispassion due to their brief romance ending for the night.

"Well, no one has come to check on us, so I'm certain we're safe."

Yua laughed, grabbing at his chest and squeezing a ball of his flesh. Taiki winced as he removed the hand, squeezing it in his grip. Questions as to why this woman was so determined to inflict pain onto his person flooded his mind.

"Are you mad?" Yua asked him, the cocky grin showing just how pleased she was with herself. When he didn't respond with words, she groaned and went back to being relatively docile, if only for a few minutes.

But for those precious few minutes, Taiki dreamed about a peaceful life, with someone else, someplace else. Dreaming of the warmth of the sun during spring or summer, happily smiling at someone just a little way away. Green grass in an open clearing, slowly swaying with each gust of gentle wind. For the briefest of seconds, he could taste the joy on the tip of his tongue.

Then he reopened his eyes, staring at the uncaring crescent moon that watched him from the sky. Though he wasn't cold, he could tell that the temperature was dropping quickly, as with each shuffle of Yua's body was followed quickly by the crackling of dead grass. Winter was right around the corner as they said, and it was beginning to look like a very arduous one at that. Three or four months of the threat of frozen water engulfing them while their commander looked for somewhere to get all the company killed was all he could look forward to now.

Taiki briefly considered finding the closest body of water and throwing himself into it, knowing it would save him the trouble of having to deal with four more months of battles, on and off the campgrounds. Looking down to Yua, he suddenly felt very disgusted by his association with the woman, and shook her body off him. Why did he have to put up with being attacked just so she could reach an orgasm? Why must he become the punching bag of another just so she could have fun? Self-pity and loathing washed over his entire being as he realized just how big of a coward he was. Tonight, would be their last night together, Taiki decided.

Taiki opened his mouth, staring into Yua's eyes as she looked for a reason as to why he had shifted so hard. Suddenly, his mouth couldn't find words as thoughts of how he would never find anything better in his life bombarded him. His mind ground his will into submission, just as it had done every night he had spent with Yua.

"I uh, felt a bug. Sorry." Taiki eventually stated, laying back down into his old position.

Yua continued to look at him, resting her chin on his chest as she continued to meet his flickering gaze. He was beginning to feel nervous, wondering if Yua had somehow realized his now abandoned plans. Eventually, she spoke the word 'alright' at him, flipping back over into her position between his arm and his side. He would spend the time until dawn trying to rediscover his dreamful bliss, but that too had abandoned him.

As night started to retreat from whence it came, Taiki and Yua both got off the ground and picked up their assorted armor and weapons, going their separate ways back to their platoons before anyone realized what they had been up to so far away from camp.

* * *

Taiki had to stop at the command tent, where his fellow platoon leaders would meet every time their commander ordered. Confused at the absence of the bodyguards outside of the tent, Taiki had hesitantly made his way inside the canvas folds of the entrance. Inside was the ghostly commander, surrounded by his command squad and a singular logistic officer. On closer inspection of the room, specifically by Taiki's feet, he found the missing female officer still sleeping.

"Okay, there is no way this is a legitimate letter. That isn't even a word!" Range shouted in disbelief. It looked as if all the heads that surrounded the commander were all staring at a piece of paper in his hands.

"No, that's a… is this upside down? Are you sure you're holding it right side up?" Minoru asked, taking the letter from his commander's hands. The bodyguards each looked away from the parchment, having a multitude of reactions to what Minoru had just spoken, as if they had each heard those words before.

Taiki watched them argue for a few minutes, not seeing a place where he could interject himself into the conversation. Eventually, Range had come to his senses about who else was in the room, and quickly put the piece of paper back into his gauntlet.

"Platoon leader. Welcome." Commander Range addressed, making everyone else in the room suddenly aware of Taiki's presence. When the bodyguards realized they hadn't been doing their jobs, each of them quickly left Range and Minoru alone, each nodding their greetings as they exited the way Taiki had entered.

"Commander." Taiki quietly greeted, waiting for the last of the command squad to leave the tent's interior. Once Minoru got the nonverbal message that he should flee as well, the two warriors stood silently, the only sounds coming from the tent being the soft snoring of logistic officer.

"Ah! You might have wondered what that was. It appears we've stumbled onto a coded letter. Not by any chance you're good with that kind of thing?" Range asked, only speaking after realizing just how awkward the entire situation was becoming.

Taiki honestly didn't care about what they had been doing without him, already accepting his fate that he will be left out of anything interesting. He rubbed the tired from his eyes and matched his commander's gaze, unable to summon enthusiasm. Taiki thought he would stay silent until words came from his breath. "Yuuma."

"Excuse me?" Range asked, the tone showing some surprise, likely believing that Taiki would remain silent to his question.

"Yuuma. He's good with patterns and letters. I don't know if he can help, but that's who I'd get." Taiki explained, speaking more words than his tired mind should have let him.

Range's brow raised at the discovery of something new about one of his platoon leaders. "I'll ask him. Thank you."

Taiki merely nodded at the words, politely expressing how little he cared. When the question of how Taiki knew this came next, he shrugged.

"He makes word games for his platoon. Riddles, ciphers. Something he brought with him from his village. It helps him, I guess." Taiki stated, having much time to observe the platoon leader along with the many others.

Range stood in quiet contemplation, processing this information that Taiki had freely given him. "Do you just have this wealth of knowledge when it comes to your fellow platoon leaders or just Yuuma specifically? Should I be worried for him?"

Taiki shook his head, not willing to fake laughter at the implication of the joke. He didn't admit it, but Taiki did have an incredible wealth of information when it came to his peers, specifically their strengths.

Saki was the most honest person in the entire company, though this honesty occasionally back fired for the still faced girl.

Emi was a better shot than most of the arbalests when it came towards ranged combat, even while she was intoxicated.

Daiki by far took commanding the most serious, and knew each name of those in his platoon and genuinely cared about their wellbeing, unlike most in the leadership.

Megumi was easily the toughest in the company, her body's natural ability to heal much greater than the average Inkling, allowing her to survive blows that would have killed a lesser warrior.

Miyu was outright fearless in the face of anything, and acted only in the benefit of those that surrounded her, whether they wanted her to or not.

Tae was constantly befriending anyone who was willing to converse with him, almost so likeable it was annoying.

Natsumi was by far the most efficient when it came to complete any task, probably getting things done quickly so she could continue to stalk her fellow platoon leader she so ardently admired.

Naoki, the eldest of all the platoon leaders, was easily the company's heart, acting as an older brother for anyone who would come to him.

Etsuko might seem to be unsure of herself, but only because the weight of her role had fashioned her into a leader who refused failure.

Umeko was perhaps the most lecherous of the company, but she had brought more than just sexual comfort to those in grief. While others barely knew how to control their emotions, Umeko embraced them and would assist anyone in vocalizing their own.

Souta was by far the most manipulative, deceptive, and maybe even most treacherous but when it came time to battle, no one would reject Souta being by their side. His willingness to go head long into danger and his humble nature made him more friends than he would admit to having.

Akio, perhaps not the most skillful when it came to diplomacy, his conviction and stubbornness gave him an aggression that could only be matched in kind. This might not make him many friends, but Akio wasn't malicious in his actions.

Hana was the most mysterious of the company, using skills from a past life to sneak her way through the company. Despite being unable to get a read on her, there was no doubt in Taiki's mind that Hana was a good person, as her actions spoke much louder than her words.

Yuuma was by far the most frightened when it came to leadership, having almost no natural ability to command. Fighting his own personal battle with himself all the while commanding an entire platoon was no small feat, and though he might break to the pressure one day, he had yet to fail in his duties.

Even Yua had more positive traits than negative ones. Through relishing her primal side, she had unlocked some ferocity more akin to a beast than a warrior. Yua had gained some battle sense that was innate to only her, which frightened both friend and foe alike.

All of his fellow platoon leaders had many strengths that Taiki would never be able to master, yet he could live with these people. These peers of his had spent months, and in some cases, years with him. Years in combat and in relative peace. Years sharing a laugh or a drink with him even if he wasn't a friend. The one person who Taiki couldn't accept was the one he stood in front of, being silently judged by.

Commander Range, who had once shared his rank, was the one-man Taiki refused to tolerate on a personal level. Taiki could accept some people were better than him when it came to certain things. He was adult enough to understand that he wasn't perfect, or the greatest warrior to ever live. Taiki learned to see through their faults and accept them for who they were.

But Range?

Never.

Taiki refused to believe that a man of almost exact same weight, height and build, was better than him in every conceivable way. The only physical difference between the two of them was skin pigmentation and age. In fact, if Range would ever get a full-face helmet, Taiki was certain he could steal his commander's armor and successfully mascaraed as him for at least a day before anyone noticed. He couldn't accept that his new commander had raised himself to such a station of respect in a few weeks.

So how did Range do it? Was it just the experience of being alive a little bit longer than him? How had some crazed drunk suddenly become the single most influential man in their entire company in a time frame of two weeks? How had this madman been promoted from the same position as Taiki, only to end up as their overall commander?

What irritated Taiki more than anything else about his commander, was how everyone in the company acted towards him. Sure, there were reservations between some of the more experienced warriors who knew their commander as his previous role of company drunkard, but even they get absorbed in his presence when he starts speaking. Range had even gotten them all to do his stupid war cry that was considered barbaric not even two months ago! While everyone was shouting 'for war' in the marshalling field, Taiki had just looked in mild disgust as those around him seemed to spiral into madness. How had this one individual managed to change everyone acted around and towards each other so quickly?

Change was what this… character, was accomplishing. The only question remained was where would that change lead them all, and if it would get them killed.

"Taiki? Taiki!" Range's voice suddenly jolted him awake.

"Sir! Commander?" Taiki asked, puffing out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"You okay? Your eyes glazed over for a second." Range stated, showing concern on his face.

"Yes sir. Just a bit tired." Taiki stated as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"Can you make it until tonight? If not, I can ask Kaji to let you nap in his wagon for a little while." Range explained, but Taiki just shook his head as he was speaking.

"I'll be fine. Am I getting new orders?" Taiki asked, tired of doing small talk with his commander.

"Oh, no. Right, why I called you here in the first place…" Range started, acting as if he had forgotten what he was going to ask. "You didn't happen to notice anyone following us on the march, did you?"

The words he heard evaporated his exhaustion as Taiki grew alert. "Sir? Should I have?"

Range shrugged. "Keep an eye out. Do a role call with your platoon when you get to them as well, make sure everyone is accounted for."

Taiki couldn't be sure, but he was certain Range had hinted that someone could be following them, and not at a distance.

"Use that observation skill of yours to effective use, yeah?" Range asked, pushing Taiki out of the tent. Taiki, still processing the information was followed shortly by the commander, quickly finding the tent coming apart on the way out. With a shared nod with Range waking the one asleep, Taiki soon found himself worriedly wandering back to his platoon.

* * *

Not making much conversation to those around him, Taiki walked behind his entire platoon. His fellow warriors made pleasant small talk with each other, cracking jokes to those ahead of them. Friendly rivalries and personal bouts were common amongst his veterans, and the trash talking never seemed to cease, even with the platoon leaders.

His platoon, along with Naoki's, were the oldest and most battle hardened in the entire company. In age, they were all about equal, save for the first platoon leader himself, and the atmosphere reflected this sentiment. Equals, even amongst the platoon leaders. Even before the reorganization, when everyone in the assault platoons were armed the same, these few Inklings were the most respected in the company and treated each other the same.

Apparently, Range had noticed their skill and prowess in battle, and decided to dress them for a role they were already proficient at doing. While the younger and less experienced fought together in a spear wall, it was expected of his veteran warriors to have a certain level of autonomy, as fighting in close ranks with large weapons only hindered the ones that followed them.

The weapons they brought into combat were called great, but there was a serious quality issue with some of their arms, Taiki thought as he looked at his gnarled club. He often compared the weapon to a tree branch, save that some recognized genius had hammered in a few metal studs. Taiki didn't have the chance to test the weapon in combat yet, but would hope the weapon could survive at least a single battle.

Taiki gripped the weapon a bit tighter as he looked over his shoulder. He hadn't spotted anything all morning, and was beginning to wonder if Range had been messing with him. Despite his reservations, every time the wind swayed the dead tree branches, hesitation filled his heart. Maybe someone was following them, but how could he find out for sure? Set a trap?

As he began thinking of solutions to a problem that might not exist, Taiki started over hearing words being directed at him. As he turned to face the warrior who stated his name, he wondered what was so important that these self-reliant Inklings needed him for.

"Taiki. Taiki. Hey. Tai. Taiki." The person kept saying his name, annoying him out of his inner world.

"What?!" Taiki barked, his annoyance quite clear.

"Sheesh, calm down dude. What's got you all frazzled?" The warrior asked. Taiki couldn't quite see the warrior's face clearly due to the helmet they bore, but he was certain it was a male.

Taiki didn't dignify the question with a response, only glancing behind him once more.

"Okay. I read you. But I got a question." The warrior asked, a name on the tip of Taiki's tongue. This singular Inkling was starting to get the attention of others with his direct language, which only meant this would end in a joke or something similar.

Again, Taiki didn't respond, not willing to offer himself up as the butt of a joke.

"You and Yua are going steady, right?" was the question, apparently. Taiki sighed and simply stared at the marching warrior's face. Shinji? Shuji? Shoji! This was Shoji, a rapscallion.

"You don't go steady with Yua. It's impossible!" Interjected some other voice, this one out of sight of Taiki's view.

"Your question is answered. Keep marching." Taiki bluntly commanded, with every word spoken only increasing his fatigue. Regrets of not taking Range up on the offer of hitching a ride with Kaji soon filled his mind with each step.

"That wasn't the question. I just wanted to know what it was like having sex with someone who fantasizes about the commander." Shoji asked, getting very few laughs with that joke. While everyone else looked in mild concern for the reaction Taiki would give, only a few thoughts ran through his head.

"If you are trying to incite me to violence, Shoji, you are doing a very good job. If you need another ass beating, tell me after the march." Taiki threatened, having almost forgotten how he had dealt with this person before. Rapscallions were weak to violence, or so Taiki had learned.

A few chuckles were had by the audience, only making Shoji want to trash talk more. "Maybe I will. Or maybe I'll talk to the commander about his biggest fan. You should hear her on the march, speaking with some of her female warriors. It is very… detailed."

Taiki forced his eyes to widen as he shoved his neck into his shoulders to form the most uncaring shrug any living creature could possibly achieve, a secret weapon he learned from someone much funnier than he was. For some reason, Taiki could never get the smug smile perfect, but it seemed to get the results he wanted. The expression showed just how little he cared, accurately portraying Taiki's entire love life in a single moment.

"Do it. I bet you won't." Taiki ordered.

"Tough Taiki, showing us all how little he cares for his lover. So sad, I… just wish…" Shoji started, but trailed off halfway through another insult. When the warrior stopped walking, and ignored those passing him, Taiki's platoon all stopped to look at what Shoji was staring at.

A single figure was standing motionless on a hill off the road, staring at their marching company from a very good vantage point. Taiki's eyes squinted, but no matter how hard he strained, he couldn't see the figure in any detail.

"It looks… It looks like… Commander Range?" Someone stated, confused. Taiki quickly turned to this person, and found the reason why they could see anything about this figure. When Taiki saw the copper tube that was the collapsible telescope, he quickly took over the device by force.

Through the looking-glass, Taiki could get a much better look at the individual on the hill… which was an Inkling… just, creepier. Taiki could also see the resemblance between it and their commander, save for one detail, or the only other detail he could spot.

"Its eyes are black as night." Taiki stated, handing back the telescope once the creature moved out of his view. Others quickly took the telescope from the original owner's hand, each desperately looking for any signs of the thing that watched them.

Taiki let out a small laugh, but soon found his ass hitting the dirt road. He gripped his temples, desperately hoping this was just part of a nightmare. Walking through a dead forest, winter about to descend upon them, and now they were being stalked by something that looked like a twisted version of their commander? Nope.

Taiki sat on the hard dirt in silence as his platoon started to bicker amongst themselves on what should be done. Taiki didn't care anymore. He was done.


	6. Act One: Chapter Five

_**Five**_

Tsume

Life isn't easy. Life is scary, filled with things that make him afraid. In conclusion, life is fear.

In retrospect, maybe it has more than just fear. But fear has a very big part in one's decision processes, and shouldn't be forgotten in such distractions such as, but not limited to, joy, love, hate, and rage.

Life took a long time to complete. For some, this is a few years. For others, including Tsume, this could be a few hundred years. Granted, Tsume hadn't even reached the forty-year mark, and was considered by most of his fellows as a runt, but those peers weren't near him anymore, so their beliefs no longer mattered.

Indeed, he was basically alone.

Well. Maybe not alone. Out of all the lesser beings that surrounded him, only two put fear into him like the peers that no longer mattered. However, one specifically only put a little fear into him, and had treated him well. In fact, that was the reason he was here in the first place! Exploring the world, following a creature who didn't scare him, yet scared him.

Life sure was complicated.

The one he was more scared of currently, was the one everyone called Kaji, and to some, of the River. However, Tsume tolerated this one because their paths were the same and the creature was nearing the end of its life cycle. It was much better than the alternative of going all the way back to his home, or specifically the one he called home.

Tsume didn't like to think about stuff like that.

Tsume took a moment to think about what he wanted to think about, but before he could finish his thoughts, something distracted him. After briefly peeling the small cloth that separated him from the sleeping Kaji, to make sure he was in fact sleeping and not pretending again, Tsume quickly took off in the night.

Smells filled his breathing holes, some interesting enough to stop and dissect the smell in great length. Usually, the little creatures that produced these scents were sitting beside fires, putting foodstuff over said fire which caused the scents. Tsume couldn't grasp the idea of doing such a thing, but these little creatures he lived beside had their own way of doing things, and that was okay.

Sometimes he'd be discovered though, and would have to slink deeper into the shadows. Doing that sometimes led him to small groups of these creatures, usually in pairs. He didn't know why these ones were split off in vulnerable positions, but Tsume realized it must have something to do with mating, and let it slide. Tsume firmly believed that mating was a good thing, as it made smaller creatures that would grow into small creatures, and more cycles will be completed. Anyways, there were many more things to smell and see this night, and left the creatures alone. Gliding low to the ground over the hardened dirt, Tsume realized the thing that caught his attention had been the scary but not scary one. Range, or so he was called.

Tsume liked Range, as there was only one of him. The one who Tsume used to follow had called Range interesting, and then had left Tsume alone, as opposed to dragging him someplace else.

Like home.

Anyways, Tsume liked Range, because Range liked Tsume. Or so Tsume believed. Maybe it was because Range wasn't afraid, especially of Tsume. Why would anyone be afraid of Tsume? So many little ones were afraid of him, which made no sense, because Tsume wasn't afraid of them, so they shouldn't be afraid of him. Maybe it was because their senses were underdeveloped, while Range's weren't, maybe.

It would make a lot of sense though. Only a few of his small companions had been unafraid of him in his life time, while most creatures had a habit of running, or becoming still before him. Maybe it was because they couldn't understand when things were afraid, or dangerous. Life was mostly fear, and danger usually caused fear. If that statement was true, then it was easy to believe that those who had a misunderstanding of what causes danger might put unneeded fear in their life.

Either way, Range was standing in his cloth house, and from what Tsume could tell by the shadows and noises that were being made around it, Range was not alone. Tsume made sure not to get too close to the cloth house, because if he did, he might tip it over, and thus be detected. There was also Ran, and she was already looking at him from her position outside the cloth house.

Tsume didn't know how Ran always knew where Tsume was. No matter where he hid, if he could be seen by Ran, he always was seen by Ran. It was strange. Tsume still hadn't formed a full opinion on Ran, but she didn't make him afraid, so she probably wasn't dangerous.

The other Range followers did not share Ran's abilities though, so Tsume would just stay near one of those ones. The largest one was usually the most oblivious, so Tsume liked to listen near that follower.

"It's the same as yesterday. Someone is following us." Range's mate stated. The only reason Tsume knew it was Range's mate, was because Range's mate always smelled like Range… or was it the other way around? Either way, they smelled alike, but different.

"Is Taiki still out of it?" Range asked, as if the words his mate spoke didn't surprise him.

There was silence, and Tsume sensed shuffled movement from those in the cloth house. He eventually heard Range sigh, showing displeasure at those with him.

"It's been two days since he's been in his slump. Someone needs to get him back to being a functional part of this company, before I change his duties." Range warned, immediately getting grunts and whispers of affirmation.

"Sir?" Someone asked, unsure if they should speak.

"Yes, Daiki?"

"About the rumors…" The one Range called Daiki started, before trailing off. Almost immediately, the entire atmosphere in the tent changed, to the point Tsume could feel it from his hidden position. Range was mad.

"Fucks sake… Daiki, how the hell could I be the one following the company, when I'm literally leading it? I am watched at all hours! If I start hearing from my subordinates how their commander is a demon haunting them, while simultaneously leading them one more time, I will beat someone's ass! In the meantime, we proceed as normal. Dismissed." Range angrily explained, stopping two from leaving almost as an afterthought. "Yuuma, Hana. Give me an extra moment."

Tsume watched from the shadows as the dozen or so lesser creatures milled off into the shadows, with a few lingering near the cloth house's perimeter. The lingering ones eventually left too, not having the ability to hear like Tsume did, one almost irradiating hostility. Tsume was tempted to follow that one and investigate further, but the whispered conversation of Range and the two others kept his attention hostage, at least for the moment.

"Yuuma, how goes the deciphering?" Range asked of the other male in the cloth house.

"Um. Well." The one called Yuuma started, but was nervous for some reason.

"Talk freely, she's in on it." Range assured, easing the one called Yuuma's fears.

"Okay, well, the letter is a mono-alphabetic substitution, which means that every symbol replaces a letter in our alphabet."

"So, you're able to translate it?" Range inquired.

"Uh, probably. It will take me time, though. There can only be so many combinations that work, after all." The one called Yuuma explained without much confidence.

"Is there anything you can tell me? I'd like some idea of what Shigeo is doing being messaged by Squid Lord Kyokan."

"Well. It's uh, probably… not from Kyokan?" The one called Yuuma hesitantly stated, almost as if it was an inquiring for permission.

"What? It has his seal on it. What makes you think it isn't his?" Range asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Well, I mean. It could be, but I doubt it. I'll be the first to admit I'm not an expert, but this code isn't nearly complicated enough to be sent by or from a logistic officer, let alone a Squid Lord. It's too simple." The one called Yuuma hypothesized, and even though Tsume didn't know what they were talking about, even he could find holes in that argument.

"So, who do you think sent it?" Range asked, getting a strange sigh from the boy he interrogated.

"I don't know. Someone who has Kyokan's seal? All I know is that this wasn't sent by a logistic officer. This kind of thing can be solved by a child, given enough time."

The inhabitants of the cloth house stood in silence, pondering their next words. Tsume could see Range's silhouette pace back and forth, making Tsume get closer to the earth whenever the shadow got closer to his position.

"How long will it take you? A week?" Range asked, getting some form of reaction, as he spoke again shortly after. "How long then?"

"Five or six days, maybe? Unless we're in combat, obviously. I could probably decipher it faster if we stay still for a day, as I can't write and walk at the same time… That's a lie, I can, but it is distracting, for everyone." The one called Yuuma offered, a little bit of confidence staining his words.

"I would if I could, but we're being followed, and this road isn't the most defensible location. Just work on it during the evenings." Range explained, then ordered. As if taking this as a dismissal, the one called Yuuma began to exit the cloth house, stopping only when Range continued on with a, "Yuuma, thank you."

"Yes sir." The young creature stated, leaving the cloth house. Tsume watched the one called Yuuma almost skip as he fled from their sight, happy at the acknowledgement.

"Hana, have you found any signs of this missing company? Any trails large enough for a company of warriors to get lost on?" Range asked his mate, bringing Tsume's focus back towards the cloth house.

"None. These maps are completely useless by the way. According to this one, we're in a valley below sea level, and in this one, we're on top of the mountain several miles north of us. If the lost company had maps like these and got off the road somehow, they could be anywhere. We're better off trying to locate a local village and try asking them if they've seen a wandering group of five hundred warriors." Range's mate explained with no small amount of exasperation. "Do we even know who it is we're looking for?"

"Mm. They're the Sixtieth patrol company. I don't know their mission details, but this was supposed to be their company and commander's first outing on any front." Range slowly stated, apparently in deep thought.

"You knew this entire time? Why didn't you say anything?" Range's mate asked, her tone sounding as if she had been betrayed somehow.

"What? Oh. I didn't want to tell anyone until we got out of Takotsuri. Loose lips and all that. If Shigeo had something to do with how the Sixtieth went missing, then he could have delayed us for much longer than he already had." Range explained.

"You really think he had something to do with them?" The female asked, worry evident in her tone now.

"Call it a gut feeling, I guess. Guys like Shigeo are opportunistic by nature. What I'm still not able to understand is what he would gain from having a simple patrol company go missing in the woods." Range admitted, his mind seemingly elsewhere.

"You think it has something to do with Kyokan."

"I do. I just don't know how."

"What happened between you and him?" Range's mate asked, only getting silence in return. "Range?"

"Mm? What?" Range answered as if he hadn't heard the question.

"What happened between you and the Squid Lord on the other side of the country? Why are you trying to make yourself his enemy?"

Range scoffed at the words coming from his mate's mouth, but Tsume couldn't sense any anger within the cloth house. In fact, it seemed Range was happy.

"I'll tell you some other time. Now go back to your platoon, lest people catch on I've kept you here overnight before. It's good to be seen occasionally, you know." Range told, dismissing his mate from the cloth house, who was slow to leave. Range's mate didn't seem to be very happy about his dismissal, and Tsume lowered himself as far to the ground as possible as she stormed from the cloth house's entrance.

Tsume decided to leave as well, certain it was an appropriate time to sleep now, before the night turned to day, and he'd have to drag Kaji's wheel house again. Hopefully it would be another easy day where he could watch the small ones interact with each other. He specifically liked watching the one who came to chat with Kaji about the so called 'gambles'.

* * *

His limbs strained as the morning came, and Tsume's peace of mind had been preoccupied with fear. Normally, Kaji would remain in his wheel house until the late afternoon, before coming out to sit in Tsume's blind spot. But not this day.

Tsume had sensed something different about this day, as Kaji had been the thing to wake him before the sun came up. By the time the rest of the creatures that surrounded Tsume had awoken and started their morning rituals of deciding who would drag their wheely-dealies this day, Tsume had pulled the wheel house all the way to the front of the group.

Now, Tsume was feeling the fear around him of the so-called vanguard. Tsume would have played with these creatures to show he wasn't one they should fear, but the presence of Kaji was always at the back of Tsume's mind. Luckily, Range would show up every few minutes, checking up on Tsume and the burden he pulled with him.

"Scouts are returning early!" A smaller creature shouted, making Range turn his head.

"Guess they found it." Kaji barked, making Tsume turn his head to see if he needed to react in some way.

"Found what?" Range asked, following up quickly, "Does it have something to do with why you're all the way up here?"

"A road." Kaji said, as if that explained everything.

Range was slow to speak, eventually asking more questions after a brief thought. "A road? A road where? Have you been here before?"

"When I was younger, and when the fortress we are heading to was being built. Back when this land was still untamed by our people. The road leads to that mountain, there." Kaji spoke, then gestured to a mountain covered in leafless trees, veiled by both mist and grey wood. Beyond this mountain, clouds of blue and grey threatened the earth with what they contained.

"To the mountain?" Range asked, in a mix of annoyance and curiosity. "What's on the mountain?"

"A beautiful view and a dead city." Kaji smiled warmly, making the biting chill of the wind seem a forlorn thought. For a moment, those around Kaji were absorbed in the way he spoke, making even Tsume forget his fear for this elder. "Long abandoned, 'twas a city too close to our enemies and too far off to be supported by our rivers. But to a young traveling crafter, it was the most serene place in the entire world. Lost, I was. Separated from my companions on my own volition, for I had spotted an unnatural construction that no one else had taken interest in.

"A totem, or what I believe was a totem, carved of limestone. As if someone had taken a chisel to the very earth itself. I found it marked the start of a small trail that hadn't been treaded on since…" Kaji sighed, his brows lifting slightly as the memories of a small one's lifetime filled his head.

"For hours, I moved through the green forest, the only thing keeping me going were these small statues. I had been driven to find out who had made such works of art, ready to abandon all our civilization to discover something long lost. When I thought myself lost in the evening, I came to what could only be described as a road, although unfinished. Weathered and broken, but walkable. Not this dirt we walk on, but actual stone. A forgotten construction half built and damaged by the elements, yet strangely, not overgrown. I followed that beaten way for at least a day, finally coming to the dead city while the setting sun fell with spectacular oranges and reds.

"I thought it was a ruin of the ancients at first sight, so great it was. But unlike the decrepit, millennium old constructions that have fallen to time and nature, these were still in pristine shape. Walls constructed by long dead Inklings had been there, intact against all that nature and time had thrown at it. Inside the city itself, it was as if I had been transported to another world. It was as if the city had welcomed me inside, celebrating a new guest entering its threshold.

"It was as if the city hadn't been abandoned in the first place. The paths were cleared, the walls seemingly untouched from the elements. As if frozen in time, this beautiful little bastion sat calmly on its mountain. I explored through the night, halting on top of the tallest tower, built into the mountain's earth itself. I could see the dots that were the rising fortresses of our people, and the valley that we had driven our Octrian enemies into. Smoke from both friendly, and enemy villages that came from so far beneath me. I had never felt so alone, yet so at peace with the world in my entire life."

Kaji paused, seemingly remembering something. Tsume could sense the warm attitude of Kaji in his memories start to diminish as he returned to his sober normalcy. He stared at Range for several long seconds, apparently wanting to say something only to the pale one.

"Range!" Range's mate shouted, getting a few of the stationary listeners to move as she made her way into the mass of stationary listeners. Similar dressed creatures followed her, short of breath. "Commander! We've found a trail that leads north, tracks everywhere. Unless there's another company sized force in this area, we've found the trail."

Tsume watched the joyous faces of the cloaked little ones, them finding this trail a seeming accomplishment. Range looked pleased as well, but after hearing the report, he turned back to Kaji.

"Can carts make it through that road, Kaji?"

* * *

At Tsume's expense, the carts could in fact make it through that road. He could get purchase with the wheels every couple of feet, but then he would have to drag it up an incline. In all his life, Tsume had never gone through such intense exercise, yet he didn't mind such physical effort.

The little creatures that were much weaker than himself were copying his motions, some even aiding Tsume in pushing Kaji's wheel house up the winding dirt and rock path. How could Tsume give up, when everyone around him was giving their all as well? Even Kaji was getting absorbed in the spirit of things! Kaji was now leading the way with Range and figuring out how to get around a new roadblock instead of hiding inside his mobile cloth house, scaring Tsume with directionless grumbled anger. More importantly, both Range and Kaji weren't drinking the foul liquid they consumed like thirsty beasts! Kaji was outright understandable for once, which was a very different Kaji from who Tsume had grown used to.

By the end of the first day, Tsume had felt something that he hadn't hoped to feel in several weeks. He felt a certain kinship with these lesser creatures, much like he had felt kinship with his older brothers and their little metal faced pets. In the evening, he wasn't hiding in the shadows of Kaji's wheel house, but sitting alongside these so-called Inklings, their fearful apprehension completely missing, replaced with exhausted wariness. To Tsume, feeling the sense of belonging to fellow living creatures was the only thing he had dared to wish for.

Tsume still wasn't good with their names though, as the little squids were very difficult to tell apart. Unlike Tsume, they didn't have their numbers engraved on their metal. For almost all his life, Tsume had a big piece of metal strapped to his chest with the number that would represent him, but it seemed these Inklings had no such item to help others identify themselves. Instead, they just recognized each other by their figures and voices, defaulting to sight and sound, as their sense of smell was quite horrible in comparison to Tsume's.

By morning the next day, Tsume was proud to know a new name. Souta! The first Inkling he had tried to play with since rejoining this company! That Inkling had repeatedly shown up to bother Kaji, and speak of things relating to so called gambles. Tsume hadn't been able to grasp what that was yet even after a few conversations, but one day he was sure he would.

Tsume also couldn't help but notice that the climbing and pulling of the wheel house was getting easier after the first day. The dirt and rock that they had clambered over had cleared a bit, sometimes even becoming a flat surface for a few feet at a time. Sticking to this now-road, the so called 'company' had been able to make much faster progress up the mountain.

Well, until it started to snow. When the slowly falling bits of cold touched his flesh, Tsume had halted as he felt the water melt against his warm skin. His new Inkling friends were less than pleased with the development, and started taking off their helmets to put their stretchy hoods on. Tsume didn't like their changing outfits very much, as all their skin besides a very small gap for their faces were covered in the black half-cloth. It was as if their smells were now being fully contained, which just made Tsume feel awkward, now unable to tell anyone apart.

Once their small dress break was over, they had continued their rough journey, only stopping once it became too hard to see in the night. Fires weren't lit this night either, and bundles of crackly material were pulled out from the wheely-dealies, or the so called 'carts'. Tsume's new friends started to pull this material and attach it to the trees near to them, creating a small canopy where they could take off their hoods and gloves. Tsume made sure to stick close to those he knew, specifically Kaji and Range, just in case they hid their smell once more. Luckily for him, they weren't holding their evening meeting in his cloth house, but outside under one of the created canopies. For once, he could eavesdrop right next to Range, neither invited nor turned away!

"We should get there tomorrow, Naoki. Hana, how's the hunt? Will the weather effect the path?" Range asked his mate, who Tsume had made the effort to remember. Hana. Hana. Hana. Three times, and you'll remember forever, or so someone from his home had taught him once.

"It might wash the evidence away, but the path is the same. This abandoned city of Kaji's is where our missing company are going or have been. Maybe we'll find them there." Hana explained, motionless in the biting wind that stung Tsume's flesh. Shouldn't these little creatures gather closer for warmth? Were they not cold? Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen any of these small creatures ever act cold or hot before. Tsume would have tried to investigate on this thought, but his focus was turned to a new voice.

"Wash? It's snowing." Someone beside the one called Yuuma said. This creature was always hostile to Range's mate for some reason, and Tsume couldn't tell why, which upset him. "Won't it cover the tracks?"

"It won't stick. The earth is still too warm, so it will just melt. This will pass by morning." Hana explained to all in a tone that couldn't be argued with, as if she had lived through this exact situation before and had knowledge of the future. Tsume couldn't be sure, but it seemed as if Range's mate was irradiating fury, and several of those that surrounded her were trying to lessen their presence because of it.

"Either way, we don't stop until we make it to the city. Kaji, does this place even have a name?"

"Yamakabe, I believe was engraved on the gate's portal." Kaji slowly stated, as if unsure of his memory. "But we should be close. Very close."

"Good. I'll end this here then. Have you guys been enjoying these short meetings?" Range joked, getting a few laughs from those not next to the silent Hana.

As Inklings filtered out of the protected area to have their own meetings with those not privy to this one, Tsume waited for Kaji to stand, but he remained sitting, staring intently at Range and his group of six followers.

"Kaji? You need something?" Range asked, not used to the way Kaji had been his shadow for these past two days.

"Dismiss your guard. We need to talk." Kaji more grumbled than spoke.

"Uh. Okay? Leave us, children." Range commanded, his tone a mixture of confusion and curiosity. As the six guards looked perplexed about whether they should actually leave or not, Tsume assisted in the decision-making process by using his tentacles to gently prod them from the immediate area so he could hoard information. Once they caught the drift, Tsume returned to his position, thanked by Kaji's bare hand on his beak.

"Alright, they're as gone as they're going to be. What's up?" Range asked, getting a bit more comfortable on the tree he was using as a chair.

"I ended the story a bit early, when first I spoke." Kaji admitted, only getting a nod from Range.

"I noticed. So, let's hear it then."

"Inside the city, there was another entrance, almost as large as the main gate itself. It took me a while to figure how to get it to open, but once I did, I discovered something. Do you know what an excavation site is?" Kaji asked, getting a singular head shake from the one he spoke to. "It is like a mineshaft, but the purpose different. I don't know why they started digging into the mountain, but they had discovered something inside it. Something that I need you to open."

"Ah. I was wondering why you'd follow some random battle company this far. A crafts-squid with a title, attaching himself to a small band of five hundred? Nonsense." Range stated, his jovial tone angering Kaji in no small way.

"Title this! Title that! Fuck the title, Range. You and your pesky female logistic officer keep reminding me about that damn name. I didn't get it because I'm a good blacksmith or a capable engineer. It is a warning. A statewide warning that I should be watched, and am watched. The next person to say 'Kaji of the River' is getting a damn spike through the face!" Kaji shouted, startling Tsume greatly.

Range didn't move at the outburst, only quietly staring at the sudden actions of Kaji. He blinked once, then moved his fingers to rub his eyes, as if in a state of complete disinterest. "Okay, I get it. Hit a sensitive nerve there. Apologies, but know that the next time you want to yell at me, I will shout you down old man. Now what's in the mineshaft?"

"Something more precious than any metal. Knowledge, Range. The site is old though, abandoned with the city some two hundred years ago. There is a mechanism I couldn't get through before, and after a life time of studying later, I found out how to open it. Will you help me?"

"Depends on if you share the knowledge, but yeah, I'll help you." Range decided, brightening up Kaji's face. "Tomorrow though. Go to sleep, Kaji."

Kaji almost couldn't contain his excitement, and quickly got up and headed to his wheel house. Tsume lingered briefly, only getting a grin from Range as he got up himself.

"Good night, Tsume. I hope you're enjoying the name."

Tsume clacked his beak, unsure how to effectively communicate with Range, but it appeared as if Range understood his gratitude judging by the half smile he could see from the turning Inkling. If only Tsume could thank this Inkling for giving him something he hadn't had before. No longer was he the eighteenth of twenty, but Tsume. Tomorrow, he would still be Tsume, and make more friends of Range's company.

He still felt fear, as it was ingrained in him to detect it, even in himself. But something was changing in Tsume, and that didn't make him fearful. It made him feel… home, but not the bad home.

A good home.


	7. Act One: Chapter Six

_**Six**_

The City on the Mountain

Hana hadn't been there when Kaji had first told his tale, but she had been filled in as to what happened a few hours after his story time. Apparently, while she was doing her job in tracking a missing company, everyone else had taken a break and enjoyed an old man's tales of a place where they had to go anyway. She had been spending more than eighteen hours of the day away from the company, sending messages and coming to the camp late at night, only to catch a few hours of sleep, before having to go out again before dawn.

Hana was tired, angry, and apparently underappreciated. Akio had been relentless in stalling her trainings for those meant to be the future path finders of the company, and his mood was dragging both of their platoons down because of it. If Akio hadn't been the one to take over the second scout platoon, they would have caught the creature following their company as well.

It was unbelievable. In their time sneaking through the woods, they had almost trapped their hidden observer. But no, Akio had to take it upon himself to ruin anything Hana had seemed even a little bit focused on, even though the Inkling's capture would have been a net gain for both. Instead of doing as he was told and wait patiently, he had burst from his hiding spot too soon, alerting the ghostlike creature that trailed them.

The temptation of sleep had filled her mind, her body's subtle way of telling her to lie down before her legs revolted against her will. However, Hana's will would not be broken, as she was walking side by side with her lover for the first time in seven days. As they were apparently less than a day away from the spoken mountain city, Range had allowed both groups of scouts to stay around the company for the first time since they departed Takotsuri.

These past nights had been very difficult for her, as she had only seen Range for an hour a night, half of which was usually in the nightly leadership meeting. By the time everyone had stopped bothering their commander for the day, Hana had always found herself passed out in his secret side room of his tent, which doubled as his sleeping area. In hindsight, that wasn't fully true, as she had been kicked out at least twice to keep up appearances that they weren't a couple.

The times Hana were there, she would awake after a few hours of rest, and would usually find Range absent mindedly stroking her cheek, with her head resting on his lap.

Hana scoffed to herself, getting a quick look from her commander.

"What's up?" He asked, getting the first expression out of his lover this morning. Instead of answering, Hana decided to look around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation, finding themselves very much ahead of Range's command squad. The rest of the platoons were somewhere behind them all, everyone assisting in moving the carts and wagon.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Hana would eventually say, too tired to explain in greater detail. Hana could see from the corner of her eye the impassive face of Range, apparently mulling over what deeper meaning her words contained.

"Hoh. Ho'kay. H'okay. Hoooooooooooah… kay." Range started, his tone completely devoid of any sense of emotion. Hana's lover continued to do this comedy bit for several minutes, each time getting cruder and guttural, at one point just hawking up phlegm in his throat and continuing on for an unbearable amount of time.

Hana felt her mouth twitch into a smile, and turned her head to face away from her commander. Catching her reaction, Range coughed several times which mixed with his laughter. She put a hand to her mouth to hide her own growing chuckles, shaking her head at the futile attempts to wipe the smile off her face.

"Are you happy now?" Hana asked, her mask of uncaring smashed to shards. Luckily, no one else could see this sign of weakness, save for any who were watching them with a telescope. "Aren't we getting too far ahead?"

"Ah, probably. And yes, I am happy. I got you to smile, which would make anyone's day. Are you worried about our discovery? That someone back there is watching us, and saw that I made you smile? I dare say, we better plan our alibi, lest someone put two and two together." Range jokingly warned, making Hana roll her eyes.

"Akio has accused us with less." Hana reminded.

"This is true. Okay, I have a fool proof plan. Quickly, take a knee and point at something in the dirt." Range ordered, nudging Hana with a quick elbow strike. She stared at him for several seconds, before doing as she was told. "Alright, now stand up and point forwards, and I'll nod. Yes, just like that. Now watch as I continue to move my mouth and gesture that direction as well. Look closely as I turn, and wave my glaive lightly in the air, signaling to all those spectating that I know how to point in the same direction you have just pointed. Bam! Now no one will suspect a thing."

Hana stabbed her index fingers into her temples, trying to mentally block everything that had just spewed from her lover's mouth as he acted out his every word. "You are so dumb."

"Yeah well, birds of a feather, or stones of the same bed, right? I'm not good with metaphors."

"You might be onto something." Hana returned, getting a shocked expression from Range, as if she had just shattered his view on life.

"I can't tell if you just called yourself dumb, or insinuated that I am not good with metaphors."

"Yes." Hana simply agreed, too tired to form a coherent answer. However, this seemed to make Range happy, as he lightly chuckled at the banter.

"I've missed this. I've missed you." Range admitted, two of his armored fingers grasping her hand. The sign of affection was not unwanted, but it saddened her. She missed this too, and hated how they couldn't be more open with their relationship. But as she tightened her own grip around his hand, she knew it would probably end in disaster if they became forthright to everyone in the company.

Range's position couldn't afford another weakness in the hundreds of eyes that watched him, each being a possible threat to undermine his control of the company.

In fact, Hana's own selfishness was a huge liability for her commander. If anyone found out about what they did behind closed doors, a seed of doubt would be placed in all the other platoon leaders. A question of whether Range would prioritize Hana's own well-being over another's would always be asked, vocally or not. Range was still on shaky ground on consistency when it came to his personality, and everyone was watching to see just what kind of commander he would be for them. If anyone found out Hana could be a major influence on his decision-making processes, for better or worse, her own role would change completely from being their company's scout leader to something else entirely. So, for now, until more trust had been earned and given, they would continue to hide their feelings from those that surrounded them.

Hana broke the grip she had on Range's hand, increasing her distance as she moved forward without him. Her commander soon found it hard to keep up with her pace under his heavier armor, but he would soon catch up to Hana once more.

For the mountain's terrain had suddenly flattened, and large stone blocks formed a solid wall before their path.

* * *

Keeping their supplies stored near the entrance to the small city and guarded by Taiki and his warriors, the Tenth started to slowly march through the city with weapons drawn. Entrances of the few buildings that were still standing were checked for enemies or signs of life, but none could be found.

This so-called city was easier to compare with a fortress, or so Hana thought. Aside from the few dozen stone hovels, the only other buildings were an armory that had its contents emptied long ago, and a singular structure which just seemed like a barracks, but could have been anything. Besides the huge gate that led into the mountain, which was locked by some magic, the city was completely barren and to Hana's surprise, clean.

It was hard to explain. Hana had been in ruins multiple times, of both their people's villages and the ruins of the ancients that had always stood, and this felt like neither of them. This wasn't a place that had been destroyed in conflict, or washed away in the destruction of the old world. It was as if at one point everyone in this city stopped what they were doing, cleaned up, and then froze this entire place in time.

Kaji wasn't the only one to appreciate his view now, coming quickly to understand just how… romantic, this place was. Nature herself was calmer here, or so it seemed. Outside the walls of this city, the mountain had dying brambles and vines on and in between every tree, waiting patiently for spring to continue to grow some more. However, there were no weeds in the places where nature remained in the city. No vines grew onto the abandoned walls of buildings. Even the winter flowers were protected in their beds, which had made Hana pause briefly when she passed them on her way to the leadership meeting, daring to brush one clear of the snow that was building on top of it.

While the platoons milled about and kept watch on empty buildings, the entire leadership was busy receiving orders on what they would be doing for the next few hours. Hana was very glad she didn't have to speak up about how the tracks had been completely erased, either from the melting snow, or some unidentified force, which everyone surrounding her seemed to understand.

"Alright. Harquebusiers, arbalests, man the walls. Try to keep a low profile, but watch the woods. Infantry, get all our supplies inside for now, keep a platoon on both of the gatehouses. Scouts, find the trail, the snow couldn't have destroyed everything. I'm going to investigate the mountain and see if our missing company got itself lost in there. Any questions?" Range asked, his orders perfectly clear.

"Are we camping here tonight?" Souta asked, an idea on everyone's minds.

Range was quick to respond, not needing much time to think. "Maybe, it depends on just how far down that gate leads, or if the scouts discover something around this area. If I'm not back in four hours though, it would be a safe assumption to go ahead and set up the tarps." Range turned to go, but halted mid-step, as if he remembered something for the waiting crowd. "Dismissed."

The next few seconds were a scramble for the platoon leaders, quick to get their warriors rounded up and their jobs done. Hana was quick to tell Akio and his group to search inside the city, which was one of the few things that didn't become an argument about, as it was a task he could do while doing nothing.

* * *

Once they were outside the gates, Hana enjoyed the calm that was the natural world, thinking about how alien the city was in comparison to these dead and dying trees. While she and her scout trainees looked around the immediate area for signs of traffic, the idea of flowers growing haunted her mind.

Inklings didn't grow flowers, as it was impractical. They just didn't have time. Their entire nation was surrounded by enemies, each wanting to see the entire destruction of their species. To grow and maintain such fragile plants was childish, and if she wanted to be extreme, irresponsible. There was so much to do in their life time, that to slow down for even a moment could cost lives. Hana briefly paused in her search, gripping her temples again. All she really wanted to do was to lie down for a little while and sleep, but Hana knew she couldn't quit unless some outside force made her.

What she could do was start taking it easier though, deciding to just keep an eye on her kids that were searching the dead and wet scrub brush around their feet. With no obvious signs of life being through this area, they decided to expand their search a bit more towards the gate that led eastward. Hana watched her platoon closely, making sure they had managed to perfect what she had taught them.

She watched as one of her squad leaders squatted down, gently brushing something off the ground. The girl looked skeptical at what she had found, but decided to get the attention of someone more experienced than her, who came quickly to check her findings. Hana smiled at the sight, as some of her warriors were more confident in their own observation abilities now. It had taken most of them a while to grasp that their main job was to observe, rather than fight, but the lessons were sinking in now.

Hana watched more of her platoon shuffling the leafless bushes around, yet all in all trying to maintain their silent composure. She kept observing the observers, eventually seeing one who had separated himself from the main group, down the mountain a bit.

Not feeling like shouting at the kid, she snuck through the woods to get into his blind spot, going to test his ability to detect her. As she closed the distance, she wondered what the squaddie had done to his cloak, as it was covered in twigs and dead foliage. It was like there was some mesh or net holding all the gray greenery to his cloak, which wasn't what any of their scouts were given.

The realization struck her as she grasped the handle of her weapon, suddenly lowering herself to the ground. Hana felt her body start to waken fully at the creature's sight, knowing it for what it was now. This was the thing that had been following them, and so close too. If this Inkling could be caught, then who knows what it would say in exchange for its freedom. Every step now was thought out as she continued to close the distance between herself and this shadowy thing that had followed their company for days, knowing that once she got into sword range, it would be easy to keep the stalker from moving.

However, she couldn't help but notice how idle the creature was being. What was it doing so close to their company, when it had always kept a safe distance and been undetected thus far? She followed the line of sight the hood provided, noticing it was watching one of her platoon squaddies. When she saw the kid suddenly get taken to the ground by another camouflaged figure from behind, her first thought was to be impressed with how quietly the takedown had been. Making a judgement call, Hana shouted a warning to the rest of her platoon, knowing it would give up her position immediately.

"To arms! We're under attack! Defend yourselves!" Hana screamed, charging forwards at the surprised figure, who was quick to pull their own weapon. Hana heard her weapon clang against something metallic, her body's reflexes reacting before she saw what was coming at her. Glancing for half a second at to what was thrown at her, she saw a singular knife embedded into the ground. Whoever was hidden in their hood had thrown a fucking knife at her, Hana realized in an angry haze.

Jumping over the last stretch of shrub, she was soon parrying against a blade much longer than her own, and couldn't help but notice that she might have made a mistake in charging at this enemy. Knowing that this was very much a life and death situation now, Hana was quick to block the next strikes, deftly dodging as she tried to close the distance between their bodies.

But that wouldn't happen, because Hana had forgotten the terrain she was fighting on. They were on a mountain top, which was muddied due to the melting snow. She had walked on it all morning, but only now did it enter her mind as her foot slipped on the sludge dirt, right as the enemy's sword's pommel slammed into her jaw, knocking her back and into the ground.

Hana rolled for a very long time, hitting all sorts of things on the way down the mountain. Strangely, her thoughts were calm, only thinking about how much momentum she was picking up as she tumbled further and further away from her platoon. If she didn't find something to slow her descent, then she doubted if she would be able to make it back to the mountain city. Luckily, she wouldn't have to wait long through the dizzy spin she was seeing, as her back hit the trunk of a tree which knocked the air out of her lungs.

It took Hana much longer than she would have liked to recover from the sudden stop. When she was finally able to get her legs under her, she saw the figure she had been fighting was slowly descending to meet her. Hana was quick to locate where her sword had landed, noticing the small blue flower that had narrowly avoided being crushed to death from the blade. Hana rushed for the sword, getting her fingers around the hilt despite knowing she wouldn't get the chance to raise it.

Her enemy's sword was now at her throat, the tip of the blade threating to stab her in the neck should she move. Something told her that from her single knee position, and by the soulless black eyes that were staring at her, that fighting right now wouldn't be an option.

"Kagehana, release the blade." The creature whispered his demands, making Hana focus her eyes for the first time on its face, instead of searching for any way to get out of the situation she found herself in.

"How… How do you know my name?" Hana asked, ignoring his command.

The thing smiled as if pleased with itself. "Hana? Hana is your name? Like the one you kneel on now?"

Hana thought for a moment, glancing down and moving her knee ever so slightly, seeing the small blue flower had indeed been crushed by her leg.

"Hana means… flower to you? What does kage mean?" She was stalling at this point, wondering if this black-eyed Inkling could be reasoned with. Range had once told her that communication was the most important thing in any relationship, friendly and non-friendly alike.

"Shadow." The male got a bit closer, making a gesture that said she should really put down her weapon. Hana was apprehensive, but eventually loosened her fingers, hearing the sharpened iron hit the dirt. It wasn't like she was completely unarmed after all, thinking of her war knife. The nameless creature would soon continue speaking, asking "What do those words mean to you?"

"Nothing. They are just names given to us. Shadow flower, huh? Why call me that?" Hana asked as she was beckoned to stand, moving further down the mountain at sword point. "What's your name?"

The unnamed Inkling kept her moving, until he had his feet on top of her blade.

"Kageha. Kageha is my name. I've been watching you. You are training your children, like I train mine. I thought to take advantage of your lessons." The self-proclaimed Kageha stated, getting his foot under the sword's center and kicking it up to his free hand.

"I see… Have you been following us for long, then?" Hana asked, realizing that she was once more on the move, closer to the tree that had stopped her from rolling down the mountain completely.

"I have. I watched your company leave Takotsuri, then followed you all the way here. Your people are an interesting bunch, I'll give you that." Kageha said, coming dangerously close to a compliment.

"Do you watch for every Inkling who leaves that city?" Hana asked, wondering if this character could have spotted their missing company.

"Yes." Kageha confirmed.

"Did you see another company, bearing the Sixtieth standard?" Hana asked, feeling her back once more against the tree.

"Yes. I followed them for a month, but not from Takotsuri." Kageha returned, being the first living creature to prove their missing company had been here.

They both stood motionless for a moment, Hana with a sword at her throat, and Kageha standing perfectly still. Hana wasn't sure what to do to keep the guy talking, and eventually asked, "Would you care to elaborate?"

Kageha said nothing for another moment, eventually letting loose a singular scoff. "Your eyes have been looking for an opening this entire time because I have you dead to rights, and now your concentration remains unbroken. I don't know whether you're stupid, or insane. I could kill you, you know."

"I'm guessing that's a no? We've been trying to find them." Hana explained, noticing that Kageha's expression still hadn't changed. "Well, except for that part where we tried to trap you."

"I saw that. It almost worked too. You had your kids hiding perfectly and everything. What happened there?" Kageha asked, the time where Akio flubbed their trap apparently much more interesting to the black-eyed Inkling.

"I've got an asshole who I work with." Hana casually explained, seeing a look of understanding.

"Ah. Kusottare." Kageha nodded, apparently understanding her plight.

"Kusottare? Is that what you call him? What's that mean?" Hana asked, almost forgetting the sword at her neck, and being reminded curtly.

"You don't want to know… but I've watched him as well. You're the much better kage, Hana." Kageha said.

"Thank you?" Hana asked, unsure if that was a compliment.

"You're welcome." Kageha said, his expressionless face turning into a closed smile.

"Are you going to stab me now?" Hana asked, certain this was the part where she would get stabbed in the neck.

"No. My friend will club you over the head and we'll drag you back up the mountain, though." Kageha explained.

"Wha-"

* * *

Hana awoke with a great weight being stabbed into her stomach, and realized it was somebody's shoulder after looking down and seeing earth move, along some dude's ass in her face. She also saw what she assumed was Kageha, walking beside whoever was carrying her. As they didn't react to her awakening, she assumed it hadn't been long since she had been hit over the head, and lightly tested to see if they had done anything else to her.

Hana cursed inwardly as she felt how her wrists were bound behind her back and over her cloak. Not checking to see if they had frisked her and taken her knife in fear they might discover she was lucid, Hana started to plan her next move.

"You can do it, Kageani. I believe in you." Kageha stated, as if cheering his friend on. "You are the wind beneath my wings."

"I don't even know why I'm doing this. You're the one who was chatting her up." Kageani stated, "Why the hell is she so heavy?"

"Probably because you are a weak, weak man, with little weak man arms. Besides, you're the one who hit her, which means you have to carry her." Kageha jovially spoke, Hana feeling the person's arm nudge as if he was being shook.

"That's so not fair. Why did I have to hit her? I hope I didn't hurt her." Kageani moaned, which Hana would have thought was kind of cute, if this guy hadn't bludgeon her over the head with something.

"Yeah, well. Me too. We're a tough breed though, so it should be okay." Kageha reasoned, trying to comfort his buddy.

She was carried in silence for a small time, almost falling off from the lackluster position on Kageani's shoulder. They were indeed moving back up the mountain, but Hana couldn't exactly tell where they were, or if they had taken some new path. Hana decided she was going to need to act sooner, rather than later.

"You don't think they're corrupted, do you?" Kageani asked, making Hana delay on her plan for freedom.

"Corrupted by what?" Kageha sighed, as if this had been an issue before.

"By the mutant, obviously." Kageani stated, making Hana wonder who the mutant was supposed to be, as if the black-eyed Inklings didn't understand the irony.

"I don't know where you all heard that from, but it has to quit. Someone probably just didn't see him correctly." Kageha was quick to chastise, making Hana think this use to be an issue.

"A Kageane saw him yesterday, he's for real." This Kageani seemed genuinely worried, but had managed to confuse Hana with his speech. A Kageane? Did that mean there were more than one? Were they names, or titles? "I wouldn't want to kill them, or her. You two looked good together you know."

Well, if this hadn't been a survival situation before, it sure as hell was one now, Hana decided with that final bit Kageani had added.

"I guess we'll see once we get there, now won't we? Do you want me to carry her for a while?" Kageha asked, the conversation suddenly about her.

"Sure, just let me…" Kageani, or whatever he was truly named, had started to lean forwards, but Hana had been given more than enough time to put her plan together.

It took her a solid six seconds to direct her center of gravity and confirm that Kageani wasn't wearing any armor, before leaning forwards enough to get the younger Inkling off balance. Using her cloak to obscure her leg's movement, Hana sharply brought her knee where a normal Inkling's heart would be. Knowing enough about her specie's anatomy and assuming he was a normal Inkling, which there was a good chance he wasn't, he would fall in three. Two. One.

The combination of his heart skipping a beat, the muddy ground, being top heavy, and his center of gravity completely gone, soon made the one carrying her fall and tumble downhill, but unlike the first time Hana rolled down the mountain, she managed to control her roll.

Hana hit the dirt hard, and continued to play the role of the unconscious damsel as she landed face first into brambles and dead brush. She heard Kageha stop briefly, but as Hana hardly moved, seemed to believe that she was still knocked out.

"Kageani?! Are you okay?!" Kageha shouted towards the fallen, but with a stroke of luck, didn't respond quickly enough to keep Kageha by their bound prize. He cursed under his breath, and started heading in the direction Kageani was last seen.

Only waiting for the footsteps to fade, Hana rolled, keeping her knees close to her chest. Dragging her wrists over her feet was difficult, but Hana had watched a few people do it as a game before, and was able to get her hands in front of her. The next few seconds were tense as she stood up, worrying that she would be spotted. Putting the knife's handle between her knees, Hana would soon cut the tether that bound her hands and would hastily make her escape.

Hana would have to save this tale of pure heroism and skill later, as she sprinted into the forest, heading upwards to Yamakabe.

Hana made sure not to make any tracks, using several evasion tricks she picked up in her scout company. Walking in her own footsteps, hiding in trees, and using the trim of her cloak to cover any footsteps on the dry dirt were only some of the tactics Hana used to evade her pursuers she sensed more than saw.

It was not easy to get this far, but now that she was near the entrances to the abandoned city, she started to feel hope that everything would be okay. She'd warn the company, and find out where the hell her platoon was. Revenge would be swift, and Hana wouldn't leave this mountain without her charges, feeling the premeditative anger should any harm be done to one of them.

But something stopped her from leaving her cover right away. Hana couldn't spot anyone on the walls, and no one was guarding the gate's entrances. Where were Taiki's warriors? Where were the harquebusiers? It was as if everyone had abandoned their posts.

It didn't take long for her to guess what had happened, and Hana quickly started to head back into the forest, stopping once she realized that she was deserting her company. She had to confirm either their deaths or capture first before going back to Takotsuri for help. Hana wouldn't leave them, or more specifically, Range, to an unknown fate. Besides, she didn't know how many were looking for her, and doubted she could make it back to the city with just a single knife.

After waiting to see if anyone was watching the gate, Hana made a break for it, ducking into the first doorway of the gatehouse. Following the darkness of the fortification, Hana snuck into a favorable position on the empty walls by crawling, trying to find any signs of her company.

Using the parapet to full use, Hana peeked without giving her position away to the more obvious sentries that could be seen. As she peered into the interior of the walled town, Hana came to a very odd scene. It seemed as if her fellow warriors had been encircled, forced to put their hands in the air, and weapons taken from them. Anger initially filled her, not knowing what had happened to her companions to reach such a situation.

No signs of battle had appeared on the ground, even their non-lethal munitions from the harquebusiers showing no trails of ink on the ground or walls. It appeared the company warriors outnumbered the cloaked force as well, who were holding their strange, long blades.

Even if they had cooler swords, that didn't mean give up without a fight! Even Hana had at least tried to fight with Kageha! She knew that didn't end well for her, but still, there were much better fighters in the company than her, and not one of them had tried to resist these creatures?

Hana started to do what she was best at, and observe. From where she hid, her people were still being disarmed by maybe three hundred hooded figures. She saw Naoki, easily identifiable by his armor and weapon still being held, trying to hold a conversation with a cloaked figure, which Hana deduced was probably the leader of this small army.

When she saw movement from the forested side of the wall, Hana knew she had to act fast. Forming a plan and acting on it instantly, Hana moved quietly to the nearest lone enemy she could ambush and take hostage. Hopefully, she would get her answers and maybe even reverse the situation her company found itself in.

After finding the staircase, Hana snuck up behind the shorter figure whose attention was directed towards the encircled warriors. Hana wasn't in the mood for antics, so she made sure to show just how serious she was to her would be hostage. Wrapping one arm around the person's neck and pointing the knife directly into their face, Hana shushed the probable youngster and crept back into the shadows with her prey.

"You make a noise, I slit your throat. Do you understand?" Hana whispered, only getting a nod in return, feeling the light grasp on her forearm. Hana couldn't see the face of her hostage due to the hood, but was certain it was a young girl judging by their strength and height.

"Let them go." Kageha commanded to Hana's back, but she wasn't really worried about him in this moment, due to her having the leverage this time.

"You move, they die." Hana promised, picking up and dragging the youngster with her into the light, knowing that there was no point in pretending to be a ghost when you've already been discovered. She could hear swords shifting from those guarding the company's warriors to herself, but continued to move towards Naoki's position, the knife very close to cutting into her hostage's flesh.

Kageha followed her, not knowing if Hana would carry out her threat or not, and seeing Kageani for the first time. Hana couldn't help but notice just how young some of the mutants were, noticing that only a few cloaked figures dwarfed the company's newest conscripts. The second thing she noticed in this tense situation was how every individual of both forces were shouting at her to stop what she was doing.

"Hana! Stop! Please!" Naoki pleaded while shouting over the din of other cries.

Why was he telling her to quit? Wasn't this the control they needed? The realization that her hostage wasn't just shorter and younger than her came very quickly as Hana spotted the face under the hood that covered the kid's head. Pale skin, black eyes, yes, but the ink that flowed through them was still multicolored, as if the Inkling couldn't fully control the life fluid that ran through them yet. This… this was a kid in the literal sense, who could only be about ten years old!

Her shocked face showed just how she misunderstood the situation to all the observers, and realized how the smaller force had gotten her company to surrender without a fight. Hana pushed the kid away from her body, realizing as the child fell to the ground that the pale ones showed signs of malnourishment as well.

Horrified from the understanding that she was about to murder a child of her own kind with her knife, she matched the eyes of her fellow warriors, embracing and copying their horrified looks.

"You… You… You bastards! You're using kids! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Hana asked to the cloaked figure near Naoki, before turning to Kageha, her face still twitching with hatred at what she was about to do.

"Hana, rejoin your platoon. Please." Naoki begged, attempting to touch her and lead her back with the others. Hana didn't resist his hand or when he took her knife from her. "I'm sure we can talk this out, just trust me."

"They're… I can't… where's Range?" Hana asked, being dragged through two child sentries, holding weapons they could barely wield.

"He's still in the mountain. Once he comes out, I'm sure he'll smooth things over, just like the last time we dealt with friendly non-friendlies." Naoki was hopeful, letting go of Hana's arm as she rejoined the company. Others made room for her as she tried to find her platoon, but would soon abandon her search in the center of the circle, deciding to just sit.

Hana had heard that Taiki had collapsed when he first saw these creatures, but now it was her turn, but for a different reason. Hana closed her eyes and covered them, wondering if she was about to cry.

She soon found her answer, a mixture of emotions clouding her mind and eyes as she imagined the gruesome process in how to decapitate a child with a war knife, along with the knowledge of just how ready she was to separate their head from their shoulders.


	8. Act One: Chapter Seven

_**Seven**_

Vault

Miki didn't understand the reasoning her commander had when he had ordered her to follow him into the darkness of the mountain. It wasn't like any of her messengers would enter this pitch-black darkness that surrounded them, so her time was probably better spent outside under the sun. But even when Miki had tried to explain her reasoning, Range had made it quite clear this issue hadn't been up for debate to begin with.

So now, Miki quietly followed the command squad, who in turn were following Kaji of the River. Half of Range's bodyguards had elected to bring torches with them, illuminating the hand carved tunnels that led further into the abyss. Miki was no geomancer, but she was certain this tunnel that only had room for two to walk abreast had been dug out many hundreds of years ago. Miki wondered briefly at the methods used to keep the rock ceiling from killing them all in this moment, briefly checking to make sure she could see the entrance they came through behind her, noting she couldn't.

Miki got closer to the girl Aina's back, who in turn was standing close to her young male companion, Ryuu. Miki loved watching these two, as they were the purest of Range's guards. These two still had a sense of wonder and joy in the world, unaware of just how their attitudes had brightened up their fellow bodyguard's lives. Aina and Ryuu were also a stark contrast to the youngest of the guard, who stayed in the shadows somewhere to Miki's left, named Ran.

Ran was a mystery, even to someone whose entire purpose in life was to make sure there were no mysteries in the lives of the warriors of the company she was a part of. Ran was a girl whose eyes scared Miki, as if she had been beaten a few to many times and then killed her guardian in retaliation… or so was the theory.

"I'm just saying, I won't complain if you want to hold my arm." Ryuu tried to explain himself again.

"I know you're scared, Ryuu. Just because you're afraid of dark tunnels that lead under a mountain, doesn't mean I am." Aina mumbled, Miki noticing in the limited light that the girl's free hand was gripping her weapon's hilt tightly. She smiled in the shadows at the two and the shows of childish innocence.

"I don't know how you're keeping it together, Aina. Don't let Range hear me say this, but I am about to lose my shit. Climbing up and jumping off walls is one thing, but this darkness? Nu-uh." Kazue, the female guard directly behind Miki interjected, blinding Miki with the proximity of the torch she held as Miki turned to see. "Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Miki was quick to say as she turned back to face forward, continuing with, "Just wasn't expecting it to be that close."

"I'll be more careful. I'm really sorry Miss Miki." Kazue apologized once more, placing her free hand on Miki's shoulder. If nothing else, Miki couldn't fault this woman's sense of responsibility, which was refreshing compared to usual disinterest directed at her from those she spent her time with.

"Think nothing of it, and thank you." Miki smiled to show she was unaffected, unsure if the gesture could even be spotted in this darkness. Kazue had a habit of being considerate to the point of excess, and was almost treated as a child despite being one of the eldest of Range's command squad.

"Again, I really am sorry." Kazue once again apologized, as if it was engrained in her soul to care about the wellbeing of Miki's person. She was about to once more say how there was nothing to worry about, but Hachirou beat her to it.

"Kazue. Stop."

"I just-"

"Kazue. Stop."

"It's just that-"

"Kazue. Stop."

"Okay but-"

The sounds of a slap to the back of someone's head from behind Miki echoed multiple times in the narrow tunnel. Miki heard Kazue 'tsk' in pain several times, and saw Hachirou's shaking head in the light of his fellow guard's flickering torch.

"Sorry to bother you." Hachirou stated, more than apologized to Miki, the tone stopping her from responding. Hachirou, the so called 'nay-smith' by Range, was serious despite his age, only being two years older than Aina, Ryuu and Ran. The average Inkling his age were usually busy living life to the fullest, not caring about consequences and finding out how to be more of an adult between battles. Not Hachirou though. His record wasn't that impressive when it came to combat, but he had a sound tactical mind, and ability to sense personalities of people well. Minoru often said Hachirou would have made a great logistic officer, but that would be doing Hachirou a disservice in Miki's mind, as it equated Minoru and Hachirou together.

"Hey! Everyone alright back there?" Range shouted, which also echoed several more times down the tunnel.

"We're fine. Keep going!" Hachirou called back, being the last in the chain of Inklings that were travelling through the tunnel.

Silence followed, and they were soon continuing their journey into the deep.

* * *

"Look at these walls! They're so smooth." Ryuu pointed out, not paying attention to where he was going and hitting the stationary body of Masaru. Ryuu harmlessly bounced off the banner-less banner brute, quickly asking why they stopped.

It didn't take words to show how they weren't in the packed tunnel anymore, so Masaru said nothing, those with torches barely doing anything to keep the darkness at bay… which was quite unnerving if she was being honest with herself. Some instinct of Miki's was telling her she was now standing in a literal void. Primal fear told her to head back the way she came, but Miki continued to follow the torchlight that began to move forwards.

Even though they could walk with greater freedom, none chose to willfully separate themselves from the group, still following in Range and Kaji's wake. They passed by great pillars, seemingly holding the entire mountain up with their expanding reach. Miki started to gain a greater respect for the elder, for if he had been telling the truth, he would have entered this massive room alone, a terrifying aspect to one such as her.

Miki felt her mouth open in surprise and joy as she watched Aina touch Ryuu's arm, who jumped slightly in surprise. Miki turned to see if anyone else had noticed such cutesy actions, but was apparently alone in this observation, something she was perfectly fine with. Miki felt herself smile at the scene of Aina refusing to meet Ryuu's happy gaze as they continued to walk through the dark.

She wondered if Minoru was doing something similar with Masaru ahead of her, as he wasn't the bravest Inkling in the world. She would have paid greatly to see her partner's face currently, knowing the abject horror of being surrounded by endless darkness and realizing just how small and alone he really was. That thought alone made Miki's confidence soar, deciding to curb her fear of this room already. It wasn't like being afraid was doing her any benefit, and she had already been through a figurative situation like this before. Being suffocated by an abyss? That was something she was used to now.

"These pillars are etched with letters and symbols of a dead language, from thousands of years ago." Kaji excitedly explained, getting a few glances from those that followed him. "The ancients who built this chamber must have had such strength, to be able to hollow an entire mountain."

"But why, Kaji?" Ryuu asked, his curiosity unable to be quieted. "Why would they make this?"

"Who truly knows? But I believe it was to bury their knowledge." Kaji of the River theorized, without providing any evidence.

"How close are we to this vault of yours, Kaji?" Range asked, his disinterest very evident.

"Not far, not far."

"This better not be some obscure plan to get us all killed in the dark. You still haven't explained why I'm needed here." Range continued, almost threatening to head back.

"You'll see for yourself. Quit whining and come on already." Kaji was quick to say, leading them further across the smooth floor that was barely reflecting any of the torches light.

"Here it is!" Kaji of the River exclaimed, pointing to a wall. Confused as to what the old man could possibly be referring towards, the bodyguards were quick to illuminate as much of the stone as possible.

Eventually, the torch bearers uncovered a large stone cube, etched completely with old Inkling runes. She had expected some ancient dead language written on the object, but this cube had markings and letters that could almost be deciphered. Miki looked over the etched cube that seemed to grow from the floor for a few seconds, being unable to determine its function.

"What is it?" Miki eventually asked, as no one else was willing.

"It's a message! Hundreds, maybe thousands of years old, from our ancestors!" Kaji said, no one else matching his enthusiasm.

"Okay, so what does it say?" Range asked, still unsure of this old man they had let lead them through the mountain.

"It basically says, 'Inklings of the moon slept here, awoke here, and left here. Only Inklings of the moon may return.' Along with about four other surfaces of exhaustive history." Kaji responded with, apparently memorizing the words from a long time ago.

"Inklings of the moon, eh?" Range sounded as if he was about to chuckle, understanding the implications of the translating just as everyone else undoubtedly had. "I'm not a moon-man, Kaji."

"It's a reference to your genetics. Quit being a baby and help me out. If the doors don't open, we'll turn back immediately." Kaji quickly promised, not explaining anything to those out of the loop. It soon became apparent to Miki that she and the others were just bystanders now.

"Okay, okay. What do you need me to do?" Range asked, being pulled closer to the cube by Kaji's wrinkled hands. What no one expected was that the unassuming old man would pull a small knife and cut into Range's unprotected forearm, draining ink and blood onto the cube before anyone could react.

After a brief wrestling match between an old man and six bodyguards, Kaji was lifted off the ground, begging those around him not to write him off as a senile old madman, who had just tried to harm a commander. "Wait, wait! Stop! Just wait a minute!"

"What the fuck, old-man? I mean, it won't kill me, but still. Are you retarded?" Range raged at the struggling elder. "What the fuck is your problem?"

However, all their sighs of exasperation were suddenly stopped by a new light source sprouting from the wall, revealing a stone doorway which was slowly starting to pull open.

* * *

"Like I said, it was a genetic seal. I had to do it! It would have taken too long to get you to go along with it! Please, forgive me." Kaji begged as he was hauled into a tunnel that continued to make lights through some sort of magic. "Please, I haven't gotten this far before. You have to understand."

"Kaji, I will have you gagged if you don't stop muttering apologies. We are going through the tunnel. You wanted that right? So, shut the hell up and explain to us what we're looking for." Range demanded, his anger obvious now that everyone could see each other fully in the weird light.

"A room. A chamber. Anything really. Your ancestors woke from a great slumber here, Range. Who knows what the ancients left them as a parting gift?" Kaji said, as if what he just spoke made any sense at all.

"What are you talking about Kaji? I thought the ancients only built and destroyed stuff." Ryuu interjected, no one else stupid enough to get the crazed elder to speak about something he was obviously invested in. Miki wasn't sure she liked this new Kaji, as he seemed possessed by some… spirit. She was beginning to miss the sour, slurring drunk that just made their company stuff occasionally.

"No, you idiot. The ancients were gods of the last world. They left their knowledge in books, in numbers and pictures to show those deserving of their intelligence to use their creations. Where do you think that water-proof mesh we wear came from? Good ol' ingenuity? We never would have come up with that without their help! We would all be puddles of ink, getting washed away whenever it rains if not for the ancients." Kaji angrily explained.

"Be that as it may, we aren't staying here forever. We take a look, take a book, and then leave. Got it?" Range asked, everyone but Kaji in agreement, the busy elder content grumbling to himself.

The group continued to walk, finding a second cube and another stone door waiting them at the end of the hallway. Range eye-balled Kaji for several seconds, before taking the already used knife and angrily shouting as he slit his own wrist, letting his fluids fall on the cube's surface. Miki averted her gaze as the life blood was removed, but the sounds and curses her commander made gave her a detailed idea of what it must have felt like. The dripping would soon cease however, the previously locked portal opening as Range's arm sealed shut.

They entered the opening doors, Kaji gaining his freedom as he scavenged around the mostly barren room, unable to find another cube. Miki too looked around for any signs that signaled progress, but aside from the strange station in the center of the room that the elder fussed over, there was nothing of note.

"These magic lights are pretty neat… don't you guys think?" Ryuu asked, getting grunts or silence from the watchful bodyguards. Since Range didn't seem interested in what these rooms had to offer, Miki assumed everyone was acting on that vibe as well, and wouldn't entertain the thought so long as the glaive-bearer was around.

"Yeah, I guess. Kaji, did you find what you're looking for? I don't see any more of the blood cubes, and I'd rather not be here all day." Range almost sarcastically said to the frantic elder.

"Yes. Somewhat. This room has already been pilfered through, but… Aha. I found it." Kaji mumbled, pouring over etched manuscripts from what Miki assumed were the writings of the ones who etched on the cubes. Kaji quickly started pushing things on the metallic box which had held the papers, which was now glowing dimly by the same magic of the room's lights.

"And what is 'it'? What's with the whole floating lines on that… thing?" Range asked, gesturing to the device Kaji was poking.

"It's a, uh, monitor. Not the lizard, but the… You know what, I just won't explain it. Let's just say I'm a magician. How's that?" Kaji of the River spoke without taking his eyes from the magic box.

"At this point it is assumed. What is that?" Range asked, everyone turning to watch a small container slowly come loose from the wall, eventually stopping and showing its contents.

"That, is a storage box. This entire room is a storage box, holding the translated works of the ancients, or what your ancestors could decipher. I'm opening the boxes which still have things in them. Grab your bags, kids. Start filling them with the papers. Oh, and be careful, they are hundreds of years old." Kaji commanded, everyone looking at Range if they should do as they were told.

Range shook his head in disbelief, but started to do as the elder asked of him. Packs were emptied, exchanging random foodstuff for the paper packages which held Kaji's new wealth.

"Is this why you brought us here? Extra hands?" Minoru asked, apparently speaking on both his and Miki's behalf.

"Well, you're logistic officers. I thought you'd like to experience this, and maybe even report it one day. Or, just do what I fucking tell you, and stop complaining for once in your lives." Range said with no small amount of anger and sarcasm.

Miki would have laughed at the expression on Minoru's face after getting put in his place, if she too hadn't just shared his fate. Without complaint, Miki did as she was told and carefully put a 'book' much heavier than she had thought into her bag, wondering what could possibly be written inside it. She hoped that the barely bound pages wouldn't tear apart in her bag and be obliterated during transport by the fabric.

After a few more minutes of loading the material knowledge, the command squad started to move out of the room, heading back into the darkness of the mountain, Kaji expressing his excitement with lectures on just how important this was.

Maybe it was important, and maybe the books would have a ton of information that would benefit their species. Maybe Kaji and Range had discovered such a fortune, they would be heralded as heroes of this era in time for picking up books from a locked room.

But Miki just couldn't find the energy to care. She kept telling herself, just two more months. Two more months before she would be redeployed to some other place, and someone else would get the task of dealing with this company. Miki smiled in the dark, knowing she wouldn't have to put up with these problems soon.

* * *

Once more, they were in the poorly lit mineshaft, having exited the massive chamber long ago, but for some reason this trek back had been much more difficult. Miki was certain Ran was assisting her in moving upwards, having a hand on her back from her shadowy position. However, when they began to see the light at the end of the tunnel, she saw the two in front of her scoot closer to the walls as someone walked towards her.

"Miki? Miki? Where are you?" Minoru asked in a whisper, uncertainty staining his voice.

She thought about not responding, knowing he would stumble towards her eventually. After hesitating on her action, she simply sighed to herself before groaning a "What?"

"Hey. Can we talk?" Minoru asked, not realizing he was stalling both her and three others.

"Ran, could you go up ahead and take Minoru's place?" Miki asked, not getting an answer from her shadowy companion. When Minoru shuffled over to make room, Miki thanked the darkness before continuing upwards.

"Thank you. Are you okay?" Minoru asked, his intentions still unclear to Miki.

"No, but that's beside the point. What do you want?" Miki noticed that Kazue and Hachirou had lagged further behind them, seeing that she was getting further from their nonmoving torch. She really wished those two guards weren't so considerate, as now she had no light source near her.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about this information we've just had land on top of us, but I can see something else is bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?" Minoru asked, probably not realizing why she was being so terse with him.

"Our decisions won't matter until we've sorted through these books with Kaji. It is pointless to decide a course of action when we don't have enough information yet." Miki explained, not answering the other question of Minoru's.

"Okay. Do you want to talk about your other problems?" Minoru re-asked, his uncaring language angering Miki greatly.

"Sure! Let's do this now, under a mountain, where everything we say at a normal tone is echoed throughout the entire tunnel! That will show just how professional we are to everyone in our commander's closest circle. Brilliant idea Minoru!" Miki barked loudly.

"I'm just trying to help, Miki." Minoru stated, glancing at the torches that had continued their journey upwards.

"No, you're not. You're playing the victim. I don't have enough energy in my body to deal with your many complexes, and won't quietly tolerate your actions and inactions anymore. We haven't spoken about anything other than work in over a month, so you really need to reflect on what you want to speak about the next time you come to me." Miki stated, having decided to take a firm stance on her so-called life partner many nights ago.

"Are we fighting? Have I done something to hurt you?" Minoru asked, not getting a response. "Is it because of that kid? That messenger?"

Miki let out a very loud and intentional sigh. "No, but I will make sure to jot a note down to remind myself of how you get jealous now."

"Should I be worried? I've seen you with him more in this past week than the entirety of last month." Minoru whispered seriously, implying several things about Miki.

"What is wrong with you? He's sixteen years old! I'm not going to push some kid to the ground and have my way with them, Minoru. Also, even if I was fucking him, you would have no right to bring it up." Miki stated, "Do you really want to continue this argument? Because I promise, you will not win it."

"If you two are done, we're about to be out of the tunnel." Range shouted from what seemed several dozen feet ahead of them.

Miki glanced at the position where Minoru was most likely of being, seeing only his shadowy frame in the darkness. Sensing how he wasn't going to continue to speak, Miki increased her pace, trying to catch up with Ryuu and Aina before they got to the doors of the outside world.

* * *

When Miki exited the tunnel, the one thing she hadn't been expecting was the scenario of their company surrounded by several hundred cloaked figures. Platoon leader Naoki was standing with what looked to be the leader of these cloaked ones, and Miki began to wonder if Shigeo had been telling the truth. Was this the rogue village that had attacked other battle companies?

"Naoki!" Range barked, getting the attention of several hundred eyes in one word.

Miki had heard they had been followed by a singular Inkling with black eyes and pale skin, but had thought it just slander for their commander or superstition. When the cloaked one standing next to Naoki had taken her hood off, Miki realized just how accurate the rumors had been. These Inklings were mutated, just as Shigeo had stated a week ago in his briefing room.

"Heh. I can see the resemblance now. No wonder Shigeo wasted my time for so long." Range grunted, audible to only those closest to him. "He was probably trying to figure out if I was one of them."

"Greetings, commander of the Tenth Company." The woman spoke, hushing the whispers and muted talk everyone was having.

"Greetings…" Range started, allowing the older woman to introduce herself.

"I am Kagehaha, of the Night Blades." The woman calmly yelled, her introduction undoubtedly putting a lot of Miki's company on edge. Only bandits title themselves, and namely because they were stupid. If these strangers were a band of deserters though, Miki doubted Naoki would have surrendered the company.

"Greetings Kagehaha, of the Night Blades. If you were trying to catch me by surprise, you have done so successfully. If you would be so kind to tell me your intentions, that would be much appreciated." Range said smoothly, getting closer to get a view on his warriors.

"I was about to say something of equal measure. You have trespassed in our most sacred city, and even gone so far as to enter the holy mountain. By the ancient laws, I should part your head from your shoulders."

"Mutant! Mutant! Mutant!" The cloaked figures chanted, getting a very confused look from the majority of the Tenth Company. Range paused, considering his choices in what he could say. He paced back and forth for a few steps, spinning his glaive absent mindedly.

"Well. To address your first point, I am ignorant of your ancient laws. To address the creepy chant your kids just did, I'm still figuring out a proper response. Now to air a thought." Range addressed, getting a gesture from Kagehaha to continue. "More than a week ago, another company passed through this area. In fact, we followed their trail all the way here. Should I assume you have killed them all off for trespassing as well?"

"You refer to the Sixtieth Company, and their Commander Kichi?" Kagehaha asked in return.

"I do." Range confirmed.

"You are not the only ones to hunt them. Both Inkling and Octrian have stalked their trail for several weeks now, chasing and misdirecting them from their path. Are you another one of these forces that have only malign intent for your own kind?" Kagehaha accused, an air of righteousness being created as she pointed her sword at Range.

"I must admit my ignorance to such things again. I've been sent only to locate and assist them getting back in touch with our superiors. No more and no less." Range slowly said, carefully choosing his words. Many things were undoubtedly going through his mind, just as they were Miki's, after all. "Would you care to tell me more about those that hunt them?"

"No. You are the one being judged currently. I have no need to tell you what has occurred here." Kagehaha stated, quickly being followed up by Range.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. You've been accused of severe crimes, which I see I should have been more open with to my warriors about, as they have appeared true." Range stated, his tone a cold calm.

"Crimes? What crimes do you speak of? The ones Shigeo has conjured? You think you are the first to speak of such things to me? Our loyalty has always been to our people." Kagehaha spat, pure rage filling her voice.

"I would remind you of your surroundings. I am not the one pointing weapons at unarmed warriors, nor using children as shields." Range calmly spoke, gesturing to a very small cloaked figure that was struggling to keep their weapon up in the encirclement. "If you are still judging my company's character, I would also point out they surrendered, as opposed to butchering your people."

"Yes. Their character is not in question. Their commander's is. Will you submit to our judgement?" Kagehaha asked, getting a dry laugh from Range.

"No. I won't. I do not submit to anyone's wills, wants, wishes, hopes, judgements, or even decrees. I do not allow my fate to be in the hands of others, let alone those I have just met, and have been asked to kill in retribution by a city's governor. Now I will give you my demands, as I have played your game for far too long. You will tell me what you have done with the Sixtieth Company. You will return my company's property. You will apologize for dishonoring my warriors with this stunt you have pulled. Then we will both part ways, and never speak again."

Miki couldn't understand why Range was strong arming in his diplomacy so suddenly, and as he started to put his gauntlets on, Miki began to grow nervous. Range didn't use brute force when it came to conversations, save for Shigeo as he was on Range's so called 'shit list'. Strangely, Kagehaha smirked at his actions, finding something humorous.

"I thought you were ignorant to our ways. I hope you are confident in your ability." Kagehaha threatened as she unstrapped her cloak, the decorated cloth landing softly on the dirt. Miki bore full witness to the view that was Kagehaha, not very impressed by her light armor and standard rubber mesh all Inklings wore. The one thing Miki did notice that was different about the Night Blade matron, along with her followers, was that they all had thick gloves made of some form of leather, along with their strange weapons. Their swords were very different from the average blade of an Inkling as well, being flatter and longer, ending with a very fine point. She didn't know why these villagers had these weapons in bulk or chose that specific design, but chalked it up to regional differences.

"You will not be the first village rebel or bandit warlord I've beaten down. Our demands are in the air. This duel will decide our respective group's fates." Range declared, pulling his last gauntlet into position with his teeth.

Shouts of disapproval from the Tenth Company were instantaneous, Miki shouting her own apprehension at what her commander had decided.

"They must love you greatly, commander." The matron stated, Miki barely hearing her over the din. In fact, as Range waved the shouting warriors down, he started ordering his bodyguard to back up before shouting towards the city.

"Tsume! You better not interfere! I'm watching you, you shit! That goes double for all of you!" Range ordered, those more passionate when it came to his life being verbally told to suppress themselves.

"If you are done." Kagehaha spoke, taking a weird fighting stance. Miki wasn't really interested in martial arts, as it wasn't what she had been growing up with, but this matron's stance was so unusual it peaked those around her interest.

Kagehaha stood perfectly still, sword raised to eye level, her right hand gripping the handle, while her left gripped the center of the blade itself. Miki didn't understand what this stance meant, as she was no fighter, but looking at the expecting reactions of the mostly hooded faces, it seemed important.

Range looked relaxed, having not only the reach advantage, but the armor advantage as well. Miki had watched her commander in combat multiple times, from when he was a simple platoon leader until their most recent battle against the jellyfish swarms. She had pegged him as a reckless warrior, using his natural healing ability to offset any damage while he laid into whatever enemy he was facing with. But now, he seemed almost cautious.

The Night Blade inched closer to the unmoving commander, but not daring to get too close. It appeared the matron wasn't going to underestimate the warrior who had no fighting stance, as they both were trying to figure out each other's weaknesses first.

"When are they going to start fighting?" Miki asked the nearest bodyguard, who didn't even look at her.

"They already are. Now quiet." Ran whispered, being the closest to Miki's ear.

Miki focused all her senses on the two fighters, who were completely motionless, not fully able to grasp why these two weren't swinging their weapons at each other in attempt to cleave their opponent down.

"Oh." Range breathed, as if suddenly realizing something. By the time he even got the first sound out, Kagehaha's weapon had struck, but with such intensity and speed, Miki's eyes couldn't follow.

It looked as if Range had been caught in the shoulder, but not by the blade or the tip of the blade, but by the elongated hand guard of the matron's sword. A great clang of the metal hilt piercing the shoulder plate rang out from the strike, and Miki wondered how much damage had been done in the first hit, as Range looked as if he was already going down.

Gasps and cheers could be heard, but died down instantly as Range turned on his heel, twisting his entire body as his glaive made a swiping arc towards his enemy. The matron quickly jumped back a few paces, barely dodging the blade of the polearm. Kagehaha's face was unreadable to Miki, but she believed the self-proclaimed Night Blade was nervous, as she was still holding her sword upside down.

"That ma'am, is an Inkling killer right there." Range pointed out, finally deciding to take a fighting pose after he ripped off the pierced shoulder guard. Kaji did not seem pleased with that development, mumbling about wasting his works and having to repair the needless damage. Keeping his left leg forwards, Range started to walk circles around the matron, who suddenly found herself dodging small thrusts from the glaive's tip. What Miki didn't like, was how a mad grin had replaced the expressionless face of the mutant… along with her commander.

"It was a good thing you leaned forward when you did. You aren't like the last one I fought." Kagehaha stated, twirling her weapon to get back into a battle stance, both the matron's hands being where they would normally be in Miki's mind.

"I'll choose to take that as a compliment." Range responded, suddenly on the back foot as the long sword flashed near his face. His glaive started to take a beating as the sword was continuously parried.

"He's losing." Ran vocally observed, getting Miki to turn to her for half a second, before back to watching the fight.

"Yeah. She's better in technique." Hachirou agreed, walking casually to join his fellow guard.

"Does that mean he'll lose?" Miki asked, wondering why the horn blower was acting so casually.

"I don't know. Probably? Unless he comes up with something to deal with those practiced swings." Hachirou shrugged, Ran letting out what could only be considered a grunt.

"He needs to overpower her, instead of playing for the crowd."

Miki was about to inquire about Ran's curious words… but Hachirou's guess seemed to be accurate, as Range was now very much on the back foot, unable to keep up with the flow of the blade. Miki wasn't sure, but it seemed that the sword's reach was getting longer with every swing, noticing how the woman's hands were shifting further down the handle of her weapon. Unsure how the matron was swinging with such grace in the weird stance, Miki began to feel as though the supernatural was at work… and when Range got cut in the side of the face and ink stained the weaving blade, Miki began to worry for her commander's life.

"Ohp. Never mind. He's got this." Hachirou quickly said, changing his stance after apparently noticing something Miki hadn't.

With a loud clang, Range's glaive smashed the long sword to the side, which threatened to fall out of the strange woman's hands due to her weird grip. It was now Kagehaha's turn to be on the back foot once more, dodging and parrying swings of the glaive's blade in a desperate bid to not be hit. Miki watched as she dodged the weapon, deflecting the force of the polearm whenever it came close to her body, and was beginning to doubt Hachirou's ability to predict the future… but stopped herself from pointing this out as Miki watched the matron suddenly take a kick to the knee, Range somehow getting into the woman's guard.

As the Night Blade recovered, she raised her weapon to block an incoming strike, trying to guess where the commander would attack come from. As the glaive was coming down, Range had let go of the weapon entirely with his left hand, and let the weapon slide down until he could slam the pole's bottom into the ground. Miki blinked multiple times as she realized her commander had let the matron push and cut him, all for the sake of landing his weapon behind the ankle of his enemy.

Kagehaha soon found herself with her ass on the ground, no longer having solid footing on either leg. Miki wondered if Range was going for the killing blow as she watched him turn the glaive towards the woman, letting the shaft slide down in his hand until the tip of the blade's tip rested on her breastplate.

"You are defeated, Kagehaha of the Night Blades." Range stated, watching swords turn from his warriors to his direction, threatening his death should he continue. Long seconds of no one knowing what to do made everyone hesitate, before the matron let out a bark of laughter.

"I am defeated, Range of the Tenth Company."


	9. Act One: Chapter Eight

_**Eight**_

Towards the Valley

"No, no, no. It wasn't about the earlier banter, but the fight itself. The quickest way to get someone to do what you want is to beat them down. The duel was that, but just a little more formal." Souta explained, enjoying himself around the campfire. Night had fallen shortly after the end of the duel, the image of his commander helping the village leader off the ground still fresh in Souta's mind. The following hours had been somewhat a blur to Souta, as he was now sitting by the same fire that their female logistic officer sat beside.

"So now what, Inkling whisperer? We liquor our kidnappers up, dine them? Is this how all warriors end their disputes?" Miki asked, swirling the contents of her ceramic bottle.

"It's pretty effective, wouldn't you say? Kill them with kindness, yeah? I mean, if you're going to clobber someone over the head with a bottle, you might as well drain its contents first, no?" Souta asked, savoring the laughter of his feminine companion. Souta knew it was most likely the alcohol that had gotten Miki to lighten up, as her usual stone face, 'fuck-you' stare had been replaced with a blush and what appeared to be joy.

Souta would have dared to call this night perfect, save for one small creature sitting next to the target of his affection.

"That's not funny. You shouldn't joke about killing our new friends." Isamu admonished, Souta feeling an uncontrolled twitch in his eye as pure hatred filled him.

Miki had dragged Isamu over to their shared space three drinks in, and had proved himself as a very competent party pooper. Souta knew the kid was barely an adult, so had been very kind in showing his toleration for the ignorance Isamu had displayed, but the youngster just couldn't understand what humor was.

"See, there's two kinds of genuine laughter, Isamu. The one filled with joy, and the one filled with awkward fear. I have mastered how to obtain both, so please keep your lectures to yourself. Miki, your next question please." Souta snapped his fingers to get the focus back onto the female, which all females loved.

Miki had been grilling him for random observations and the analysis behind them, so Souta had just continued to roll with the questions, quick to shut down anything Isamu had to add. He watched her take another gulp of the bottle, seeing the cute grimace on her face as she tried to shake the taste. "Okay. Range said, 'Inkling killer' during the fight. What's with that?"

Souta took another sip of his own drink, stalling for time as he collected his thoughts. He began to realize he was getting drunk after laughing at nothing, which made Miki laugh, which only made him lose his composure more.

"What?" Miki asked, "What's so funny?"

Souta rubbed his temples, trying to summon the sober parts of his intellect. "Nothing, nothing! I'm just a bit out of it. Okay, so. Our fearless commander, and cool dudes like me, had been paying attention to their weapons as soon as they showed them, cause' they're different and shit, right?"

"Right." Miki agreed, showing she was still following his train of thought.

"So, when you think of swords, you normally think of what your boy there has, right? Short stabbing or cutting sword, more akin to a cleaver than anything else."

"Okay, so?"

"Well one look at their swords, and you'll notice some very stark contrasts." Souta explained, getting only a shake of Miki's head.

"A sword is a sword, is a sword. I've seen swords, and that is a sword." Miki stated, showing her drunken ignorance while simultaneously making Souta burst into giggles at the innuendo.

"Be that as it may, may be as that is, the designs between the two are radically different. Plain as day. All Range was saying, was that their swords are built for piercing armor." Souta finished his lecture, revealing with open hands that he had no further comment.

"But why did she hold it upside down?" Miki asked as if her words made her viewpoints exempt from his logic, "You're not supposed to grip the blade!"

"Because the hilt is all pointy too. Suddenly she had a pick axe, just with a haft that was a bit stabbier!" Souta explained, getting another laugh from Miki. He smiled at her, wishing to hear that laugh when she was sober, as opposed to almost a bottle into her cups… not that she was using a cup… Souta's inebriated mind struggled to rethink his own words, shaking out of it once Miki had silenced herself.

The three of them sat in somewhat comfortable silence, Souta realizing just how late it was becoming by looking at the moon. The silver orb slowly shifting in the sky, being partially covered by a stray cloud now and again. For minutes they remained quiet, each going through some inner dialogue with themselves, just as Souta was thinking of how to somehow prolong the inevitable.

"I think I should leave. It's getting late and…" Miki eventually spoke, getting up from the dirt mound she was using as a chair, silencing her thoughts as a scowl started to stain her face. Souta was certain she was thinking of her so-called 'other half.'

"You don't have to. You can stay here." Souta offered, leaving the meaning up for interpretation on purpose. Souta felt the daggers being stabbed into him through Isamu's eyes, but ignored the boy's glare as he looked at Miki's reaction.

He watched the logistic officer pause. Souta wondered if she was considering staying, but Miki eventually just laughed, thinking it was another joke. He was quick to laugh alongside her, lest her addled mind put two and two together in the morning. Miki waved goodbye, undoubtedly stumbling to find Range's command tent and pass out by the entrance, per usual.

Souta decided it would be best for him to leave as well, being halted by the kid standing to match him.

"I don't like you." Isamu informed him.

"Heeeey, no fuckin' way. Same here man." Souta said, not stopping even when Isamu blocked his path. "I don't like me either."

However, when Souta was pushed back to stop moving, he paused briefly, if nothing else to hear a soon to be dead kid's last words.

"You better not take advantage of her. I've seen the way you look at her, and just so happen to appear where she is." Isamu was quiet in his threatening tone, not wanting to draw to much attention to the surrounding warriors. "I don't care if you outrank me or are older. You're a stalker."

"It takes one to know one, kid. Why don't you take a step off your platform and understand the hypocrisy? If you really think I'm obvious, look at your reflection. Also, take some free advice. Brown nosing gets you nowhere with women." Souta promised, once more trying to free himself from this living, breathing garbage that blocked his path, failing as it adjusted their position.

"I work for her. I have reasons to be near her, unlike yourself. Do yourself a favor, and leave her alone." Isamu demanded, infuriating Souta in his drunken mind.

Souta laughed at first, then truly let his rage show on his face, seeing the surprise at the sudden shift in the barely sixteen-year old's face. Souta pushed the almost adult, and continued to push the parasite further from the campfire he had built as he spoke. "What are you going to do if I don't? Huh? You think you're protecting her or something? You into her too? Not use to competition? She's like six years older than you kid, it's not going to happen."

Isamu was getting tired of being shoved it seemed, and decided to throw a punch and make a scene would solve all his problems. Well, he would have made a scene if Souta had gone down from the strike, but due to the kid picking a fight with someone bigger than he was, who was also used to fist fights and much more experienced in said fist fights than he was, and who was a great guy overall, had his punch intercepted. Isamu soon found himself in an arm-lock, being pushed, dragged and lifted to the edge of the ring of fires where most of their company wasn't.

Only once they reached the shadows of some occupied buildings did Souta release Isamu from the agony he had found his arm in, hitting the dirt hard as he was thrown to the ground. Souta would have normally beat the kid black and blue to release some of his pent-up anger, but decided that would be unfair. Instead, he picked the kid up by the throat and shoved him against the stone wall, growling out words that were barely thought out.

"I want you to know something, Isamu. I'm taking pity on you, since you're barely a month into your conscription and don't fully grasp the situation you've found yourself in. You are fucking nothing. Absolutely worthless. Not even fit to be fodder for our company, you run back and forth delivering messages to the platoon leaders. Anyone could do that. That is what I know for a fact. You want to hear what I think is going through your head? In your desperate bid to be relevant in this company, you've attached yourself to a person who influences our commander. Like a parasite, you're protective of your host, which is understandable, since you know without them you will most likely die."

Souta sharply inhaled air, not being fully prepared for the verbal smack-down he was implementing on the teenager. "You think I'm a problem? You think I harass her? Do you sense me as your biggest threat to your way of life on some primal instinct? Is that it?"

"I'm looking out for her." Isamu mumbled, getting slammed against the wall again.

"No, you're not. You're looking out for yourself. If you were looking out for her, you'd be going after the other logistic officer, instead of me. I'm the one looking out for her, so why don't you shut the fuck up while you're ahead?"

"I'm protecting her!" Isamu declared, but in all the time of Souta's stalking, he had yet to see any evidence of such a claim.

"You aren't the one who's having to bash someone's face in with a wooden stool because she's drinking her problems and getting into dangerous situations. If you honestly think you're protecting, or helping her, this is your wake-up call." Souta growled, getting very close to the youngster's face.

"Yeah? And you are? Getting her drunk and hitting on her?" Isamu asked, bringing up a somewhat valid point.

"She's safer drinking in the dead center of the company, with me keeping an eye on her, than her fucking off alone, getting drunk, lost, and falling down a mountain in said drunken stupor. You are not old enough, or experienced enough, to lecture me on the safe consumption of alcohol. In case you didn't notice, she lacks friends and ways to blow off steam. So, once again, shut the fuck up. Also," Souta growled, closing his hand into a fist and sending a single hook into the kid's chin, letting go of the under armor as Isamu slumped down to the ground. "That is how you throw a punch."

Souta left the boy on the cold dirt, not turning back as he entered the illuminated grounds of Yamakabe.

* * *

Regrets followed Souta as he made his way through the maze of sitting and sleeping Inklings. He didn't know what trail he was following, his hazy mind berating him for his previous actions. Souta knew he should have kept his mouth shut, and continued to play the game of attrition. Thoughts of how he should just sleep the remainder of the night bombarded him, as he was just increasing the chances to get in trouble the more he was active.

Souta wondered how their commander had lived with this constant mist over his mind, taking the opportunity to watch Range and the matron speaking. While Souta was quietly sitting by someone's fire, Range was chuckling in hushed conversation with the older woman.

Not that being older was a negative thing, Souta was quick to think, for some reason judging the facial features of the Night Blade. Souta would even go so far as to call her attractive, if one could get past the obsidian jewels that had replaced her eyes. There was an air of calm that surrounded her, as if she was used to being next to a commander… as if she was equal to one of the highest-ranking warriors in their entire nation.

Dodging some question from the person next to him, Souta was trying his best to eavesdrop on their commander's conversation, curious as to the other cloaked one who had assisted in taking his company hostage. While Kagehaha was calmly conversing with an equal, this other Night Blade looked out of place, half paying attention to his superior's conversation, and half on the young woman next to Range.

As a fellow platoon leader, Souta supposed he could go and join them, and maybe find out why this mutant was eye-balling the female scout leader. The more he watched the interactions between the pair, the less incentive he had to go join them, though. For some reason, Hana was pissed, and directing all her negativity to Kagehaha's subordinate.

"So, you guys do what exactly? Patrol the surrounding areas once the growing season ends?" Souta heard coming from Range's mouth, laying down on the ground and scooting as close as he dared.

"Yes. We Night Blades hunt the Octrian who dare come outside their valley, locating any bigger force and reporting larger scale movements of our enemies to our allies." Kagehaha explained, as if she had long thought out what she would be saying.

"Allies? I see… When Shigeo first told me about your village's existence, he mentioned you had obtained autonomy from Strategic Command. How did that come to pass?" Range asked, poking the flames to keep the embers alive.

"Ah, yes. I don't know how well versed you are with this region's history, but for those who live here, we are a somewhat special case among the other villages. While those who settled the lands to the north and south of this mountain, Tsukiyama, have been in this region for a few decades, my village has been here for several centuries. At first, we were slaves to the Octrian, due to the proximity of their heart lands, but when our fellow Inklings came to conquer these lands, we assisted them through more… indirect means."

"In exchange for your support in overthrowing them, you were given alliance?" Range asked, getting a singular nod from Kagehaha.

"Yes. But this was over several centuries ago. Much has happened since then, but we have never been treated poorly by your country… until recently that is. Three years ago, everything was going great. The last governor worked closely with us, and we shared each other's respect. Then our crops fail us, both fish-barbarians and Octrian forces raided the surrounding lands, and Shigeo comes into power and refuses to support us. It is as if we've angered the spirits." Kagehaha stated, her tone in quiet acceptance of her fate.

Souta didn't hear anything for a while, the ones around the commander's fire undoubtedly thinking of what to do. If he could, Souta would assist these mutants, as it was obvious that they weren't bad people. Sure, pointing a sword at someone's neck wasn't the best way to win anyone over, but if they had been pushed back into a corner by people who were supposed to be friends, it justified the actions taken against the Tenth Company.

"May I ask something, commander?" Kagehaha asked, deciding to break her silence.

"Of course."

"I know this is improper, but…" Kagehaha said, getting some nonverbal signal to continue after pausing. "You have our skin, but not our eyes. Do you know why? My village has a very old law made over a thousand years go, which says to cast the mutant from our lands and to never let them near the mountain. But in all my life, I've never seen one of your kind."

Souta turned to watch Range's reaction upside down, who seemed perplexed at Kagehaha's words.

"I… don't think you have anything to worry about. As far as I know, I'm the only one who you would call mutant, save for maybe my father if he still lives. I have warred across every front, all around my nation for several years, and have yet to find or hear of any other Inkling that has physical similarities to myself… and… a thousand years? I was told this city was built around two hundred years ago."

Kagehaha nodded, "This city is relatively new, in comparison to our history on Mount Tsukiyama. It was a gift from your people to ours, as a last defense should we need it. Though we've never once relied on it, we've maintained this fortress out of respect for our ancestors and their bond with your nation."

"Commander, it's getting late." Hana interrupted, her purpose near the fire still unclear to Souta. Perhaps the rumors were true, and the two were a couple… or, more likely, she was using her commander as a bulwark against the quiet addition to their fire. Souta suddenly remembered seeing this individual mutant chasing the scout right before she had her break down after almost gutting a kid.

"Right you are. Kagehaha, about Commander Kichi of the Sixtieth?" Range asked, as if being reminded of the reason they were here to begin with.

"Tomorrow, we will take the same path I took them and share our part in their story. In three days, you will be at Ishigaki."

"Thank you. I'll call it here then. Have a good night." Range quickly spoke after shaking hands with Kagehaha.

Souta too decided to call it a night, as he had no further reason to stay up. After finding some corner to lay down besides, he assessed what he could have done better for the day, eventually passing out the longer the list became.

* * *

Those three days went by very quickly to Souta.

In the time since the duel in Yamakabe, not much had changed from the days from before they had met the Night Blade villagers. After walking down a mountain, which went much quicker than going up it, they had wandered through unmarked woods, following the Night Blade matron as they continued heading east. On the second night, they had camped alongside a lake, which had started to freeze over with the most recent snowfall. Souta had watched Tsume play with some of the village kids that night, spinning several of them on each arm before being told to stop by an angry Range. Apparently, their commander didn't want to risk Tsume slinging one of the kids like a stone into the lake and causing a scene, but to most of the onlookers it had been harmless fun that lightened the mood from the depressing atmosphere the snowfall had casted on them.

Miki hadn't talked to him in those three days either, but that hadn't been much of a surprise. Souta had given that Isamu kid plenty of ammunition to use against him, and it wasn't like he was friends with the logistic officer in the first place. Kaji, when Souta had hitched a ride within the wagon, had told him not to give up just yet, before going back to reading his books that had materialized from his wagon. Realizing he was bothering the elder, Souta had avoided the wagon, wandering between social circles until he found someone who was oblivious to his schemes.

Weirdly enough, this person would be Yuuma. Souta personally didn't care for the young platoon leader, but as the only other male harquebusier leader, Souta had decided to give the young man the honor of his presence. Coincidentally, Yuuma had been working quietly on some paper puzzle or riddle, and there was an ongoing bet on when he'd complete it and what it would be about. Yuuma also didn't seem like the kind of guy to stab him in the back for merely annoying him, which went against the psychopath character everyone was hyping him up to be. The guy was kind of boring if Souta was being honest.

"Yuuma." Souta started, planning to bother him again, as he had done at least once per day since leaving Yamakabe.

Yuuma was grumbling to himself, going over several sheets of paper as he walked blindly.

"Yuuma." Souta repeated, a bit firmer and getting the attention of one of the guy's squaddies.

Still, Yuuma didn't respond, too deep in thought.

"You're going to walk into a tree." Souta explained.

"Wuh-" Yuuma said, looking up for the first time and hitting the base of an ice encrusted tree trunk.

Souta laughed at Yuuma as he recovered, scrambling to pick up his now dirtied papers. A few of the harquebusiers aided the platoon leader in gathering the parchment, all of whom were thanked as Yuuma collected himself.

"Thank you, thank you. Sorry, Souta. I'm kind of…" Yuuma said, trailing off as he stared at one of the many things he wrote down. "Out… of… it. Oh. OH! Yes!" Yuuma shouted, as if coming to some realization. Yuuma quickly took off, dodging those in his platoon who were in his way. Souta ran after him, shrugging to those asking what was going on as he raced after his fellow platoon leader.

"Move! Make a path!" Yuuma shouted as those turning to see what the commotion was, stalling him with their unmoving bodies. Lacking much social influence or personal authority, Souta decided to assist, shoving one of the arbalests to the ground and gesturing that Yuuma should probably follow him.

Souta noticed his violence caused more confusion than retribution, and others in their way began to hug the carts or dodge out of the way before Souta shoved them too. That would probably end at Emi's or Naoki's lot, but until then, Souta was able to chat up Yuuma.

"So, what's so important that I'm knocking bitches over for?"

"I don't… think I… should say." Yuuma breathed, panting out of exertion. "But… it's important. I… need to get… to Range!"

"Clear a path, chuckle fucks! Urgent message for the commander!" Souta shouted at those who were armed with spears and great weapons. It took a few more physical confrontations, but Souta managed to successfully deliver the platoon leader to his commander, albeit tackled to the ground once he had completed his objective.

"The fuck is this?" Range asked to a heavily panting Yuuma and the downed harquebusier platoon leader. Souta didn't really mind the awkward hug Ryuu and Aina had given him, wagging his brows at the two logistic officers that were staring at him like he had just fallen from the sky.

"I got it…" Yuuma started, trying to get enough air to speak.

"Got it? Got what? Get off my platoon leader, children." Range ordered, helping Souta up off the ground.

"Sorry sir. He was coming right at you." Aina justified her reasoning, which was perfectly valid to even the one that had been knocked over.

"I'm good. Listen to Yuuma." Souta waved, proving just how cool and collected he was to those observing the scene.

"I figured it out. I got it translated, well, not fully, but I know enough!" Yuuma explained, finding the words hard to get out. What was one hundred percent certain to everyone, including the Night Blade matron who was a very confused onlooker, was that Yuuma was excited.

"Well?" Range asked, seeing no point to delay the reveal any further. "Go on."

"Oh! Okay! So, it's from one of Lord Kyokan's generals, who's in the south. Five-letter-name, I don't know enough yet, but that doesn't matter! The letter is about a deal between him and Shigeo for the return of something lost, and a child, for certain." Yuuma said, his words a mess, but all those listening to him could put it together. Yuuma continued anyways, Range already looking away in thought.

"It goes," Yuuma said, gesturing heavily to one of his pieces of paper. "Governor, I am blah, blah, blah, an entire sentence of introductions, Squid Lord Kyokan has ordered me to delegate with you about the return of his lost something, something. He goes on with threats on threats followed by more threats, followed with instructions and how much of a 'shitter' Shigeo is for taking the property. I'm pretty sure it's an accident or misspelling, but I'm certain this guy finally says to 'return the child', or forfeit his life."

"That is… are you sure?" Range asked, wary of just how much Yuuma was skipping.

"Uh… yes. Yes, I am. I'm not a hundred percent certain on the details, as his handwriting is really horrible, but this is what I've gotten for sure." Yuuma said, a serious determination in his voice that Souta hadn't ever heard from him before.

"Okay. I believe you. Miki, Minoru. Thoughts?" Range turned, getting the somewhat stunned logistic officers into the conversation.

"Well. I don't know yet. Shigeo has taken property, or a child, from Kyokan? I sincerely doubt that was a smart move on his part." Minoru stated, saying his opinion first.

Miki meanwhile was becoming pale, which everyone seemed to pick up as she had to sit herself down. Souta glared as Minoru helped her down, but was more concerned for Miki's wellbeing, as her face looked a mix between horror and realization.

"It's Basti. The general… Yuuma mentioned." Miki said, as if that explained everything.

To Minoru, whose expression was now changing as well, and to Range, who seemed agitated, the name Basti meant something. To Souta, Yuuma, and Kagehaha, this apparently meant nothing.

"Who's Basti?" Souta found himself asking, as no one else was speaking up.

He was answered by silence, which wasn't a good sign. Not even Range's trusted bodyguards were speaking up, each deciding to look nervously between themselves as they sensed something in their commander that Souta couldn't.

"Basti…" Range spoke, not matching anyone's eyes. "General Basti, the Marching Hunger. General Basti is the Blood Lord's right-hand, and one of the most feared Inklings in our entire nation, who…"

Range trailed off, another bad omen judging by all his bodyguard's reactions. Souta didn't spend as much time with Range as they did, but it appeared his lack of fighting spirit and indifference about rank had stopped at the name Basti.

"Anyways. If that general is negotiating with Shigeo, Shigeo is not long for this world. I don't know what Kyokan could have lost to… unleash… Basti. Wait. You guys don't think..." Range spoke, once more trailing off. Souta wasn't sure where this was going, but it appeared the logistic officers were catching onto whatever thought Range was having.

"Tomio!" Miki shouted, realizing before anyone else. "Shigeo mentioned Tomio, who commands at Fort Ishigaki! If he's in on this, then -"

"Oh shit. Oh shit. This isn't good." Minoru panicked, his turn to sit down as Miki stood up.

"Kagehaha, you said you delivered the Sixtieth Company to Ishigaki how long ago?" Range asked, grabbing the matron by the arm, which seemed to shock her out of her confusion.

"Ten, eleven days ago? Why?" Kagehaha asked, unsure what this was about, while Souta was starting to understand the bigger picture.

"But we had the response letter in our possession before we even left! That means Basti had to know that Shigeo had them, prior to the Sixtieth even running into the Night Blades." Miki said, as if discovering a flaw, and hope in their barely understood conversation.

"They were lost for over a month, Miki. Kagehaha said they had been followed by both Inkling and Octrian… If they had the same maps as we did, or some obscure mission that was tailored to lead them on a fairy chase, it wouldn't be hard for them to stay lost in these woods, right?" Range asked, getting a nod from Kagehaha.

"Companies get lost all the time here. They wander off the road and get lost. Before Shigeo started hunting us, we would constantly track missing platoons and squads for friendly companies and get them back on the roads or provide guides for them." The Night Blade explained.

"Which wouldn't be good if you're trying to keep a person lost. We need to get to Ishigaki, and quickly. If Tomio is in on this scheme, then you might have delivered the lost child right to them." Range said to Kagehaha, who suddenly seemed to understand what he was speaking about.

"Wait, what? What is –" Souta tried to voice his own concerns, but his commander wasn't willing to discuss the topic anymore.

"Souta, I don't have time to explain. You and Yuuma need to get back to your platoons and start getting ready for combat. Everyone else, start spreading the word to all platoon leaders that they need to be combat ready in…" Range said, trailing off as he waited for Kagehaha.

"Less than an hour. I need to gather my warriors and get them ready too." Kagehaha said, sprinting past Akio, who was coming to see what the holdup was.

"Akio, get your platoon combat ready! Everyone else, complete your orders! Go!" Range barked, watching his command squad break to spread the word.

Souta didn't like running all the way back to the middle of the column, nor did he like having to explain to his warriors they needed to be ready to kill in less than an hour. He also didn't like being unable to explain the reason they were probably about to have to fight a garrison of Inklings, most likely to the death.

* * *

They had left their carts of supplies with the Night Blade's children and logistic officers. Souta would have argued to leave a rear guard behind, even if it was just the runner squad, but when he noticed that Tsume was staying behind, he elected to keep his complaints to himself. Now, every single warrior in the company were crawling up a hill through dead foliage and light snow, weapons lowered as to not give away their positions.

The whole of the Tenth Company, and over half of the Night Blades, were using the woods as cover to get a better look at the open fortress, built into a small valley that served as both exit and entrance into the Octrian's heartland. Now, it was up to Range whether they would signal the attack or not.

Souta, not having anything better to do, pulled his collapsible telescope that he had won several weeks ago, and began to put it to use. At first, he saw nothing strange about the fortress, other than the fact it was more of a huge wall than a regular fort. Stone and mortar had filled in the gap between the sides of the cliffs that towered over the defensive structure, where wooden towers grew from the top of this massive construction, each trying to match the heights of the cliffs.

Intimidating was what Souta would describe the fortress as… but on further inspection, he couldn't see any sentries on the walls, as there was some form of gathering going on in the fields that had been cleared near to the fortress.

Then it was clear what sort of orders Range was about to give, even before the runner came to inform him of the decision. The rage in Souta's chest told him all he needed to know, looking at the fate of the missing company they had been tracking for these weeks. Souta calmed himself, realizing he was gripping the metal casing of his spyglass with such intensity it was bending.

"Orders, sir?" Squad leader Uyeda asked. Souta didn't even need to think about the answer, watching other platoons start to head down the hill they were on.

"We kill them. We kill them all." Souta promised.


	10. Act One: Chapter Nine

_**Nine**_

The Missing

For a guy actively trying to get demoted, Taiki was doing a poor job - but not for lack of trying. Taiki had blatantly been absent from all platoon meetings for the past ten days, and no one had come to talk to him, save for Yua. To be truthful, Taiki would have liked someone from a completely different social circle to show up and tell him he was back to being a squaddie as opposed to some bitch who had jumped him sporadically for months. Taiki would have outright had an great time if someone like Yuuma had shown up and nervously told him he was off the team, just because of how strange it would be.

But that didn't happen. Save for one instance when he was told to stand beside their luggage, nothing had been asked of him. Taiki had his point proven that he was pretty much worthless or irrelevant, and though he wouldn't admit it, it hurt. He hurt. All over. All he wanted now was for the pain to stop, and by fate's hands, his commander was giving him the chance to end it all, with honor no less.

To die beside one's commander was already a great honor, but to die beside one's commander who was assaulting a traitor and Octrian held fortress? He would get a little footnote in the war annals, if nothing else…

Ah, who was he trying to fool? He wouldn't get a footnote on the page. If they succeeded and took the fort, all the credit would go to Range, and maybe the black-eyed lady who stood beside him. If they failed, and were somehow defeated in the coming minutes, they would be forgotten in obscurity, just as all things were.

But Taiki was optimistic about them not losing this battle. No warning bells, horns, drums, or signals had been made, and the battle line that had formed was about to lay into the backs of groups of unarmed, or unaware traitor Inklings.

One might have asked how an Inkling warrior could tell a regular Inkling from a traitorous one, which was a question that Taiki had once asked to older veterans. He hadn't really been given an answer, but was told that if Taiki ever met a quote-un-quote, traitorous fuck, he would know by instinct. Taiki was certain he knew what that instinct was now that he was seeing a traitor, as they were laughing and joking at the slow carnage they were applying to their own species.

Range had once, probably in a drunken rage, gone off about Inklings on the western front. The future commander hadn't gone into specifics at the time, but the crimes Range implied he witnessed had made many of Taiki's fellows balk, and one swallow puke. He had drunkenly slurred that someone who can consciously partake in such pain weren't meant for this world, and should be promptly butchered with as much brutality as possible.

Well, Range was a commander now and had lucked out with having a majority of his warriors have moral compasses, so they were about to butcher these traitors with as much brutality as possible.

Taiki felt the righteous rage that was consuming his platoon, as there was no levity or calm in any of his veteran's actions. He knew that there wouldn't be mercy shown to these Inklings, who were currently watching a fellow member of their species slowly die from some constructed gallows.

Death by hanging was a hard, painfully lengthy process for any Inkling. Their physiology didn't give them quick deaths when it came to active strangulation. The Inkling these three traitors were watching would likely die from snow touching his naked body before the rope tore his head off, his own body's weight taking too long to work against him. Taiki would have loved to show the traitors the fate that they put on another, but these three would have to settle for having their heads crushed by the gnarled branch he wielded instead.

If they had been paying attention or hadn't being too busy mocking the dying Inkling, Taiki probably wouldn't have hit all three of them in a single swing. Instead, mush of flesh and brain matter stained his maul and face now, Taiki quickly shouting at someone to cut the rope that was holding the torture victim up before moving on, seeing his next target going for a weapon.

He moved across the killing field in full stride, feeling his fellow platoon members racing for the next kill. To his right, Taiki's commander was swiftly leading the spear-bearer's charge, cloaked figures beside and behind him. Further right, Naoki was leading the entirety of the right flank in a sweeping pattern, cutting down any who got close to him while attempting to free any still living Inklings trapped in cages. To Taiki's left, the few other platoon leaders started to cut or shoot down anyone stupid enough to get close. The current defenders hadn't even signaled a rally, and were losing more and more warriors to random, one sided violence.

Someone assisted Taiki as he put pressure on a traitor Inkling's guard, a single bolt striking the enemy in the chest. The arbalest had given Taiki ample time to give the death blow, having to stop and bring his maul down on the traitor's horror filled face. Doing a quick observation, Taiki saw that smarter traitors were falling back to the fortress's gates, cloaked warriors hot on their heels.

Taiki wasn't even sure if this could even be called a battle anymore, as he felt he was partaking more in a murder or slaughter than a real fight. No formations, no strategy or tactics were involved in this fight. Just killing.

"Hey, guy." Someone called, hands sticking out of metal bars and surprising Taiki. The cage this mangled creature was in was a small cube with a flat top and bottom made of pure metal, while bars attached the two bases on four sides. The cube was low to the ground, making any prisoner always be forced to crawl, but Taiki supposed it would be better than hanging around, waiting for the weight of your body to rip your head off. "Mind letting me out?"

Taiki hesitated. He didn't know why he hesitated, but there was no doubt that he had done so. Something about this single eyed Inkling's marred face, the scarring much too old to have been inflicted by those he was supposed to be chasing, stood out to him. The caged one had set off some primal instinct in Taiki to turn his back on the creature, and find someone else to open the metal grate that kept the Inkling at bay. Taiki looked to see if any enemies were nearby, but they were all either fleeing or getting butchered currently, so Taiki couldn't invent an excuse to ignore the prisoner.

He slammed his weapon against the cage, the wooden block that served as a lock resisting little against his studded maul. Taiki pulled the cage doors open, offering a hand to the crawling prisoner who was already on the move.

The one-eyed Inkling moved without help, stretching his body for the first time in what could have been weeks. As Taiki watched the Inkling start scavenging for gear from the corpse Taiki had made, he felt some sort of obligation to speak.

"Help free your friends, or get off the battlefield. We're killing anyone who isn't in a cage, so you shouldn't get ahead of us." Taiki warned, about to move as he saw the scarred body nod their head.

"What's your name, kid?" The strange warrior asked, his face not being prettier in the daylight.

"Taiki." Taiki said, noticing he was now falling behind his squad to entertain the Inkling.

"Akurai." The one-eyed warrior returned, holding one hand out as he gripped the sheathed sword that was still covered in the blood of its previous owner.

He was hesitant again, but eventually shook the rough paw, noticing the blood on his own hands for the first time. Akurai pulled him forward, bringing their faces a bit too close for comfort. After the Inkling had inhaled the air around Taiki's personal space, the warrior stared him in the eye for several long moments before simply leaving him there.

For a moment, Taiki thought of nothing and simply watched the naked Inkling walk off, heading to more corpses. Taiki hoped that if nothing else came of this battle, Akurai would find some pants.

"Taiki! Come on!" A voice called him, making him turn to head back to the killing.

* * *

"They've locked the doors." Brilliantly showing off his observations skills, Naoki explained the situation for the fourth time.

"I have eyes." Range simply returned.

Currently, the assault platoons and the Night Blades were waiting beside the locked gates and barred doors of the fortress. The arbalests, having no ability to lethally damage the Inklings battling with the harquebusiers in the ranged fight, decided to start going cage by cage, pit by pit, to check for survivors. Their absence was welcomed, as it freed up much needed space where the infantry was, backs pressed against the walls so they couldn't be shot at directly.

"Well we have to do something." Naoki reiterated, not willing to wait for those carrying out Range's orders. Supposedly, several runners were sprinting back to the carts to bring back the grappling hooks, but they had been gone for minutes, and probably wouldn't make it back for several more.

"I'm fully aware of that, but unless you have a battering ram hidden around here, keep your mouth shut. I'm thinking." Range commanded, staring intently at the stone wall. Taiki decided that waiting beside his commander was pointless, and started heading back to his platoon who were hanging around a postern door where structure turned into cliff.

Who he didn't expect to see was Akurai, armored in scavenged kit, completely unnoticed beside his fellow veterans. Taiki, not sure what this ex-captive wanted, walked up to him, careful not to get too far out of cover.

"Taiki." Akurai greeted.

"Akurai, why are you here and not with the arbalests?" Taiki asked, quieting his tone as the older warrior raised a hand to lower his voice.

"I'm not one for waiting. My commander is in there, and your company is having trouble with getting in. I won't join the fight, but let me help you get inside. You got me out, I get you in." Akurai stated more than explained himself, the mangled snarl that Taiki assumed was a smile properly messing with his decision-making processes.

"How?" Taiki asked.

"I know a way in where there won't be many guards. We get them, open the door, then I leave your company to retake the fort." Akurai aired his master plan.

Taiki had to make a very quick judgement call, as Akurai looked like he was leaving with or without him. With nothing better to do and his veterans not paying attention, Taiki sighed to himself. "Good plan."

It probably wasn't a good plan as it started with heading out into the ink spraying battle that was happening in front of him, but Taiki didn't let that stop him. He wasn't surprised that no one had tried to stop him, or had even noticed his departure, and quickly followed Akurai alongside the cliff face.

They jogged for a minute until finally coming to a grated tunnel, seemingly forgotten in its hidden location between boulders and cliff face. The curious mask Taiki wore made Akurai speak up, explaining.

"Drainage. All forts have them, and are usually forgotten. Normally, forts double them as escape tunnels, but this one's function is different. Ishigaki is fundamentally different in design, meant to take assaults from the front. This means…" Akurai talked as he ripped the rusted grate off from the surrounding stone. "That their main way to flee are the back doors. No need to pay attention to the second escape route, right?"

"Right…" Taiki slowly agreed, having some serious doubts about this plan now.

"We may have to shape shift if we get stuck, but it should be fine. You coming, or heading back, kid?" Akurai asked, ready to start going through the small tunnel.

Taiki nodded, but abandoned his maul and started lightening his armor load. Taiki kept his breastplate and gloves, but everything else was too much of a burden to bring with him on this possible one-way trip.

"Let's go." Taiki said, following Akurai's lead.

* * *

With how long it took them to crawl through the tunnel, Taiki wouldn't have been surprised if Range had already climbed up the walls and was starting to take the fortress from the top down. When they had reached the entrance of the drainage pipe and crawled into a torch lit room, Taiki wondered if they had already been discovered by the garrison's warriors.

When they heard a door open to the room they were crawling into, Akurai had kicked Taiki back down the drainage pipe, disorienting him as he slid back down the slippery stones a few feet. Assuming he didn't kick him for no reason, Taiki stopped himself from ruining all of their effort by making a clamor and went dead still as he heard muffled conversation. Several long seconds of waiting in the dark passed, but eventually Akurai rapped his fingers against the entrance of the tunnel, signaling for him to come out of his hiding place.

Taiki didn't like to be kicked in the head, and was rethinking his choice of following the strange warrior into the fortress, but decided he was dedicated. Refusing the offered hand out of the drainage pipe, Taiki made it up to face of Akurai and was surprised that the older warrior had changed his ink color.

All Inklings could change their colors on their heads and brows, but to do it so quickly was no easy feat. Not many Inklings could pull that off, then apparently bluff an enemy into thinking one was an ally.

"C'mon kid." Akurai said, getting closer to the exit to whatever room they were in.

"What did the guard say?" Taiki whispered, watching as Akurai peeked through the door.

"He thought I was taking a shit. Told him it was bad timing, with all with these fuckers attacking us. He apologized, then left." Akurai explained as he adjusted his pants, having apparently loosened them to convince the enemy warrior. Taiki wondered just how far Akurai would have gone to convince the enemy, feeling as if he had dodged a hazard.

"Okay, now what?" Taiki asked, unsure of which way to go. From this shit shack they were in, there were three different paths they could take.

"If I remember correctly… Yeah. Follow me." Akurai said, drawing the sword Taiki had first seen him loot. He agreed that bluffing their way to the postern gate probably wouldn't work and Taiki hoped his sword skill had depreciated as he freed his sidearm.

As they came to a corner, Akurai lightly pushed him against the wall, seeing something before Taiki did. Taiki's companion held up a hand, closing his fingers one at a time. It didn't take long for Taiki to understand the meaning, readying his short sword.

Once Akurai's fist closed, he abandoned the corner, making very little noise as he covered the stone floor and sprinted through the halls. When Taiki turned the corner, a single guard was staring nervously at the gate with a spear drawn, only being alerted to Akurai when Taiki's breastplate clanked against itself.

Lucky for Taiki, and not so much for the guard, Akurai had closed enough ground between himself and the traitor to easily silence the spear-squid. Taiki wondered if telling this one-eyed warrior to stay away from the fight had been the smart idea in the first place, as his eyes had barely been able to keep up with the swing.

"Taiki. Come here." Akurai whispered to the stationary Taiki before moving to the barred door, picking up the dropped spear with a foot.

Taiki was quick to start unbarring the gate as Akurai stood guard, throwing the thick wood open and surprising his entire platoon. Many familiar faces seemed surprised by his appearance, Taiki being lucky enough that they didn't instantly try to strike him down.

"Taiki?" A voice asked, the owner of said voice looking around confused.

"What are you waiting for, Naoki to take all the credit? We're heavy infantry. Let's clear the halls out." Taiki said, giving out real orders for the first time in over a month.

His fellow veterans chose not to argue with him, some hesitating at the sight of Akurai, but started to head into the dark hallways. It wouldn't take long for them to clear out the few warriors that were guarding the gates, and judging by the first Inkling Taiki had seen, the ones actually prepared wouldn't be as well armed as his infantry platoon were.

He waited until all his warriors were through before he started to follow them, being stopped briefly by Akurai.

"A promise is a promise. I'll leave the rest to your company." Akurai stated as they both heard metal against metal, and screams of battle. "Kill well, Taiki."

Taiki nodded, not turning back as he sprinted down the hallway, trying to catch up with his warriors before the other platoons started to get inside. Taiki made a mental note to speak with the one-eyed warrior later, if he should live through taking the fortress.

* * *

The look on Range's face was priceless as Taiki threw open the main gates with the help of his fellow veterans. Taiki saw the look between confusion and annoyance, as he had a grappling hook in his hands that had just been delivered by the runners. For a small instant, Taiki tasted victory, as he had accomplished something not even his commander could have done. Reality soon forced him back into action, speaking for the first time without being asked.

"Commander! The gates are open. Your orders?" Taiki asked, watching Range throw the rope hook to the ground as he retook his glaive.

"Orders are... Naoki, keep the gates open, have the spear warriors clear the halls. See if there are more prisons, and if so, empty them. Taiki, you and your warriors are with me." Range ordered, apparently knowing where he was going as he led the heavy infantry to the stairs.

Taiki nodded, following the lead of Range and his bodyguard as they made their way to the second floor, where the enemy harquebusiers were still trading fire with the Tenth's own ink shooters. Unlike their storm through the torture field and first floor, their push through the hallways would be challenged by Inklings ready to fight.

The next few minutes were just fighting to gain control of the stairwell, more and more enemies flooding from the surrounding hallways as Emi's platoon came to reinforce Taiki's warriors. Taiki watched Range fight closely for once, never really finding their commander during any battle before.

After watching Akurai move and fight for a few seconds, Taiki could see the similar fighting styles the two had, even though they had used radically different weapons. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the way their backs moved with every step, and how little noise they made in their armor, as if it was a part of them, was the biggest similarity that Taiki spotted. Around him were clanking warriors, plate hitting plate as Inklings fought shoulder to shoulder, yet his commander was almost dead silent.

Half participating in the fight, half watching their commander, Taiki was quickly trying to emulate both Akurai and Range, but was having trouble. He wanted to watch Akurai's swordplay more, and find out how he had made so little noise even while armored. Taiki also noticed that their normally destructive commander was battling much more conservatively than in his duel with Kagehaha or his earlier fights.

Range was almost single handedly keeping four spear warriors at bay, using his glaive as a basket weaver used his fingers. Whenever a spear would come at him, he'd use his polearm to deflect, then push the wooden shaft into the way of another spear, thus locking two, and sometimes three spears together. By the time the first spear-squid freed his weapon, his ally's weapon would block his own, repeating the process over and over.

Taiki wondered why Range wasn't trying to kill those in front of him, before understanding while fighting his own battle. His commander was protecting the company warriors behind him, as there were multiple places to attack and be attacked from. Taiki realized their commander was doing his subordinates a favor by keeping an entire hallway locked out of the fight, leaving his heavy and spear infantry to focus their efforts on the two other hallways.

Soon finding himself drawn away from viewing his commander, Taiki refocused his efforts to his platoon and began to cut into any traitorous Inkling whenever the opportunity presented itself. The fighting lasted several minutes, no obvious winner showing themselves in the melee. Taiki watched several of his fellow's deaths, by either spear to the brain, or being slowly cut to pieces, but he ignored the death of his companions. Taiki fought on, at one point picking up a dying friend's weapon that had been cut from their hands and using it to avenge them. Finally having a weapon, he could break guards with, Taiki began smashing enemy spears aside and giving openings for his allies beside him.

The battle turned when a single hallway started to get extra loud, as if fighting had started behind the force Taiki was already engaging. Taiki could jump and see some of the forces that were clearing the first floor had found a way upstairs and were able to attack the backs of their enemies.

It took seconds for the traitors to break after the arrival of reinforcements, knowing it would be impossible to fight a greater force if they were trapped in a hallway. Many started clambering through the windows they had just been taking fire from, the ones too slow to get out being stabbed in the back by his platoon's great weapons.

Only once the enemy began to rout and turn their backs on the Tenth Company, did the death really begin. The traitors should have died standing, facing their enemies. Instead, their bodies broke as they tried fleeing for their lives. Taiki cleaved into the necks of the unfamiliar Inklings, taking no pleasure in the butchery he was a part of.

"Clear the hallways. Those wounded but can move, start getting other wounded out. Emi, stay here and hold the stairs. Taiki, you and yours with me." Range shouted, calmly walking down the hallway he had been defending for so long.

Taiki didn't realize he had been breathing so hard, smelling the stink of death for the first time. He walked forwards of his fellows, his tired platoon still trying to recover from the fighting that had just taken place and eager to leave the blood and viscera behind.

Their commander seemed to sense their exhaustion, and set the pace at a slow, deliberate speed as they walked through the hallway and up a second flight of stairs to the third floor. Doors were kicked open, these rooms being of high quality, most likely meant for visiting commanders or logistic officers. Only once did they find anything in these rooms, which was a pitiful Inkling who was cowering, covered in their own excrement.

It did not take them long to dispatch the coward, the bodyguard named Ran doing the traitor a favor by making his death a swift one. Taiki wondered about this girl, who owned a ghostly finesse that not even Range possessed. The bodyguard who used two short swords, as opposed to a great weapon or shield had hardly taken part in the fight for the stairs, content to simply guard her commander's blind spot as his other guards laid into the enemy. Taiki wondered how much he could learn from watching Ran, but realized it would be pointless now, as they made their way to the last doors in the hallway.

These doors were at first barricaded, but with the combined strength of Masaru, Taiki, and Range, the door was eventually kicked opened, Inklings rushing through the doors and preparing for combat.

This was Fort Ishigaki's war room, which had a view of the entrance to the Octrian's valley, a rocky path winding downwards and into the unknown. A single table had been flipped over, which had blocked their initial entry along with the chairs that went with it. Taiki had been expecting a last stand of the traitors, instead seeing only a singular inhabitant of the room.

"Who has invaded my fortress, and why?" An angry Inkling asked in ornate metal armor, a large curved sword stabbing the wooden floor. This Inkling appeared completely alone, making Taiki wonder where this Inkling's bodyguard were, or if they too had abandoned him.

"Garrison General Tomio, I presume?" Range asked, stepping in front of his bodyguards.

The sight of Range's skin seemed to shock the general, a snarl of disgust coming across his face. "You are one of those Night Blades, no? I thought they wore cloaks and snuck around, stabbing my warriors while they slept."

"I am Commander Range, of the Tenth Battle Company. The Night Blades are currently clearing out your first floor, stabbing your warriors while they run for their lives instead. I come to dispense justice. You have been found torturing your own species, and aiding in schemes against your fellow officers, and their company." Range said, his voice unwavering at the mad laughter coming from General Tomio's throat.

"Is that all?" Tomio asked, stopping his laughter.

"If you wish to admit to more, now would be the time." Range said without much enthusiasm.

"I'll skip that. Duel me, Commander Range. That is why you have come here, no? Is that not the reason you have butchered my soldiers? Let's get this over with." Tomio took what Taiki assumed was a fighting position.

Range snorted, eventually shrugging and moved forwards, knowing full well that he couldn't be dishonorable now and just end this battle by mobbing the fort's owner. Slaughtering Tomio's warriors were one thing, but even Taiki knew that slaying a traitor general by ganging up on him would just make Range look bad.

Tomio wouldn't wait for Range to come to him, charging the enemy commander while bringing his blade high over his head, as if to bring it down like an executioner's axe.

Taiki noticed one main difference between the officers in the few seconds that he had seen Tomio, and it was the fact he was loud. His ornate armor made so much noise, Taiki thought his eardrums would burst. There was no technique behind the swing, like Kagehaha had shown, nor was the movement quick and efficient, like Akurai.

The fight ended as quickly as it had begun, before Taiki could even let out his breath. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Tomio could have been beaten by Taiki himself with a hand tied around his back. It was as if this older Inkling hadn't fought before, making Taiki believe the traitor could be beaten by a conscript.

But the arch-traitor wouldn't be beaten by a conscript, or by a handicapped platoon leader. He would be beaten by falling face first into the wooden flooring, after piercing himself a singular time in the stomach by the point of a glaive that had found a home between the breastplate and belt of the general.

Unless Tomio would die of embarrassment, he would survive the wound, which was a good thing for the invaders of the room. The ensemble of warriors watched their commander kick the large sword to the side, keeping the general pinned to the ground with his glaive. Many questions were still up in the air, with no one else left alive to answer them. Now, they had the leader of the traitor garrison to answer for what he had done.

"Alright Tomio, time to answer my questions. Where is Commander Kichi, and why did you betray her company?" Range asked, not even dignifying the fallen general by looking down.

"Fuck you!" Tomio shouted, spitting in Range's direction.

"Wrong answer." Range almost whispered, pulling his glaive out and stabbing it in another part of the general's body. "Where's my missing commander, and why did you kill and torture her company?"

Tomio screamed in pain, which soon turned into demented laugh. "Not just her company."

Taiki watched Range's face contort to rage, which always made him nervous. Choosing not to watch their commander start pummeling the downed general, Taiki took the opportunity to watch Ran, who was exploring the room. Deciding to stop being a bystander, he joined the younger female, trying to figure out what she was doing.

She stopped as he joined her, holding up a finger. Taiki tried to listen, hearing something hidden underneath the shouts of pain coming from Tomio's mouth as he was beaten with savagery that enthralled Taiki's platoon, and most of Range's bodyguard.

"Commander!" Taiki shouted, snapping Range out of his fury.

"What?!" Range shouted back in response, blood staining his gauntlets.

"I think we've found something." Taiki said, seeing a nodding Ran in the corner of his eye.

"You won't… find her." Tomio coughed, apparently not satisfied with having his ass handed to him. To silence him, Range decided to put a boot on the general's neck.

"Okay. Now what?" Range asked.

Taiki and Ran started to knock on walls, trying to listen for any hidden doors. When Ran waved him over, Range was quick to come over as well, telling his guard to watch the beaten general while simultaneously dismissing Taiki's platoon who were just sort of milling about awkwardly, messing with doors or wanting to leave and loot the fort.

He briefly watched Masaru and Hachirou drag the general to his feet while Taiki's platoon started to filter out of the room, no doubt off to explore the fortress and steal anything that wasn't bolted down. After they had left, Taiki assisted Ran in prying open the false wall that was hiding a small wooden door, barely as big as an Inkling.

Then Taiki found out that it wasn't just the garrison who had a love of torture. The hidden room was a stash filled with torture devices. Dozens of scalpels, hooks, wires, pokers, and hand carved tools sat on racks or hung on walls. A room of twisted metal, the only purpose to inflict pain on those that lived. Taiki wasn't surprised Ran had backed out of the room, letting Range get a full view of the interior and see the purple banner that was draped along the farther wall.

"Damn." Range expressed impressed surprise on his voice, which was fairly uncommon to Taiki's knowledge.

"Yeah." Taiki said, too shocked to say anything else. On closer inspection, Taiki saw these tools had been used. He touched the red stained tip of a poker, the wet liquid clinging to his fingers and making Taiki realize something. The blood was wet.

"Well. She should be somewhere in the fort. We're not going to leave without her so…" Range started, trailing off as Taiki raised his hand to silence him. Range wouldn't have known, but the blood was recent, and the noise he and Ran heard was still unidentified.

Again, Taiki knocked on walls, getting a confused look from his commander, but eventually he discovered another false wall, this one leading to a locked metal door. Range inspected the lock mechanism, heading out of the torture storage room quickly. For several seconds, Taiki could only hear violence in the other room, knowing Range was resuming from his break of beating the traitor general. When the commander returned with key in hand, Taiki carefully took the delicate piece of metal, feeling the lock turn easily once the key was inserted. Peeking into the room, Taiki immediately wished he hadn't as he discovered the missing commander.

Now it was Taiki's turn to want to beat the traitor general to death. The question of how someone could find pleasure in damaging another person filled Taiki's mind, closing his eyes as he moved out of Range's way.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm…" Range promised before silencing himself, moving into the room, where a singular naked, gagged, and bleeding Inkling was weakly struggling against metal wire that was attached to the wall of the room. "Taiki, tear down that flag and bring it to me."

Taiki nodded once, unable to remove his gaze from the poor Inkling and her ruined eyes.

He had to stop thinking. Taiki moved with new found purpose, using more effort than he thought he would need to rip the fabric off the wall. When he returned to the room and handed the flag to Range, he watched his commander softly drape it over the girl, already having undone the bindings and using his arms to support the entire body of the commander. Taiki watched as Range finally removed the cloth gag from the Inkling's mouth, hearing her cough several times.

"Commander Kichi?" Range softly asked.

Kichi nodded, struggling to move. Taiki held a hand to his head, thinking it might explode suddenly from the migraine he was getting just by looking at the damage that had been inflicted on the girl. Tomio had hurt her, perhaps beyond recovery. Taiki didn't know if he hated anyone more in the world than the general now, his disdain for his commander seeming like love.

"I'm Commander Range. I've come to get you out of here." Range explained. "I apologize, but I need to pick you up."

Kichi didn't so much as speak, but whispered in response, each word a struggle to get voiced. "Range… I… know… that… name."

"You were very young when we last met. Now save your strength. Please." Range whispered, his voice only filled with concern. Taiki was stunned, as he hadn't ever heard his commander be… sad, before.

Range picked the small body up, making sure the covering wouldn't come apart. Taiki followed shortly, but it was a very slow pace.

Naoki, Kagehaha, and two of her Night Blades had appeared since Taiki had last been in the war room. Each were dead silent as Range stepped out, only Tomio's laughter being coughed out through his teeth, near the observational balcony. The bodyguard's reactions were a mix, only Ran being stone faced at the broken body in Range's arms.

A beating of drums pounded against his mind, Taiki fighting to keep his headache in check. Normally those didn't come until the night, when Taiki had ample opportunity to think on his self-misery, which he now knew was nothing in comparison to the pain Commander Kichi had endured.

"What's that sound?" Ryuu asked, getting more laughter from Tomio.

"I have to say, if they had arrived an hour earlier, our roles would be very much reversed. My reinforcements are here, commander. You and your pet freaks are going to die, then I'll make you all puppets, just like that one!" Tomio barked out, using the balcony to stand.

"You didn't…" Range accused, anger evident on his face as the drums slowly continued to get louder, the direction of the sound coming from the valley.

"I am a traitor, in all sense of the word. Do you understand just how much power I will have now? Kyokan's daughter in my possession, with an army given to me just for mere passage? I will have the most influential Inkling under my beck and call, while backed by the Octrian overlords." Tomio promised, leaning off the balcony and plummeting to the faraway ground before anyone could close the distance to stop him. It appeared that Hachirou was ready to jump after him before Range shouted to stop.

"We have to act fast. Taiki, take Kichi to the carts and get them moving. Hachirou, blow the rally horn. We are going to take as much as we can and run." Range ordered, forcing Taiki to take the crippled commander in his arms, despite him not mentally prepared to carry such a burden.

"We aren't going to fight?" Kagehaha asked, as if she had just been personally insulted.

"We don't know how many are coming, winter is upon us, and we will not be getting reinforcements if Shigeo is part of this betrayal. We either cut and run, or die uselessly. Kagehaha, trust me when I say I would love to make a glorious last stand, but there is too much on the line for our honor to bind us." Range quickly spoke, covering his ear as Hachirou blew the rally call, giving more orders to those in the room. "Get everyone to raid their store room. Ruin what you can't take."

Range started jogging down the hallway, gesturing Hachirou to continue signaling the rally call. By the time Taiki caught up to Range and his command squad, the combined efforts of the Tenth Company and the Night Blades were already rushing about, spreading the word and trying to get as much done as possible before the Octrian army got to the wall.

* * *

Taiki had his orders, desperately trying to keep the falling snow off Kichi's face as he made his way to the forest where the logistic officers would be, passing many of the rescued warriors who had joined in the efforts to carry as many supplies from the stores as possible. Taiki briefly paused at the unflinching Akurai, and fought a laugh as he saw that the gear he had abandoned had been salvaged by the one who had forced him to discard the gear in the first place. The one-eyed squid only nodded at Taiki in recognition at the one he carried, before heading back to the fort to aide in the pilfering.

Again, he was left alone with the crippled commander, trying to control his breathing as he climbed up the hill… when Kichi's weak fingers moved from the protection of the flag he had torn, surprising Taiki. A single word came from her dried lips, making him pause briefly at the crest of the wood covered hill.

"Hi." She greeted, her voice making him want to stop what he was doing and simply cry for her.

Taiki took a knee, using his leg to support the back of the wounded commander as he looked behind, towards the fortress. Inklings were running back and forth, heading his direction with bags held over shoulders, undoubtedly taking the grain that had been stored for the winter. Hundreds of Inklings worked, smoke starting to take hold of the wooden construction on the top of the stone fortress, burning the sight into Taiki's eyes.

Black smoke stained by falling white snow… but beyond the smoke, beyond the snow, hints of their enemy. Marching music made from brass instruments could be heard. Beyond the now burning wall, came an army of flesh and iron, ready to bring death to him and those he warred with.

In his arms, a broken girl, around his age yet half his weight, was clinging to his under-armor, reminding him of how cruel life was. While staring at her scarred, wounded face and seared eyes, something inside him burned. A torrent of emotions swirled in his heart, the snow lightly stinging his bare skin as it fell on his motionless body. Anger, hatred, sadness, fear, self-loathing, disgust, grief, and empathy. But in that swirl of emotions that burned his very being, he felt a stroke of serenity brush against his face with the winter wind.

He knew what he had to do. He had a purpose now. An objective. He knew with every tether of his being that fate had given this moment of revelation to him. He knew there was no place else he'd rather be, for how could he kill his enemies if he weren't here?

Taiki gently breathed in, feeling the full weight of the world on his shoulders and in his arms as he breathed his response out.

"Hi."


	11. Act Two: Chapter Ten

_**Ten**_

The Frozen Lake

Tsume could sense that every creature that surrounded him had increased heartbeat, and there were many more small ones that had joined Range's company. The ones Tsume had just been playing with started acting strange, each smaller one immediately moving the carts that didn't belong to them. Tsume had almost interfered in these creatures' robbery, but halted when he noticed that others of Range's following were aiding in moving the wheels of the wooden constructions.

There was a sense of urgency that Tsume hadn't ever felt before, and decided to follow the path of the Inklings. Roughly dragging Kaji's wheel house after the groups of fleeing small ones, he wasn't surprised by what came next. Tsume heard Kaji start yelling from within his cloth house wagon thing, shouting out questions as to why they were moving, and why Tsume was pulling the wagon with such violence. Eventually leaving his cloth dwelling entirely for the first time in days, Tsume would feel Kaji's glare that had not been missed.

"What the fuck, Tsume?!" Kaji shouted, holding onto the wagon's frame as Tsume increased his speed, having trouble keeping up with the carts being pulled by the combined might of children and adult Inklings. Tsume was having trouble navigating through the dense trees that continued to block his path, unlike the smaller companions of Range's.

"Why are we moving? What is happening? Hey! You!" Kaji yelled, getting the attention of someone who was trotting to keep up with the carts, holding a large bag over his shoulder.

"Octrian! We're retreating to the lake!" The hooded Inkling shouted back, not breaking his pace.

"Octrian?" Kaji shouted back in surprise, trying to peek behind his covered wagon's roof. "How many? Where's Commander Range?"

"With the rear guard, to see how many enemies we're up against! Just keep moving!" The mystery small one said, increasing his pace as he moved through the tree cover.

Tsume followed the Inkling's advice, and decided to continue moving. When Kaji began to mutter quietly to himself, Tsume started getting more nervous. He had never seen Kaji of the River act this way before, almost fearful. Whatever could put fear into Kaji was something to be fearful of indeed, as Kaji was mostly fearless!

It took hours of pushing, pulling and giving his all, but Tsume could rejoin those standing nervously in the clearing near the frozen body of water. Range eventually showed himself and began shouting, his almost joyous face changing the nervous atmosphere that had surrounded the frozen water.

* * *

Hana had just spent her hours sprinting beside her lover, but she had yet to understand as to why he was smiling like a lunatic.

"Tenth Company! Sixtieth Company! Hear me!" Range bellowed, making those around him jump by just how loud he was being. Hana briefly hoped her lover wouldn't blow his voice out now, as they desperately needed a plan of action. "Night Blades!"

Hana, along with a few other platoon leaders and their commander had stayed behind to get an actual view on the invading force coming from the Octrian's valley. The marching tide of red flesh and metal had been an intimidating sight, and their silent commander had only made her more uneasy on the way back. Now that he was explaining the situation, her unease hadn't been alleviated.

"We are invaded! Our Octrian enemies have marched in force from their valley to make war on us! The enemy is splintering off, no doubt intending to flank the other border fortresses in the region!" Range shouted to the silent warriors in front of him, looks of apprehension on each of their faces. Hana knew exactly what they were thinking, as she too felt the same panic and fear. They needed to run, and flee as fast as possible to their only hope of refuge.

"I see the looks on all of your faces, and understand the fear in your hearts. You wish to run all the way to the mountain, and Yamakabe!" Range shouted, getting several nervous nods, Inklings starting to turn towards the mountain city. Range then halted them with his words, stopping them in their tracks. "But we cannot!"

Questions of why, and a few voiced concerns of how staying would doom them all, Inklings appealing to Range's tactical mind as he raised a hand to quiet them.

"A vanguard force is minutes away, and will follow us all the way up the mountain if we let them! We must strike them here, while their numbers can be checked in the forests, and by the lake. The Sixtieth will continue with the assistance of most of the Night Blades, taking our supplies with them. Night Blades, you must cover their trail so that if we should fail, you will not be found. Matron Kagehaha, I need a small group of your Inklings to stay, and do the same for us should we be victorious."

"Of course." Kagehaha said, departing from the command squad and getting close to her obsidian eyed followers.

"Naoki, take two spear platoons with you, along with three harquebusiers and an arbalest platoon to the north side of the lake. Akio, go with him and hunt down any Octrian who go through the woods to flank them. The rest of you, head to the southern side of the lake and begin preparing yourselves!" Range shouted, everyone rushing to haul the remainder of the supplies they had brought to the carts that were beginning to head up the mountain.

"Remember! The Octrian will not fight on any ground that isn't stained with their own ink! Ranged platoons! You will be the ones to win us this day, as the Octrian refuse to enter melee combat! So long as you keep them on the shores of the lake, they will not risk the ice. We must hold them until nightfall! Is this understood?" Range bellowed to his company, getting a chorus of 'yes sir' and 'for war'.

Hana watched her lover smirk, shaking his head as his warriors started departing, before giving his own personal orders out to his command squad. "Kazue, locate Miki and Minoru. Ran, locate Taiki and tell him to pass off Kichi to someone of the Sixtieth. The rest of you, build the command tent." Range quietly ordered, a look of confusion meeting him as he spoke.

"Build the tent? Aren't we leaving at night fall? That's only a few hours away." Hachirou asked, not understanding what the strategy was behind this move.

Hana began to leave, knowing what her commander wanted from her. She had lingered long enough, and had to get set up in the woods with the rest of her platoon.

"We're not leaving until their leaders are killed. Someone stop Tsume from leaving. I have need of him." Range ominously stated, confusing all who heard him.

* * *

After passing off the wounded commander to the Night Blade matron herself, Taiki made his way through the throng of warriors, stretching his body. They still couldn't see their enemy, but the battle company could hear the music that heralded their arrival. Taiki had never fought, let alone seen an Octrian before, and he wasn't alone in his inexperience. Their last commander had refused to stay in the areas where the Octrian's military was active, thinking of them as a non-issue. Taiki and nearly all the veterans had no experience in fighting with these alleged abominations and would have to quickly learn how to face such foes, with only rumors being a source of guidance.

Rumor had it that Octrian lived in a caste system, each caste based on appearance and role. Other rumors of them grafting metal onto their bodies to strengthen themselves were going around, frightening some of the younger spear warriors in front of Taiki.

He didn't know why they were afraid of metal bound monsters, already having dealt with some in the past. What Taiki was afraid of, and what any infantry squid should be afraid of, is an entire army of ink shooters. Even if they were to match the color of the Octrian's ink, it was common knowledge that it would still splatter any Inkling slow enough to get hit on bare flesh. If Taiki couldn't get close due to having volleys of acidic ink shot onto him and having his ink gland burst, he'd be useless in the coming battle.

It would be up to their harquebusiers to stain the earth and give them a path to walk on, lest the entire terrain become a mire of multicolored liquid and snow. If their fellow warriors couldn't keep up with the Octrian's fire rate, the infantry would have no way of getting into combat.

Glancing upwards, Taiki rethought his stance on that last bit. So long as the Octrian couldn't keep up with the snow, the infantry would have a way of getting close. Ink had the habit of washing away and dissolving in water, and the falling snow would easily cover whatever ground was stained in a matter of minutes. It really was coming down, Taiki thought as he spotted the arbalests moving into position along the lakebed.

Across the lake, Taiki could see the silhouettes of his fellow warriors, each preparing for their second battle of the day. He worried for his fellow Inklings, hoping their endurance would last until nightfall. It was uncommon for them to fight more than once a week, and the battle at Ishigaki had been their first real fight in over a month.

He turned to see Hana, jogging with her platoon towards the wood line south of the formation of spear and harquebus warriors, a few Night Blades following behind. Taiki, not having anything better to do, closed the distance between himself and the platoon leader and called out to her.

Hana turned, looking around for the one who had called her name, stopping briefly and halting her platoon. When Taiki finished jogging up to her, she waved her scouts onwards. "Platoon leader Taiki. Do you need something?"

Taiki was about to ask how she would go about her objective, which was guarding their southern flank. He knew people weren't depending on him as they did Naoki, but as the platoon leader of the second heavy infantry platoon, he oversaw this area and needed to know what would be happening in his blind spots. However, something about the lingering Night Blade was off putting.

"I uh. Wanted to know about… Who is that?" Taiki eventually asked, distracted.

Hana turned, then turned back instantly to him, a scowl on her face. "That's Kageha. He's been following me ever since we met them."

"Following you? Do you need help?" Taiki asked, watching Hana shake her head several times, undoubtedly going to handle it herself.

"He doesn't stick to my heels, but shows up seemingly anywhere I go. Even when we were clearing the fortress, he and his cronies somehow found us. Either way, I'll deal with him. Do you need something?" Hana asked, most likely in a rush.

Taiki nodded along with what she was saying, able to understand on some level. Yua used to do that to him all the time before they had first started their fling, waiting for any opportunity to jump him. "Yes, how will you keep our flank cleared, and will you require assistance?"

Hana shook her head multiple times. "If they enter that forest, we'll spot them and slay them. I might not like him, but Kageha and his Night Blades know their stuff when it comes to ambushes. If you start seeing your own enemies divert into the forest, you should push on them though. If they move in large formations, we'll be hard pressed to pick them apart."

The rhythmic music was starting to get more discernable, making Hana and Taiki both stare at each other in silence, eventually nodding in understanding. As fun as it was talking to a female that wasn't a bitch, their conversation would have to end.

"Good luck, Hana."

"Good luck, Taiki." Hana said, pulling her cloak closer to her body as they parted ways. Taiki turned his head to watch the Night Blade stalk after the platoon leader, wondering if he should report that to Range, or wait until Hana got it 'dealt with'.

"Whoa, did you and Yua break up?" Shoji asked him, apparently ready to trash talk no matter the situation.

"What?" Taiki groaned, never ready to trash talk, no matter the situation.

"That's the first female I've ever seen you call out to. Are you two fuckin'?" Shoji diplomatically asked, being cruder than usual. Perhaps Shoji knew on some primal level that his life was going to end in this battle, and had decided to be quicker with his banter.

"I don't know why you're so focused on my love life, Shoji. If you're into me, that's kind and all, but like… I don't walk that path. But all's to you, man." Taiki seriously said, putting a comradery hand on Shoji's shoulder.

Many laughs were had at Shoji's expense, which all in all was a good thing, even as the first of the metal bound monstrosities entered their view.

* * *

Souta shouldered the butt of his harquebus, pressing the trigger as he leveled the weapon. Quickly ducking behind Daiki's shield, Souta furiously pulled and pushed the small handle that built up pressure in his weapon's canister. Three other platoons of warriors were mimicking his motions, each releasing large swathes of blue to stain the ground and halting the progress of their enemy.

An hour ago, hundreds of small, metal mounted monsters had arrived at the lake and set up their own basecamp, as if to copy their commander's own structure. Now, as the sun was beginning to set, the Octrian force were slowly pushing his company's defensive line further and further back.

Volley after volley of pink slime had been fired upon Souta and those that surrounded him by these dwarf enemies. When they had first shown themselves, Souta had wondered what was to be feared at all by these creatures, as they were shorter than an Inkling child. He had been amazed that they could even stand at all, as the Octrian's legs were so weak it looked like they could barely support their bodies. It was almost laughable that they had to stand on top of their moving metal creations instead of walking normally.

An Octrian trooper didn't have hands either, using the top of their heads to manipulate a lever which fired the machine they rode into battle, thus sending out their pink munition. Some of the troopers had several tentacles sprout from their bodies, allowing them to operate more sophisticated machinery, but even their appearance didn't make Souta worry. If they could simply get close and hit them with a single salvo of their own ink, then the Octrian's would explode in a violent liquid explosion and kill them. Unlike an Inkling, these Octrian didn't have a shapeshifting ability they could default to if splattered it seemed.

Souta had laughed during the start of the battle, wiping out the first of the invaders in a matter of moments, but he wasn't laughing now. A two-deep battle line had formed against the Tenth Company, starting from the bed of the lake, and reaching the start of the forest. Their Octrian enemy were moving as a single force now, their bodies pressed close to allow even more shooters to discharge their weaponry. The spear warriors in front of Souta were using their shields to block much of the incoming fire, but they would eventually be pushed back a foot or two, as the ground itself turned against them.

Shouldering his harquebus again, Souta pressed the trigger, turning some of the pink ground back into blue for what seemed like the hundredth time. After their initial slaughter of the Octrian, neither force had sustained or inflicted casualties, both of their weapons unsuited for this kind of combat.

He took a moment to get a view of the battle, briefly looking over the frozen lake. Foolish Octrian had tried crossing the ice earlier, but found themselves submerged as soon as their machines got fully onto the water. Beyond the lake, Yuuma and Megumi were joined by two of the arbalest platoons in their own ranged combat, having a bit better luck in their own fight, able to pick at the troopers with their crossbows. While Tae was somewhere behind Souta, he wasn't participating in the ground fight, his platoon's crossbows aimed at the sky.

Above him, hovering outside of crossbow range, Souta could see the circling enemies waiting. Like the regular Octrian soldiers Souta fought now, the flyers had small bodies, and used a machine grafted into where their heads were, giving them an awkward form of flight. These Octrian were the ones to initially push the infantry back, until Tae's arbalest platoon started shooting them out of the sky as they dared to get to close. Because of this enemy air presence, Tae couldn't willfully use his limited ammunition on the battle line that had formed, lest the flyers descend and strafe his allies again.

"How you are holding up, Daiki?" Souta asked, using the spear-squid's shoulder to steady his weapon, firing quickly and ducking back down to hurry the next shot. The platoon leader risked glancing back behind him, staring at the harquebusier using him as cover.

"I'm good." Daiki promised, trying to hide just how out of breath he truly was. Souta ducked his head to see the front of Daiki's shield, and couldn't help but notice the metal had been coated fully by the pink munition of their enemy. On further inspection, Daiki himself was basically painted pink, his armor and under armor stained.

Daiki turned and lifted his shield to block the next shot aimed at his face. As every other part of him was covered in material, it would take a clean head shot to bring the spear warrior down. That was the theory, Souta thought as he watched Daiki block three other shots with his body that had been intended for the harquebusier. Souta knew that just because the ink couldn't enter the spear warrior's body, the force behind the blows weren't ineffective.

There was no doubt in Souta's mind that most of the spear warriors would be heavily bruised after this battle, and wondered if they would even be able to climb the mountain later tonight.

"That's good. Hey, I was wondering," Souta began, before cutting himself short as Naoki began shouting to everyone.

"Enemies spotted north! Heavy infantry, cut them down! Harquebusiers, do not let them push us back!" Naoki commanded, confusing Souta. How had the slow moving Octrian gotten past Akio? Wasn't it his only job to keep the enemy out of the woods?

Then he saw why the enemy had managed to get through the woods. Thirty yards away, Akio and his platoon were in the process of making a suicidal charge against the Octrian line. Questions flooded his mind as Souta tried to make sense of what was happening, a sentiment shared by almost every Inkling currently watching. Were they supposed to charge and try to smash the lines of Octrian, who were now turning their guns onto the scouts?

Confusion was now sown into both armies, as the arbalests in the reserve started to unload their projectiles into the air, trying to take down the flying enemies that were descending from their elevated positions. With Naoki engaged with other enemies in the wood line, Souta and the other platoon leaders all looked at each other in confusion, not knowing what to do. In this confusion, it was their youngest leader who would decide their fate.

Daiki, who Souta had just been using for cover was shouting his spear warriors into action, running towards the melee by using the ink trail Souta had made. Inklings that had been standing, taking the beating for those behind them, started to move towards Akio's beleaguered band, who were quickly getting pummeled down with the vicious projectiles from the Octrian's machines. Souta elected to follow them, knowing that if they didn't cover the ground blue, then all those charging would be quickly bogged down, and have no way to retreat.

Souta didn't like leading a charge, always uncertain if anyone would follow him. He couldn't ever really muster the strength of will to put his life in the hands of people who could all be thinking like he did. Even now, following Daiki's unwavering steps, all Souta wanted to do was turn around, and leave these maniacs to die in melee combat. That's why he had joined the harquebusiers in the first place. Souta didn't want to fight head to head with the enemy.

Yet he wouldn't leave those charging to die. Souta ran forwards, not even bothering to aim his weapon as he fired. His salvo landed on top of a grounded Daiki, who was currently covering his face with his shield as he desperately tried to close the last bit of distance between himself and the enemy. Suddenly, as if the ground was no longer working against him, Daiki quickly rolled forwards, bringing his spear's point into one of the Octrian's who had been shooting him at point blank range. Unarmored, the Octrian was pulled off its machine as the spear was pulled back, the entire body being impaled by the spear. The five surrounding Octrian's must have sensed their kin's death, because each instantly turned and started to bombard Daiki in a heavy salvo, each getting several shots off before other spear-squids would fall upon them.

Souta quickly pumped his air canister to half, getting enough pressure built up to get his shot off. Drawing his sword with his left hand, he slid on his own ink trail, landing where Daiki had fallen and aiming down the enemy's battle line. Lifting his harquebus up to get a bigger arch, he squeezed the trigger, knowing the kind of damage he had inflicted before his munition had even landed.

As the liquid rained down on top of the Octrian's head, he watched with satisfaction as several fleshy bodies exploded where they had stood, only their metal machines showing where the carcasses would be. Instead, deep blue had erupted from the bodies of Souta's victims, their ink glands overloading from the foreign liquid. An Inkling would survive such a blow, only being concussed for a short while in their smaller form, but that wasn't the case for the creations they fought. Better yet, these Octrian were seemingly made of ink, having little blood inside their flesh, meaning once their ink gland exploded, it produced another, larger burst of the ink that destroyed their bodies, spraying onto whatever was nearby.

Souta didn't know how many he killed in a single shot, but knew it had not been a few as he drove his sword through an Octrian who had fallen from its machine. After checking to see if anything could harm him in the next few seconds, and only seeing the first signs of his enemies start to retreat, Souta knelt down to see if Daiki was alright.

"Daiki. You okay?"

"Did we save them?" Daiki breathed, barely moving.

Souta paused, checking to see if Akio and his scouts were still standing, seeing them a few Inklings short.

"Yeah. You saved them, kid. It looks like we're pulling back, so you need to get up." Souta said, sheathing his sword as he started pumping air for his next shot.

"That's… good." Daiki spoke, but didn't make any move to get up. Souta barked a laugh as he watched spear warriors start to slog back through the multicolored earth. He was about to leave when Daiki still didn't get up, making Souta sling his harquebus.

He was certain that last salvo had knocked Daiki out, so disarmed him of his shield and spear, and slung Daiki's arm over his shoulder. Holding the platoon leader's leg with the other, Souta shouted at one of his squaddies to pick up the weaponry, himself too burdened with the weight of the platoon leader.

"We're going to party tonight, Daiki. I'm gonna' get you laid, hyping you up to be the biggest damn hero on this side of the lake. We haven't actually talked before, have we?" Souta asked, receiving silence in return. He laughed anyways, perhaps due to exhaustion and the success they had just made together. "Ah. That's okay. We'll have more to talk about."

As he plodded across the stretch of land he had originally rushed past in the blink of an eye, Souta laughed with each breath, never expecting himself to be doing this for another in his life. Maybe it was because Souta respected Daiki's unwavering courage at the start, knowing exactly what he needed to do, unknowing of the future.

Souta felt confusion as the platoon leaders that had originally been giving out orders to their warriors all stopped to look at him, as if they were troubled by Souta aiding a fellow platoon leader. It wasn't that big of a shift in character, was it?

As he halted in front of them, and began to unload the unconscious platoon leader from his shoulders, Souta soon saw the purple liquid staining his arms and hands, running down onto his legs and feet. Behind him, this purple trail of blood and blue ink had followed him all the way from the lines of battle. Souta turned back to the platoon leader assembly that surrounded him, each of their eyes a mixture of emotions.

Souta looked down, seeing the lifeless eyes of the young platoon leader stare up at him. Swallowing hard as he looked at the face of the dead warrior who was far too young to have such a expression... Souta could do nothing but recover his breath as he tried desperately not to look away from the one who he had gone so far out of his way for.

"Souta…" Umeko started, trying to put a hand on his arm.

"Don't touch me. It wasn't like we were friends." Souta stated as he turned back to face the enemy, heading towards the line of fellow harquebusiers and spear infantry that was reforming. Rage halted him briefly, making him turn to the platoon leaders and forcing him to look Akio in the eye.

"You're alive because of him. Everyone else was going to let you die like the idiot you are. It was Daiki…" Souta inhaled sharply. "He was the one who saved you. You won't be saved again."

Souta rubbed his eyes, cursing himself inwardly as he unslung his harquebus. Souta made sure to stay away from any spear warrior who volunteered to be a shield for him, not wanting to make the same mistake again. He also didn't feel like talking anymore. Or thinking. All he wanted to do was discharge his weapon, and watch the colors that came from it.

* * *

Night had fallen, and Miki was wondering what she was still doing so close to the battlefield. She and Minoru were supposed to be far away, watching the battle from relative safety but Range had kept the two logistic officers right next to him to help give his orders to the runner squad.

"Range, I've told them." Miki reported, finally finished with repeating his words for the eighth time.

"Good." Range said, not looking up from what he was doing.

"So… I know this is supposed to be Hachirou's job, but uh…" Miki hesitantly started, still not obtaining the eyes of her commander. "Are you sure this is the right course of action?"

"Sure, I'm sure! So long as my platoons can keep the attention of our enemies, we'll be in and out in a matter of minutes."

"I… see." Miki hesitantly spoke, staring at the crude sleds her commander and his bodyguards had been creating for the past afternoon. The grappling hooks were tied to these bark platforms, filling Miki with doubts at how unstable the creations were.

"Fear not, Miki. This plan has been spoken about for several hours, and we've all come to a consensus. We're crossing that lake, killing their leaders, then crossing it back. Then we'll all head back to Yamakabe and think of our next plan." Range promised, Miki still unsure where this confidence was coming from.

Range beckoned the occupants of his tent to follow him, dragging his thin sled with him. Across the lake, a great pavilion had been propped up not dissimilar to Range's own command tent, surrounded by several dozen small fires. While the Tenth Company had remained in the darkness, the Octrian had decided to make a perimeter and guard it, content with their battle for the day.

Tsume sat stationary on the lakebed, using his many tentacles to test the snow topped ice. As Range got closer, the colossal squid turned itself towards the commander, Miki taking the look the war beast was making as comprehension for what was asked of him. Miki wondered why Range hadn't used Tsume to his full effect yet, as sending out a Colossal was the most destructive way of killing their enemies that her nation could unleash. Even now, Miki's commander had no intention of using Tsume in combat, only planning to use the beast to traverse the ice.

"Tsume, you ready?" Range asked the giant, obviously not expecting a response. "Good. Miki, find Minoru and get prepared to leave. You and the runners can remain by the tent, or start dissembling it. We'll be leaving as soon as I call the retreat horn."

Miki didn't say anything in response, deciding to only watch as Range started wrapping the grappling hooks around Tsume's thick tentacle arms. It appeared the bodyguards were looking very nervous save for Ran, who was either fearless or dead inside.

As Range and his personal warriors got on their sleds, and Tsume slowly started to feel around the ice, Miki covered her ears as Hachirou blew into his horn, signaling the attack.

* * *

Tsume's belly was very cold. He was gliding over the ice, pushing all his limbs to their limits to spread his weight across the frozen lake, stabbing into the ice to increase his speed with a talon. Though they were moving quickly, Tsume was trying to be as careful as possible, lest one of the little ones that were sliding with him got loose.

He felt his breath become hot as it left his beak and nostrils, his fear plaguing his mind as they got closer to the flames these enemies had made. Activity surrounded this area, Tsume was able to smell the distinct scents these little monsters were creating, the biggest one being terror.

While the Inklings smelled fearful whenever something frightening was happening, these little beasts were tainted with fear. A perpetual stink had followed these creatures, and every time the wind blew towards him, Tsume could smell just how frightened these creatures were.

Not even Tsume was afraid all the time! Sure, fear was a big part of Tsume's life, but he never let it control him for hours on end, especially the sleep hours. Now, as they neared the large cloth house these creatures had constructed, Tsume could smell the absolute terror from these weak tentacles with eyes.

"Tsume, stay here." Range whispered as his sled slid past Tsume's vision, stopping lightly in the snow caked lakebed. Tsume did what he was told, aiding the other Inklings in their own landings as he watched Range move closer to the cloth house.

Tsume watched Range and his six followers move quietly in the night, distant sounds of battle drowning out most of the night's peaceful noise. Tsume had been forced to watch the fighting from a hidden position for the afternoon, not allowed to join in the battle, which was a very big change for Tsume. Back before Tsume had followed Range, he had been forced to fight at every opportunity, being frightened as he killed fellow living things. But not now. He didn't even have his trident! For this entire month, he hadn't even had to wear his number and metal, or carry the big sticks that he used in his bow! But now, as Range was heading into the occupied structure, and as Tsume could hear their fight begin, Tsume felt…

He didn't know how to describe it. Tsume never liked how his anger took over his fear, blinding him during moments of bloodshed. He absolutely loathed how his brothers acted, any sense of self gone as soon as their home demanded it. Yet now, as he sensed the Inklings he had begun to care for start to get hurt, while he sat on the ice and meekly observed, he began to… hate?

Tsume nodded to himself. He was starting to hate. He hated how he was now sitting by, feeling fearful creatures die by who he called friends. Tsume began to get off the ice, deciding to head to the cloth house where he had seen Range and his Inklings enter. Tsume would help! Not just using his strength to pull and push pieces of wood, or wheelie wagons. He would join the fight!

Or he would have, if the fabric didn't start to smolder. Tsume blinked twice as Range and his Inklings began to head back to him, the only structure on this side of the lake taken over by an inferno. That hadn't taken long, Tsume thought as the small ones got back on their small constructions. Tsume headed back onto the ice, surfing back the way he had come trying to understand the mixture of feelings that settled in his stomach.

* * *

Taiki was carving a literal path through the soft bodies of the Octrian. During the day, when the light of the sun gave away the Inkling's positions, the Octrian had proved themselves in combat. The ranks of his enemies and their machines had pushed back any charge before physical contact could be made. Though they took more casualties overall due to the arbalests, the enemy had kept the Tenth Company in check by sheer numbers.

But now their enemy's weaknesses were obvious. These Octrian infantry had no form of melee defense, and were slow to react to enemies that surrounded them. In the dark, it had been easy to sneak up on them, the snow washing away the ink mires that had protected them in the few hours of peace.

These Octrian only had numbers, and when matched, even an Inkling conscript out performed them in every faculty. An Inkling child would have an easy time against these creatures, so long as they weren't out gunned.

Unlucky for the Octrian, Taiki and his fellow veterans weren't children, and were dealing with the small legged tentacle creatures in ruthless fashion. Sword and salvo tore the weak bodies apart. Spear and blade stabbed and cut, their flesh unresisting to the sharp iron.

There was no more method to their formation, there was no unity in their actions. In this everyman for himself fight, the Octrian had no choice but to run or be cut down. They had tried to reform and rally, but unlike the platoons north of the lake, Taiki wouldn't allow them the opportunity. His heavy infantry led the charge, following the Octrian's on their heels. Their little machines having no chance to outpace an Inkling's longer legs, the routing enemies wouldn't even get their chance to run so long as the momentum was with him.

Taiki looked to the burning structure where the Octrian's hidden leaders had set up their camp, as if to show every Inkling how superior they were, filling them with pride. The massive fabric now ablaze, a victory cry erupted from his throat and those around him, even as the horn on the lake ordered their retreat.

These very few Octrian who had managed to stay alive in their rout would be bewildered, the roaring Inklings about to end their pitiful existence completely vanishing back into the darkness.

The snow would cover their ink trails and foot prints. What the snow would miss, the experienced Night Blades wouldn't. Within minutes, the mass of warriors that had been holding the lake for half a day had up and left. Their commander's tent was torn down, as if it had never been set up in the first place. By morning, the dazed, leaderless remnants of the Octrian's vanguard would find nothing, save for their dead.

Taiki smiled as he clambered after fellow warriors, hidden in the darkness of the night, each of them heading the same direction. Back to Yamakabe, hiking after the unseen trail of the Sixtieth Company.


	12. Act Two: Chapter Eleven

_**Eleven**_

Akio

By the time the Tenth Company had returned to the hidden city, the Night Blade villagers and their Sixtieth allies had transformed Yamakabe, using her company's supplies to do so. All of their waterproof tarps had been made into many awnings along every part of the city's walls, and the bags of food stored in one of the unused buildings. Despite these new constructions, the city was mostly silent, the few spotted Inklings apparently being left behind due to their wounds being too severe.

When asked the location of where the majority of the Sixtieth and villagers had left to, the wounded had explained that Kagehaha had asked for the assistance of the healthy Inklings, intending to bring more of their village's supplies from its hidden location. Range had nodded at this news, then ordered his own warriors to rest their weary legs. For some, this would be their first chance to sleep in days, having been on the move nonstop up a mountain lest their confused enemies locate them again.

Rest would have to wait for the platoon leaders though, as Range took over a building while his bodyguards slept. Inside the sun-lit structure, Hana noticed that everyone's faces were a mixture of emotions, their nerves on edge just as hers were. Hana also couldn't help but notice that they were down a platoon leader, Naoki's head shaking softly as Hana quietly inquired to Daiki's absence. The small motion had been enough to inform her all she needed to know.

The boy's death upset her, but she was quick to dismiss her emotions. Daiki had been a good kid, who took his responsibilities seriously. Hana nodded at the news, wondering how those in the boy's platoon would take his death. To her knowledge, Daiki had been loved by his juniors. He had a habit of treating everyone fairly, and more importantly, putting their lives above his own. Surely, he would be the subject of many a toast, should they get a chance to even celebrate the victory they had taken.

"Casualties?" Range asked his platoon leaders, his face a mask as he listened to each of the platoon leaders speak of their dead.

Hana had been fortunate in both battles. During their raid at Ishigaki, Hana's platoon had stuck to the ground floor, clearing out hallways and rooms of the few enemies that had tried to hide from them. During the lake engagement, they had ambushed several small groups of the Octrian, taking no losses from them either. Hana had hoped to believe Akio would have the same luck, but when she heard that he had lost half his platoon, rage filled her.

"Sixteen?! How did you lose Sixteen warriors?!" Hana found herself shouting, certain this was the first time she had ever had an outburst in front of anyone. Confused and shocked faces stared at her, looking at the reactions of Range and Akio.

Akio began stuttering an excuse, but it was Souta who gave Hana's rage justification.

"Because he's a fucking idiot. Akio charged his warriors out of their position, and were turned on as soon as they hit the enemy's flank. The only reason half of them are alive is because Daiki led the charge that broke the enemy briefly."

Again, Akio tried to make an excuse, but no one was willing to even look at him.

"Akio." Range stopped the platoon leader's unintelligible words. "Is what Souta says the truth?"

Everyone saw the inner battle Akio was facing now. Did he lie, and have everyone call him out on his mistake, or give up and accept his fault?

"No." Akio lied through his teeth, those emotionally unstable enough instantly turning reacting to his answer. Shouts of how he was a liar, irresponsible, unfit to lead, and questions of how he could live with himself were the response, Akio closing his eyes as the room turned against him.

Their commander slammed his glaive against what used to be a chair, obtaining the full attention of the room and bringing back order to the meeting.

"Akio, you're demoted back to squaddie." Range stated, turning to Naoki. "Will you take him?"

Naoki's eyes hardened, his face a look of poorly disguised anger all while staring at the disgraced platoon leader. Hana had never seen Naoki angry before, and it appeared something deeper was going on between himself and Akio. His hesitation seemingly crushed Akio, but eventually Naoki spoke.

"Yes."

"Good. I can't have someone who refuses to follow my orders, and then not take responsibility for his actions after a failure. Akio, you may leave." Range dismissed the individual, who remained motionless for a time, digesting his fate that had just been forced upon him.

Akio nodded slowly, leaving the room as if in a daze. With the waste of life out of the building, Range continued to wrap up his orders. "I'll have Miki give me a list of individuals who are promotion worthy, but if you two, Naoki and Taiki, want to suggest some in your squad, go for it. In other news, our allies have taken it upon themselves to watch for signs of the enemy, so none of you have watch duty. If there isn't anything else, dismissed."

The platoon leaders nodded at their orders, but were stopped by Emi, which was very out of character for her friend. "Sir, aren't you worried about Akio?"

Hana halted with everyone else, feeling confused as she witnessed some looks of anger and warning coming from Inkling's faces.

"No." Range started, scowling at the wreckage of what would have been his seat. "Should I be?"

Emi was looking intimidated, not use to facing down an entire room of her peers before. "You aren't concerned that he might… do something… in retaliation… against you?"

Emi's eyes locked with Hana's, making her wonder what Emi was on about.

"He would not survive the attempt, but thank you for voicing your concern for my well-being." Range smiled appreciatively, his facial expression giving the rest of the room the okay to move out of the room.

"That's not what I-" Emi began, having an arm wrapped around her shoulders by Souta, who interrupted her.

"She's a bit tired sir, we all are." He explained, seemingly nice enough. However, Hana didn't like the fact that Souta was laying his hands on one of her only friends, and instinctively put a hand on her sword's hilt. Glancing over, Naoki was doing the same, his eyes hardening into a glare.

Souta remained undeterred, still playing his actions off as innocent, pretending not to notice how both Hana and Naoki were about to cut him down. Fellow platoon leaders backed off, a primordial sense that bloodshed being near warning them and began giving the four Inklings room should a fight begin.

"Oh. I get it. This is about that Aki-Ana bet thing you all have, isn't it?"

Their commander had once more gained the undivided attention of the warriors in the room, but Hana's confusion just grew. What was Aki-Ana? Hana looked for reactions, trying to decipher why that sentence had made everyone quiet, many Inkling's glancing to her several times. Souta looked the most nervous, glancing between Range and herself several times over.

As no one else was speaking, Hana decided to ask the fated question, of "What is Aki-Ana?"

"It's a betting pool based on who would win in a death battle between you and Akio." Range described, the explanation not making her feel any better. Hana turned to Souta and Emi first, Souta not even dignifying her with his eyes. Emi looked guilty, and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'.

The others in the room shifted their gazes as Hana looked for any brave enough to face her. Had they really been placing bets on whether she and Akio were going to kill each other? Not just a child's 'who would win in a fight, A or B?', but making actual odds? She turned to Range, asking, "You knew about this?"

"A bodyguard mentioned it off handedly a few days ago. I wasn't worried, as I've had someone follow Akio ever since he was promoted. He hasn't shown any indication that he's willing to go above slander and spreading rumors behind people's backs, so I didn't plan to mention it." Range explained, some of the platoon leaders looking iffy about what their commander just admitted, not that they were able to make judgements. Hana stood motionless for a small time, eventually just scoffing at the entire situation.

"This… this is why I don't go near you people. You're all…" trailing off as she exited the room. Emi briefly tried to stop her, but the gesture was half-hearted at best, and Hana was too tired to deal with them. After shrugging off the hand, she focused on what was important – sleep.

Trying to find a safe, isolated place to rest was difficult, especially with the snow still falling. Hana walked through the quiet streets, running into familiar faces everywhere as she did a mental check list of what needed to be done, and how many more problems had to be solved. At least Akio no longer could influence her trainings, but at the cost of a quarter of the company's scouts.

Kageha was still stalking her, although he had vanished shortly after their return to Yamakabe. Hana didn't have enough information to come up with an effective plan to deal with that yet, as she still didn't know the Night Blade's intentions. She didn't want to go to her commander with this problem, more to do with her own pride than anything else. Hana wouldn't ask for her lover's intervention if she didn't need it, the thought alone making her sigh in frustration.

The newest problem, which she had just realized was a problem at all, was her company's platoon leaders. Not that they themselves were a problem, but the fact she was completely ostracized from their social circles. Intentionally so, but that was still a problem. If someone were to try to kill her in this moment from within the company, would anyone give her a heads up? Hana doubted it, knowing the only Inkling she could rely on was her commander, which made her notice a similarity of hers to Akio.

Would anyone defend her, should she cross a line with someone she couldn't just beat down? Hana had almost seen the end of that road at another city, not dissimilar to Yamakabe. Hana stopped briefly, watching a version of the monster that had almost ended her life that day. Tsume was sitting alone next to Kaji's cart, watching the ropes of the grappling hooks that had been tied around his massive tentacles drift in the breeze.

More than a month ago, Tsume's old master had unleashed a larger version of the Colossal on her. In that moment, when she truly believed she was about to die, Range had interfered with her fate. Using some technique or magic to make the beast stationary, her commander had given her a chance to run to safety, just as he had done with the sharks a few weeks prior. In both those moments, she had felt guilty but more importantly, weak.

Hana had asked herself many times if she was okay with the role of being the weak, scared girl in the woods, waiting for the hero of the story to rescue her from the monster of the forest. Of course, she didn't want to be afraid of the ghoul master of the mountains, or some other fantasy tale to scare children. But the question of how she could overcome her fears, and the massive difference in resolve between herself and her lover was unanswerable. Was it all she could do, hanging onto the people that made her feel safe? Was there no way to be able to stare at the void of death and be unafraid?

She didn't know the answers to the riddles that plagued her conscious. What Hana did know was that she was tired, and needed sleep to function. Summoning all her courage, she walked closer to the giant that shadowed their company, and sat beside the unblinking creature.

"Hi, Tsume." Hana greeted, closing her eyes as the beak clattered against itself, inhaling briefly at the knowledge that Tsume could turn on her at any moment and for any reason. Hana fought against every fiber of her being to run, maintaining her sitting position, and relaxed. It would not be long now. Sleep would find her any second. She hoped, anyways.

* * *

How dare they? How dare any of them! This was pure favoritism! The mutant freak that Akio had pretended to respect had now stabbed him in the back, all so his pretentious whore would have slightly more power within his stolen company. It wasn't enough to kick him while he was down! The fake commander had to take away his most valued prize, his rank.

Akio had always been so close to becoming a pivotal part of this company, hard at work to get their real leader, Naoki, to his deserved station. Akio had watched others be chosen above him, always to end up dead on the ground on the next battlefield, and now that he had the actual opportunity to prove himself in combat through a glorious charge, Daiki had stolen the credit of breaking the enemy. The young idiot had gotten himself killed in a poor attempt at a rescue that hadn't been wanted, and the pale murderer had taken the opportunity to demote Akio for another's actions.

Righteous anger filled him, but he kept his outer appearance quiet, lest anyone get an understanding of what he planned. He had already resolved himself to expose the platoon leader and their commander, never having enough evidence to damn the couple and bring to light their scheming. His original plan was to quietly spread more and more rumors about the pair, and help lead the revolt that would end in both their deaths. Naoki would have gained the commandership after the mutiny, and with Akio as his right-hand man, they would have been a force to be reckoned with. But Naoki had betrayed Akio as well, and he now doubted himself if he could convince anyone to stand up to their abomination of a commander. How anyone could stand being in their blood drunk's presence, or under his command, was a mystery to Akio - but one that wouldn't need solving soon.

He would kill Range. But first, he had to get back into his position of power. With Hana out of equation, Range would be forced to give him back his rank, as Akio was the only other veteran with scouting experience. Then, he would wait for the right moment to stab his commander in the back, possibly during a battle to obscure his actions.

Akio smiled to himself, watching the big beast gently block the snowfall from the sleeping platoon leader. Akio knew he couldn't act yet, as not enough time had passed for him to pretend to be innocent, but there was a plan. One he would carry out soon.

* * *

Taiki had been searching all through Yamakabe, looking for the remnants of the Sixtieth Company, or more specifically, Akurai. Taiki had many questions for the one-eyed warrior, but couldn't locate him during his search. Chances were, Akurai had gone with the Night Blades to their village to aide in moving supplies here, and to consolidate their resources before the winter's snows became heavier.

Still, Taiki wandered around, noticing just how few Inklings were still awake in the middle of the day. It appeared that most of his fellow warriors had been pushed to their limits, and after finding a comfortable place on the ground and out of the snow, they had decided to crash. It seemed many were trying to abuse this temporary moment of peace to strengthen relations, which was another reason why Taiki was wandering aimlessly.

It would be difficult for Yua to hunt a moving target after all.

Paranoia had set in, Taiki realized. He had also been in a good humor for the past few days, and Taiki knew that if he was forced upon by Yua, his angst would return. Knowing that if he would try to rest where his platoon was, they would make an opening for Yua on purpose, thinking they were doing him a favor. Being alone wasn't that great either, as he could be jumped at any moment from the shadows or a corner, but if he stopped his fate would be sealed.

Taiki heard a sound coming from inside of a building built next to the curtain wall, hidden in the alleyways of the few stone houses that he explored. The building itself was covered in shadows, tarps draping from the flat roof onto the adjacent building, and one even over the door. It appeared someone had tried to hide this entire house's existence, and Taiki hesitantly thought he should leave it be.

That was until he could decipher the noise for what it was, muffled sobbing. Needing nothing further to intrude on the hovel's interior, Taiki opened the door to confirm the sounds. A singular hand on his sword's hilt, he cautiously walked into the darkness.

His suspicions were confirmed in the first steps, Taiki able to clearly understand that someone was in such grief that tears were being shed in ragged groans. As he crept through the shadows, like Yua was in his mind's eye, Taiki came to the wooden door that was producing the sobs.

"Hello?" Taiki hesitantly asked, doubting his actions now that he was dedicated. What if it was someone from his company who had just found the quietest place to show their grief? It was very possible Taiki was intruding on a personal moment of reflection for someone who had survived, but it was too late now to about face and leave. "Are you okay?"

The only response he got was the weeping intensifying, words incapable of understanding being said from the mouth of the person behind the door. In that moment, Taiki had decided to risk entering the closed room, and began to understand the situation.

Commander Kichi was the one crying not in grief but in fear, backed into a corner, using her hands to shield herself from Taiki. It appeared someone had the decency to clothe her, but were forced to abandon her recently. Kichi begged him, pleading, "Please. Please. Tomio, stop. Just kill me already. Please."

Taiki hadn't trained for this moment, and looked around to see if anyone else was in the room. Finding no one, Taiki softly crouched next to the crying girl, not knowing how to help her, he had tried to think of how Umeko would calm Inklings without assaulting them, and spoke as softly as he could. "Commander Kichi. You're okay. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you."

It appeared Tomio had inflicted much more than physical damage onto the commander. "No! Not again! Why couldn't you have just killed me? Why?!" She screamed, sensing where Taiki was, and tried striking him weakly. Taiki took the painless beating, and continued to tell her she was safe, trying to get through to her without aggression.

Long minutes of this continued, Taiki horrified by the words that came from the commander's mouth as she begged an absent traitor for death, having no power to take the pain and past away from Kichi. All he could do was sit and listen to the wounded officer, deciphering the meaning behind her words, each phrase further solidifying his view on the garrison general. Eventually, the hurt commander tired herself out, falling silent as Taiki continued to try to explain the situation.

He too soon fell silent, feeling Kichi tug at his under armor, as if to make sure he was real. He wondered what his next move should be now that the commander had recovered herself to some extent. Normally, her command squad would be taking care of her, but this was anything but a normal situation. In fact, these past two months had been anything but ordinary, which made Taiki laugh softly at the absurdity of the situation. Maybe this would be how he got demoted.

Warriors weren't usually allowed to speak with commanders of different companies, save if specifically ordered to. If a commander discovered that one of his subordinates were colluding with their rivals, the consequence could be very severe. In fact, there was a tale he had heard of as a kid, about how an Inkling had fallen in love with a commander of a different front, and had been tragically slain by his own friends for the sake loyalty. It had been a cautionary tale, warning of love on the battlefield, loving those outside of those you are bound to, and making social calls to groups one didn't belong to. Now that he thought about it, it seemed all the tales he had heard as a child had to do with his future life as a conscripted warrior, the realization making the situation he found himself in a bit more tolerable.

"Why? Why did you laugh just now?" Kichi asked, interrupting his chain of thoughts. "Is someone else here?"

"No! No. I was just remembering a story from when I was a kid. I'm sorry." Taiki was quick to explain, afraid that Kichi might relapse in panicked tears once more.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing. I'm sorry about… me. I still feel the pain, and it makes me…" Kichi trailed off, finally releasing her grip on Taiki's rubber mesh.

"You don't have to explain it. I can't even begin to try to imagine what you have went through."

"Thank you. Um, this might sound rude, but could you introduce yourself? My eyes still haven't healed yet, and I don't know who you are." Kichi hesitantly admitted, shifting along the wall to sit properly.

"I am platoon leader Taiki, of the Tenth Company, ma'am. I was passing by when I heard your… grieving."

"Taiki? You were with Range in the war room, no?"

"That's right, ma'am. I was the one who carried you… out. We arrived in Yamakabe not too long ago."

"I see. How did the delaying action fare?"

Taiki briefly paused, understanding he was giving a status report now. "It went well. We were able to rout the enemy's vanguard after killing their leadership. We are currently resting as we wait for the Night Blades and your company to return."

"Ah! Yes. Good. I remember now, I had platoon leader Akurai take the healthier warriors to… bring supplies! Yes. Okay. For a minute, I had thought I had dreamed the entire thing, and I was back in Tomio's…"

"Commander." Taiki interrupted, not wanting Kichi to return to the way she was before he found her.

"Yes? Oh." Kichi said, realizing what she was about to say. "Thank you, Taiki. I hate to ask this of you, but would you mind staying with me? I still don't fully understand the situation I've led my company into."

"I would be happy to tell you all I know, but I must admit my own ignorance beforehand. My commander had kept our mission secret until a few days ago, so only he knows the full extent of our circumstances." Taiki was quick to explain, as he was purposefully not high on the information pecking order. He was beginning to regret skipping those leadership meetings, now that he was speaking with someone who severely outranked him.

"That's okay. Just… talk to me, please." Kichi asked of him softly as she leaned heavier on the wall.

"I would be honored." Taiki said, not understanding that he would be sitting in the small room for two days, until the Night Blades had returned.

* * *

"Akio! Where are you? You said you wanted to apologize?" Hana shouted to the white caked mountain, not seeing anything in between the trees. Akio had an Inkling from his old platoon carry a message, saying how he wanted to apologize to her, and if they could meet. Hana's first instinct had been to ignore the message entirely, but she had eventually come around, attempting to give Akio the benefit of the doubt.

But he hadn't shown himself where he said he'd be. It had been almost an hour, and Hana was beginning to believe she was being made a fool. She turned back, starting the small trek that would lead her back to the walled city, and where she would get her new orders. As she began to walk uphill, Akio had decided to show himself, appearing from behind a tree.

"Akio. Are you done wasting my time?" Hana asked, a hand on her sword. Something about Akio's eyes sent warning signals in her mind, but she suppressed them.

"I apologize, Hana. For more than being tardy." Akio stated, walking carefully down the snowy slope to her level. She gave courtesy space of several feet, glancing over the cloaked warrior. Even though he had been demoted to squaddie and moved back to the heavy infantry, he had kept his scout regalia, apparently finding it more comfortable during these winter conditions. "I should have listened more."

Akio stopped a few feet short of her. She was surprised about this incredible character shift he was displaying, and wondered if he was being sincere in any way or form.

"Okay. You know I have no say when it comes to your rank, right?" Hana asked, not sure if he was trying to get something from her.

"I do." Akio agreed. It appeared he had been coached as well, as the usual combative tone he was known for taking had completely vanished in two days. Maybe getting demoted had gotten through to Akio, and he would actually change his character.

"So… Are we done?"

"Yes. Thank you for your time." Whoever had coached Akio had apparently told him to lightly bow, to show humility as well. He obviously hadn't been trained on the follow up awkward silence, but Hana guessed he wasn't extremely comfortable with what he was doing.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to leave. See you around, I guess." Hana said, turning to go, making sure not to go the way Akio had come down. She had even taken a few steps before the crunch of snow gave away the motive of this entire situation.

"Actually, there is something you can help me with." Akio almost whispered, his calm tone being completely abandoned. Before Hana could even turn around, she comprehended several facts.

Fact number one, she was a dumbass.

Fact number two, she had completely fallen for the trap.

Fact number three, Akio had paid attention to Hana when she had taught their platoons how to walk quietly.

She didn't even get a chance to turn before she felt his hand on her shoulder, her sword barely out of its scabbard as something penetrated her back, piercing through her cloak. Hana swung her sword roughly, but whatever had punctured her flesh had shaken her somehow, and the blow went wild, missing completely.

Fact number four, Akio was by no means a slouch in combat.

Even without being stabbed in the back, Hana doubted she could take the ex-scout in a straight fight. After calmly dodging her second and third swing, Akio laughed at the sight of the platoon leader.

Fact number five, whatever Akio had done to her, it was practiced, and effective.

"What did you do?!" Hana asked, panic filling her for the first time in days. As she collapsed to her hands and knees, she tried to find where she had been stabbed, only feeling her body's fluids on her back.

"Akio? What did you-" Hana would have asked again, but was kicked in the jaw and sent face first onto the white death, barely stopping herself with her forearms.

Lastly, and the most important, fact number six. She was going to die. Akio was now putting a singular foot on her head, and pressing his entire body weight down on her slowly.

"I want you to know, Hana. That I hate you. I hate you, and your creepy lover. I want you to know that I'm letting you off easy. Range? He'll have something much more painful coming his way. It's been what? Forty seconds? You'll have lost all of your internal ink in just a few moments. Then you won't even have the strength to fight a child. Want to know how?"

Hana tilted her head sideways, barely able to see. After a half second of her eyes refocusing, she could see a device in Akio's hands. A wooden cloth and bone construction, as if it had been fashioned from an animal corpse and several sticks.

"It took me a few days to find a big enough bird, but…" Akio flaunted, putting a serrated blade that had been filed from a broken sword's tip in between the fork he had created. Hana watched as he simply pushed the blade into her covered shoulder, pain filling her mind as the blade remained as he removed his device.

"That's how it works - something they'll never teach us in the villages. The Fish-Tribes use spear versions of these to hunt sharks and other fish for eating. Coat it in poison or venom, then all you do is cut the poisoned bits out. In just a few moments, you've got a large meat sack, ready for butchering. I got to watch that spectacle when I was a kid, you know. At the time, I couldn't understand how living creatures could do something so horrible to another. There wasn't honor in that kill, I had thought. It was over before it even began. But I guess that's the difference between a hunter and a warrior. Effectively killing something without even fighting. Just. Like. Now." Akio calmly said, kicking her in the side of the head several more times.

Hana was becoming cold, which was the biggest sign of that she would be dead soon. She had realized Akio had killed her several seconds ago, and was only resisting his blows just for the sake of resisting. He continued to berate and kick her, but she had toned him out, deciding that she would spend the next few moments before her death to introspect, as she realized just how quickly her death had happened. Hana had always thought her end would be seen coming a mile away. Not like this. Not betrayed by someone in her company.

Regrets of her life started popping up in her emotion fueled mind. Sadness filled her when she remembered her childhood, and the moment that she learned the world was a horrible place. Watching her blood brother die, simply because he made a mistake during a summer mountain climb, and slipped on a rock. Hana had watched him tumble, remembering in horrible detail as his life had flickered out the moment his head hit a sharp outcropping. Hana couldn't remember her brother's face, or even his name now. What she did remember was the grief, of the several minutes of her begging his corpse to be okay.

As tears formed in her eyes, more to do with her inner sadness than being kicked in the face for the umpteenth time now, her thoughts were directed to the one person she loved. Would Range beg her corpse to be alright, knowing that she was long gone? Would he cry, as she had done for her brother? Would the man she loved hunt Akio down like the trash he is, and murder him without even searching for proof?

Hana scoffed aloud, certain in all the answers to these questions. Hana collapsed on her back, unable to keep her body off the snow any longer. Cupping her face into her covered hands, she smiled to herself as she felt a pool of useless life fluid leave the small hole in her back.

She used the last of her strength to stare at the sky, unintentionally seeing Akio. The smug bastard was laughing to himself over this cheap victory, unaware that Range was going to butcher him in a few hours. Akio was one of the walking dead now, which was a thought Hana could smile about as her vision began to fade.

Movement caught Hana's attention as a blur moved across her eyes, as if an Inkling had been launched by a catapult or cannon. Akio had vanished within a blink of her eyes, and it took her a few moments of extreme effort to turn her head. Hana assumed with her back pressed to the ground, she had temporarily slowed the bleeding, but there wasn't any doubt of the time limit that was present in the back of her mind. At least she would get to see a show before the end though, right?

A cloaked figure was doing battle with Akio, straddling him down several feet as they slid down the snow caked mountain. She watched in mild amusement as the figure that was defending her had gotten kicked off their enemy, while Akio desperately clawed his way further down for distance. Another figure came into her cone of vision, screaming something at the Inkling who had the ability to fly.

From what Hana's blurry eyes could spot, a Night Blade was ordering one of her scouts back to her, while they continued the chase. Hana briefly dared to hope, wondering if she had managed to survive.

"Hana? Oh no… Are you alive?! Hana!" Katashi yelled, cradling her face in his hands, trying to slap a response from her.

"Katashi… The blade… My back… It's in my ink gland." Hana desperately whispered, her view shifting as he reacted to her words. Hana couldn't feel his hands or fingers, but she was able to tell her entire body was being moved to its side due to her now staring into snow and a tree.

Hana didn't know if he would be quick enough to halt the bleeding, or if her body would have enough ink to restart her regenerative processes. To her, it just felt like the world was moving under her as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Akio ran as fast as he could, trying to avoid the spots where snow went above his knee. He was being chased, by something akin to a haunting form of the next person on his list to kill. One of his scouts had followed him, and had flown out of the woods right as he was about to finish the bitch. After being spear tackled twenty feet down a mountain, he was now being chased by an enraged mutant. Having left his great weapon behind in the city, Akio had tactically chosen to retreat, having no means to fight against the reach of the creature's longsword.

But he couldn't out pace, or hide from the Night Blade. He might have learned a thing or two from Hana, but compared to the skill these Night Blades had exhibited, he was outclassed in every way. It felt like hours had passed as he ran and fell, but was followed on every step. With no sense of direction, and having no safe place to run towards, Akio was basically blind.

He had been robbed of his victory, and now he was going to be run down by some black-eyed freak! This day had started fantastic, and would end in his death! Anger fueled his sprint for freedom, not willing to lay down and die, like Hana had.

An hour of sprinting downwards ended with a thud, as he tripped and fell into a clearing of snow. The solid water had softened his fall, but bits of the fluff had burned his bare face, and he was quick to get up and rub the water off his flesh.

By then, he had been caught, and was about to be killed by the business end of the Night Blade's broad sword.

However, something made the mutant hesitate, and even retreat to the woods. When Akio dared to turn around, he realized he may have made a mistake in his murderous attempt, watching the massed amount of Octrian surround him.

Two strange looking, red fleshed creatures not dissimilar to himself saunter up, carrying large polearms and smiling cruelly.

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Range bellowed in pure rage, waking Hana from death. Not having enough energy to fully open her eyes, she settled for cracking her eyes open, seeing Range's face very close to her own. "Hana?! Wake up! Katashi, explain to me what happened! Everyone else needs to give me space, or I will cut you all!"

Hana smiled at the threats, certain he would make good on them. The flying feeling ended as she saw the sky get further away, and felt the earth beneath her. Hana knew she was in Yamakabe, as they had spent the early morning shoveling the snow out to their curtain wall, and no place else had hard dirt currently.

"Akio stabbed her with something." Katashi paused, undoubtedly showing the metal, he had dug from her flesh. "I don't know what to do. The bleeding stopped, but she isn't regenerating."

"I see that. Back up." Range commanded, getting very close to her face once more. She felt his stingingly hot breath hit her cheeks, and shut her eyes away from the pain.

"Okay, you're alive." Range soon whispered, as if sighing in relief.

Hana tried to speak, and to explain just how much she loved him, but couldn't muster the strength to even blink. Instead, Range's voice drowned her mind as he spoke to himself.

"You aren't producing ink, which means he's drained you… Shape shifting would work, but you have nothing to work with… I need… Ah fuck. I need a bowl or a cup!" Her lover shouted, as if coming to a revelation.

Hana couldn't see, but she sensed a great mass of movement around her as her fellow warriors ran to fulfill their commander's request. She also started to hear Range dry heave, as if he was beginning to vomit. The foul smell soon confirmed her suspicions, but Hana didn't care, too busy trying to memorize every detail about Range's face once it returned into her view.

"Range, what in the hell are you doing?!" Someone who wasn't Range asked, making them far less important to her.

"Shut the fuck up and give me that. You're all about to learn some fucked up shit about our anatomy. FUN FACT GANG, IF YOU BURST YOUR OWN INK GLAND WITH YOUR FIST LIKE SO," Range bellowed as he hyped himself up, threatening to deafen her with his proximity. He would remain silent for a few moments as he made a very commendable impression of a waterfall, quietly finishing off his sentence. "You'll puke ink. Damn it all Hana, you're making me look like a retard."

Hana felt her body move once more, as Range's hand reached for her war knife hearing a not so calming phrase come from his lips.

"Now to do something that I have never done on someone living before."

Hana's body was already on the brink of death, so she didn't so much feel the slice, so much as feel the horror of her lover finishing the job of killing her. Why was he cutting her? Wasn't it enough that Akio had stabbed her and bled her out in the snow?

Range softly talked as he poured something inside the wound he caused, but she couldn't hear him due to a rushing sensation filled her head. Hana twitched violently, feeling the parts of her body that were hit by the liquid.

It was as if fire pumped through her entire being, and her body began to burn with feeling. Something that felt like several millennia, filled only of agony, blocked out all sights and sounds from Hana's perception. Suddenly deafened, Hana heard the blood start pumping to her ears, and her heart violently beat once, as if it was the only time she had ever felt her heartbeat. Hana had no idea what was happening to her body, never having experienced such pain before. Her lungs felt like they were drowning, and breathed for what felt like was the first time in her life.

Hana gasped violent as her body sat up, falling back down to the earth in the following second. Her lover's arm caught her back, propping Hana up as she scanned the hundreds of eyes looking at her.

"W-what?" Hana wheezed, using her hands to feel her body. "The burning, the cold, the… Wha-"

Hana was very confused as Range's lips met her own, feeling his hand support the back of her head and the taste of iron fill her mouth. Noises and cheers surrounded Hana, only bewildering her even more as their kiss ended. Range stood suddenly, shouting to everyone who could hear him.

"FUCK YEAH! I'M THE LIFE BRINGER!" Range yelled in exhilaration, followed by a roar of self-accomplishment and importance. Whatever was happening within her commander was over taking her entire company, as Inklings began jumping up and down and ramming into each other, celebrating Hana's survival as if it was a sport.

Hana didn't have words to describe the scene of absolute madness that surrounded her, only laughing in between her tears and asked herself what kind of life she was leading... and as the cheering died down, Range raised his hands, signaling he was about to speak.

"Alright. Akio, our company's first ever traitor has now been captured by our enemies. We've got to go hunt him down, before he gives away the location of Yamakabe. Company, get your gear! We need to move, and quickly!"


	13. Act Two: Chapter Twelve

_**Twelve**_

Traitor

Akio had been traveling with his enemies for a little more than a week, and had been able to observe his race's enemies' closer than he ever would imagine. He had spent his time in the dead center of their slow-moving formations, watched by several thousand eyes everywhere he turned. Yet he didn't feel scared during these moments, as the Octrian seemed… friendly.

After his initial contact with the almost Inklings, and the very tense moments of amazement that he wasn't being cut down, the enemy had spoken with him. Heavily accented, the commanders had asked if he too was like Tomio, as the black-eyed ones didn't tend to kill their friends. Akio had slowly nodded, getting broad smiles from the all-female leadership. From then on, he had been very quiet as they took him south, in theory to those that outranked them.

He listened to their strange language, and found it mostly incomprehensible. Sometimes the not-Inklings would speak with him in a broken form of his own language, pointing and laughing at things surrounding them. These visor-bearing commanders had given him much information on the structure of their army, if nothing else but to pass the time.

Apparently, the little machine ink shooting Octrian were called 'octo-troopers', while the flying tentacles were called 'octo-copters'. Akio didn't know what a 'copter' was, but it didn't sound very menacing. In fact, none of the common soldiery were very threatening, save for the large numbers and fearful looks that were directed at him.

Among the flying Octrian, a fatter subspecies of 'bombers' and even larger 'strikers' took the positions of leadership for the air component in their army, but Akio hadn't seen these two kinds of creatures in the vanguard that was defeated. When Akio had dared to ask what the females that surrounded him were called, they had looked at him confused, as if not understanding his question.

These females were obviously the main command structure of this small army that he accompanied, as every word they said was reacted towards by fearful lesser beings. The not-Inklings were also not wearing, or infused with, metal machinery, which wasn't the norm judging by the looks of every other creature that surrounded him.

In fact, these Octrian commanders were barely different from an Inkling, physically anyways. Their armor was much more elaborate in design, with bands of metal riveted to their cloth equipment, as opposed to the simplistic singular plate that was strapped to Akio's chest. Both commanders each had a pair of swords on their hips, and carried a polearm, not unlike the pale freak he had betrayed.

Akio traveled with this small army for over a week, eventually joining, and leaving other similar sized forces. It appeared that these groups had an equivalent to his own specie's command structure, but Akio was hesitant to call these hosts of Octrian a company.

There was an easy to understand command structure in his company, even if Akio didn't like those in it. A commander led, their platoon leaders enforced, and then the rest of the company followed. Their enemy seemed to rotate command every day inside these female's circles, each with their own idea on what was the fastest way to travel, or where they should head.

During his days with these creatures, they had backpedaled on the road thrice, heading north instead of south. There was no set vanguard or rearguard duty for the troopers, and there were no marching formations for these machine riding monstrosities. All in all, it was a very confusing week and a half until they reached Tomio at a border fortress that was under siege from both sides.

The fortress was of the same design as Ishigaki, the major differences being that it wasn't currently burning to the ground. From what Akio could see, every inch of the walls was painted pink, most likely from the dead that littered the fields before the walls. Patrolling flyers and bombers were circling the skies above, occasionally firing or dropping their munitions onto the walls.

Akio was brought to Tomio, who waved the Octrian females away with a hand. The garrison general, and some of his surviving warriors, had taken control of a small area of land, making an awning with a tarp tied between three trees. Akio hadn't seen or met the general before, but it seemed he had hardly sustained damage from their battle several days prior. Akio thought this as a good sign until he had a closer look at the traitor's mouth, where several of his teeth of his were absent.

"Greetings, Inkling of the Tenth. I am General Tomio, traitor to our country. Did you enjoy traveling beside the Octolings? They make very interesting traveling companions."

Akio shifted uncomfortably, not even obtaining the glance of the general. Instead, his fellow surviving traitors were glaring daggers at him, hands on weapons to further threaten him.

"Greetings, General Tomio. I am platoon leader Akio, of the Tenth patrol company. I was unaware of their… breed, of Octrian."

Tomio barked a laugh, filled with a disturbed joy as the back gate of the border fortress finally fell off its hinges to what appeared to be a small battering ram, operated by dozens of dismounted troopers.

"Irozugaikotsu is ours. Akio, was it?" Tomio turned, looking at Akio's appearance for the first time.

"Sir." Akio confirmed.

"Breed is an apt word, Akio. There are many kinds of Octrian, each with a set role to accomplish in life. We Inklings can rise and fall through our society's castes and military ranks, but the Octrian have no such room for growth. They have no imagination, or ambitions to further their personal goals. They live for a singular purpose. Do you know what that purpose is?"

"To kill all Inklings?" Akio asked, barely hesitating. Tomio smiled, and gestured around himself, and to the Octrian that surged towards the fortress.

"Yet here we stand, amongst their horde. Their mission isn't to kill all Inklings, but to reclaim what was taken from them. Our ancestor's stole their lands through force, and drove them back into a small valley and the dark caves beneath the world. Our leaders would want you to believe that they were after our extinction, to control us through fear."

Tomio stepped closer to Akio, "These Octrian's aren't the evil we believed them to be, Akio. The Octolings are proof of that. They are half Octrian, half kin. Amazing, no? Our leaders, hidden behind walls and towers have lied to us since our birth. We must inflict a great pain on them, for deceiving our kinsmen, and making us participate in their endless war. Don't you agree?"

Akio was confused. He had expected that Tomio would coerce him through threat of death to give up the location of Range and his company. Instead, the general was trying to win him over, talking about something completely unrelated to his company.

"I do… But I would, inflict… pain on another group first." Akio offered, deliberately using Tomio's own words as the general smiled.

"You mean your old company? I would like to hear much about them, if you would be so kind as to tell me their stories. I would like to hear why you come before me now, as well."

"Gladly, general. I will tell you that, and much more." Akio promised, feeling the same smile grow on his lips.

"Good. But first, we must deal with another general. Follow me Akio, and tell me what you know as we walk." Tomio explained as he began to walk towards the battlefield.

* * *

Souta was beginning to have his doubts about their pursuit of Akio. After having been gifted cloaks by the Night Blades, who seemed to stock pile these heavy pieces of waterproof fabric, the company marched back into the snowy wilderness. The first days of hunting making Souta a somewhat rich man, all things considered.

Trinkets and baubles, paid for by losers of several gambles, all relating to their commander. After the celebratory kiss, Range hadn't even tried to play it off being 'in the moment', and decided to just own the story. It wouldn't have been very convincing if their commander had tried to make an excuse even after going to such lengths to save Hana, so he had elected to outright declare his relationship status to everyone in the city.

Souta had been surprised at the positive response, Inklings either being genuinely happy for the two after what had happened, or others knowing that this moment was not the time to bring up the negatives of their bond. What was more interesting about the whole spectacle, was that Range had shown he knew blood magic. Hydromancy? No, that was water. Biomancy? Hemomancy? Something like that.

Nearly everyone watching Range in his desperate movements thought Hana was already dead at the time. Souta had seen Inklings die from less than what the scout leader had sustained, yet in the brief time of an hour and a half, Range had her moving. Their commander had promised that he would teach a handful of Inklings to spread the knowledge, but only after they managed to win this war and kill Akio. Bribed with prospects of magic and already enraged that Akio would turn on his own, most of the Tenth was ready to strike out and end the traitor.

Leaving the wounded and children behind, the Tenth Company, the Night Blades, and a token force of the Sixtieth all ventured forth in high spirits, dressed in their gifted outerwear. The regular warriors didn't like them at first, but as the first day ended most opinions had changed. Souta had instantly liked the apparel, finding the pockets useful for carrying all the things he had won from tailoring his bets. Eventually, he noticed that the dragging trim was also removing his lighter foot prints and the tarp like qualities made the snow slide off him, lessening his weight further. Hell, they didn't even need to set up awnings or a lean-to if they wanted to sleep anymore, they could simply throw the hood over their faces, then sit down and sleep.

It was almost infuriating that scout companies got such a beneficial item added to their regular kit, as it was apparently easy to manufacture. One of the black-eyed mutants that was attached to his platoon had explained it took only a few hours to make a basic version of these cloaks, and all one needed was a textile.

In that same conversation, Souta had learned much about the pale creatures of the mountain. Apparently, the Night Blades forged and crafted each one they bore in life. They all took extraordinary pride in their ability to sustain themselves in the wild, and away from the main Inkling civilization - which seemed to be a jab at Souta's company. After asking the name of who had decided to enter a banter competition with the superior platoon leader, he had also discovered that they didn't have given names. Females were Kageane, and males were Kageani, which was difficult to differentiate if one wasn't paying close attention. Apparently, when the youngsters did something noteworthy, they would be given a title by their Kagehaha for the deed, and obtain individuality.

That information had made Souta laugh, as it was comparable to the average conscript. When pointing this out, the Kageane was visibly angry, as Souta had just slighted her into the dirt. Souta would have kept making fun of them if the vanguard didn't run straight into an Octrian patrol.

From his comfy position in the dead center of their traveling column, Souta didn't even get a chance to see the enemy before they had been dealt with. Once the news travelled to him, Souta began to preempt Range's next orders, bringing his weapon to bare and signaling to those they should do as he did. Instead of laughter and cracking jokes, the company quickly became as quiet as they could as the Night Blade scouts broke off to hunt for other patrolling enemies.

Days of kneeling in the snow and listening for Octrian machines followed the first enemy patrol was slain, others following suit and joining the dead as they became a more common occurrence. Thanks to the Night Blades, they were always able to get the jump on the fifty or so patrolling troopers, swarming over them in numbers and easily outpacing the small legged creatures who would abandon their metal rides.

As they got closer to the mountain barrier towards the Octrian's valley, and the Inkling cleared roads, larger Octrian forces had been spotted in mass exploring the territory. Aerial search parties scoured the skies, always threatening to reveal the concealed coalition force that Kagehaha was guiding. During their quiet leadership meetings, it was obvious that Range was perplexed.

Apparently, a Night Blade named Kageha had followed Akio all the way to a border fort that Tomio had been besieging for the better part of two weeks with a host of over three thousand Octrian.

"The report is three days old. There's no way that…" Range started, glancing towards Kagehaha in the dark.

"Irozugaikotsu."

"Irozugaikotsu is still standing. We need to know where Tomio is heading, and ambush them."

"We are outnumbered heavily, almost five to one. Even if we ambush them, we will be gunned down before we can break them." Naoki warned, getting a grunt of acknowledgement from their commander.

"We need some sort of advantage, other than surprising them from the woods. Just as we used the frozen lake in our retreat." Hana, of all people stated, who was normally silent in all platoon meetings. The scout leader received quiet affirmation of agreement by those in the leadership, acquiring grunts with her strained words. Souta couldn't help but feel awkward as the scout spoke, feeling responsibility for her current condition. He deeply regretted not having the chance to affect a bet he had made, having been too tired and upset from the victory at the lake.

"Kagehaha, do you know any places that we can lead our enemies to, or where we can set up in advance? I'd prefer to strike them before they even get close to Mount Tsukiyama." Range asked, trying to get a grasp on all options available.

"There's a run-off brook near the southern base of Tsukiyama. It is a hazardous area for Inklings and Octrian alike. Or, if we could lead them closer to the valley, there is a cliff face that would be defensible." The Matron slowly spoke, as if striking other ideas from her head as she spoke.

"We wouldn't have any place to retreat towards if we went further into enemy territory. We're trying to kill Akio before he leads them to Yamakabe. We don't need to destroy the army to win the battle. Once they get on the mountain, they'll be wandering blindly up hill, in snow, against an enemy who lives on said mountain. We'd bleed them dry before they even reached Yamakabe's walls." A voice from the Sixtieth interjected, before grumbling, 'Bad terminology.' as an aside to Hana. Taiki had called this Inkling Akurai, and he appeared to be acting commander of the Sixtieth until Kichi recovered, or so Souta had come to understand.

"It's fine." Hana quickly spoke, obviously not feeling great at remembering such a horrible experience.

There was a brief pause, but Range eventually decided on a plan. "We'll have to use the brook. Kagehaha, you'll lead Naoki and the rest of our force towards the brook and set up an ambush while the arbalests and I get Tomio to chase us. If you can send a message to Kageha to rejoin on us, we'll lead the enemy towards the stream."

"I can, but we'll need to act fast. I'll also need full authority while you're away. As much as I trust you all here, many of your fellow warriors are apprehensive to say the least when it comes to my Night Blades. I can't have your company second guessing me while you're not there."

"That's crazy. You aren't even a part of our country! If you gained full authority while Range was gone, and he should die-" Miki quietly exclaimed, getting silenced by Range's raised hand.

"I'll allow it."

"But-" Miki tried to explain, not getting the opportunity.

"Kagehaha, I trust you enough to not lead my warriors to their deaths in some grand betrayal. I also trust my platoon leaders to be smart and follow your instructions despite this, but now it's official. We're in this together, no?" Range asked, getting a shadowy nod from the matron.

"We are, and have been. I also have a debt to repay the Sixtieth for leading them to a beast's lair. Again, you all here I believe would have done as I asked of you without a second thought, but most of your warriors do not trust me still." Kagehaha was quick to explain, as if she had insulted the platoon leaders currently listening to her, which she technically had.

"It's fine. Kagehaha, we'll need to make it official later, but I'm enlisting you into the Tenth Patrol Company. Our lineage is long and proud, and though this is temporary, I expect you to hold up to our standards."

"I shall, Commander Range of the Tenth Patrol Company. To the death, if need be. The Night Blades will stand beside the Tenth until our enemies are defeated, and our oath is fulfilled. I shall-" Kagehaha started, appearing to keep going through some a ritual of friendship and oath making.

"Yeah, yeah. Again, we'll make it official later. With the powers vested within me of being a commander and an officer of our nation, I promote Kagehaha to sub-commander. Etsuko, Natsumi, Tae, you and your warriors will wait here with me until Kageha comes. The rest of you, spread the word that we're in a bigger family now. Wake your warriors before dawn, then follow Kagehaha."

Inklings began to get up from their kneeling, not sure what to take from the dismissal. Souta ducked behind a tree as Miki angrily vented at her commander. "You cannot possibly expect me to vet every single Night Blade. You aren't even allowed to recruit auxiliaries or allies from those not under our laws! You are making your warriors obey some Inkling we have known for less than two weeks!"

"Miki, it is temporary. Now there isn't clout with some of the rabble rousers in the company. I won't have to enforce everything she wants from us personally, or through my platoon leaders. Trust me when I tell you it will work out." Range quietly assured the logistic officer, who was still in disbelief.

With nothing further to say, Range made his way to the arbalests, and began to find out who else would guide them should Kageha not show up. Souta didn't care about him though, and went to speak with Miki but before he could even get to the female logistic officer, she had stormed off into the darkness of the camp.

* * *

Miki was angry for several reasons. Three days her commander had abandoned his duties of being their leader, supposedly to be bait for an Octrian army. Now, Miki was being forced to aid in shoveling snow and send runners for an uncharismatic, yet efficient sub-commander. Miki still didn't know how she was going to tell her superiors that her commander had enlisted a village matron, who wasn't even a part of their country, into joining his company just so he could lure an enemy force into a trap.

What was more infuriating being that no one else had the gall to even speak against the new sub-commander. No platoon leader or squaddie had even the smallest grievance against the black-eyed matron, or if they did, were too afraid to speak out about it. Not even Naoki was complaining, who was by all rights supposed to be Range's sub-commander if he had decided to have one.

Trying to keep in mind that Miki would soon be able to leave this band of Inklings, she had bit her tongue, and remembered there was more at stake than Range disrespecting his rank and role. That's right! This would be someone else's problem soon. Miki smiled at that thought, believing that once she had left the Tenth, she could move on from all the feelings weighing her down.

"Logistic officers. You and your warriors should begin to fall back towards the designated retreat point." Kagehaha had suddenly said, not even looking at them as she scanned the area where Range was supposed to be coming from. Miki looked where the matron was staring, seeing nothing but what she had been watching for three days.

The coalition, or whatever they were calling their combined force of Inklings, were spread out around a small stream that was covered by a thin layer of ice at the base of the mountain. Trees had been selectively cleared and dragged towards the water line, to make an artificial funnel for the Octrian to walk into. Inklings were hidden behind large mounds of shoveled snow, the melee infantry taking concealed positions so that their enemies couldn't simply march to the brook. Miki hadn't understood why Kagehaha had made so much effort in establishing several of these positions, when they could all simply take the high ground where they were staying now, safely behind the running water.

In fact, their strongest position was easily the most fortified as well. Inklings had packed snow to get an even better defensible location, using the felled logs to give substance to the frozen water. Some of the other trees that had been cut down by axe had been put on the steepest part of the surrounding area, ready to be unleashed on the enemy who would eventually cross the small water barrier. Miki smiled at the effort, knowing that if anything could be taken as a positive that their commander had abandoned them, everyone had been given a great workout.

"Are we expecting something?" Minoru asked, not knowing his role apparently. Miki didn't like it, but Kagehaha was their legitimate superior now. If someone told them to get gone, the going needed to be get.

"Your commander is returning. Start your retreat now. Noncombatants have no reason to be on the battlefield." The matron explained as if this was a matter of fact. Miki was impressed with just how little emotion had been in her statement, as other Inklings had the habit of bashing on the logistic officers constantly for not participating in the fighting.

"Oh. Alright. Good luck, Kagehaha." Minoru said, only getting a nod as the Night Blade left them.

Choosing not to comment on how cowardly her partner was, Miki followed Minoru, her runner squad moving slowly behind her. Their journey would end shortly, as they were already at the furthest part of the area which had been prepared for battle, stopping at a large rock where they would observe the battle.

* * *

Akio had cautioned Tomio several times not to fall for the trap that Range was personally leading them into, but the traitor general had been unable to entertain any thoughts beside immediate revenge. Tomio had grown tired of Akio's constant warnings, assuring the traitor platoon leader that everything was in hand, and Range was leading them right to Yamakabe. Akio couldn't deny that his last leader was taking them on the most direct route to the mountain, so had quit bothering his new superior.

Not that the situation was being helped by the enemy commander, who was doing his best at aggravating a force much larger than his own. During the day, arbalests would fire into the tight ranks of the Octrian, claiming lives with a single volley, before disappearing back into the woods. In these last few days, Akio had discovered that the majority of the Octrian were superstitious and fearful by nature, and were quick to believe in the sentiment that a thousand archers were hiding in the woods that were slowly going to kill them all. Akio had then started a slander campaign against Range and his arbalests, trying to explain how they were only harassed by a little under a hundred crossbows.

For some reason, his speeches had only worsened their morale, as if stating that a group of Inklings a thirtieth of their numbers could inflict so much harm on them. It didn't help that the Octrian's had to stop their pursuit at night, not willing to walk into any traps that Range might have placed in the darkness. Akio couldn't dissuade that opinion, as there was likely a good chance the entire Tenth was hidden in the darkness, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

The fear of impending death kept many of the small Octrian from sleep, all the while Akio's ex-commander had shouted taunts and threats throughout each night of their three day chase. Tomio had not taken Range's night banter well, each day shouting at the Octolings to move their troopers quicker, or have the air components of the army go ahead and wipe him out. The Octrian females had pretended not to understand Tomio's wishes, undoubtedly thinking it best to keep their force together lest their number advantage become ineffective. On the second night, Tomio had shouted back at Range, showing how unafraid he was of the Inkling's taunts and threats, morbidly explaining what he was going to do to each squid he captured. This hadn't hurt the situation, but the fact their leader was openly declaring the brutalities he was willing to inflict had made even Akio balk, effecting those who could understand him.

On the third night, Tomio had been the one to initiate the banter, shouting into the night's snow how he would open Range's favorites up, and disembowel them. Instead, the general had received silence, only making Tomio angrier as he continued to shout into the dark. Eventually tiring himself out, the general eventually retired for the night, calming the majority of the Octrian around him by his verbal victory.

That calm had then been interrupted within the hour as Range led a raid against the sleeping Octrian force. It had been a wonder how the Tenth's commander had managed to go unnoticed by the sentries, and even more so how over seventy Inklings had copied him. One Inkling sneaking through the camp was easy to understand, but several dozen? Unbelievable.

Not only did they sneak through and quietly kill several Octrian packs, but they had managed to cut a path to freedom and butcher several more groups of Octrian who had tried to defend themselves on the way out of the Octrian's camp, without taking a single casualty.

It wasn't until the morning when Akio learned how Range had managed to do this, finding small pits dug into and covered by snow in the center of their camp. Akio had wondered for most of that morning if Range had projected where the Octrian would rest for the day of marching... or if he had made some weird plan to get behind the army's formation, and lead them away from the mountain stronghold before getting caught and having to cut his way out.

Now as they neared the mountain, it was a well-known fact that Range was toying with them, and was earning himself a very well-earned infamy amongst the Octrian. The commander stood in a small clearing, apparently alone as he held his glaive in one hand, and his banner in the other… as if about to negotiate with the horde of Octrian he had harassed without rest before him.

"Tomio!" The Inkling commander shouted to the thousands before him, calling the general as the Octrian began to filter out of the dead forest and form into a battle line. "Akio!"

"Akio, come with me." Tomio had growled, pushing his way through the Octrian before him, his large bodyguard following shortly behind. Akio was hesitant in facing the Inkling he had been plotting to kill, but followed anyways.

Range, armed with his shit-eating grin, was staring down the almost fifty strong group of traitor Inklings, as if about to break into laughter. "Where's your standard, Tomio? Oh wait. I torched it after I burned your fortress to the ground."

"Is this the start of your surrender? If so, it was a very poor way to beg for forgiveness." Tomio angrily growled, only getting laughter in response, as if the pale freak was coming clean after getting away with several dozen pranks.

Those branded as traitors had to stand and watch the laughing Inkling for long seconds, eventually listening to him as he explained his terms. "Give me back my platoon leader, and you can leave after I butcher your pet army."

Akio nervously looked at Tomio's reaction, not even getting a glance in return. The traitor general forced a laugh, eventually scoffing at the enemy's statement. "You don't seem to fully appreciate the situation you've found yourself in. This is just a scouting force, and outnumbers you three to one, easily. The total amount of Octrian currently clearing these lands number over forty thousand, with only more to come in spring. Do you truly believe you have any chance of winning? Give me back my pet commander, and I'll let you all hide in your mountain fort until you all starve to death. How's that for a counter offer?"

Range closed his eyes and nodded, pretending to think over the deal. "This isn't comedy hour at an inn, Tomio. You know our specie's history just as well as I do. We've always been outnumbered on this front, since it's so easy to maintain. Be it forty thousand, fifty thousand, or even a hundred thousand, you won't win. I've already won this battle, the next battle, and I will haunt you like the tree fairy I am, so long as we continue to war against each other."

Range held up a hand as Tomio prepared his response, stopping the general as he continued, this time directed at his company's traitor. "Akio, I want you to know how big of a mistake you've made by throwing your lot in with this bumbling idiot. If you had decided to act decently, or less of a complete ass, we could have worked something out. Being demoted isn't a big deal, as you would have almost definitely been promoted after the next battle. Instead, you made it personal and attacked my lover, which has now been made public due to you cowardly stabbing her in the back. She didn't die by the way, she's perfectly fine."

"Not for long, Range. You aren't worthy of the title you bear, and now you're going to pay for your actions." Akio promised, not feeling the same amount of rage Tomio was visibly showing.

"Yeah? Will I? I'm going to pay for all the grievances -you- have, huh? I doubt your sincerity, Akio. You're not the kind of person who gives his all to anything, or dedicates yourself to a singular path. There is no honor to your actions Akio, so don't be that taken aback when I take you for what you are. A coward and an incompetent, which makes perfect company with this walking catastrophe that you stand next to." Range said, getting shouted at by the traitor general.

"Are we done? I'm tired of your delaying tactics as your warriors take position behind the trees. I'm going to take your damn head, Range! Then I'll find whatever lover you have and mutilate her on your corpse, then slowly murder any living creature that I find on this mountain! Then I'm going to hunt down any Inkling in a hundred-mile radius of this pile of rocks to cleanse the world of your memory!"

"Yeah. Ho'kay. We're done. Just wanted to have Akio know why he's being executed. Unlike you Tomio, I have only abandoned certain laws of our people, because I'm not blinded by my own arrogance. Also, you wouldn't be able to take my head if I was literally armless. You are physically weak, and I will enjoy gutting you and your army." Range finished, turning his back on the force that stared at him in disbelief.

The battle then began in earnest as Tomio tried to charge the back of the commander, and dozens of salvos of both bolt and that ink came crashing down on the traitor Inklings in response. Akio jumped behind one of Tomio's bodyguards to block most of the shots intended for him, readying his sword as the Octrian began to advance in hurried steps to catch up with their caught out commander... and as he used a corpse for continued shelter Akio got a glimpse of Range jogging away with his revealed harquebusiers, laughing all the while.

* * *

Akurai had been teaching Taiki many things since they had begun to fortify the foot of the mountain, though Taiki doubted the single eyed Inkling knew he was instructing the platoon leader. In the past few days of relative silence, Akurai had lightly joked and mingled with every Inkling he came across, a devious smile always plastered on his face that everyone seemed interested in. From observation, Taiki knew that smile was a false one, noticing how it always faded once Akurai thought no one was watching him.

During his conversations with Kichi, Taiki had learned that Akurai had been one of her uncle's warriors that had been gifted to her when she became a commander. Kichi had seemed confused when Taiki asked how she knew her family, only asking "Doesn't everybody?" in response. In that moment, he had learned just how different a life the female commander had led as opposed to his own, and most of all Inklings. It wasn't common that an Inkling got to meet their genetic benefactors, even in passing. The fact that Kichi knew her uncle, means she not only knew her mother or father, but had spent enough time with them to meet extended family.

Jealousy had struck him in that moment, but had since been thrown out to make room for his hatred of Tomio, who was fleeing back to the center of his army. Bringing himself in the now, Taiki began to look for Akurai and to see what he was doing in this situation. Instead, he only found Octrian, stupidly climbing the artificial hill they had spent many days of effort on.

A fellow veteran stabbed the surprised tentacle-beast in the face, quickly dragging the body with his sword and throwing it behind himself. Taiki glanced to see where it landed among dozens like it, the bright pink liquid staining the cold dirt under it.

"Taiki! Out of curiosity, how long are we supposed to stay here?" Shoji asked, swinging his large club down onto a tentacle head, ducking down as liquid sprayed around him.

"Until the horn!" Taiki loudly informed, swinging his blade down in a large, two handed arc onto another one of the weak troopers that dared to press the advance. Dozens like the cleaved creature emotionlessly chased after the corpse, each trying to get a shot off before being stabbed to death by those hidden behind the hill's crest.

They had built several crater-like constructions out of earth and snow, each forming a ramp like wall. Kagehaha had explained that the stupid Octrian troopers would eagerly rush to their deaths to get line of sight on the Inklings inside the pits, so all one would have to do is sit on the ridge and stab anything that came over. Granted, if the enemy's air elements hovered above them, there wouldn't be enough cover for any protection, but thanks to the arbalests returning and adding their fire to the harquebusiers, they had enough ranged support to keep fighting before having to retreat to the frozen stream.

Taiki glanced back, looking at the so-called brook. It wasn't that intimidating to the untrained eye, but it was wide enough that only their fittest warriors could make the jump if they were unhindered. As the ice wasn't strong enough to hold even their thinnest Inkling, small bridges had been constructed, each being able to be retracted or shoved free during their retreat. Whenever the horn was sounded, all warriors were to stand and hold behind the log half walls that had been made on the other side of the brook, while their ranged platoons took their vantage point and continue to rain death upon their enemy.

"Looks like Yua's lot is retreating early." A voice proclaimed, trying to pique Taiki's interest and failing.

He couldn't even express his disinterest, as the general retreat horn was being sounded right as Taiki opened his mouth to make a quip. As he began to make his own retreat, he made one last attempt to survey for Akurai in one of the adjacent pits and witness his fighting stances once more.

* * *

Akio was watching nervously on their army's flanks, expecting a trap to be revealed any moment now. He had decided not to fall for this obvious ambush, as there was no feasible way that the battle was going this well. Any moment, that colossal squid would come out of the woods and lay into the small Octrian and rip apart the Octolings spurring the mob onwards.

He turned to watch the rear guard of Octrian nervously observe the battle a little way behind him, Akio wondering if the Night Blades were about to ambush the small reserve force and then threaten the rear of the massed army that was being driven towards the mountain. The mountain! That was it! Once the large numbers swelled at the base of the mountain, the coalition would unleash boulders and crush hundreds of fleshy metal monstrosities, and all they would need to do was charge and finish this thousand-fold army off.

"General, we should consider leaving more in reserve." Akio warned, getting a stern look in response.

"Akio, I know you are shaken by what your previous commander said, but please remember who you are speaking to. They think us funneled, but they cannot handle our overwhelming numbers. They are already falling to our sheer amount of fire power, and are running for the mountain."

"It's just that they've had much time to prepare a trap. Range is a-" Akio tried once more to urge caution, but Tomio would have none of his lip. A swift back hand hit his unsuspecting cheek, making Akio wince slightly at the stinging.

"Stop. Talking. Show some bravery. Those you have betrayed are giving their all, and all you have done is cry. Witness those who fight to kill you, and take notes." Tomio growled, pointing his sword at a suicidal charge from a squad that Akio didn't recognize.

It seemed that part of a platoon had gotten trapped in the general retreat, and had decided to go out swords swinging against the tide of flesh and ink. Akio couldn't tell who these Inklings were, or differentiate them due to their cloaks, but he was certain they were spear infantry; due to the spears currently soaring through the air to kill him.

Akio watched as these brave eight quickly turned into seven, then six, and eventually five, carving a path through dozens of the smaller troopers with reckless abandon. When the squad had dwindled to merely three Inklings, the sheer amount of Octrian that surrounded them engulfed them briefly, ink spraying and hitting fellow troopers as opposed to the suicidal enemy.

Akio watched nervously as the squad leader shoved and cut his way to the Octolings, only to eventually collapse to his knees a dozen yards from his goal. As an Octoling was about to end the company warrior's life, Tomio shouted at her to stay her hand, if only briefly. "Come Akio. Let's see why he's so dead set on killing you."

They shouldn't be wasting time like this, Akio believed, but was forced to follow anyways. He came closer to the scene that was the metal helmeted Octrian standing before the downed Inkling, who Akio had once been allied with.

"Akio, you traitorous fuck." The squad leader groaned in pain.

"Soldier, why did you choose to die this way? It would have been easier to cut through to the safety of your company, rather than charge headlong for us. Are you just an idiot?" Tomio asked, hands planted on the pommel of his weapon. A smile crept on this Inkling's face, before a laugh filled with blood was sounded, most likely because of Octrian sword stabbed through him.

"Soldier? Akio, he calls us soldiers! That's fucking hilarious." The fouled mouthed Inkling said, undoubtedly realizing he was going to die in seconds. "No wonder why this fuck wouldn't know why we charged an entire army just to kill their general."

"What does your beloved commander call you then? I doubt he'd give the order for you to rush to your deaths like this." Tomio asked, as if there wasn't a battle currently raging around them.

All the Inkling did was stare at Akio with a knowing smile, and gripped his blade tightly. The nameless squad leader mustered the last of his strength, lunging at the traitor platoon leader in a bid to stab through Akio's heart and hopefully kill him. It would have been a true strike, if the Octolings weren't prepared to have cut the Inkling's head off moments ago.

Akio's eyes flinched closed as blue and red stained his face, quickly taking a thumb to his eyelids to clear his vision.

"Well?" Tomio asked, his question still unanswered.

"Warriors. He calls us warriors. He bashes that word against our heads, until we believe all we do, and all we will ever do, is war. It's to fill us with pride, or self-respect, or discipline. I don't know, it's all ridiculous."

Tomio paused, as if in deep contemplation for the first time, only to shrug to himself. "I agree. That is ridiculous. I mean, I called my garrison warriors all the time, yet it never affected their character or performance."

Akio didn't know what to say, so decided to keep his mouth shut, only staring at the dead warrior before him, the unblinking eyes staring through him.

"Come, 'warriors'. They've fallen back over the brook." Tomio stated, snorting at his own comments. Akio glanced at Tomio's back, soon finding his eyes casted to the ground in self-reflection as he watched the purple mixture seep into the white ground.

Was he to become like this eventually? Once Akio gave away Yamakabe's location, would Tomio chop off his head as well? Would he hide, and cower, and share Tomio's fate, whatever that may be? Even if Tomio spared him, Akio would have only traded in one commander for an even crueler, and murderous one.

Regret came to him, piercing the hate fueled fog Akio didn't know that had clouded his mind. This dead squad leader had been able to smile in his last moments, knowing that what he was doing, and had done, had been honorable. Akio continued to wipe the blood and ink from his eyes, unable to fully get the liquid out. It was as if the mixture was continuously pouring out from his eyes.

"Did you know him?" A rough voice asked, Akio turning to the unfamiliar voice. An Inkling, bearing the armor of Tomio's guard was standing before him, undoubtedly here to fetch the traitorous fuck that stood crying over one he had betrayed.

"No." Akio was quick to say, turning back to make sure he didn't recognize the dead Inkling. "I haven't met him until now. Can't be more than seventeen though… It's just a shame."

"Not a bad way to go. Charging more than two thousand enemies with eight guys, and almost succeeding in killing the enemy commander." The talkative guard said, no real emotion in his voice. "Thousands like him, though."

"What do you mean?" Akio asked, trying to see if he had recognized this fellow traitor. There were about fifty in total, but Akio hadn't ever seen one with a missing eye before.

"All battles are is individual actions of bravery. Kids his age die all the time, both gloriously, and in vain. But in the end, they die. They aren't survivors, like us. They aren't those who'll do anything to live just another day, and get ahead of their enemies." The Inkling near philosophically pointed out, getting a slow nod of understanding from Akio.

"I guess not. I guess that's what I am now, eh? I suppose I can't call myself a warrior anymore. It's strange, because I've never thought of it before, but I feel hurt by it. I'm not a warrior." Akurai spoke with clarity, a pain growing in his chest. "Could I ask that you not reveal that information to anyone? I'd prefer Tomio not know that I feel this way."

The traitor only nodded, waiting for Akio to begin walking towards him and head back to the current battle. As Akio closed the distance between himself and the fellow traitor, he asked the Inkling's name, as no one else had dared speak to him during these days of travelling together.

The Inkling paused, wiping off some of the snow that had built up on his shoulders, and shrugged. "Akurai."

"Nice to meet you, Akurai." Akio said, offering a hand in mutual respect to shake. Akurai scoffed lightly as if a joke had just been played on him, but eventually took the hand.

"You too, Akio." Akurai said, pulling him closer as a blade sunk under his armpit, piercing Akio's heart. He gasped lightly, but was able to think of the nameless dead warrior he had watched just minutes prior, and remembered just before the end.

Remembered to smile death in the face as his vision turned to black.

* * *

"Tsume, are you ready?" Hana asked the giant next to her, who was lying motionless in the snow. The colossal barely moved, only clacking his massive beak together once in response. Hana glanced between the beast and the hesitant warriors a noticeable distance behind her, sighing inwardly at the situation she found herself in.

Hana had been tasked with leading the scouts and their allied reserves into battle, but had a stipulation added to her duties. Kagehaha had given Hana the responsibility of taking a newly armed Tsume into combat, who had seemed hyped to enter battle by his constant lingering near the new sub-commander. But now that they were getting closer to the moment where they would charge the rear of the enemy and break the Octrian army, Tsume was apparently getting cold feet.

Getting more and more nervous by the inactivity and small twitches the monstrous creature was making, Hana did her best to do a motivational pep talk, knowing it was likely to fail. "Tsume, we have to leave soon. Our friends will die if we stay here. Remember what Kagehaha said? You don't have to fight, but you have to be around us."

Tsume appraised Hana without turning his head, following with a pause as the colossal stared at the battle before them. Octrian had already begun crossing the brook, splitting their army as they tried to ascend the mountain's rocky terrain. Hana hoped that Tsume had understood her, because now she couldn't wait.

"Hana, the traps are about to be sprung. We have to move, with or without him." Kageha called, getting a murmur of agreement with the hundred warriors around them.

"I know." Hana angrily returned, trying to mimic the sounds her commander makes to express rage. "Tsume, we're leaving. I can't force you to come, but we really do need you."

Hana dared to wait a moment longer, but couldn't see a reaction from the colossal squid and only nodded to herself in pained understanding before addressing those waiting for her.

"Scouts, with me." Drawing her sword, Hana moved away from the cowering giant and began using trees to close the distance between herself and the enemy rear guard.

Waiting for those who would follow her into combat, she absently mindedly touched the wound on her side, not use to the lingering pain of where Range had cut her. Hana didn't know much about Inkling anatomy or what exactly she was experiencing, as the only one she would trust to ask had abandoned her to go lead their enemies into this trap. These few days had been a challenge, due to waves of numbness washing over her entire body, as if some outside force would threaten her with collapse. Knowing she was being more of a burden to her healthier subordinates, Hana had asked Kagehaha for help and had received the strangest of support.

The eldest of Night Blades, each with some variation of 'Kage' in their names had joined her scout platoons and had begun to mentor every single scout Hana was responsible for. These longsword toting Inklings had quickly integrated with the youngsters, imparting their own knowledge on the individual basis, which was something Hana hadn't been able to afford to do. Hana had made a mental note to thank Kagehaha personally later, as she had lessened the burden of leadership by much for the platoon leader.

"Are you okay?" Katashi whispered to her, making Hana leave her recalling thoughts. She grimaced to herself, nodding to the unassuming Inkling. Hana knew that if it wasn't for Katashi, she wouldn't be alive right now. Trying not to think deeply into that thought, Hana breathed out a response.

"I'm okay." She lied, following quickly with a "Thank you."

Katashi only nodded in understanding, retaking his position with his squad. Hana turned to face the crouching warriors, each readying their sword arms or staring at the enemy's backs. Hana briefly looked for Tsume, but no longer could see his silhouette or frame in the snow, meaning he either fled, or was hiding someplace new.

Hana met as many eyes she could, and took a sharp breath. 'Let's go,' she remembered breathing before abandoning the forest entirely. Though she had been the first to make the sprint towards the unaware enemy rearguard, Hana was quickly over taken by her fellow scouts and watched as friendly iron pierced the flesh of the Octrian troopers. Even though the rear guard outnumbered them about four to one, none had even tried to inflict damage against the ambushing force, choosing to run towards the theoretical safety of numbers, hundreds of yards in front of them. Their hopes would be quickly shattered, none of their small machines able to get to the last rank of the mob that was besieging the mountain, easily outpaced by the legs of the Inklings.

Her ambushing force would make it half way across the empty field before the war horn sounded from the defensive position where most of the Tenth had taken, undoubtedly signaling the surge forward. As she continued to close the distance, the sounds of unified liquid volleys deafened her briefly, with the sounds of lumber violently hitting rock hidden amongst the racket. The last and final trap they had prepared had been loosed, logs previously secured by rope would pick up momentum from the mountain's incline, and cause havoc amongst the immobile Octrian. Only the flying Octrian would be free from the crushing hell that was barreling towards those who had attempted to cross the brook.

As her ragged breath fled her body, Hana's eyes briefly caught a familiar form, lying face down in the snow. The bloodied and dirtied scout's cloak perfectly still, sticking to the form of a dead Akio. Hana halted, making sure the traitor was in fact dead, daring to touch the quiet face of the one who had almost killed her more than a week ago. As if the head had already been severed from the body, Akio's face detached from his neck and turned to face her. Horror filled her as the loose skin and flesh was melting in the snow, disfiguring but not concealing the first genuinely happy smile Hana had ever seen Akio wear. Not wanting to linger and think about the vanished prospect of revenge or the events that had transpired that had killed Akio, Hana ran towards the enemy, watching her fellow scouts begin to lay into those who had been farther from the mountain.

Long minutes of cutting, swinging, kicking, and punching would await her, as all those who were rear charging the much larger enemy force. Shouts of surprise, screams of pain, and the rapport of hundreds of enemy barrages filled Hana's ears as death surrounded her, red blood and pink ink threatening to blind her as well. A stench of panic and fear filled her nostrils, each blow of her short sword only fouling the air further. Those descending the mountain would have a better view, but Hana could sense a shift in the Octrian horde's focus.

The morale was crumbling for the enemy. Singular Octrian troopers were leaving the battle while they could, abandoning those who were currently engaged by the enemy. Octrian commanders and Tomio himself were shouting at the mass of smaller creatures around them, demanding they stand and fight. When it looked like the Octrian were about to rally, Hana was certain she was about to die again. If the troopers formed a firing line while their brethren died to buy them time, the scouts would be gunned down near instantly.

But that fear wouldn't have to be met, for a great roar filled the air, quieting the sounds of battle very briefly. Confusion and fear of the unknown stopped the Octrian, trying to get a sight on the creature who had made such a powerful roar. Hana risked letting loose a laugh, knowing what was storming behind her.

The movement of Tsume shook the earth, and Hana felt more than witnessed the colossal vault over the thin line of her Inklings before he crashed into the earth in front of her. A gargantuan trident swiped left and right, cleaving and knocking away a score of the small tentacle-like creatures with every stroke, those living getting to face down an enraged colossal squid.

Not even Tomio was stupid enough to stay after Tsume revealed himself, and the massed formation of Octrian would soon collapse. A great killing would come shortly after, Tsume deciding to only strike at anything that dared to retreat near him and though she doubted intelligence behind his actions, herself as well.

Hana sat down as their enemy's rout began, not having the strength to butcher the fleeing enemies. The echoed shout of her commander's voice barely reached her before Hana's exhaustion knocked her out, along with faint cheering at his word 'victory.'


	14. Act Two: Chapter Thirteen

_**Thirteen**_

Noncombatant

Miki stood at the highest point in Yamakabe where Kaji of the River had once stood several decades ago. To her, the world looked as if was tucked neatly in bed with a white sheet. The elder blacksmith hadn't been lying when he said this was the most beautiful view he had ever bore witness towards, as Miki herself had never ceased to grow tired of it. Every morning for a month, Miki would climb up the small steps that led to a single stone platform, to gaze at the sights the world would show her that day.

Snow had fallen the week prior endlessly, as if the frozen water was taking revenge against the land. When the small flakes would blind her from this view, Miki believed the entire landscape would be completely white after the snowfall halted, but now that it had, she was quietly surprised just how detailed her view was amid the mass of pure snow. Hundreds of thousands of gray trees stained the mountain of Tsukiyama, and if Miki used her monocular, she could observe the brook where her company had repulsed the Octrian invaders weeks ago.

Since that battle, Miki had very little to do. After the failed hunt for Tomio, her commander had started ordering much smaller unit missions, mostly to investigate surrounding villages in the lands that were still being invaded by their enemies. Those not on scouting trips were patrolling the areas that were closer to their mountain base, making sure the hidden city stayed hidden. However, those were jobs for the soldiery and warriors, not for a glorified messenger like herself.

On a cloudless day like today, Miki could look westward, and see Takotsuri. Smoke trails from hundreds of chimneys and campfires coming from the faraway river, showing just how close Miki was to freedom from this mountain. Days, a few more days, and Miki would journey, by herself if need be, to Takotsuri and make her first report in months to her real superiors.

Her partner Minoru had yet to respond to his wife's hints and reminders that they would be leaving soon, as he was always finding something to preoccupy his time with. Their commander was keeping Minoru busy, constantly watching and counting and estimating all their supplies and weapon stores which gave him an out whenever Miki decided to appear. With nothing better to do other than walk around the small city, stare over landscapes, and plot with the other females in leadership roles, Miki was unabashedly excited about leaving the Tenth.

A few more days, a few more days. It was her mantra now. Refugees from burned villages had said they would join her in the week journey to Takotsuri, deciding it better to risk death than risk starvation. Miki didn't feel great about having to leave several scores of children behind, but thanks to Commander Kichi and the matron Kagehaha, Miki knew they would be taken care of until the snows melted and they could travel to the safety of the border city.

Kagehaha and Commander Kichi both had been apprehensive about Miki's somewhat sneaky departure, but all three of them knew that fewer mouths to feed was a good thing, especially as their food rationing was becoming a grave issue. The supply problem becoming clearer as Miki was beginning to spot warriors eating the Octrian's grey gruel they packed in tubes. The tasteless, chunky mush was apparently the most disgusting thing many of the Inklings had ever eaten, but the scavenged rations were easy to obtain, and didn't seem to spoil.

Staring motionless as the sun showed itself to the world, Miki decided to take a walk around the city. Descending from the stone outlook, Miki watched the occupants of Yamakabe slowly begin to wake up and prepare for the day's work. It seemed the city was fuller than usual, which meant that many squads and platoons had returned from their scouting or raiding missions, and would be reporting to their leader. These vagabond warriors' spirits seemed to be high as well, despite the food shortages and constantly being away from the safety of Yamakabe's walls.

Children barely thirteen years old shoveled snow towards the walls and away from the gates, getting the frozen layers out of the way of the taller adults. A few older kids aided them in their endeavor, taking on the role of task masters that was normally reserved for village matrons, albeit taking a kinder stance than an adult would.

Towards the mountain gates which led to the underground darkness, Kaji of the River had jury rigged a functional blacksmith. Wounded warriors, who had been permanently maimed in battle by the Octrian commanders or Tomio's garrison, aided the elder and learned from him by making repairs to weapons and armor. Normally, warriors would exchange their broken or damaged weaponry for maintained equipment from nearby garrisons, but because of the snow and the distance between the Tenth and Takotsuri, all repairs had to be made locally. This brought ample work to keep the elder and his wounded disciples busy, which was a good thing for the spirits of those forced to abandon the fighting.

In between the stone hovels that had stood for centuries, canvas tents had been constructed and fortified, adding a sense of permanence for those who dwelled in the Night Blade's city. With the winter, Yamakabe had livened up greatly, now having hundreds of living occupants. The first days here, Miki had assumed, along with everyone else that the Tenth Company wouldn't spend more than a few days on the mountain. Now? It was a home to almost all of those of the coalition, save for the very few who shared Miki's own sentiments.

On the other side of the fortress town, the command tent stood a few feet from the armory, which doubled as their supply store. The command squad walked casually around these two structures, patrolling for any Inkling dumb enough to try to sneak in and steal supplies. Even if they did manage to get past their commander's bodyguards, they would only find Tsume, who had made the warmest building his lair to sleep away the cold.

Miki briefly wondered if the colossal squids even needed to eat, as she had never witnessed, nor heard of anyone else witnessing Tsume consume food. He never seemed to defecate or urinate either, and wondered if the giant's random disappearances had something to do with either issues. Miki realized she truly didn't want to know, having her imagination run its course. Quickly shutting down further thoughts about how the monsters lived their daily lives, Miki strode onwards, almost ending her circuit all the while reiterating to herself that it was only for a few more days. Coming to the stone surface of a wall, Miki slapped her forehead against the carved rock now that her duties for the day had been completed.

As she couldn't properly communicate with other logistic officers of nearby companies or cities, all Miki had left to do was observe the warriors of the company, which was so taxing on her, she had just stopped. Stopped going to check every single Inkling in a company she had no willingness to be a part of. Stopped uncouthly snooping in warrior's few hours of personal time, just because she didn't have any. It was just too… tiring.

"Logistic officer? Ma'am? Miki?" Miki heard coming from behind her, feeling a rough hand pull her lightly away from the wall she was ramming her head against.

A rush of anger made her turn and shake the hand off her, snarling at the person responsible from halting her actions. 'What?!' Miki remembered barking, the tone itself reminding her of her commander, which only fueled her anger more.

Platoon leader Souta removed his hand at the sudden motion, instinctively taking a step away from the enraged female. The warrior said nothing verbally, but his expression was filled with worry and concern. The show of empathy briefly halted Miki's rage, and she huffed several times.

"Are… Are you okay?" Souta carefully asked, his eyes nervously glancing around at the nearby walls. It wasn't like the company's gambling ringleader to be so apprehensive around her.

"A little dizzy. Why?"

"You've just been… Hitting your head against that wall for a few minutes, so I thought something might be up."

"What?" Miki asked, somewhat surprised. She turned to the spot where she was hitting her head, seeing the large swath of ink that stained the wall from repeated blows of her scalp. "I don't… It's only been a few… How long have you been watching?"

"A… while. Do you want to sit down?" Souta asked, offering a hand of assistance.

Miki only nodded her head, slumping down where she stood. Refusing to believe she had just suffered from brain damage due to several self-inflicted blows to the head, Miki quietly began rationalizing why she wanted to both vomit and cry at the same time. Normally, the fits only came during the late night after the sleep terrors and fears of being completely useless and the inevitability of dying alone departed.

A few more days. A few more days. Just a few more days of dealing with this stress. Then she was free! Then she could go home. Miki kept telling herself that it was just a few more days.

"A few more days? Until what?" Souta asked, his voice piercing the Inkling's inner monologue.

She felt stuttering garbled words explain herself, before the warrior's hands tightly gripped her shoulders as he shook Miki. Questions of if Souta possessed some sort of supernatural ability of mind reading put very real fear into her, knowing that she could be executed for all the schemes she had done if the truth came out.

"Until what?!" Panic evident in the harquebusier's voice.

"Until… until I go home. Until I leave." Miki nervously answered, not use to how direct Souta was being. The flirt wouldn't normally touch her in any manner, and was always careful and meticulous in his word usage.

Miki didn't like how his grip on her shoulders hadn't ended, nor the struck face the platoon leader bore. Souta was currently looking through her on his knees, which only made his matching eye level scare her more.

"Souta? Platoon leader? You're-" Miki started, unable to finish as the warrior's fingers suddenly stabbed into her.

"Leaving? Are you insane? It's the middle of winter, and you want to head into the wilderness? There are thousands of enemies out there! An unarmed logistic officer, alone?" Souta angrily growled, revealing a side of him that had halted further brain function from the logistic officer. This wasn't the proud gamble-whore Miki had written about. This had to be a body snatcher or some other mythical beast. Thoughts of how this possessed creature might be able to be reasoned with filled her mind as she uselessly grabbed the wrists of the enraged warrior.

"I wouldn't be alone." Miki fearfully explained, receiving Souta's twitching eye in response.

"What? Are you going to run away with someone? Is it that stupid kid that follows you? Did he put you up to this? I swear, I will end him!" Souta threatened, making Miki feel even more nervous.

"What are you talking about? Souta, I'm leaving with the refugees from the villages. We're going to Takotsuri." Miki swallowed, unsure of what the following, still, expression of the platoon warrior's face meant. She hoped that it was comprehension and understanding, so Souta would release his damn grip on her already.

"It doesn't matter."

Well, there went her hopes. Miki was expecting a follow up to his statement, looking at her nearby surroundings, and damning herself for brainlessly walking to this corner of the fortress town, between a building and the curtain wall. Maybe if she yelled, someone would investigate and quickly come to her rescue. As she began to inhale air to scream for help, Souta quickly spoke in a calm manner.

"It doesn't matter if you're going to run away with one child, or several dozens of them. You wouldn't make it to Takotsuri. Our enemies are watching all sides of this mountain, and you aren't going to escape their gaze without a Night Blade squad porting you out. You cannot out run things that fly, Miki. I understand you want to leave, but I'm not going to watch you run off and die. Not after all this time."

Not after all this time? What was that supposed to mean? Miki felt the death grip on her shoulders remove itself, and watched as Souta stood quietly from his face to face position.

"What… what does that mean?" Miki nervously asked, still wondering if she had actual brain damage. She should have run, and Miki regretted not taking the opportunity.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Souta exploded, halting his booming voice by raising a fist, as if he was about to strike her down. Miki instinctively raised a hand to block a blow as she fell onto her ass, but never felt anything come close to her. A calmer voice followed Souta's shouting, asking, "How dumb are you, honestly?"

He didn't wait for a reply this time. "What's it been? Three months? Almost four? Since you started going down this spiral of insanity? Who the hell do you think helps your dumb ass when you do something so irresponsible? You aren't invisible, Miki! We all know Kenta was a fatherly figure to you, and how much you don't like Range because he isn't Kenta!"

Miki was stunned briefly by all this information, not fully digesting it all. What the hell was this guy talking about? Apparently, her face mirrored her thoughts judging by Souta's changing expression of disbelief.

"I can't believe it. You don't understand, do you? Miki, I know you can't possibly be this blind. Who do you think protected you as you self-destructed? It wasn't your husband. It wasn't that shit-stain, Isamu. It sure as hell wasn't Range, or Kenta's ghost. Who do you think made sure you remained unharmed during your drunken outings? What was going through your mind when you went around liquor dens and bars alone? You obviously can't handle your drink, and you don't bring back up? Do you even understand how much pain I went through dragging your sorry ass to safety every, single, time?" Souta ended, with no small amount of venom. He stared at her, almost with pity in his eyes.

Miki found herself unable to match the warrior's gaze, still trying to piece together what Souta was implying and how suddenly he spoke. If what he was speaking was the truth, then she never had the ability to teleport during her blackouts, and all those times she had awoken near to her commander's residence had been this platoon leader's doing. She suddenly found herself putting the pieces together fully, and looked up with horror at the platoon leader.

"Did… Did you… Did we?" Miki asked, getting a reaching look from the platoon leader. Understanding she wasn't getting her point across, Miki asked bluntly, "You didn't rape me, did you?"

Souta sighed, pinching his nose with no small amount of pressure. "You stupid, stupid, bitch."

"You're not going to, right?" Miki tactically asked, understanding the situation she found herself in. A look of betrayal came upon the warrior's face, completely shocked at the words.

"No! Of course not! What the fuck is wrong with you? Why the fuck am I even wasting my time with this? I'm not going to defend my actions. Miki, if you leave the Tenth, Range won't go after you, and I'm not willing to desert just to make sure you make it through the death trap that is this mountain. You will kill whoever you decide to take along. I'm… I'm done."

Souta left Miki, leaving her in the shadowed alleyway with nothing but her thoughts.

* * *

Taiki hit the ground, hard. Rubbing out the dirt that had found its way into his eye from the blow, Taiki heard the scoffing coming from some of the spectators of the fight. Standing up from his downed position, the platoon leader retook his adopted battle stance that he was copying from the one-eyed fighter in front of him.

"Again." Taiki's opponent softly commanded.

Akurai, during the first of many spars, had stated that battles are much different than regular fights. The one-eyed creature had refused to explain himself, only following up with how it is easier to understand the difference if you actually fight. After obtaining permission from his spectating commander, Akurai had followed his statements up with beating Taiki into the dirt.

But now, after a month of having his ass handed to him by the older Inkling, Taiki believed he was beginning to understand the sentiment behind the warrior's words. Spinning the sparring blade in a loose grip, the platoon leader stepped and thrusted in a quick movement, intending to strike his opponent.

Akurai had blocked this move prior, and Taiki wasn't expecting the warrior's skill to suddenly degrade, but rather was preparing for the soon to come counter. Sure enough, the older warrior slapped the weapon away with a flick of his wrist, turning the fake blade away from his person while simultaneously throwing a damaging right hook. This time however, the oncoming fist wouldn't connect with Taiki's chin or temple and send him face first into the ground.

Instinctively reacting to the incoming strike, Taiki simultaneously stepped in and wrapped his left arm around his opponent's arm, a move he had been victim to several times over. Akurai immediately tried to break free from the arm hold, but by the time the one-eyed Inkling could even react, Taiki's wooden blade was at his throat. For once, Akurai was at his false mercy, which was a thought that had made Taiki smile.

The bout had finished in a matter of seconds, but the single eye of Taiki's temporary enemy seemed to acknowledge that was the lesson. Freeing himself, Akurai stepped away from Taiki's unmoving practice weapon and nodded a single time. Taiki lightly bowed, quickly showing his wordless thanks and respect to the mostly silent warrior, who had already abandoned his wooden sword. He knew the real veteran had been going easy on him this entire time, but Taiki knew that single win had been worth every beating he took.

"Taiki, get out of the ring. Let the younger kids play already." Kichi beckoned from her comfortable position on the stone bench that seemingly grew from the cobbled road. Not needing to even reply, Taiki avoided one of the young spectators as he quickly dropped the wooden sword, lest it be ripped from his hands. Two would-be warriors didn't even wait for the platoon leader to leave the perimeter of the rope that signaled the play area, which Taiki had made many weeks ago… spoiled brats.

Sitting down beside the commander, Taiki huffed air as his tired legs finally got a break from a week of moving. Kichi worried over the side of his face that had met ground, the one-eyed bystander turning away from the sight. Taiki snorted at the treatment, lightly brushing the hand away from his face.

"I don't know why you're always rushing about, Taiki. You haven't even been back an hour, and are already challenging Akurai to a fight." Kichi admonished. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine. Thanks, by the way." Taiki stated, leaning forward to get line of sight on the sentry.

"That'll be all." The warrior spoke, receiving a nod of understanding from Taiki. He had been expecting similar words to come from Akurai's mouth for a while, but the fact Taiki had managed to get a clean strike on the warrior basically meant their short sparring matches were over. After all, Akurai had been unwillingly to fight in the first place, preferring to sleep rather than play-fight. The only reason the warrior had expended so much energy on Taiki was solely because his commander had asked him to.

"Then I doubly thank you both." Taiki stated, receiving a nod and a smile in return for his thanks.

The three of them quietly watched the children take turns to fight against each other, showing a crude understanding on how to duel with the mock weapons. The reckless abandon the kids went at each other with was entertaining to watch, reminding Taiki of some memories of his childhood. A happier time, years and years ago.

"Akurai, you don't have to stay if you don't want to. I hope I'm not keeping you here." Kichi suddenly said, snapping Taiki out of his daydream. Akurai said nothing as normal, but briefly hesitated before leaving, threatening Taiki with a single glare. Understanding that Taiki would vanish from this world if he tried anything indecent towards the commander, Taiki only stared at the departing warrior, wondering if Akurai would find a hiding spot and eavesdrop, even after being politely told to fuck off.

As Akurai left, Kichi began to talk more freely, asking him how the war was going outside the walls. Taiki very much enjoyed these talks, as they always branched into different topics that were light hearted. When speaking about having to eat the gray nutrient liquid from a weird bottle, Kichi would ask him for the nasty specifics, or gross comparisons of the slime substance. From there, it went to retellings of childhood dares of eating bugs, or eating something cooked in water.

"Have you ever had anything boiled before?"

"Uh," Taiki started, "No."

"Well, where I grew up, they had a way to make water drinkable, by mixing in loads of other things and diluting it. Like powders and herbs and vegetables. Anyway, it would come out this mushy, ridiculous mess. Not like put it in a pot of water, and taken out or anything. Inkling's were actually slurping it."

"That sounds horrible. Did your matron have a sadistic thing going on?" Taiki asked, not so subtly prying into the commander's past. During their many conversations, Kichi had always dodged the subject, which only made Taiki want to know more.

"Oh. No. I didn't have a matron, like these kids do." Kichi said, gesturing to the children who were still beating each other up with wooden weapons. Silence followed her statement as the commander stared onwards, as if in her own daydream about the past. Not liking the silence, Taiki decided to quickly change the subject.

"So, you look like you've improved a lot. How are your legs doing?" Taiki asked, watching Kichi blink several times as she woke herself from her reverie. "Are you feeling well?"

"Oh! Yes. It's taken me a while, but I'm feeling much better. It will take me some time before I can walk without this stick here, but at least I won't need you to carry me anymore." Kichi joked, shifting the walking cane that had been made by Kaji of the River, for Kaji of the River, which had apparently been gifted by Kaji of the River. Taiki wondered why Kaji had been so polite during his gift giving, using his title several times over in conversation and getting the dumb title stuck in his head.

Taiki laughed lightly, eventually scoffing at the ideas coming to his head. He could say many things, several of them forthcoming and boundary crossing. Shaking to remind himself he wasn't in an inner dialogue in this moment, Taiki was about to continue when Kichi changed the subject once more.

"About your friend. Has that situation improved at all?" Kichi asked, confusing Taiki. What friend? Watching Taiki's baffled expression, the female commander continued, "The one who's being abused?"

Taiki remembered. "Oh! Right! I don't know. Since we- I mean, he- I mean, -they- are in different platoons, and I've been gone this week, I'm not updated. I'll be sure to ask for your advice though. For them."

"Please do. It isn't easy to deal with others who… mistreat, or are mistreated by friends and lovers. I might not be able to fight our current enemies, but I can try to help resolve inter-company issues." Taiki heard, knowing the truth. Kichi was lonely, nosey and didn't know many other Inklings besides her only living platoon leader, and Taiki himself. As a currently dependent, wounded commander, finding anything to preoccupy herself with while simultaneously staying relevant in the eyes of her subordinates was very much needed. In hindsight though, it probably wasn't a smart idea to bring his own relationship problems to the allied commander, or so Taiki was now understanding.

"Oh. It's getting late, isn't it? The leadership meeting will be soon." Kichi suddenly realized.

"Will you be going today?" Taiki asked, helping the commander rise from the comfortable stone with a hand.

"Yes! I will be, now that I have something relevant to bring. Logistic officer Miki is going with some refugees to reach Takotsuri, and Kagehaha and I want to send a few Night Blades to guide them."

"Takotsuri? That's so far away. Do they not understand that we're surrounded by thousands of Octrian? We've only managed to keep the mountain clear by butchering all the patrols who dare to come near. Everything else is contested. Are they mad?" Taiki asked, only receiving a solemn look of understanding from Kichi face.

"I don't know. Miki is dead-set on pushing this agenda, and it would cut more mouths to feed. Logistically speaking…"

Kichi couldn't finish her sentence, and Taiki didn't blame her. Knowingly letting fellow Inklings kill themselves, just so meal sizes would last slightly longer? That kind of thinking led to madness in on itself.

Taiki would have said something, but as he opened his mouth to speak, a loud crack of wood splintering tore both he and the commander's attention towards the sparring ring that had been constructed. Surprised filled him as he turned to see what kind of kid had the strength to break such wood, only to be replaced with terror at the sight of Yua.

Inside her gloved hands were the splintered shards of a wooden sword, the kids quickly fleeing from the source of destruction to not share the same fate as their toy. Yua's face was a cold mask despite owning a wide smile on her lips, which was a sight Taiki had never seen in the platoon leader.

"Why did she break that?" Kichi whispered, concerned. Taiki just shook his head and released the hand of the female commander. Taiki was also thankful that he had went straight to Akurai, as opposed to dropping off his two-handed blade where he usually slept. Now, as Taiki rearmed himself from his week-long combat tour, he felt a tiny bit more confident that Yua wouldn't outright attack him. Instead, the female platoon leader dropped the two wooden stakes she had made and began to saunter up to the pair, like how a reptile did to an insect it was about to consume.

"Taiki." Yua stated with almost no emotional inflection, which put him further on edge.

"Yua." Taiki greeted, unable to hide his nervous tone.

"You've made a friend." Yua smiled, staring the wounded Kichi down. To her credit, or Taiki's shame, the commander remained impassive at the greeting, and didn't back away the taller woman… as he did.

"This is Commander Kichi. Of the Sixtieth Company." Taiki hoped the now known identity of the woman would make Yua back off, out of fear, respect, or understanding, but it seemed his fellow platoon leader didn't care.

"The naked one that you carried out of Ishigaki? I didn't realize you two had become so… close." Yua calmly spoke, only putting a twinge of hate in her voice at the end.

"It isn't like that, Yua." Taiki began, trying to make the part of her brain that used rational thought work.

"It isn't like what?" Kichi interjected, halting the female platoon leader with her words.

"He means, you two aren't sneaking off in one of these abandoned buildings, alone." Yua explained, making a show of her hands closing and opening.

"Watch your tone, platoon leader. Even if we were, you would still be irrelevant, as it wouldn't be a matter for you, but for myself and your commander to resolve." Kichi calmly matched Yua's previous tone, inflectionless. Taiki hadn't seen the commander like this either, and was beginning to worry. If Yua decided to attack the commander, he sincerely doubted he could pull the two off each other before the fight became lethal, specifically for the recovering Kichi.

Long seconds followed as the two females stared each other down in a contest of wills. Taiki followed his primal instincts of staying as still possible to remain unnoticed, even though he was basically in between the two. Worriedly, he continuously glanced at each of them, wondering who would break first.

Fate decided to have Yua fold first, as she briefly matched Taiki's own eyes. The female platoon leader scoffed, apparently understanding she was in a losing battle. "What do I care who you spend your days with?"

Yua then moved to Taiki's unobstructed side, halting when their shoulders rubbed against each other. The dark whisper of Yua made Taiki wince, as if he had been struck by a venomous serpent. "As long as you remember who you spend your nights with."

Taiki and Kichi watched Yua saunter off, undoubtedly heading in the same direction they would soon be going. Taiki hid his growing red face from Kichi's eyes, only hearing the words of the commander.

"Your friend, huh?"

* * *

Souta was standing motionless in his commander's tent, his mind elsewhere as his commander greeted all his platoon leaders for the first time in a month. He knew that since all the platoons had been retrieved from their individual assignments, Commander Range was planning for something that required every single warrior he had.

But Souta didn't care. He was much too busy berating himself from this morning's ordeal, where he had made a complete ass of himself. Not only had he caused many problems for himself, and his plans, but he also had no way to repair the damage he had made. He had used way too many foul words, spoke with too much finality, and now he was a rapist in a logistic officer's mind. Souta had yelled at the woman he loved and had basically destroyed his relationship with her, all because he had woken up with a back ache and was grumpy and exasperated by his inability to help Miki. He knew that exploding at the logistic officer wasn't the way to solve her grief, but everything he had tried had failed, and he was just so… mad.

Inklings refused to stop dying around him. Fellows he had known for months had been gunned downed by the unthreatening machines of the Octrian, and he had witnessed the barbarity of his enemies at several butchered villages. Children, barely old enough to work a field, had been slaughtered in the dozens, if not hundreds. Out of the eight villages that were in this province, his company had only managed to save the occupants of three, barely beating the Octrian arrival. The other five had either been put to the torch, or had been made an example of, save for the southern-most village.

Souta had heard from some arbalest that a single village had been left completely untouched. Either the populace of a few dozen kids and a single adult had become wise to the outside world and had crossed a frozen river, or the Octrian who had assaulted the village were doing something completely different from their kin. Neither option seemed suitable, as the Inkling populace hadn't taken anything with them if they fled, and the Octrian were just as hungry as Souta was. There was no way that their enemies would pass on the opportunity to rob the winter stores of an abandoned farm. At least that arbalest he had heard this tale from didn't have to burn children's corpses, which was the grain of optimism in his story.

"Is everyone here? I still don't see my logistic officer." Range suddenly said, interrupting the quiet murmur of his leadership. "I'm certain I ordered for everyone to be rounded up."

One of Range's bodyguards quickly moved to him, whispering while covering his mouth. Souta watched with disinterest as his commander's eyes widened, emotion coming to his face.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"Sir." Kagehaha interjected, stepping out of the small crowd of platoon leaders. "Logistic officer Miki is with a small number of refugees, attempting to get assistance from Takotsuri."

A mixture of emotions filled him the other commander expressed her shock and awareness of what was happening. "That was tonight? They said they weren't leaving until Range began the next missions!"

Kagehaha nodded at the words, but said something that made Souta realize just how much he had fucked up. "Something had spurred the logistic officer into action this afternoon. Either way, they planned to get as far away from the mountain tonight as possible."

"How many have left Yamakabe?" Range's stone set voice asked over the several quiet discussions being had. After a brief pause, Kagehaha spoke again.

"Twelve."

Souta's attention had never been more focused in his entire life, as he watched his commander mentally do the math. His next words would decide the fate of those lives, and those he would send to bring them back… if the commander decided it was worth the risk, if he decided those lives were worth getting back.

"Okay." Range simply said, agreeing with the reality that the twelve who had left his mountain fort had chosen to die in the wilderness.

A shocked silence filled the room, or maybe Souta's heart beat was deafening him. Either way, Souta couldn't hear anything as he shoved his way out of the room, sprinting for a certain elder.


	15. Act Two: Chapter Fourteen

_**Fourteen**_

Sacrifice

"Kaji!" Souta shouted, stopping just short of an anvil. The elder looked surprised at his name suddenly being called, and slowly put down his hammer that was about to strike hot iron.

"What dah ya' want?" A voice that hinted of alcohol consumption asked. Kaji of the River blinked several times in the dying light of the sun, trying to get a better look at the one calling his name. "Souta?"

"Sword! Give me my damn sword!" he demanded, looking over the elder's shoulder at a small pile of sheathed weapons meant for repair or disassembly.

"The blade doesn't have a scabbard yet, boy-o. You wouldn't be able to-" Kaji began, stopping what he was doing completely, and heading towards his nearby wagon.

"That's fine. I just need it, and quickly." Souta checked his rear, noticing that Inklings were running between groups of regular warriors who were trying to enjoy the sunset. Perhaps Range had sent pursuers to halt him, Souta thought.

"Alrigh'. Alrigh'. Jes' tryin' ta' warn ya'. Its bad luck ta' take a sword without a scabbard ya' know." Kaji superstitiously slurred as he clambered around in his wagon. "Means ya' won't be able to put it down, ya' know."

"Yeah? And?" Souta impatiently asked shifting his body weight against the wagon's frame, making it shift lightly. He didn't particularly like how the elder didn't react to his tone, Souta only hearing the dark laughter of a drunk old man.

Kaji reemerged from the canvas shield, carefully climbing down to the ground to hand Souta the blade. Souta took the small amount of time to take the sword and look it over, finding nothing extremely notable between it and his regular sidearm.

"Be careful not to cut yourself, boy. I'm not one for bragging, but this is quality steel. If you're half the sword-squid you hint at being, you'll find nothing better to cleave through your enemies."

"I hope you're right." Souta grumbled to himself, slapping the old man with his free hand on the arm goodbye before about facing towards the western wall and sprinting for all he was worth.

"What's the rush?" Kaji shouted after him, but Souta didn't care to answer.

Quickly dashing up the stairs that led to the top of the curtain wall, Souta pushed over an unsuspecting harquebusier, who was probably one of his own guys in retrospect. As he dodged the next warrior who got in his way, Souta tightly gripped the blade's handle and his harquebus sling as he jumped off the wall's parapet, having shouts of confusion follow him as he plummeted into the night, landing softly despite the momentum he had acquired, and bolted down the mountain.

With each burning stride, Souta's fear and anger kept him from halting his descent. He knew he was covering the distance with great speed as he was alone, but that brought both its ups and downs.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Souta could clearly think without influence from others in his surroundings. Souta couldn't remember the last time since he had been in true solitude, taking both comfort and displeasure at the knowledge that there was a fellow Inkling around him always. Now, he could focus solely on his breathing and growing pain in his legs without having to pay attention to anyone close to him.

But he was also running blindly in the dark. His mind told him that he was being stupid, risking desertion charges, and his life, for absolutely no gain. His mind told him that he would die in the next snowfall, as he hadn't brought anything with him besides his weapons. He had even abandoned his gifted cloak, not expecting to need it while he was in Yamakabe.

Souta felt his lips form a smile as he continued his rushing sprint. Of course, he knew he was being ridiculous and extreme in his actions. There was no doubt in his understanding that there would be a cost for what he was doing, but Souta knew he had to do this despite the repercussions.

Activating what logic hid itself within his brain, Souta did basic math. If the twelve were moving at a brisk jog for the entire night, he would eventually catch up to them before they made it to the bottom of the mountain. Even if he wouldn't be able to locate them during the night, he would at least have a place to start using the small tracking knowledge his platoon's attached Night Blades had given him.

After that? Souta had no idea. He wasn't too keen to think of having to forcibly drag Miki back to Yamakabe. All he cared about now, was that she didn't get murdered by the thousands of enemy Octrian that patrolled the areas around their mountain stronghold.

* * *

"Logistic officer, we have to continue." One of the Inklings Miki had dragged into this idiotic mission said. Miki had foolishly decided to go against all the advice and yelling that had been directed at her, all because of a single warrior's very specific outburst. Now they were nearing the twenty-four-hour mark of their trek into the wilderness, and Miki was dealing with all her regrets of being physically incompetent.

The cloak Miki had been given was a heavy burden, slowing her down on this great march she had instigated. Miki didn't think the snow would be as restricting as it was, but it had been added to the ever-growing list of why Miki was an imbecile.

But she was dedicated. There would be no turning back. They had cut all the chaff from their plan to give them a better chance for success and they were only taking hidden paths. They weren't stopping for any reason now.

Miki nodded at her traveling companion, knowing her as a matron from one of the villages that the Tenth had managed to save. There were two more like her, having abandoned most of their charges with Miki's commander. A young Night Blade was currently setting the pace through this rocky, snowy, forest region, her somber mood not aiding in their physical exercise. The remaining Inklings were kids from the villages, the eldest trying to avoid Range's soon to be conscription. In hindsight, Miki probably should have dissuaded these fearful teenagers, as serving under Range wouldn't have been a bad opportunity for them.

That thought made her laugh inwardly. Miki had thought not even a day ago that her commander was the biggest scum lord in the world. Now that she was leaving the company and had space to reflect in physical exercise, Miki believed she might have been overreacting slightly.

"How far do we have to go?" One of the kids asked, hiding under their hood from the light snow.

"A while. We'll rest soon." The Night Blade bluntly spoke. This Kageane did not seem to be enjoying herself, and was eager to show it.

"Well, I'm excited. This is going to be my first time going to a city!" This stupid, stupid child brightly explained.

One of the matrons were going to scold the child, when the Night Blade silenced them all with a raised hand. Silence filled their ears, but the mutant warrior seemed to be waiting for something, head tilted slightly upward under her hood.

Then Miki heard the faded sound of metal grating against metal, and the dull thrum of machinery. Looking upwards, Miki could see the small forms of circling enemy flyers directly above them, slowly making their way closer to the ground.

"Run! Run for your lives!" The Night Blade shouted, apparently understanding what the enemy was doing, while the ignorance of her companions showed itself.

Not knowing what else to do, Miki ran along with the others after the Night Blade, hurriedly trying to avoid any covered undergrowth. The dead forest soon came to life with a thousand noises, from alien squeaks, to metal against frozen tree bark. Miki continued to run for all she was worth, but was quickly being left behind by her companions.

Then the air itself exploded around her, pink liquid erupting from the sky and earth itself in a torrent of destruction. Miki watched with no small amount of horror as she saw the young Inkling who had been excited to see the city separate from their lower half and soar through the air, as if flying on borrowed wings of blood and gore.

Trees shattered into wooden shrapnel, piercing a matron in a thousand places and felling her in a single moment. The Inklings quickly abandoned these two corpses, changing paths back towards Miki, and dragging her northward, as opposed to their westward path. Long moments of confused speaking and shouting followed as the Night Blade shouted them into a semblance of order before continuing onwards.

The Kageane's longsword was drawn but useless against the flying 'strikers', so used the sword more as a whip to any rear end that came to close to her. The Night Blade soon became the only driving factor for the fleeing Inklings, the ones originally in the back following having no way to navigate forwards. They were blindly going northward into even more unknown territory, and were now being hunted by what sounded like an army.

Suddenly, the front Inklings halted, and no amount of shouting from the cloaked Night Blade could move them. Miki was barely able to see what looked like fellow Inklings blocking their path, save for the strange weapons and masks they wore.

"Head east, back to Yamakabe. That is your only hope of survival now." The Night Blade suddenly stated, shoving her way through the small group she had been forcing onwards. "Go, you idiots! Before they surround and kill us all."

The other Inklings seemed to have no issue with abandoning the Night Blade, who was walking calmly towards the four figures that were watching from a small distance away. Jagged, serrated polearms and cleaver like blades were in each of these so called 'Octolings' hands, each being twirled expertly at the sight of the Night Blade.

"What about you?!" Miki fearfully asked, not ready to abandon the one Inkling who would have taken her to Takotsuri.

"I'm going to die here. You can outrun the regular Octrian, but not the maidens. If I don't stay behind to give you all a head start, then you will have no chance to escape. So… escape." The black-eyed mutant softly explained, as if this was the most logical thing to do. "They're charging now, so you really should go. I doubt I'll last long."

Miki, with tears in her eyes, watched the smiling girl turn. This young warrior didn't curse the one who had brought her to her death, and was now willing to give up her life for absolutely no reason. All Miki could do was say how sorry she was, before chasing after those who had left them there.

The single bark of laughter followed her, the Night Blade finding something humorous despite her impending doom.

Tears flooded her eyes as Miki continued to run, hearing the ring of metal against metal behind her. With each step, Miki continued to hear the weapons clash against each other until one fateful second, where only silence remained.

Running harder to make sure the warrior had not died in vain, Miki continued to flee towards Mount Tsukiyama. Her brain continued to berate her for her foolish decisions, telling her she was going to die, and how much she deserved to. As she ran, she halted briefly as she heard a scream of a dying creature, and saw ahead of her what lay east. Four of the Octrian hybrids had intercepted the fleeing Inklings in the gulch this path led into, and had carved them with their jagged metal. Miki felt the last bit of hope leave her as she collapsed to her knees, too tired from running for an entire day and night.

At the sound of snow being stepped on, Miki saw the victorious, bloody enemy come to her, not one without a wound inflicted on their bodies that was slowly healing. Miki scoffed briefly at their prideful appearance, as it had taken a group of them to kill a single fledgling warrior.

Now she was surrounded by the Octrian maidens, or whatever their stupid title was. Miki surrendered herself to death, having no way to defend herself against a killer. She didn't even have a weapon to kill herself with, which only saddened her more.

Miki closed her eyes and waited for death to come, inviting the Octrian to her. Laughing, or what Miki concluded was laughter, one of the creatures who had butchered unarmed children skipped gleefully to her, raising their polearm above her head to strike Miki down.

Souta was right. She was a stupid, stupid, bitch.

* * *

Years ago, Souta had wanted to be a hero. He wanted to be talked about, popular, and be worshipped by kids like him. Souta had thought to become a hero, he would have to become one of the Squid Lords, or at least a title bearing general, leading warriors into battle and deciding the fate of the nation. But it wasn't a general, or a Squid Lord, that had saved him when he was only ten years old.

Souta grew up in the southern portion of his country, which was mostly cliffs and valleys that had rich soil perfect for all sorts of crops and livestock, due to the rivers and tributaries that ran throughout the provinces. Because of the richness of the land, raiders from the sea would strike from the waves and pillage the countryside before a patrolling battle company would squash them… if they did not return to the sea. Fish or Crustacean creatures would sneak into the country, find a local village, and slaughter its inhabitants before taking all their property and lives if they could. Growing up under these conditions, it was not surprising that he would look up to the ones who stopped these monsters.

When he was ten years of age, Souta got to witness raiders in action. Marauding prawns, led by a giant lobster, had used some skiffs to go down a tributary thought too small for ship travel. It had taken them no time at all to disembark from the water and begin burning what had been Souta's village to the ground.

He and the other kids had been taught that they needed to run to the nearest outpost that had a permanent garrison about a mile away at the first signs of danger. They hadn't been taught how to outrun a creature with more legs and more life experience than them, however. Fleeing was quite a tricky thing to manage and most children his age had simply been slaughtered in their attempted escape.

Not only that, but the monstrous lobster paralyzed Inklings in fear. A goliath, crimson red, armored monster, which had two massive claws that shredded smaller buildings apart had the power to terrify anything smart enough to fear death. Their guttural language and mocking laughter had made Souta realize that no general would come with his army to save just a single village. No aspiring commander would discover the first raid of the season, and come save him before the prawn would lop his head off.

Instead it was a single warrior of the nearby outpost, who would come weekly and train the older kids that would save him. He would never forget the entrance of the Inkling warrior, the stranger leaping from a burning building's doorway, launching himself, sword drawn, into the prawn that was about to slay a stupid kid.

The garrison warrior would then get up and tell Souta to leave, all with a reassuring smile on his face. Souta couldn't understand how the warrior could laugh, covered in the blood of his enemies who had massacred those he had come to protect. The warrior had pushed a young Souta away, telling him to go into the safety of the night and darkness, all the while more of the tall prawn came to see what had happened to their fallen kin.

Souta had run out of fear for his life, wailing like the coward he was. He ran for several minutes, eventually coming to the outpost garrison who were coming to see why their village was illuminated in the darkness. He had led the thirty warriors back to the village after that, following them even after being told to wait near the road, and coming to the same spot where he had fled.

The warrior was still smiling, standing over the gargantuan corpse of chitin that was the lobster raid leader. As wide as an Inkling was tall, the lobster had perished to such an obscure warrior, who didn't even have a title or name to fame.

But the smiling warrior had not come out of that fight undamaged. Souta could remember with detail the barely standing warrior's healing abilities fail him, the ink in his body falling to the ground from his wounds instead of congealing… as if the warrior's skin was abandoning him. The smiling warrior's friends had briefly stopped by him, eventually moving to check the rest of the village for more enemies, leaving only a small, impressionable child to see to their fellow's last moments. The last moments of the warrior being able to stand, having a crying kid try to prop him up on the monster he had defeated. Answering how he could smile, even though he was surrounded by death and was soon to die. How he could knowingly run into a situation where he was going to die. Answering Souta's unasked question on what a hero was supposed to be.

"Young Souta, look at the stars. They have always been there, and always will. They do not care about us, only watching what we endure from their lofty positions. The only thing that matters in this life, is if you can look up at them, and smile. If you can smile without regrets while staring into the envious night's sky, you know you've had a good life. The celestials do not care about us, so we must care for ourselves. For each other. Remember that, young one."

And Souta had. He would never forget those words, often dwelling on their meaning even after being forcibly taken away from the smiling warrior's corpse. Even while being taken to the next village. Even while going through his two years of combat training. Even while being conscripted into his first company. Learning how to look after others by any means, taking over a miniscule position in camp life, which effected everyone for entertainment purposes. Learning to laugh, and smile, even when he didn't want to. Protecting those in his platoon from veterans, and protecting a weak, unarmed, and overall stupid Inkling from herself.

He was still thinking about the words of the smiling warrior as he launched himself towards the poleaxe toting Octrian, his untested sword singing through the air.

* * *

Miki had expected the blow to come for several seconds now, and hesitantly opened her eyes to see why it hadn't. She hadn't expected to be met with the disembodied head of the Octrian coming to end her life, the metal eye covers reflecting light into Miki's eyes. Shouts of confusion and anger filled the air as she was kicked in the chest by the creature in front of her, knocking Miki on her back and onto the snow.

She hadn't seen the face of her savior, but Miki knew it was an Inkling. What Miki wanted to do was shout at the warrior to leave her, as she wasn't worth the effort of rescue. It was a shame she couldn't even so much as speak, as Miki was too busy trying to get the burning water off her exposed hands and face, slapping the snow off her skin as she yelled out in instinct.

What she could see was that this warrior was exceptionally skillful, an opinion based on his use of a harquebus with a single arm, while deflecting and parrying weapons much longer than his with a sturdy single edged blade. Miki was going through her mental list of what warriors of the Tenth it could be, not knowing who both was skillful in arts of gun and blade.

The riddle of why she had been kicked to the ground had been made apparent after the Inkling discharged his ranged weapon at the four bloody Octrian, hitting the ones in the center and answering the question of if Octolings were shapeshifters. If the Octolings had worn an Inkling's rubber under armor, they might have survived the shot, and remained undamaged from the following wave of ink that erupted from their fallen friends. Instead, all four had been taken down in a single salvo, and Miki could see their smaller forms writhe around in their enemy's ink, trying to get out of the blue pool.

The Inkling then turned his full attention on the other Octolings, two already trying to pin him with their longer weapons. Still, the warrior hadn't moved, now using his harquebus as a temporary shield by blocking stray blows that couldn't be intercepted by his sword. Threatened to be overpowered, the warrior identified himself, shouting at her.

"Miki! Get the fuck up!" Souta bellowed at her, shocking her into action. Questions of why he had made his way from Yamakabe to get here, and why he was doing this after all was said yesterday filled her head.

"Souta?" Miki asked, still trying to get proper footing.

"Grab the downed one's weapons, and finish them off. Don't think about it. Just do it!" Souta growled in pain, getting cut in the thigh, but refusing to go down to the enemies in front of him.

Miki rushed to do as he commanded, having a little bit of experience in stabbing flesh with a spear on the day Kenta had died. Using the disgusting glaive like a novice, Miki had watched with horror as the Octrian's smaller form desperately flopped to get away from her, before becoming motionless at the first stab that entered their bodies. Miki had thought victory close, as there were only three Octrian left, but watching as Souta continued to defend himself and start to give ground against the three Octolings made her switch her opinions. Miki knew that he had no way to retaliate, having to focus everything on defense.

"What do I do now?" Miki asked, standing a few feet behind him.

"Head back the way I came!" Souta shouted, pushing his way forwards while his harquebus started to fall apart in his hands.

"What? I'm not leaving you! I'm not leaving someone else to die!" Miki said in a panic, mustering up her courage as she got closer to Souta's back.

"You aren't leaving me! You're distracting them. If you leave their field of vision, they'll think twice about attacking me in unison. Besides, my platoon is right behind me! Go tell them where I am!" Souta said after a moment, obviously trying not to die.

"But-" Miki tried to say, but was interrupted by the desperate platoon leader.

"Miki! Go! I can't fight them if I'm forced to protect you. Leave me, and go get help!"

Miki didn't want to leave, but she obeyed Souta's wishes, understanding why Souta had stayed stationary so long, the warrior making sure her escape route stayed open. Abandoning her looted weapon, Miki clambered up the tree roots that led out of this deathtrap.

"I'll be back! I promise! Please… don't die!" Miki swore, and begged of Souta. For the first time since he arrived, Miki could see Souta's smiling face.

"Got it." Souta confirmed, but didn't answer by shouting as he had normally done. "Now go."

Miki didn't know why both the Kageane, and now Souta could smile in such grim circumstances, but the fact that he was grinning only made her want to jump back down and fight with him.

But she didn't. Miki was too cowardly to ignore the wishes of Souta, so began to do what he said. She turned and fled eastward, running full sprint to find his platoon.

* * *

Many feelings filled his breast as he saw the flutter of Miki's cloak abandon his periphery. Happiness, sadness, hope, and depression. Miki would live now, and that's all that mattered to him, or so Souta thought.

Correcting himself, he knew Miki wouldn't live if he let these three get away. If he died now, the remaining Octolings would track her down and kill her before she made it back to Yamakabe… which meant he needed to kill these three, even if it cost him his life. At least now he could fight without having to worry about them getting behind him and killing Miki.

As he dropped his broken harquebus, having been smashed to uselessness by the blows of these Octolings, he wondered if his own smiling warrior had thought the same things he was now. Would Miki, the one he was sacrificing his own life for, remember him?

Using his free hand to grab the thrusting glaive's haft, he wanted to know if she would come to terms with herself, and his unsaid statements would be heard. As he pulled the glaive and the Octrian towards him and into the way of his other enemies, Souta wanted to know if Miki understood he loved her.

He resigned himself as he brought his sword into the chin of the first of the last Octoling creatures. Souta knew he wouldn't get to know. He wouldn't get to know if anyone would cry for him, or if anyone would miss him. He understood that what would happen next was filled with uncertainty, and that he didn't need to know anything anymore.

All he needed to do was drop the next two Octrian and die. Souta turned an approaching sword away from him, using his hurt leg to kick the knee of his next closest enemy. He felt nothing as the Octrian showed signs of pain at the blow, reeling backwards and hissing in her native tongue. He felt nothing as he used his left arm to cushion the blow of the enemy behind the female he had kicked, having the polearm enter his flesh.

He felt great pain for an instant, but felt nothing after he used the sword Kaji had forged to end the life of the still reeling Octoling. Briefly, Souta thought about how well the blade had been forged. The elder's sword had deflected almost twelve strikes from an assortment of polearms and blades, but hadn't broken under the weight of the combined strikes. In fact, the sword seemed fine under these conditions, as if made to take on the extremes of battle easily.

The mystery of how the elder had forged such a durable blade wouldn't be answered for him either as Souta's story began to end. Slipping on the bloody snow, Souta lunged forwards, ducking the strike that would have cut his throat and sending out his own swing that opened a wound on the exposed waist of his polearm toting enemy.

He watched the Octrian fall, clutching her stomach as ink and blood fell to the ground. Souta had thought his wound shallow, at least for an Inkling's standards, but the damage appeared to affect the Octoling more. Maybe their healing abilities were weaker than that of an Inkling's, or maybe the Octoling was shoving her intestines back in before the healing began. Souta didn't particularly care, as he was busy using his good arm to crawl his way through the burning snow.

Souta wondered if the Octrian could feel the same things he did. Did they have personal regrets of not kissing the one they loved the most? Not being able to threaten their subordinates one last time? Not being able to defend his reputation, and be considered a deserter to all those he knew? Not being able to apologize, for lying to the girl of his dream's face? He laughed, realizing his thoughts weren't coherent, most likely caused by the damage he had sustained.

He didn't know. He wouldn't know. Souta didn't feel sad as he took away the last Octrian's chance to find the answer to those questions by crushing the throat of the female with his working hand. Like him, these Octrian's stories would end here.

Souta breathed heavily, having finished off the last Octoling, and checked his body's damage. His left arm was completely gone from the bicep down. His thigh was healing poorly, probably because his stomach had been deeply slashed into at the start of the fight, and his body was trying to heal that before anything else.

Smiling, Souta turned to the nearby sounds of metal shifting, hearing a number of chitters and clatters of the Octrian's foreign tongue. Before him, where Miki had come from to wind up in this deathtrap, stood several dozen lesser Octrian, led by a few bigger ones. Nervous chatter was all Souta could hear as he rose to his feet, gripping the sword Kaji had worked a month on.

Test swinging the blade to see if it would break, and finding no fault in it, Souta exhaled deeply to get rid of some of the bad air in his lungs. He shifted awkwardly on the stained snow, stepping over the body of his last kill and spoke to the hundreds of Octrian that stood before him.

"Alright fuckers. Who's next?"

* * *

Miki had run for what felt like years, shouting into the empty woods for help. Souta had said that his platoon was right behind him, but there were no signs of life anywhere in this damned forest. She refused to believe that Souta would lie to her, denying the fact that Souta lied all the time for his own benefit.

She had run, and ran, and ran. Where were they? Where was the Tenth? Souta wouldn't ever leave on his own and abandon his begrudgingly loved subordinates. There was nothing for him to gain! He was their gambling ring runner! He didn't do anything that didn't give him something in return! There was no way that Souta would give up everything just to save some dumb girl.

Her sprint through the woods soon ended, as Miki was struck by what felt like rocks on her back in quick succession. Agony stabbed into her back as she could hear the octo-flyers, or whatever they were called. Understanding that she had just been strafed, Miki crawled back to her feet and began running again, calling out for anyone to help.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she was hit again by a salvo of the flying Octrian, knowing that everyone had died because of her. Not just kids and cowards, but two warriors had given their lives for her to escape, and then she had failed them both. Miki was going to be pummeled to death by a couple of flying scouts, and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. Regret filled her. If Miki was going to die anyways, she wanted to be next to the ones who had died to protect her.

Miki watched the flyers descend, getting closer to get a better shot. Today was just not her day, Miki thought as she regretted not having any way to fight back. What was the point of all the knowledge of how to run a company and an information network, if she couldn't defend herself? As the Octrian came to end her life, Miki tiredly hoped these ones could finish the job quickly.

But again, her death was interrupted. Two bolts silently soared out from the trees, piercing the bodies of the two Octrian and making them plummet to the ground. Miki began to hear hundreds of feet shift in the snow, and turned to see her commander leading his army of cloaked warriors.

Rushing to meet him, she was held back by Kazue, the bodyguard that Miki spent the most time with. Miki sputtered words, begging Range to help Souta, and continued to point the way she had come. Range had only nodded at her panicked, almost unintelligible words, and led where she directed.

As they marched, they all bore witness to a massed, confused army of Octrian infantry, milling about the gulch that had claimed her party's lives. Range, not wasting time, ordered a full assault on the confused Octrian and battle began in earnest.

But Miki didn't care. She abandoned the command squad and jumped down to the gulch that was filled with pink, blue, and red snow, desperately trying to find Souta. Many more corpses littered the small valley, all of them of the Octrian infantry that the company was currently culling.

Knocking over little bodies, Miki discovered Souta laying in the snow, his armor and rubber mesh painted bright pink. Souta was missing an arm and bleeding, but he was alive, if barely. Miki slapped his face lightly, trying to get the platoon leader to wake up. "Souta. Souta! Wake up! Range is here."

Souta's labored breathing halted as his tired face lit up with joy. Miki heard the hilt of his weapon rest in the snow, as his hand gripped her arm. She didn't expect to be pulled by such strength, feeling Souta's lips press against her own suddenly, the taste of blood stunning her.

The kiss lasted several seconds before Souta's strength gave out, and he collapsed back into the snow. Miki touched her lips, unsure of what to do while hearing Souta laugh long and hard through what sounded like extreme pain.

"You're, ha… such a bad kisser." Souta laughed, "I can't believe I've wasted a year just for that."

"That was my first…" Miki explained, laughing at his words and wiping her tears away. Why was she crying now? Everything was fine! Souta survived!

"That's… embarrassing. Aren't you supposed to be married?" Souta jokingly asked, holding Miki's hand in a very loose grip.

"I am. But it's not a… normal one." Miki scoffed, shaking herself awake. Miki had to ask her question. "Why? Why did you do this?"

"Because I love you. Because I don't want to live with regret. I want to look at the sky and smile. Because I'm… a hero." Souta breathed, obviously putting much effort into his words.

Miki cried, and cried. "You were right, Souta. I'm so sorry for not listening to you. I'm sorry for everything. I'm so…"

"It's fine. Just… don't sleep with Isamu. I fuckin'… hate that guy. I'm sorry… I didn't beat your husband to death. I should have done… that before this. Hey Miki, is it night?"

Confused, Miki answered through her tears. "No Souta. It's not."

"Damn." Souta breathed. "I wanted the stars… to watch."

Miki felt Souta's hand lose all its strength, and crush snow with its weight. Miki begged and pleaded for Souta to be okay. To not be dead. To keep loving her. To not leave her alone, not after coming so far to be with her. But he remained motionless, smile plastered on his face.

Tears blinded her as she wailed as loudly as she could, deafening the battle with her scream. Sobbing in between breaths, Miki yelled and cursed, and threatened the very earth and sky itself. She screamed and raged to the heavens, of how she had survived all of this just so everyone around her would die.

Even as the sounds of fighting faded, she continued to cry and cradle the body of Souta, rocking back and forth as his smiling face looked through her. She didn't care that the entire company was looking at her, watching her grieve for the first time. Miki didn't care that she made an ass of herself over the dead.

Miki didn't want to live. Miki wanted to die, rather than feel this pain in her heart. Miki grasped the fallen blade of Souta, and –

Hana had watched silently with everyone else in the company as Range slammed his fist into the side of Miki's head. She wondered if she too might act that way, should Range die before her. Hana hoped, as everyone hoped, to never experience a lover die… but she knew better than that. Everyone wanted to be the one to die, and leave someone else with that emotional pain, as it was impossibly difficult to fight against.

The company watched as Range flattened the logistic officer out before lifting her into his arms, trading the unconscious body with one of his bodyguards for his glaive, and finally kicking up an abandoned blade into his hands. Hana watched their stone-faced commander stand motionless as he inspected the blade, before pointing south with it.

"We march."


	16. Act Two: Chapter Fifteen

_**Fifteen**_

Ambush

"How are these cloaks made anyways? Or, how are they any different from the ones that your scouts use?" Kichi asked Kagehaha, walking slightly behind her fellow commander and his sub-commander.

Taiki had no idea what he was doing so far front in the formation. Naoki had suddenly come to him after their last battle, asking to take the rearguard position while their coalition force continued to move southward. Unsure, Taiki had asked if taking vanguard would be alright, which had been a question nodded away. It was unlike Naoki to be so persistent to give up his venerable spot in the company, but Taiki had sensed that the older platoon leader wouldn't take no for an answer. Though he didn't pry in anyone's personal lives, Taiki couldn't help but assume it was because all their spear platoons were lagging behind, including Emi's.

"Tree bark, commander." Kagehaha explained, going into greater detail with a wave of Range's hand. "As you already know, we Night Blades do not have farms or plantations. While your people have space to grow flax or other fiber plants, we must take from the mountain. We soak strips of tree bark in a hot spring, not too far from where our village is. After drying, all that is left is thin, tough fibers that we slowly take apart to form bundles of twine. From there, we weave it into fabric that is a water resistant, durable textile that is ready for use. If it is a good fishing season, we would also put a layer of fish skin on the inside, to insulate us more from the elements."

Taiki blinked several times, digesting the information about how his gifted cloak had been made, and how useless this knowledge was to him. Sharing looks with several of those over hearing the conversation and having silent, familiar exchanges of related questions, Kichi spoke up.

"That is fascinating. Have your people always done such things?"

"I would assume so. My mother taught me, and her mother taught her."

"I see. Do all females learn to weave, or?" Kichi asked, leaving her words open for the matron to continue.

"All of our children do. It is what we spend most of our rainy days doing. It is the responsibility of the mothers to teach the young, while our men are busy finding veins of iron and keeping the forest. I must say though… your people are very much more in tune with the spirits of the forge." Kagehaha mysteriously said, eliciting questioning looks from the eavesdroppers.

"Spirits of the forge?" Kichi asked.

"Ah. A… colloquialism? An expression. Kaji of the River has been teaching us much on how to improve the quality of our steel. We craft all of our weaponry as well as our clothing after all, so we have been taking full advantage of his knowledge."

"So… your husband is looking for metal or patrolling the woods?" Kichi asked, the new topic getting a confused look from the matron. "Oh. I'm sorry. I heard 'haha' meant mother from one of the other Night Blades. I had assumed there was a 'chichi'?"

Taiki sensed the commander was treading into personal ground, judging by how the obsidian eyed matron had fallen silent. For a while, everyone kept their mouths shut, the only thing interrupting the silence were veterans too far away to know they were being a disruption by cursing each other openly.

Eventually, Kagehaha spoke, saying, "No. I am glad to know you have learned some of our words, Commander Kichi. I must rejoin my scouts now."

The invented excuse was noted by all within earshot, but no one kept the sub-commander from fleeing. The vanguard and command squad continued their march, watching as the cloaked Night Blade continued her journey alone.

"Impressive job, Kichi." Range sarcastically said, having the young woman cast her head down in shame. "Anyways, I guess I should inform you all what is happening, as we won't be having a leadership meeting for another… five days?"

Five days? How far was his commander planning to lead them from their mountain base? Others besides Taiki seemed to be thinking along the same line, and their commander had seemingly noticed.

"Ohp. I see some of those brains working. Now, for those of you without geographical knowledge of this province, there are only two real ways for our enemy to get to Takotsuri, and the developed villages that lay beyond it. They either take the main road that leads straight to Takotsuri, or they walk the southern-most river and assault one of the smaller river forts." Range breathlessly explained to all who could hear him, not even trying to keep his voice down.

"A river?" Taiki unwittingly asked, forgetting himself and who he was surrounded by.

"Yes! A river. It is a tributary off our favorite Chai-Nu River that brought us here in the first place! It runs all the way down to the last border fortress that encases the Octrian's valley. So… what does that make it?" Range asked, getting silence from those listening. "Anyone can answer. Seriously? No one? It makes it important. An army could simply walk along its banks and have a straight shot into our more valuable territories."

"Is an army walking along its bank?" A worried commander asked, getting a nod from the glaive toting warrior.

"There is indeed an army walking along its bank. An army of about four or five thousand are currently marching their way to the south of Takotsuri, no doubt intending to spread chaos in the neighboring provinces! So, spread this knowledge down the line! We're going to show these weaklings what happens when they ignore us!"

Shouts of affirmation came from behind Taiki, no doubt the veterans getting hyped at the thought of another victory. Taiki realized he too was feeling more confident in his commander's words, and he briefly wondered when his opinions had reversed. Was it during the battle at Ishigaki? Was it the times of isolation in the wilderness, with nothing but his thoughts to accompany him? Was it the similarities that Taiki could contrast between his commander and the one-eyed warrior?

Taiki continued to dwell on the thought, not realizing he had been sharing eye contact with the female commander. Something about the nervous glances she was giving those surrounding her made Taiki want to instinctively break formation and join the commander, but he had to settle for clenching his fist and marching in silence. He now knew who had given him his confidence, even to believe in the single individual he had thought he hated.

This winter, he had been needed, wanted, and irreplaceable to someone for the first time in his life. For once, he had someone to talk openly with, without fearing that they would betray him. He wasn't a second pick, or a runner up to the commander. All he was, was himself to Kichi. Taiki wondered if this was the long-sought friendship he had always seen from a distance, and hoped the feeling wasn't exclusive to just himself.

Kichi had been angry at him for the past few days, due to Taiki not fully telling the truth about his personal relationship with his fellow platoon leader. The commander had told Taiki, ordered him even, to not return to her side until he had solved the problem he had most vocalized. If Taiki would only come to her to complain about his love life, and do nothing to solve the issues he had, then there was no point in continuing their relationship, or so Kichi had said.

The ultimatum had been given, and Taiki knew what path he would choose. He just didn't know how to walk it. All there was to do now was to find Yua and break his ties with her.

* * *

It had been a few, uneventful days since the last snow. Hana had once more separated her scouts from most of the company, and had begun her investigation in the woods to find the enemy.

If it were any other enemy, such as the fish-tribes or the crustacean, then it might have been hard to track her quarry. But unlike the other invaders, the Octrian had a habit of being loud, visible, and uncaring when it came to hide their tracks. In fact, their flying patrols who heralded the location of the main army were making the scouts' job infinitely easier.

She didn't know whether the Octrian just didn't think they were being followed, or if they just didn't care about concealing their massive number of soldiers. Granted, with numbers much larger than her commander's estimate, the Octrian didn't have much to be afraid of.

From Hana's hilltop, treetop perch, she could see thousands of crimson heads and hear the thrum of their metal mounts. Like carrion birds circling a soon to be corpse, hundreds of flying Octrian circled the disorganized horde of marching infantry, going as high as the tallest of bare trees. It appeared that these flying abominations were searching the surrounding areas on both sides of the river, but for what, Hana had no clue.

"How many are there?" An increasingly nervous Katashi whispered up to her. Hana glanced down to the young squad leader, who was busy lying prone in the powdery snow, careful not to get any on the few inches of skin that were exposed to the elements.

Hopping down from her wooden ledge, Hana cursed lightly as the crunch of snow made more noise than she intended. "I don't know. Nine, ten, eleven thousand? If those banners are for each Octrian company, then we've got a much bigger problem."

"Banners?" Katashi asked as he uncovered himself and got to his feet. The two-continued talking as they made their way to the hidden squad. "When did they get banners?"

"Range thinks they are actually putting real military resources behind their attacks now. No more untrained, undisciplined massed octo-troopers with a few Octolings leading. He thinks we're going to be fighting organized Octrian now." Hana explained, divulging their commander's normally hidden thoughts to the young squad leader as she packed her borrowed monocular in her scout cloak's pockets. In response, Hana could hear Katashi's footsteps halt completely. "Whatever that means."

"You mean to say, we haven't been fighting the actual enemy? We've only been fighting their dregs?" Katashi's horrified tone explained his thoughts immediately, making Hana regret her hasty speech. Hana was about to put the young man's fears at ease by saying something inspiring or comforting, but didn't get the chance.

"You wouldn't be wrong." Kageha stated as he pushed his way past frozen foliage. Both Katashi and Hana subconsciously moved to draw their weapons, halting only when the rustling stopped and the Night Blade raised his hands.

"Kageha, what the hell are you doing here?" Hana snapped, her rage barely being suppressed. "We're supposed to meet at the rally point."

"You two were on the way. Kageani, hurry up!" Kageha quietly commanded to the somewhat familiar Night Blade who was coming out of his hiding place. The joining Night Blade quietly apologized, raising his hand in nervous greeting to the two company scouts.

Keeping one hand on the hilt of her sword, Hana used her other to signal for the three males to begin moving. Nodding at the signal, Kageha and Katashi began moving at once, but the younger Kageani seemed to hesitate as he nervously looked between the two other scouts and Hana.

"What?" Hana asked, not willing to have anyone in her blind spot.

"I, um. Wanted to apologize. About before." The Kageani nervously, and quietly explained. Hana for the life of her couldn't figure out why this barely adult was asking for her forgiveness until she made a mental check list of any wrong that had occurred to her from a Night Blade.

"Were you the one who clubbed me?" Hana asked, getting a very painful expression from the Inkling's face as her answer, along with a slow nod.

"I'm just- I don't- It's…" The young man stuttered, unintentionally getting a smirk from Hana.

She approached the regretful scout, putting her free hand on his shoulder and snapping him out of his inner world. "There isn't anything to forgive. You were in the right, and we were unknowns climbing your mountain. In fact, I should be thanking you for not slitting my throat instead. So… thank you."

Now that kindness had been shown, Hana roughly turned the still stationary Inkling, pushing him towards their fellow scouts. The Night Blade didn't resist her, but continued to prattle on. "Oh. I'm happy to hear that. I was worried you were holding a grudge against us, and I know trust is supposed to be earned, so I wanted to-"

"A grudge? Who said I was holding a grudge? Against the Night Blades?" Hana asked, genuinely confused while continuing to force the scout to plod along across the snow.

"No one!" The Inkling hastily explained, "It just seemed that you had been avoiding us."

"Avoiding? I work with four dozen of you every day. How have I been avoiding any you?" The panicked face of the Inkling instinctively went to the one who commanded the most authority from the kid, who was currently chatting up Hana's squad leader. Feeling her face harden as the pieces of what this was about came together, Hana heard herself growl as she got into speaking range of the two other scouts.

Shoving the Night Blade forward into Kageha, the platoon leader quietly accused the Night Blade in a dangerous tone. "Your stupid shit! Are you seriously wasting our time with this while an Octrian invasion force is on the march barely three miles away? We're supposed to be scouting the enemy. Not trying to gather information on someone you want to fuck."

"Whoa, whoa. What are you talking about? What did you say to her? What did he say to you?" Kageha asked, switching between the Kageani and Hana, all the while Katashi tried to keep his laughter down.

"You're unbelievable. No shit I would avoid a stalker. You're lucky I haven't gone to your mother, or my gotten commander involved, you f-"

"Stalking?" Kageha drily laughed in disbelief, "I haven't been stalking you."

"Oh really? Just proactive following? Practicing your tracking on a fellow scout, huh? Oh, I know! You just happen to cross my path seventeen, eighteen times an hour. Purely happenchance, yeah? Kageha, or whatever your real name is, I don't have time to deal with whatever misunderstanding that has given you this idea that I want to be followed. This is your first, and last warning I'll give you. If I see you so much as look at me when in camp or in Yamakabe, I'm going to your shadow-mommy and telling her about your childish infatuation with me." Hana threatened, her tired, angry glare telling the Night Blade just how far she was willing to go.

For a small while, Kageha just stood there in shock, before nodding slowly and turning his back on the scouts. His Kageani lackey soon followed the fleeing Night Blade, but Hana made no movement to go after them.

Katashi was still quietly laughing at the absurdity of the situation, but that was silenced as Hana brought her fist against the frozen bark of a tree, having no other way to release her pent-up anger. The sturdy tree hadn't seemed to mind the strike, not even shaking some of the loose snow on its branches. Still, Hana kept her closed fist to the bark, not willing to change the position of her arm while the stinging pain continued to ripple through her flesh.

"Are… are you okay?" Katashi asked, risking getting closer to his platoon leader.

Hana waited for the pain to subside before answering, gripping her own wrist. "No. That had actually hurt. I still haven't recovered from Akio's… betrayal, and the weakness is making me feel…"

Katashi took the liberty of filling in her words for her when she had fallen silent, asking "Weak? Vulnerable?"

"Yes. Normally, I would have beaten him up." Hana stated, getting a confused look from Katashi. "Kageha. I would have done it after the lake battle, but it would have damaged relations with the villagers. Now I'm stuck with half-assed threats."

"You could stab him." Katashi offered, getting a small smile from his platoon leader.

"Or, I could stab him. You are correct. But I would rather not be executed by Range for murder. I don't think he'd like that."

"You're probably right. We should probably move, by the way." Katashi said, reminding her of where they were. Hana gestured for him to lead on, getting a nod in return as Katashi began to move after the tracks of Kageha and Kageani.

"Oh." Hana said, getting the scout's attention. "If you could not say anything to him, I would be most appreciative. I know you still report to him."

"I report to you first, so don't worry. I'll stay silent about… this." Katashi promised, waiting for Hana to catch up with him.

"How did you even get picked for his spying mission on Akio anyways? Do you two have some secret connection or something?" Hana asked as she walked alongside her squad leader.

"Well… it all started with a flying spear tackle." Katashi began, laughing at the memory.

* * *

Something big was about to happen. Tsume didn't know what, but something about the chilly air told his entire being that bloodshed would occur, and soon. His body was telling him to leave now, and go find out where this event would occur, but the gift Range had given him couldn't be left unattended.

For the past few days, Tsume had been carrying and watching over a living sack. He didn't know what had happened to make the small creature act the way it did, but every time it would wake, tears and muffled screams would come from the cloth covering.

It appeared the occupant of the bag was sleeping for now, or at least not screaming anymore. Tsume didn't like how weak it was becoming, and was beginning to worry if the creature could breathe with the head covering on. He moved one of his many appendages to see if the small one was still alive, gently prodding it in the back.

Apparently, the creature was alive, since it immediately started to react to the physical contact, muffled noises which Tsume assumed weren't positive being directed at him. Carefully, Tsume began to take a few steps backwards, lowering himself to the ground as the one who had given him this creature finally returned.

Range's followers began to reveal what had been in the bag that Tsume had been carrying the past few days, showing a gagged and bound Inkling, strangely enough. As the large cloth sack was removed from the small one's face, it immediately began trying to speak and free itself.

Tsume was wondering what was about to happen, when Range suddenly brought the back of his hand across the face of the tied female. This surprised Tsume, as he felt his entire body instinctively back away from the small show of violence. It didn't seem Range wanted to hurt the creature though, only shut it up long enough for him to take the gag off, but still… violence was only supposed to be for enemies!

"If you scream or yell, I will knock you out. We are dangerously close to an Octrian army, and I do not have enough eyes to watch you anymore. Do you understand?" Range asked while his hands were on the face of the female. A slight nod later, and the gag came off. "Are you done throwing your fit?"

"Why did you let Souta leave? Why did you let him die? Couldn't you have done something?" The creature asked, confusing Tsume's brain. Tsume knew Souta! That was a name he had learned! Souta was dead? Tsume didn't know how to feel, so lowered himself deeper into the snow to conceal as much of him as possible.

"I didn't let him leave. I was going to leave you to your fate, like the idiots you were. Then he vaults over the wall and spreads chaos in my encampment. I was going to let him run off as well, but by then everything was out of my control and I had an army of alert warrior's ready to go after a platoon leader. So, you should really be thankful to him. He at least saved you." Range venomously stated. Tsume hadn't heard Range be spiteful before, but there was no doubt in his mind that the commander was genuinely angry, as opposed to the angry sounds he made. Tsume continued to listen to the exchange, despite wanting to put several dozen trees in between himself and Range. "Also, I couldn't have saved him if I wanted to."

"So, you'll only help if you can put your cock inside it? You're a-" The female tried to continue, immediately getting hit across the face again.

"I don't enjoy hitting you, Miki. But I've tolerated your disrespect for too long. I should have beat you into your senses after Kenta died, but having a commander strike his subordinates as soon as he takes command doesn't end well for anyone. I'm fine with you hating me, I'm fine with you self-destructing, and I can live on without you. What I can't have you do is get my warriors killed, then blame me for their deaths." Range stated, looking down upon the one called Miki, who was now flattened on her back. "You have not only killed the party that left with you, but eleven more warriors, counting my platoon leader."

"What?" Miki's shocked voice asked in response.

"Yep. Because you wanted to leave so badly, and because everyone wanted to save you equally, I lost ten more fighters during the battle. We were lucky, really. It wasn't that big of a force that had spotted your group. A few hundred Octrian for twenty some odd lives? Not a bad exchange, all things considered."

The weight of Range's words seemed to hit Miki harder than his actual hand. Tsume could sense the despair coming from the female's body as Range began to untie her arms and legs. "The real question is, what are you going to do now?"

As soon as the one called Miki's bindings were off, Range got his answer in the form of a fist. Tsume was certain Range could have caught the punch, or had done something to stop the blow, but it seemed the commander was intent to take such a slow strike. As the punch connected to his face and Miki took a few steps away from the laughing warrior who was touching where he was hit, Tsume began to feel that crawling fear in his back.

"Good. Good." Range chuckled as he slowly approached the female. "Do you have the will to fight now? Do you want to kill?"

Tsume could feel the nervousness coming from the one called Miki, but felt awe as she retook her fighting stance. She was going to die, but Tsume could respect the female for standing up to the commander, since he sure wouldn't.

For the next few minutes, Tsume kept his eyes closed, only hearing the signs of a very one-sided fight. When the sounds of Range's fists hitting flesh subsided, Tsume dared to open his eyes and find the female lying motionless on the ground. It seemed the commander had been telling the truth when he said he didn't enjoy hitting her though, as told by the very large scowl he had on his face. The commander went to one of his followers, retrieving a sheathed sword from his waiting hands. Tsume watched as the commander took the sword to the now sitting female, who was trying to recover from the beating she had just received.

"Do it." Miki stated with clarity, obviously knowing what was about to happen. Even Tsume knew that Range was about to pull the blade free and bring it into the female's neck! Fear continued to fill him, but Tsume wouldn't, or couldn't run away. Some primal force within him was keeping him here, to watch what came next.

But what came next wasn't what Tsume had imagined. Range simply dropped the sword on the snow, in front of the now confused Miki.

"I'm not going to kill you. I can't afford to lose anyone uselessly." Range stated, only getting more bewildering looks from the sitting female.

"Then what was this about?"

"I wanted to know if you were ready to carry the weight."

"The weight?" Miki asked.

"The weight of the dead." Range said, gesturing to the still sword. "That's Souta's. That's the sword that saved you. Like I asked earlier, what are you going to do now? Are you going to use it to kill yourself, like you tried to do while emotion clouded your mind? Or are you going to use it to avenge the one who loved you? Will you pick up that blade and fight, so others won't have to experience the pain of losing someone? Will you fight and become a warrior, or die here?"

Tsume couldn't fully understand what some of those words meant, but it appeared that the one called Miki could. She slowly got to her feet, picking up the scabbard as she rose and looked at Range. Apparently, that was all she needed to do, because Range looked very pleased.

"Good. Follow me Miki, and welcome." Range said, leading all of them towards where the rest of the Inklings were.

"Welcome to what?"

"To the war."

* * *

The sun was setting, and Taiki was very certain this leadership meeting would be their last. Everyone knew just how skewered the numbers were, and though Range had shown his unwillingness to get his company killed, if the seven hundred warriors charged into ten thousand enemies, you wouldn't need to have an extreme amount of battle experience to know how that would end. Only now was Range explaining his plan, hopefully giving them a way to kill an army much more numerous than them.

"So, who's down to just outright charge the enemy and die?" Range immediately asked the entire leadership, squad leaders and all. Faces Taiki didn't know were shocked, this being their first genuine experience with their commander outside of being yelled at. After a few seconds of nervous looks being shared, Range sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "Tough crowd. Alright, let's do some thought exercises."

"Thought exercises?" One of the braver, stupider, or less experienced squad leader's asked.

"Yep. I call it critically thinking. So, we're a group of seven hundred, and we're fighting a force at least nine thousand strong. What do we do?" Range asked, the setting sun somewhat blinding his audience from viewing their commander. "Or better yet, how do we win?"

"We kill them." Saki of the spear infantry bluntly said, getting grunts of affirmation and a dry laugh from her commander.

"You're not wrong. But what are we trying to achieve by killing them all?"

"To keep them in this province." Naoki stated, as if it was common sense.

"Naoki, for the correct answer. We are trying to keep them in this province. The killing them part is just where we get to have some fun. We can do this multiple way, such as, but not limited to, having them chase us through the wilderness as opposed to them going west. Dedicate several nights to attacking them while they sleep. Lay traps along their path. Burn their food and watch them slowly starve to death." Range rattled on for several minutes, basically saying every tactic besides charging and even repeating himself a few times. "In conclusion, we have many ways of dealing with such a force. Everyone understand that?"

Getting nods and mumbled affirmation, Range seemed pleased. "Now that you all understand the plan, get ready to listen, because here come the details."

"Wait, what?" Kichi of all people asked. Everyone seemed to become more alert at the news, Taiki trying to remember if he had missed something during Range's long-winded speech.

"Weren't you all listening? We're going to night raid them, burn their food, set traps on the path we're going to lead them, and let the snow kill them. This is going to be the biggest fairy chase I've ever done, so I'm excited. It appears our enemy just camps where they stop for the night. Luckily, the road they are currently setting up at is right on the river, so all we must do is make them panic and bump into each other, and we'll cause casualties.

"Raiding teams are as follows. My first two infantry platoons, my scouts, and Akurai's… what are you calling yourselves? Marauders?" Range asked the one-eyed veteran, who only nodded in deference to the commander. "Marauders, and myself will sneak into the camp. From there, we will silently kill as many of the enemy as possible, before carving a path out to where sub-commander Kagehaha will be setting up the ambush with the rest of you. We will then turn, murder whoever is following us, and then flee once more and see what our enemies do."

"What about after that?" Commander Kichi asked, making Taiki realize this was her first real time seeing his commander command.

"It depends. Our main goal is to separate, starve, and stab our enemies. Try not to think about it as seven hundred versus ten thousand. That ten thousand is made up of groups of five hundred, just like a regular patrol company. We know we can trounce one of those in a matter of minutes because we're the biggest badasses in this entire area. So, it would be better to take on groups of five hundred twenty times, rather than ten thousand once. Does that make sense, commander?"

"I- I mean… yes. Yes, it does." Kichi agreed. It appeared that several other doubters seemed to understand their commander's mentality, and Taiki made a mental note to remember that explaining yourself was important if he ever wanted to lead.

"Besides, they have what? Two months? Two months to penetrate our lands and then fortify them for the battles during spring? They don't want to be slowed down by a single company. They don't even care that we're over here. Let's go show them what it means to be an Inkling's enemy, and why they never should have left their shitty valley. We'll be hitting them in the dead of night, so get some rest while you can. Dismissed."

Now excited voices responded, each adding onto the spirit of the speech. Taiki took no part in the laughing, joking and insults at their enemy's expense, his eyes still focused on his commander. "Raiding party, dump some of your armor with the spear warriors! We will be moving very fast, and you will be left behind if you cannot keep up. Plans only last until they are put into motion, everyone. Do not be blinded by our past success."

The laughing and joking skidded to a halt, each realizing that they were still on the battlefield. Quickly and quietly, the leadership meeting ended as each squad leader followed their platoon leaders back to the main army. Taiki however, had to stop one platoon leader from trailing off before it was too late.

"Yua." Taiki called out, getting an icy glare in response from the platoon leader. Telling her squad leaders to go on without her, Yua closed the distance between them quicker than Taiki would have liked.

"Taiki. You're going to have to dump your armor off with someone else." Yua stated bluntly.

"That's fine. I don't care about that. I need you to know that… whatever this is, is over." Taiki sullenly said, getting a smirk from his fellow platoon leader.

"You're into cripples then? Can't take the foreplay anymore, so you go for the complete opposite?"

"It isn't like that."

"Oh, you two are just friends then? Some muscly, tall, quiet warrior and a young, vulnerable, wounded girl? The one who saved her from a literal dungeon? Just friends? Are you kidding me, Taiki? There isn't a point in hiding it."

"There isn't anything to hide. We are just friends. All we do is talk."

"All men are the same, Taiki. They stay until something better, or easier shows up. I thought you were different."

Anger had been building with every exchange of words in Taiki, but as Yua had blinded him in a rage so swiftly with her speech, he felt his head would burst.

"WHAT?!" Taiki exploded, making Yua take a step back in surprise. Taiki could see several heads turn to witness his outburst, but he was already going, and wouldn't stop, even if he had to quiet himself. "How dare you. You are the most selfish, rude, abrasive, uncaring, and venomous person in this entire world. I have tolerated you and your actions for so long, that I thought I would be crushed from the stress of just looking at you. I had never felt hatred before, save for myself for being with you. You are abusive, sadistic, and masochistic, and I will no longer suffer you. Find someone else to substitute the commander, you living garbage. If you try to jump me again, I will end you!"

Taiki had never seen Yua be afraid, until this moment. Real shock and disbelief were written on her face at his presence, and she turned away from him. Taiki watched her go, feeling nothing but cooling anger the farther she went, and faster she stepped.

As if a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders, Taiki turned to face the witnesses of his breakup, smiling despite the situation of having his commander quickly approaching to reprimand him.

* * *

This battle was not going as planned, Miki finally decided. She had been desperately trying not to form an opinion based on her previous experiences, but between thinking of Souta and running for her life, Miki finally believed she had enough experience to say something about the war.

"So… We're losing, right?" Miki breathlessly asked while sprinting after her commander. Turning on his heel, Commander Range shoved Miki behind him as he swung his glaive in an underhand swipe, catching a metal contraption that had fallen from the sky, and throwing it away where none of his warriors were.

"They have bombers. We have limited ranged capabilities. But yes, we're losing." Range grunted, beginning to run again as he bellowed to those surrounding him. "Infantry, move!"

Miki had seen very minor difference when running with a sword, and without one. In fact, now that it was becoming morning, it seemed she was only repeating the night where Miki fled the mountain base.

For whatever reason, which many blamed platoon leader Taiki for, the Octrian had a very light sleep when Range had led his warriors into the ten thousand strong camp. Not only had the enemy awoken and subsequently turned on the would-be ambushers prematurely, but none of the objectives Range had wanted to achieve had been accomplished in the little time they had penetrated the camp's perimeter. Bombers, who had not been seen during the scouting missions, had instantly roused and began harassing the Inkling force with pressurized, timed, ink grenades. Without a doubt, these grenades were very effective against the all infantry force and Range had ordered them all to retreat to the next ambush point which Kagehaha was supposedly setting up.

Briefly, Miki wondered if all it took to be a warrior was good stamina, or running discipline, as those in Range's bodyguard continued to shove and prod her to keep moving. Whether the placement of the platoons was intentional or not, Miki noticed that the scouts were leading the heavy infantry through the dense, snow covered woods, with herself and her commander taking the rearguard position. Never having understood the importance of the rearguard, Miki felt very vulnerable, and was very glad for the reassuring presence of her commander.

Something about Range's outwardly calm appearance made her wonder if this was his true self. The true face of her commander, which Miki had never seen up close before. Even while hundreds of things chased after them barely a dozen yards above, her commander didn't even look bothered. While she was panicking, along with the youngest of his bodyguards, Miki could glance at Range's knowing face and understand on some primal instinct, that they were going to be okay. As if being bombed from the sky was a trivial and mundane thing, undeserved confidence filled Miki with every step she took.

Was that the reason why they were in the back of the pack? For every nervous warrior in front of them to turn back to occasionally, and not see just the enemy, but their calm commander? Miki tried to ask the nearest bodyguard this question, as if interviewing them during one of the after action reports she had to complied, but got told off quickly.

"Don't waste your breath while running. Just focus on air going in and out." Ran, the youngest simply advised, as if this was just a sprinting exercise. Miki decided to save her breath anyways, knowing full well that this night wasn't about to end.

But after the ordeal that led to Souta's death, this felt like nothing to her. Holding the hilt of his weapon tightly, she continuously berated herself while sprinting, still unsure of what path would lead her to salvation. Salvation not from the Octrian army, but from her own guilt that haunted her.

Hana didn't know if she had received brain damage from getting hit in the head, but she was hearing a whistling sound on the wind. She grasped the side of her face where she had been hit, feeling as if she had been pelted by a rock from a sling. Having trouble remembering when she had been hit, Hana decided it must have been when they had run to the ambush point.

Currently, she was taking cover behind a fallen tree trunk, which had apparently fallen during the last snow, as the wood still seemed fresh. Why she had even bothered deliberating on when the tree had fallen was a point in favor of brain damage, which only made her laugh aloud.

"What's so funny?" Range asked her, having made his way from cover to cover to check on his wounded while the battle raged around them. This large gulch her commander had led them through was indeed a natural choke point for the massed enemies, as his harquebusiers and arbalests were having a wonderful day raining their munition down on top of the pressed bodies. But now that the surprise of the ambush had ended, all it had done was leave the one hundred of them trapped in a gulley while the Octrian spread out to attack the others of their small coalition.

"This winter's been the worst." Hana laughed and cried at the same time.

"Yeah." Range groaned, sitting down besides his scout. "At least we've got cool cloaks."

"There is that." Hana agreed.

"Hey boss, what's the plan?" Katashi asked his commander, apparently outside the chain of command, which Hana quickly corrected while her head reeled.

"Katashi, squad leaders inquire their platoon leaders of their commander's orders." Hana said seriously, before laughing once more. After all the damage, she had sustained this winter, Hana was surprised she didn't break earlier.

Range pulled Hana's hood over her head, temporarily blinding her as he answered the question despite Katashi talking out of turn. "We're having to climb the rocks back there. I'm forming a rearguard out of those not clipped by stray fire. Wounded first, followed by us."

"Won't that leave us vulnerable to enemy fire?" Hana overheard, having her arm grabbed as the world turned sideways and she faced the ground. Was that Miki? What was the logistic officer doing here?

"Yes. So long as we can keep the Octrian off the sides of the gulley, we'll be fine."

"Enemy pushing into the gulch!" Naoki, or maybe Taiki shouted, making Hana struggle against whoever was carrying her. That bastard Taiki! It was because of him shouting like a retard that the Octrian were on high alert during the night! If he managed to die before they beat him to death, no one would forgive him.

Hana continued to be moved against her will, hearing the one commanding everyone right next to her hooded ear. "Akurai! Gather your marauders and follow me. Taiki, get the rest up that damn rock face. Tsume, take her."

As if she had suddenly weighed nothing, she began to float. Briefly, Hana wondered if this had all been some last vision of life and Akio had indeed killed her, but the pain in the side of her head brought her to her senses.

"Naoki! Stick with Kagehaha, and follow the plan. Keep them alive!" Range shouted from far below Hana.

Realization finally struck through her pain fueled brain, and Hana recognized what was happening as she was hauled into the air.

"Hachirou, retreat horn." Range simply spoke, walking over to Akurai's gathering warriors. Hachirou nodded grimly, blowing into the mouth piece. Miki understood what was happening, but didn't try to climb the rock face where the rest of the company's warriors were going.

"You left the banner back at Yamakabe, right?" Range asked his big brute, getting a smile in return. "Fantastic."

"So… what, we're done?" Miki asked, suddenly angry that he had wasted her time. She really should have killed herself right after Souta had died. "Your entire speech, of seeing about being a warrior meant nothing?"

"This is part of being a warrior. Warrior's die, Miki. After watching Souta, you should have realized that. We've done everything we can in life, so now we do everything we can in death. We've left the company banner, and we've left most of the force under a commander and a sub-commander. It's fine." Range easily told her, as if it wasn't even a problem.

"Is everyone okay with that? Dying in a gulley, being buried under ink fire?" Miki asked the ensemble of warriors, getting shrugs from the older faces, and angry looks from the younger ones.

"Souta didn't seem to mind." A smartass Ryuu stated, who seemed the most miffed out of all the eighteen warriors standing.

"Ha. He got you there." Range laughed, "Okay. Let's go die gloriously. Seventeen warriors and a random bitch, versus upwards to ten thousand Octrian ranged infantry? No problem. We've got this."

"Incoming." Akurai stated, looking up at the sky. Sure enough, bombers were coming down into the gulch, beginning to drop their payload on the remaining Inklings.

"Let's go, gang." Range chuckled, charging towards the line that was forming in front of them. Miki sighed, following the bodyguards, watching Akurai and Range seemingly close the distance in mere moments, while the rest of them were dragging behind.

Miki wasn't used to dealing with physical pain, but she had resigned herself to death several days ago. Amateurishly swinging a sword for a few more minutes didn't seem that bad, or so Miki thought, tears welling up in her eyes.

Honor had been an abstract thing to Miki all her life. Every single person she had met had talked about it, but Miki never was able to fully grasp the concept. Now though, while tears burned her vision, she believed she was looking at her commander with crystal clear eyes and understood why his warriors loved him. He was honorable, and acted on his beliefs despite the consequences to himself. This was something much more than Kenta had been able to do his last year as commander.

Kenta had been a quiet, wounded father. He had never broken convention, or had done something detrimental to his species and those under his command. He was an elder that was impossible to relate with by even the oldest in the company, though. Leading from the front had been impossible with Kenta's ruined back, so those who would actually be fighting would only turn back to see a crippled commander urge them onwards, doing nothing himself.

Range was living in the moment, laughing and teaching all who came with him. Even now, Ryuu and Aina, who were both barely into their first year of conscription, could laugh and joke while being pegged by concentrated fire of their enemies. Working together to slay their foes, Range quickly swung through several weak bodies, allowing his followers time to rediscover their legs and continue the charge. Happily, even as he faced certain death, he was performing his task of looking after those who followed him.

Masaru, who was called the banner brute, roared in pain as he used his back as a shield for the smallest of their bodyguard. Ran didn't let the bigger warrior's pain go in vain, using some dual sword technique Miki had always seen from a distance to slay those near to them. These two were always the quietest of the group, only Ran occasionally speaking, yet worked in perfect step without communicating vocally. Miki couldn't fathom why they seemed to be enjoying themselves, following the footsteps of a commander who continuously ended lives on the stained ground.

Kazue, the messenger quickly came to Miki's side, joking about how she had a message to deliver to her. Hachirou growled in agony, quickly saying it wasn't from being hit, but the horrible jokes he had put up with from everyone around him. This made even Miki laugh, while she cut through the soft flesh of an Octrian, not even realizing it was there.

Had these warriors, who had always laughed and cried together, who were sharing their last moments, all lived for nothing else? Was this really what they found enjoyable? Ending life? Miki felt a flash of disgust in herself, even while a smile stained her lips, thinking, surely, this was madness.

"Hey, Akurai!" Range's clear voice called.

"Yes?" The one-eyed veteran returned, having trouble bashing through an Octrian's metal shield built onto their metal mount. Akurai wouldn't have this problem for long, as Range kicked the small creature Akurai was struggling with off his machine. Miki couldn't bother herself to watch them anymore, having been mobbed by several arrogant Octrian, and was busy getting gunned down. For whatever reason, Miki was spared from death for another moment, and realized the other bodyguards had already cleared the space where the six troopers had been. Miki soon realized she was being left behind, and her companions were already moving towards another pack, all trying to retreat up the gulch where the main Octrian army was.

"You fought for Basti."

Miki noticed that wasn't a question.

"We all did." Akurai confirmed, shouting while Miki lost track of the one-eyed warrior.

"How long?" Range asked, busy carving a path out of the bodies that dared to be in his glaive's proximity. Miki, like all the others, charged after this one man, still not understanding how he was moving so quickly in the dense pack of bodies. Whether he possessed some supernatural combat ability, or if that Range was just used to fighting amongst the Octrian's limited turning radius.

"Nine years. Yourself?" Akurai returned.

"One. Two under Kyokan!" Range shouted back, having a much larger distance between himself and those chasing to keep up in the slaughter.

"What about the other seven?"

"Nowhere important. Here and there. There and here!" Range bellowed as he put obvious effort into his back, cutting through the last Octrian still trying to fight in the gulch. They watched as the remaining ones managed to clamber up the small incline without their machines, fearfully squealing in their ugly language.

"You're kidding." Akurai breathlessly stated.

"Nope."

Miki glanced around, seeing the bodyguard in shambles. On closer inspection, Range himself was painted pink on several parts of his body, but didn't seem bothered. Miki wondered if Kaji's armor was the reason he was still standing, as opposed to everyone else being hunched over with wounds. Akurai's marauders seemed even worse off, their looted armor barely effective against the massed fire they had each received. Miki was surprised that she was even able to stand, knowing that majority of the command squad had taken hits for her in the confusing battle.

"Madness. They wouldn't have let you go." Akurai breathed.

"They shouldn't have let you go, more like. Why the hell are you here?" Range asked, glancing at the top of the gulch, where Octrian were lining up in mass to barrage them to death.

"To be the protector of Kichi, until she could be returned to her father. It appears I failed."

"Maybe. Maybe you'll get another chance." Range mysteriously said, getting the attention of all who could hear him.

"What? What do you mean?" Akurai growled, preparing to take the volley that was loudly being prepared by the reloading Octrian. In fact, all last words were being mumbled and said, between each warrior next to her.

"Don't you hear that whistling? It's been going on since last night." Range spoke in a conversational tone, as if a thousand or more gunners weren't lining up to shoot them down currently.

"I guess. What is it?"

"Oh, come on now. You're a nine-year veteran, and haven't heard it before?"

"Range! Just tell us already!" Miki demanded, wanting to know what he meant before she died.

"It's the Whirlwinds! The best skirmisher company in the southern provinces! Did you all really think we were the only ones fighting the Octrian?" Range asked, which only sent everyone into a confused state as he took his signal blower's horn. "I can't be the only one who knows of them, can I? They're one of the most vaunted ranged infantry in our entire country! Really? No one? You guys are garbage. Ah, it'll be alright, you'll see what I mean. You all should probably find some cover by the way, unless you know… you want to die."

The barrage started right as Range blew into the horn, making everyone still living scatter for cover. Miki ducked behind a tree that Hana had once laid besides, but could feel the splatter of enemy ink come down all around her. For minutes, Masaru guarded her with his cloak, using his large body to shield the youngest of the bodyguard.

Even as Miki knew this would only delay the end, Range had briefly given all of them hope, and sure enough, the whistling became louder and louder, as if a flock of angry birds, or a swarm of wasps were getting nearer and nearer.

For what felt like an hour, nothing but the barrage and whistling filled her senses, but finally both ceased, and as surreal calm filled her, she dared to move out from under the unconscious, or dead Masaru. Standing there, covered head to toe in pink, stood Range, completely defiant as he held onto his glaive. For a moment, Miki dared to think the commander had died standing, and had somehow through supernatural magic, had his body turned into stone.

As Miki turned from him to stare at the hundreds of dead that surrounded the gulch, and littering the ground, she realized he hadn't been lying. Large, thin wooden shafts stuck through the ground in the hundreds, from the gulley's top, to even where Miki dared to tread now. Upon pulling one of the arrows from the snow, she found the metal tips had two holes piercing through, and subsequently discovered where the whistling came from.

"Hello down there! Are you okay?" A loud, boisterous voice asked. Miki used a hand to shield herself from the sun, spotting the figure on top of the gulch. More would join him, scores of similar figures lining each side of the gulch.

Miki glanced to her commander, who was still standing motionless, covered in pink. She dared to answer, seeing some other survivors move out of cover, but was interrupted by the voice of her commander.

"Greetings, Jian's Fourth! I am Commander Range, of the Tenth Company!"

As Miki turned to her commander in surprise and joy, she watched as he tilted over onto his back, his duty apparently fulfilled. Without waiting to see if her commander was alive or dead, Miki laughed, and laughed, and laughed.


	17. Act Two: Chapter Sixteen

_**Sixteen**_

Squid Lord

A lot had changed these past months. Opinions. Beliefs. Relationships. They had started a few hundred strong, unknowingly against thousands of enemies. Now, as the snows slowly melted, and the coldest parts of winter faded into memory? A new year was coming, and with it, greater change for Taiki and his fellows.

The largest change had occurred right after the Tenth patrol company had almost lost their commander. Following Range's last orders, the coalition force had set up around a clearing, preparing for the onslaught to soon reach them as well. Instead, they received a single messenger from the commander's bodyguard, telling them to rejoin their leader at the gulch. From there, the coalition regained their glaive toting warrior, and met a new face. Commander Jian of the Fourth Skirmisher Company, leader of the renowned Whirlwinds.

Five hundred archers, each with bodies not dissimilar to their company's banner brute, joined the coalition led by Commander Range. Inklings bearing coats made of thousands of metal rings, carrying asymmetric recurve bows nearly as big as they were, peacefully assembled around the gulch, keeping wary eyes on both the sky, and the surrounding area.

Jian himself seemed very calm, but whenever he opened his mouth, it was hard not to grin with him. The bow commander seemed a very genuine person, happily explaining how he come to the aid of their beleaguered commander.

After hunting down a marauding tribe of fish-folk, Jian had marched his warriors north, despite the harsh snows threatening his company. By the time winter had set in, Jian had found himself aiding local villages and their undermanned outposts, eventually discovering a small part of the Octrian vanguard that had broken through the most southern border fortress. Risking life and limb, Jian had led his company across the river that separated the two provinces, even going so far as to evacuate a village that hadn't recognized the threat it was in.

Having solved one of the unanswered mysteries of how that village's population had vanished as opposed to being butchered, Jian had informed Range's cohort of his involvement in harassing the massive war host that dared to follow the river.

The archers' commander had laughed heartily when he heard the Octrian had turned their entire attention on the commander's raiding party as soon as they showed themselves, claiming that it was himself to blame. For days, he and his foot archers had harassed the enemy invasion at every possible opportunity. With their great bows, they could reach ranges where no retaliation was possible by the enemy, taking down any flyers who strayed away from their host with practiced aim. To demonstrate this, Jian called upon one of his warriors, apparently named Yasahiro, to show his precision and archery.

Quietly, Yasahiro had done as he was told, fluidly drawing an arrow onto the bowstring, then pulling it back with his great strength. Letting loose the projectile made it scream through the air, only ending once it's flight had ended across the massive gulch. This meant many things to the coalition, especially the arbalests who watched with jealously.

As Jian finished his tale of watching the entire army awaken in the night, describing it like a beehive which had been kicked, he realized that another force of his kin was engaging the enemy. He swore he would join them in their heroics, even if more than half of the invaders would continue their journey west.

Kagehaha, though lesser rank than Kichi, had taken control of the situation after that, sending her Night Blades into the snowy countryside to track down where the dozens of company sized forces of Octrian were headed. After realizing the main army had continued its journey west, Jian, along with Naoki, led the new coalition forwards while Range and his command squad recovered. Akurai, who had barely managed to survive the hailstorm that was the Octrian's barrage, had simply arose and rejoined his commander, leaving his self-proclaimed marauders lying in the snow.

Taiki had followed the invigorated commanders and sub-commanders, briefly taking care of the wounded during the night. In an exchange that had scared the living daylights out of him, Taiki had quietly briefed an awoken Range on what had transpired after he had fallen. After hearing him out, Range had quietly laid down, content that all he could do was done for the day. Taiki had left after he assumed his superior was asleep, wondering if it was the staring Tsume who had placed the wounded Hana near her lover.

Range would continue to recover silently, letting his sub-commander and eldest platoon leader to take overall command of the combined force of the depleted Tenth and Night Blade force. Taiki, mostly out of fear that his platoon leaders would lynch him now that they weren't engaging an enemy, decided to act as impromptu liaison between the commanders, allowing a certain someone to take his platoon leader role. Neither because of malice or spite, Shoji the smartass would quickly learn how insignificant the platoon leader role truly was in their band of veterans.

The new coalition would not see combat for a few days, which was a peaceful affair until they had caught up with the tired rearguard of the army that hadn't bothered to chase Range's raiding platoons. These foolish Octrian, who once had a chance of wiping out two separate companies of Inklings, had decided to get stuck on the banks a little up river of the Chai-Nu and its tributary. Decided might have been the wrong word, for the enemy army had run into a small fortress which watched this section of the river, and were forced to besiege it.

Forced too might have been the wrong word, but it wouldn't be until after the attacking coalition force had managed to wipe the Octrian out before they could share information with the fort. Apparently, another patrol company had spotted, and lured the larger force towards the fortress. While the coalition hadn't been present, the Octrian had tried several times to get over the river, each crossing being met with fierce opposition and incredible heroics. Judging by the amount of dead on the fort's side of the river, no one had a doubt that what the garrison spoke of was the truth.

The company that had lured the massive army would join their growing force after Range had come out of the pack of hobbling wounded and explained the situation to both commander and garrison leader before him. That moment would be the first time Taiki's commander and Jian had spoken as well, but it appeared they had already communicated much through their actions.

While the fortress general could not join or allocate his men to aiding in the neighboring province, he could send word to other patrol companies from nearby walled towns and garrisons, asking for reinforcements. While it was not a glorious job, it was one that had to be done, and he was thanked profusely for any aid he could give them.

Commander Noboru, of the Fifty Fourth patrol company as he introduced, had joined the cause without a second thought, stating how if only he knew that merely a river over war was excitedly happening, he would have hopped the waters much sooner. Hot blooded, this warrior spoke out on how he would cooperate with Range more out of respect to Jian, as opposed to striking out on his own. The renowned archer had simply laughed at the young commander's words, easing over the tension Noboru's callous words had created. In the exchange, Taiki had learned that Commander Jian had received a title, much like Kaji of the River. Jian, the Screeching Hawk, had played down the exaltation the new commander gave him, speaking how urgent they were needed back on the other side of the river.

The garrison general would give as much of his stock pile away as possible, feeding nearly fifteen hundred warriors, a third of whom were nearing the border of starvation. Tears were shed as meat was cooked for them as the garrison prepared the victory feast. Unlike all the overjoyed warriors, Taiki included, Range had only backed away at the meat, stating fears of how his jaw might lock up after consuming nothing but tree bark for the past few weeks.

Taiki's commander would eventually eat a few days later, after crushing several small scouting groups of Octrian on the way back to Yamakabe. It would take another few days of clearing the countryside and slaughtering a larger group of Octrian with bow and blade, but the coalition would make its way back to the mountain base that had been their home for the winter.

A wave of great relief had washed over those who knew Yamakabe's gates, as they remained standing. Children and a few older Night Blades had greeted them, along with the elder Kaji. While the main force had been away, the few scores of Kages had their own adventures, recanting them with joy in seeing their older and younger siblings again.

It was hard not to smile, even for Jian's and Noboru's companies who had never stepped foot in the mountain city. The brief respite from war would be a short one however, as Range soon got everyone into order and began getting briefed from his scouts who had stayed behind. While they had destroyed one tendril of the Octrian army, three more had massed and flowed from the border fortresses that guarded their decrepit valley.

One horde had gathered at Ishigaki, where the traitor Tomio was currently thought to be residing, numbering somewhere between twelve and thirteen thousand. Another horde had gathered in the center fort of Irozugaikotsu, and had begun setting up in a large swathe of land, intending to fortify it. The last army, which seemed the most elite, was barely three thousand strong, and almost completely comprised of Octolings and Octrian bombers. Unlike the other two, this army had snuck from some hidden area, between the valley wall and the eastern coast, where no Inkling fortress resided.

Open speech was witnessed between all the commanders, Range himself staying silent as his scouts continued to answer questions that were presented to them. Questions of which tendril should be attacked first were asked, each commander voicing their own opinions.

Noboru stated that the easiest, and closest target was Tomio and Ishigaki. When discovering that Range had defeated the general not once, but twice, his position strengthened, speculating that the traitor general was no doubt massing troops to take the mountain and attain vengeance for his defeats.

Jian had agreed, but pointed out that if the Octrian were to use the remaining time of winter to fortify their outer position in the center of the province, the entire area would be a massive staging ground for the coming spring. Noboru was quick to understand this point, but respectfully reiterated imminent destruction was more of a threat than future destruction.

Kichi had an entirely different viewpoint. The youngest and only female commander used her newfound war experience to point out three thousand Octolings were more of a threat than regular Octrian, and the smaller number of them would be easier to dismantle and destroy. With conviction, she explained to these two older men that an Octoling was just as strong as an Inkling, but with much more barbarity and hatred. If these three thousand should manage to join either force, or strike out on their own to the northern territories, they would cause extreme amounts of damage and might be unstoppable if reinforced by regular Octrian fodder.

Range had agreed almost immediately, only waiting for the stunned silence to truly sink in. Kagehaha had begun to move soon after, but was talked down just as quickly as she began giving out orders to her scouts. Instead of shouting his plan to the whole city, he withdrew all the leadership into his tent, and they wouldn't return until the following morning once a battle plan had been agreed upon.

Kagehaha would remain in Yamakabe with most of her Night Blades, much to her chagrin. She would watch and take care of the mountain in force, and delay the Octrian at Ishigaki should they decide to move. If Tomio did move towards the mountain, the combined force of the Tenth, Sixtieth, Fourth, and Fifty Fourth would circle back around, and hit the enemy from the northern flank. In the meantime, a few scouts would lead the commanders north to ambush the Octoling invaders, preferably with a tactic which wouldn't cause too many casualties.

The following hour, the plan was put into motion, and the coalition made their way north for the first time during the winter. Noboru, who was not use to the way Range's tactics involved leading enemies into prepared killing grounds several times over, had thought the pale commander cocky, and made a point of having everyone know it. Taiki had assumed this was to let the new commander stand out, and not cause disunity between the companies, but it had only made others needlessly worry and was a poor distraction of dramatics.

It would be a few more days before any real conflict came to those surrounding him. Luring the Octoling force with a small group led by Range himself, the Fifty Fourth would have to wait to see how effective the pale commander was with his tactics. Platoon leader Saki had made her mark on all the companies during the construction period, using her platoon to show others how to 'get shit done' apparently. The Fifty Fourth, who were a relatively new company like Kichi's Sixtieth, seemed enthralled by their fellow company's experiences, and a platoon leader being spoken of equally among commanders was hard to misinterpret.

That's what Taiki observed anyways. For some reason, Range hadn't given him any duties other than to stand around and keep him informed about what the other commanders were doing while he went on his 'fairy chase' with Naoki. Taiki also took the few days to catch up on all the platoons of his own company in case Miki hadn't been doing her job, which was likely due to her never leaving her commander's presence.

Souta's death had apparently caused many issues. With no betting ring, all sorts of wagers were being made, which meant all sorts of cheats and frauds were showing themselves. Without going through Souta and his little book, anyone could bet anything, and the repercussions were showing. When not in view of their platoon leaders, warriors would be caught fighting amongst each other, mainly due to gambling debts made over stupid wagers. Luckily, these fights would end as abruptly as they started, and were nothing comparison to the problems in the harquebus bands.

The harquebus platoons were not doing well. With three women and a young, single, quiet male to make all their leadership decisions, the hidden hierarchy that kept the platoon leaders in check had all but vanished. Megumi had become a bully to keep everyone together, not using Souta's subtle and often fear inducing ways of dealing with people. In retrospect, Taiki had learned most of his leadership abilities from the deceased charlatan, including the condescending smirk which made everyone wonder if they were being made fun of or not. Without the smartass who knew everyone's secrets and wagers, it was nigh but impossible to keep everyone together. Megumi just wasn't scary enough to make the harquebus warriors rethink the actions they would do to each other.

Meanwhile, Miyu hadn't proven herself during the major battles, and still didn't command the respect of those who followed her. The harquebusiers weren't like the veterans, who could be autonomous by the nature of the kind of combat they faced. Those wielding the formation weapons needed a constant to keep themselves in order. To fire when ordered. To reload when ordered. Timing and efficiency were the most needed aspect of pumping a pressurized canister and firing it. If their leader who was supposed to keep the time couldn't garner the respect or command with authority, it would show in battle.

But perhaps the most devastated of the harquebusiers was Umeko. Umeko, who everyone knew as the soft hearted, flirty, and lewd platoon leader, had done an about face when it came to her social life. She had shared a great rivalry with Souta, in the strangest of contests. Whether that was a good or bad thing wasn't discussed, but it had given them a special connection of friendship, whether they admitted it or not. Now, Umeko only stared through people she would normally harass for kicks. The fire in her eyes had dimmed, and it appeared that any problem one brought to her was trivial when asking for advice.

Yuuma seemed to be doing fine, albeit under increased stress of having to command new warriors. He was always kind of an awkward guy, and hadn't seemed to change much. It was ironic, but he was the most consistent of all his fellow harquebusier leaders, and had some form of leadership that wasn't undermined by his own actions.

With notes in his head on what to tell Range, Taiki made his way to the arbalests, and wished he hadn't. Each of them were desperately trying to stay relevant, not wanting to lose their crossbows and pick up the more useful harquebus. When not building traps with the others, these comparably weaker specialists were training with such a fervor that it made Taiki's spars with Akurai looks like children playing. Not even the missing arbalest Kaito, who was now only ever talked in whispers, had trained so much.

Moving on to stay out of their field of fire, Taiki quietly examined the remaining spear infantry, who seemed somewhat stable when their platoon leaders were accompanying them. Daiki's fifth platoon had been smashed apart, splitting the spear warriors up and putting them into other platoons. It was sad, but common when a platoon leader died and other squads needed to be reinforced. If other platoons were depleted, it only made sense to take from the leaderless squads, after all. It also made things easier on the commander, for not having to find or raise a new platoon leader, and allowing for general unity until they were reinforced on a company level.

Saki was off being celebrated as someone who could manage a construction site, while Emi was off… being Emi, Taiki guessed. In fact, Taiki wasn't sure what Emi did when she wasn't yelling at her squads, other than being drunk and a good shot at… archery. Maybe she was off befriending Jian's group when she wasn't off leading her warriors? For whatever reason, none of her squads seemed to know.

Yua though, was ignoring him, and he her. It appeared her unit was intact, which was what he wanted to know. Whether she was assaulting more boys wasn't something Taiki gave time to think about, lest he feel that monumental rage once more.

By the time the construction had finished, Range had returned with Naoki hot on his tail. Battle would commence, and sure enough, his commander's gambit would work. Octolings with air support were shot down from all sides, then cut down as they turned to flee. Half of their ambush point's positions hadn't even been used, but Range didn't want to give the Octrian a chance to rally and cause any damage to his Inklings. They had spent two days of hard labor to take less than an hour to break an enemy, spending the rest of the day hunting down the survivors in cold blood. Compared to their hard-fought victories, Taiki felt that this one was the least deserved.

The following day was halted by snow, which would be the second to last heavy snowfall of the winter. The last snow of the season would be heralded by a seemingly uninteresting event of a cloaked commander and his bodyguard of one hundred warriors entering Yamakabe suddenly. Who this cloaked commander would turn out to be, surprised him and many of Taiki's fellows.

A Squid Lord.

* * *

Hana thought she had finally found a moment to be intimate with her lover. The two were currently inhabiting her commander's tent, using a table that had been dragged in where battle maps had been shifted out of the way to do… things. Instead, she was having to wait as Range was forced to halt his actions by the intruder who had barged onto their romance.

So angry the commander had become at the intrusion, her lover had grabbed his glaive and hefted it at the individual, intending to throw it like a javelin. From what Hana could see from her upside-down view of the world, the cloak wasn't one of the Night Blades, or one that her scouts bore. Realizing that this was either an assassin or a messenger from those outside their coalition force, Hana got off the table, and made a swift retreat to her weapons.

"Commander Range, I take it?" the hooded Inkling inquired, hints of a grin coming from the shadows.

"Identify yourself, trespasser. Ran?" Range called to the bodyguard supposed to be watching the damned entrance.

Taking his hood off, a male Inkling showed himself, which wasn't too interesting. The armor he bore, however, was master crafted, easily identifiable to even Hana's untrained eye. Gilded in the center of his breastplate, a burning tree could be seen, and though Hana knew not what it meant, it was clear to her Range did.

"Squid Lord Kasai… welcome. It is an honor to be in your presence." Her lover dispassionately spoke, his words hinting at questions that wouldn't be aired. Knowing that she probably should leave, Hana moved to the back of the tent where she could hide in the private quarters… but Hana was forced to stay her retreat as Kasai raised a hand.

"She can stay, if you permit. Commanders and their… inner council, are fine to me. I hope you do not mind my intrusion, as I move in relative secret. Only your bodyguard know I am here." The older male said, his words apologetic, but his tone lacking sincerity. "For now."

"Of course. What brings you here? Not that you need a reason… to travel through a blizzard in the middle of the night. Are you hungry? We don't have much, but enough to host a traveling Squid Lord."

"Nonsense. I do not require your supplies. What I require is your men. Your soldiers." Kasai said conversationally, finding himself sitting on the corner of the table, and of the hand drawn map the Night Blades had loaned them. Hana felt Range's mood change during this exchange, wondering if the Squid Lord knew of Range's obsession about the word warrior. Whatever the case, Range's placating tone had shifted to his more informal speech pattern, where strategy was talked as pragmatically as possible.

"For what purpose? What can three hundred warriors do for a Squid Lord?"

"Three hundred? I counted five times that, easily."

"There are some volunteer militia bolstering my force, mainly young villagers. The others are not in my company, and I cannot answer for them. If you want something from our coalition, we must gather the other commanders." Range calmly informed, getting a sigh of exacerbation from the highest ranking general on the eastern front.

"I was hoping to skip formalities, but fair enough. Go get them." Lord Kasai beckoned, taking notice of Hana and smiling.

"Hana, go and bring Jian, Kichi and Noboru, would you?" Range asked of her, getting a confirming nod from his lover. Taking this to mean not to grab the scout matron, Hana quickly fled from the command tent, feeling Kasai's lingering gaze on her rear end as she put on her cloak.

"Squid Lord, what is it that you want from our small force? Surely, you alone lead several personal brigades, each one larger than this coalition combined." The lowly commander asked, getting Kasai to focus back onto the business that brought him here.

"Oh. Yes." Kasai started, waiting for Hana to enter the hostile weather before answering. "I wish to take back Ishigaki."

Hana sprinted after that, rushing to find the other commanders before she missed anything else.

* * *

When the blizzard ceased in the middle of morning, the whole of Yamakabe was wide alert. Apparently, unbeknownst to even the Night Blades, a small force of one hundred and one Inklings had snuck their way into the mountain city, led by a Squid Lord. Though Miki had discovered this at the same time as the other bodyguards, who had the night off during the storm, it appeared she alone would join the main procession and closed planning.

Still a logistic officer, she could enter the command tent, only to be forced back outside almost immediately. From the few gestures and whispers she received from Minoru, the Squid Lord was planning something so ridiculous, the other commanders were doing all they could to make up excuses in not listening to the Inkling who severely outranked them.

Surrounding him and the commanders in a large ring, Squid Lord Kasai's one hundred guards formed a perimeter around the speaking area, getting on top of a crate that was used to do impersonations and speeches for group entertainment. Whether Lord Kasai knew of the box's purpose was clear, as he immediately began to address the coalition without levity.

"I am Squid Lord Kasai, titled The Ember! Fellow Inklings, hear me and be silent!" The booming voice of the famed Inkling commanded, which was hard to defy. "I will lead you all, with my elite, one-hundred-man bodyguard, all the way to Ishigaki's gates and retake the fortress by force. I have been told rumors, of a legendary group of soldiers in this province, able to take down forces much larger than their own. Such mighty warriors can't possibly be afraid of what I propose, like your commanders continue to tell me."

A hushed murmur went through the crowd, immediately silenced by Range's clear voice speaking up.

"Squid Lord, it is not cowardice, but common sense. Tomio has refused to leave his fortress and engage us in the field. They have been fortifying Ishigaki for months, uncontested. If we cannot bait them into the open, we have no chance to take the fort."

"Another thing I have heard, is that warriors in my provinces have used unjust tactics and strategy, going so far as murdering enemies while they sleep! Has your commanders forced you to go against your own honor?" Squid Lord Kasai spoke, coming close to threatening Range outright.

"Lord Kasai, you have said yourself that your main army is waiting for the snows to melt at Takotsuri. Five thousand warriors-" Range tried to add, being interrupted.

"Five thousand men." Kasai corrected, making Miki feel nervous. Kasai was old, but younger than her previous commander, who had been nothing but fair to the different sexes. Miki hadn't heard of any Squid Lord acting in such a way since Strategic Command allowed the conscription to allow females to fight decades ago.

"Five thousand men, then. Five thousand men who have-" Again Range tried to interject, being interrupted.

"Five thousand men, hand-picked and chosen by me for their fighting abilities. Each one bearing the strength and ability of a commander." Kasai confirmed, complimenting his own warriors, who were absent.

"Yes. A force two and a half sizes larger than this coalition of four companies combined, snowed in Takotsuri, less than a week away. The first thaw is at most a month away. Would it not be wiser to wait for the roads to open, for your warriors to join us, before assaulting the gates of Ishigaki? The gates defended by a force ten times the size of this one, here?" Range asked, pleading not only to the Squid Lord, but informing those listening to the perceived lunacy of the situation.

"My lord Kasai, Ishigaki is a threat, sure. But there is a much easier to assault position, just a few days march from here. It is within all our best interests to attack that force first, as we have planned to do before your arrival. Ishigaki is going nowhere, and only massing troops for the spring. If we allow the forces at Irozugaikotsu to continue to secure their stronghold, they will have a much larger staging point, ready to attack any area they choose in the province when the snows melt." Jian followed up, apparently trying to give Kasai an out for both his honor and the coalition's unity.

"So, you suggest letting the traitor, Tomio, live and continue to scheme, and give away secrets of our country to the enemy? That is borderline treacherous as well, Soaring Hawk. As a fellow title bearer, I thought more highly of you. Can you not see that Tomio and his growing horde is the biggest threat to our nation?" Kasai asked, getting the title wrong and insulting the commander.

"Squid Lord." Kichi shakily started, finding speaking in front of so many difficult.

"Yes, lady? You wish to add your sweet voice to the talk?" Kasai asked, talking down to the youngest commander and putting many protective souls on edge, Akurai and Taiki being the most notable from Miki's position.

"The traitor, Tomio. No one here knows him better than I do. He is an evil person, there is no doubt… but he cares for nothing besides pain of his kin. There are no secrets he has, that is not already common knowledge to both ally and enemy alike. He is a fool of a commander, and a horrible leader, too focused on his own fetishes to be responsible for his charges. So long as he lives, there will be split objectives from the Octrian in the province. When spring comes, and we can secure all the border fortresses to contain the enemies of our nation, is the time when Tomio dies." Kichi nervously finished, getting a sad smile from the Squid Lord.

"Sweet child, I do not know how you possess such intimate knowledge of the traitor, but I assure you, you will have justice for his obvious wrong doings. Isn't that every man's thought here? To avenge the honor of this young maiden?" Kasai asked, apparently ignoring every word that had come from her mouth.

"Are you delusional?" Noboru asked, making every single head turn to him, including the sword drawing perimeter guards.

"Excuse me?" Kasai asked after stunned silence.

Not even Range knew what to do, from what Miki could tell by his bewildered look between wanting to laugh or yell in anger.

"Seriously, are you on a hallucinogen? Mushrooms? Powder?"

"You dare accuse a Squid-" Kasai started, getting interrupted for the first time.

"I do!" Noboru exclaimed with passion. "You come into a fortified base, a home to some of those fighting against our enemies, demanding full control of the armed force protecting it! The same force that has halted all invasion attempts from our ancestral enemies, saved scores of villagers, all under threat of leg deep snow and starvation? All because you bring one hundred warriors to the table? All because you have a title? Are you mad?"

Kasai didn't seem like he could speak, so Noboru continued. "You have to be mad! It doesn't matter if you are a Squid Lord if you do not command the respect of the warriors that follow you! You cannot demand things from tired and hungry warriors who have seen combat on every day save for when blizzards make it impossible to fight! I have been in this province the least amount of time, and though my company outnumbers both the Tenth and Sixtieth combined, I do not demand overall leadership! They have created a system to fight and win against forces much larger than themselves, and so what if it isn't a frontal charge? You would lead these tired heroes to their deaths, just so you can kill a single warrior and take his keep?!"

"Ishigaki is an unwinnable effort. Even if we killed every Octrian and the traitor general himself, we wouldn't be able to hold the gates for more than a day. We would be surrounded by the southern force, currently consolidating in uncontested ground and the reinforcements from the valley itself. You may be a Squid Lord, but I will not knowingly let my warriors die for your useless glory." Noboru finished, exhaling and inhaling sharply as he refilled his lungs.

Range got in between the Squid Lord and the younger commander as Kasai made his way off the box, Miki barely able to hear as sound erupted from all over the camp, daring to place a hand on Kasai's shoulder armor.

"Squid Lord Kasai. We will march with you and your army to take Ishigaki. But we will not sacrifice all we have achieved before your army even gets here. In one month, when the snow thaws, and the roads allow movement, we will strike in force against Tomio, together. Until then, return to your war host in Takotsuri and perhaps consider Tomio's best friend, Shigeo."

Kasai glared, perhaps filled with actual hatred as hands were kept on weapons, including Miki's own. However, the Squid Lord did not draw his blade or demand satisfaction by duel, only shrugging off the hand that kept him stationary.

Without another word, Squid Lord Kasai retreated from Yamakabe, only to return a month and a half later, with thousands of armored Inklings behind him.


	18. Act Two: Chapter Seventeen

_**Seventeen**_

Verdict

There were a lot of small ones around him but they were all heading the other direction, Tsume noticed. Currently, he was heading back to the road that he had followed to get to this mountain, dragging Kaji's wheel house. Unlike the first time, he wasn't going uphill.

Several smaller ones, following some of the black eyed small ones, were tugging on the carts Range's group had brought up the mountain, all those many days ago. Tsume and Kaji had been told to go with these little ones, to protect and lead them south, until Range could meet up with them on the open road.

At least a warm wind was blowing. Many nights of questioning if it would ever grow warm again had plagued Tsume's mind, but he hadn't felt fear, even if it would be cold forever. He had friends now, to keep him company during the wintry night, even though he couldn't communicate with them as they did each other. Fear didn't surround, or be contained within Tsume, probably for the first time in his entire life when he thought of tomorrow. Though he felt ashamed for not participating in the last battle against the enemies of his friends, Tsume knew he was needed here, guarding his friend's friends from their enemies.

After all, what were friends for, if not to help each other? Besides, just because Tsume's friends weren't afraid of him, didn't mean their enemies couldn't be sent flying just by his appearance. The thought of using his natural ability to cause fear made Tsume happy, so long as he did it for the small ones that needed him.

* * *

Taiki stood over a field of corpses, of both Inklings who had fallen to a hail of pink, and Octrian who had been cut low by sharpened steel. It was a strange moment for him, staring at the familiar gates which had changed his life so dramatically.

Akurai stood, perhaps unintentionally, where the metal box that Taiki had freed him from use to be, Kichi beside him with a sword in one hand and flag in the other. Hours ago, Masaru the banner brute, had bowed his head and asked Kichi to honor his commander by holding it, perhaps speaking for the first time this season. Truth be told, it was probably just Range telling Kichi to stay behind with most of the coalition, while he and some of his warriors followed Kasai into Ishigaki itself. Either way, Taiki was forced to stand beside the flag as well, along with the remaining warriors of the Tenth.

Being able to see the warriors who marched with him from Takotsuri, he realized just how few faces had remained the same. This winter had changed the ones that survived, most likely for life. But now, without the faces of the allied Night Blades, or the faces of those conscripted from villages to bolster their force, Taiki realized just how few had managed to see the end of the winter.

At least three fifths of their original company had fallen, washed away with the melting snow. Many of their dead had been the youngest warriors, just conscripted from their own villages from the northern territories. Not feeling the hurt as many squads had, Taiki tried to understand why, before realizing the only veterans that were lost were the unlucky dozen of the first and second platoons, along with Daiki and Souta, of the platoon leaders.

Despite their losses, none of the warriors who watched as Ishigaki once more started to smoke with black clouds looked displeased. Taiki briefly wondered who had started the fire, sharing a laugh with Akurai as Octrian flyers began to retreat towards the safety of their valley. Was it the Octrian, who were trying to sabotage the fort's usefulness? Was it Tomio himself, deciding to go down in flames, rather than lose a duel against Range again? Perhaps it was Range himself, distracting Kasai with the fires as he exited the fortress, his bodyguard quickly leading him from the fallen gate.

Taiki accepted the fact he probably wouldn't get to know, but he thought the latter would be the most humorous, and joked about it aloud. If this was months ago, his joke would have been ill received or ignored, but everyone who could hear him chuckled at the idea of Range rubbing his hands with a stick between his palms, trying to spark the floor boards twice in one season.

The joke's effect heralded his commander, who only looked in brief bewilderment as those laughing calmed themselves. Jian and Noboru quickly joined up with Kichi and the borrowed banner, waiting on the glaive toting commander.

"Warriors." Range greeted. "Commanders."

"Commander." All voices greeted in unison from the coalition that had followed him for so long.

Range said nothing at the show of unity, only going to his banner and placing a hand on the wooden pole. "Commander Kichi."

"Commander Range?"

"You are avenged. Kasai has Tomio's head, but was not the one to take it." Range promised, his voice as solid as stone.

"Thank you." Kichi said, wiping away something everyone ignored from her eye.

"Where will you go now, Range?" Jian asked, getting a shrug from the pale warrior.

"I have unfinished business in Takotsuri. I planned to finish that up before Kasai notices I've left his eastern provinces. What about you three?"

"Noboru and I will head south, where we originally were ordered to. We will travel together for a time, I believe." Jian explained, getting a nod from the other commander.

"I see. Noboru." Range said, taking the arm of the younger warrior. "You are the bravest, or dumbest Inkling I've ever met."

"Yeah, well. I've a long way to go until I match your recklessness. Shit talking a Squid Lord, and making him back down are two different things. Good luck, Range." Noboru stated, getting a smile from Taiki's commander.

Sharing a nod, Range released his grip and did the same thing for Jian, whispering something inaudible to the spectators. Again, the commanders shared a nod before Jian and Noboru led their warriors off south, towards the controlled but damaged Octrian border forts. Taiki doubted they would remain on that path, most likely going to do as they did in winter, and cut down any who strayed too far from the protective barriers the invaders had made.

"Kichi?" Range asked, sharing a look with the barely one hundred strong Sixtieth company warriors.

"I believe I wish to meet this Shigeo, which I've heard you speak about. Though my honor is avenged, I still don't know why my company had been set up in the first place. I believe my warriors and I need closure." Kichi slowly spoke, making Taiki smile despite the circumstances of her words.

"So be it. We should probably move quickly if we wish to avoid Kasai's wrath though. He's still pretty mad about the whole… well, you know."

Without much celebration at the defeat of their traitorous enemy, the depleted companies made their way back west, following the road from start to finish for the first time since entering this territory.

* * *

Hana hadn't liked how they had been disarmed at the gates of Takotsuri, save for the commanders themselves and their bodyguard. Hana also hadn't liked how the three hundred of them had been forced into a single compound, even if the buildings were nice and furnished. What Hana did like, was the food. While the Tenth and Sixtieth couldn't leave the buildings separated from the rest of the city, no one was truly keeping them in, and fresh supplies were delivered or prepared how they saw fit.

Truthfully, Hana was just grateful she had survived the winter, and for once was able to heal without thinking about enemies in the shadows. She still didn't like having anyone in her blind spot, but Hana didn't see that as a problem anymore. To Hana, it was a harsh lesson learned several times over now, not to have unknown entities have their way behind her back.

What worried her greatly was her lover. Range had been laughing during the march back west, joking with anyone who showed themselves to his view, but everyone could tell he was just trying to keep their spirits up, or perhaps even his own. For all intents and purposes, he had walked those that survived the winter with him into a trap, with no way to get out should it be sprung. Shigeo was still governor of the city, and depending on how deep the corruption went, could very well kill them all without much hassle.

Instead of remaining sociable in the compound, Range had retreated to a room he had taken over, and had done nothing but eat and sleep. Occasionally, Hana would drop in on him and quietly speak or eat together in the dim fire light, perhaps sharing their last moments together. What little he did say didn't mean much, which would eventually anger Hana, who would make up a reason to depart. By the worried looks she would receive in the halls from her fellow platoon leaders and warriors, it appeared each one of them were worried about their commander as well.

Hana could only speak about his past actions, and if he had managed to get them through a winter unsupplied by their own nation and successfully win several large battles and dozens of skirmishes, he could manage a single governor. Whether her fellow warriors would take her words and accept them was a matter uncontrollable for Hana, but she had tried.

Everything was out of her hands now. The fate of the Tenth was outside her power. All she could do now was believe in her commander, as she had always done.

* * *

This was probably the worst winter she had in her entire life, but Miki tried to look on the bright side of it all. They were about to reach the winter's conclusion, which she desperately wanted to see.

She had cheated death too many times to count since Range had taken control of the company, and though she still disliked the man she walked besides, Miki believed she could continue to walk beside him. After all, Souta didn't seem to truly hate the pale commander as she originally believed.

Or so his poorly encrypted book suggested, that her commander had graciously given her after a few days when she asked for it. Souta, in his infinite wisdom, had coded his small journal simply by writing in it upside down, the idea making her laugh at the childishness of it all. In this journal, Souta kept all his records on every bet made through him, and what he was getting out of it in return. If Miki still subscribed to the philosophies of a logistic officer, this item would have been worth much to her. Instead, it was much more valuable for another reason. During their stay in the walled compound, Miki had tearfully gone through every page of it, laughing at poorly drawn pictures of random events that happened, which he had jotted down between his written schemes.

Only one drawing stood out that hinted at effort and hidden skill. A sketch which had made her weep long and hard, and made her wonder just how skilled an artist Souta had been. Near the end of the journal, was the last drawing Souta had made, using the front and back of a page to draw an incredibly detailed picture of a female Inkling's face, Miki unable to mistake the characteristics of herself. It was obvious much effort and time had been put into the work, charcoal smearing showing how many times he had been unhappy with his own work, which only turned into shading for the final piece. Miki imagined Souta, sitting quietly during a night watching her, adding a new piece to the drawing whenever he could. She imagined him getting angry at the limits of his talents and growling in frustration to himself, before telling a lie to an inquiring squaddie.

Regret followed her every step as she followed her commander up the hundreds of steps that led to the center of the city. Feelings haunted her as they strode into the large antechamber in the center of the city's well defended fortress.

Souta's sword was taken from her, but only because Range had briefly kept it as his sidearm, so it wouldn't go missing when the other bodyguard's weapons were taken. Whether anyone could tell the sword was crafted by a master smith or not was beyond Miki's knowledge, but Range asked her to just trust him on the issue, and had made her relent. Now, in the large antechamber, only Range and Kichi could be armed.

Not that it would matter, judging by how heavily guarded the room's exterior and interior were. Scores of guards, each armed with spear, sword, and harquebus watched the group's every motion, as if begging to be unleashed on the Inklings who dared to enter the room.

To Miki's memory, Shigeo had never once used threat of force in one of his hinted threats. The governor had only delayed their journey into the neighboring province by wasting their time with formality and 'losing' supplies that were requisitioned by the Tenth Company. The question of why there were so many guards was still unclear, until they finally made it to the great table which could seat dozens of generals and commanders during intense meetings. It was unlike Shigeo to bring them into the single room which suggested greatness and pride, and it soon became apparent that it wasn't the governor who had chosen this place as a meeting.

To her commander's surprise and to Miki's delight, Shigeo was on his knees, with all but a sword to his throat. Two armored warriors of great age stood above him, each taking a side of the governor with swords resting in their sheaths, but ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. For their great age, it seemed neither one of these warriors seemed inhibited by wrinkled skin, only showing long used muscle where armor didn't hide flesh.

"Greetings, Commander Range." The old warrior on the left greeted.

"Greetings, Commander Range." The old warrior on the right echoed.

"Greetings, Commander Kichi." The old warrior on the left greeted.

"Greetings, Commander Kichi." The old warrior on the right echoed.

Range and Kichi shared a confused look, the younger girl allowing the older commander to take lead in the conversation.

"Who is it that we greet in return?" Range asked.

"You greet Strategic Command, and one of its many eyes and ears." The old warrior on the left declared.

"You greet Strategic Command, and one of its many swords and shields." The old warrior on the right declared.

Miki tried to contain herself and her excitement. These two were old generals, retired from the field with thousands of battles under their belts! These two were part of the massive system that she had served all of her life, exchanging messages with Inklings just like these! The system that had kept their nation standing for hundreds of years, even while their kin fought wars in every direction! She was standing in front of living legends, and the awe refused to leave her, temporarily blinding her from her emotions.

"Then…" Range started, getting Kichi to follow his tongue.

"We greet Strategic Command." The two of them said in disappointing unison, but getting nods from the old warriors standing before the dozen Inklings.

"Let us proceed with the three trials before us." The old warrior on the left said.

"You are being judged by Strategic Command, Governor Shigeo, Commander Range, and Commander Kichi." The old warrior on the right commanded, more than informed.

"My overlords, I have done nothing wrong!" Shigeo begged, his throat sounding sore from over use.

"Governor Shigeo is to be silent until all charges are brought against him." The venerable warrior on the right simply stated, his words halting Shigeo in his tracks.

"Governor Shigeo is charged with conspiracy of treason. Treason. Blackmail. Extortion. Hoarding property of eighteen different companies, including both the Tenth and Sixtieth, represented by both their present commanders. This property includes, food supplies. Tools. Weapons. Armor. Munitions in the form of siege ammunition. General weather equipment, and soldiers. Along with these offenses to Strategic Command and its armies, there are provincial charges of dozens of crimes, from banditry, enslavement, unofficial trading between fellow governors, and communicating with those not in your territories or allowed spheres of influence, namely Squid Lord Kyokan and his subordinates in the western and southern provinces. Governor Shigeo, you may now make your plea." The old warrior on the left said, sighing at the end of the scroll he was reading off.

"I am innocent of these crimes, sirs. There is no proof to any of these accusations, and is just some slander by other, -real- criminals, such as the two behind me." Shigeo promised, lying through his damn teeth and angering the bodyguards beside Miki.

Range said nothing, putting a hand on Kichi's wrist before she spoke out of turn. How Miki hadn't noticed the other commander's face turning bright red in rage was a question that could be answered easily. Miki was just as stunned that a fellow logistic officer was such a scum bag.

"Commander Kichi, you have been charged with evasion of orders, desertion, and stealing property of Strategic Command, mainly food supplies and soldiers. What is your plea?" The old warrior on the left said after going through a much smaller scroll.

"I am innocent of these crimes, Strategic Command. I was imprisoned by the traitor Tomio, garrison general of the border fortress Ishigaki, along with my company. The majority of my warriors were killed in an ambush. The rest of us were tortured for several days before Commander Range rescued us from General Tomio."

"I recognize your plea, and-" The old warrior on the left started, his face already showing his own feelings about the farce charges brought to him, but was interrupted by Kichi, who was apparently not done speaking.

"But that had only occurred after we had been led on several dozen different paths, thanks to the maps and guides provided by Governor Shigeo." Kichi finished.

"Liar! All of my maps are current with the local areas! I also do not provide guides for any companies, as I am not a commander!" Shigeo jumped at the opportunity to throw his own voice in.

"You two will be silent." The old warrior on the right commanded, his words unable to be defied. Miki watched as both Shigeo and Kichi's eyes were cast to the floor, wanting to copy their actions despite not being targeted by the proxy's words.

"Commander Range. You are charged with several crimes. Black mail. Theft of Strategic Command's property that would take several minutes to list in full, so shall be summarized by food, weather survival equipment, and soldiers. Evasion of orders. Tailoring orders. Requisitioning of two different companies. The Fourth Skirmisher Company, led by Commander Jian, known as the Screeching Hawk and the Fifty Fourth Patrol Company, led by Commander Noboru, known under no titles. Kidnapping, will be stricken from this list, as it is obviously not the case, under testimony of the supposed kidnapped. Murder, of allied Inklings from the border fortress, Ishigaki. Conspiracy to commit treason. Ignoring direct orders of Squid Lord Kasai. Conspiracy to commit murder of Governor Shigeo." The old warrior probably would have continued, but stopped at noticing something none of Range's bodyguard had seen.

He was laughing.

"Is something wrong, Commander Range?"

Range tried to control himself, but failed miserably, covering his mouth as his giggles escaped him. "I apologize Strategic Command. Pfft. Allow me… Woo. Okay. I'm better."

"What is your plea?" The old warrior on the left asked, understanding that his speech's effect was over.

"Before I answer, could I ask what my charges would be if Governor Shigeo hadn't accused me of crimes?" Commander Range inquired.

A brief pause and hushed dialogue was had by both old warriors, before the one on the left eventually returned to his original position.

"Requisitioning the two different companies. Ignoring Squid Lord Kasai's orders."

"I am innocent to all crimes brought against my name." Range quickly said, somehow causing an explosion of wood on one of the balconies far above them.

"While Squid Lord Kasai undoubtedly will join us soon, why did you ask for Strategic Command to differentiate the charges?" The old warrior on the right asked.

"To show Strategic Command how ridiculous Governor Shigeo is."

"How dare you, you little upstart? I've been a governor for over three years! If there was any shred of truth to these claims, I would never have gotten this position in the first place! Strategic Command has trusted me with this city of thousands of lives while you only command a mere five hundred."

"By the way, I have proof of at least one of Shigeo's charges is true." Range spoke without missing a beat.

Stunned, Shigeo simply called Miki's commander a liar.

"Is this true?" The old warrior on the left asked, while the right's sword left its scabbard to threaten the one who had plotted against his country.

"It is. I suppose you could punish me for theft, as I stole it from Shigeo's desk in our last meeting. I have a letter with the broken seal of the Blood Lord Kyokan on it, supposedly written by one of his generals, Basti. That is my translator's speculation."

"Where is this letter located?" The old warrior on the left asked, taking the few steps down needed to reach Range's level, who was busy digging through his metal gauntlet. Miki watched with a shared amusement between all the spectators as Kasai entered the chamber and shouted the word "LIAR!" At the top of his lungs, completely unaware of the change of events since he had left his viewing platform.

Apparently hiding the several pieces of paper in the fold between the leather and the metal of the gauntlet, the representative of Strategic Command shushed the Squid Lord and quietly read every single piece of paper presented to him. After long minutes of complete silence save for the rustling of paper, the warrior originally on the left spoke up.

"Your translator, was it one of your logistic officers?" the old warrior asked.

"No, sir. He is a platoon leader, currently residing where you have been holding my warriors."

"Fascinating. I would like to speak with him after this."

"That letter proves nothing! It also doesn't free them of their own crimes!" Shigeo shouted, his panicking voice betraying any sense of calm. Miki's knowing smirk antagonized the governor, but he couldn't say anything else in fear the other old warrior might bring his drawn steel a bit closer.

"It does though. Of blackmail, extortion, and kidnapping, in league with the traitor known as Tomio. It no longer matters if the other charges stand, governor. This alone is enough. Guards! Take him." The old warrior of the left shouted, having two of the armed Inklings break from their stations and move towards the crestfallen governor.

" _If you could wait, I would be most appreciative_." A new voice spoke, halting everyone in the room. Something about the tone of voice made Miki very afraid, whether it was the seductive tone mixed with an impossibly deep voice or how clear the words had drifted through the room, as if the speaker had said them directly behind her. Miki had never heard words being whispered and shouted at the same time and now she wished she hadn't.

Miki, along with everyone save for Range, turned to face this new interloper in the proceedings. Standing head and shoulders above Masaru, who Miki had previously thought a giant. This Inkling seemed to be the embodiment of power, making the Colossal Tsume seem underwhelming in comparison. Covered in a simple white robe, most likely because no suit of the water-proof, rubber-mesh could not contain his frame, the large Inkling stepped carefully, only once revealing the tabard underneath his robe.

The sigil of a bloodied gauntlet, with a red storm behind marking him as someone far from where he was thought to be.

"Kyokan." Range quietly introduced, his bodyguard getting into fighting positions whether by instinct or some order Range had not given Miki.

"Kyokan!" Squid Lord Kasai, Kyokan's supposed equal, shouted in anger.

"Squid Lord Kyokan." The two representatives from Strategic Command stated in unison.

"Father!" Kichi happily cheered, tugging free of Range's loose grip as she ran towards her blood kin.

" _Daughter!_ " Kyokan greeted, kneeling to embrace the girl in an unabashed hug before picking her up and twirling the commander as they shared laughter. " _I'm delighted to see you!_ "

Akurai took a single knee where he stood, being the only bodyguard Kichi had decided to bring.

" _You are unharmed, I take it? If not, tell me the one who has wounded you, and I shall deliver them great violence._ " Kyokan playfully promised, putting his daughter down, who barely came up to his belly.

"I'm fine, now. Do you remember Range?"

" _Little Range? I haven't heard that name in… seven years! Is that you, Range?_ " Kyokan asked. Something about his awful smile made every sense of Miki's scream at her, telling her to flee from this Squid Lord and the target in his vision.

Aina and Ryuu broke with Kyokan's first step towards them, backing away in two different directions towards the Strategic Command representatives. Miki would have helped Hachirou assist Kazue, who was busy collapsing to her knees, but couldn't find it in herself to move. Masaru would stand the longest, eventually picking up all three of the shorter Inklings and carry them to safety, towards the side of the room where Minoru had already fled to. Miki wondered if Ran had even bothered to come, as she had yet to see the young girl all day.

" _Range? Of course, it's you! I'd recognize that glaive anywhere. Your father gifted it to you, or so you'd say. I remember watching that glaive move, and how in awe I was. I thought you had died!_ " Kyokan conversed, moving with each step while holding his daughter's hand in one of his large paws.

"Blood Lord." Range clearly spoke, audible to the room for the first time. For some reason, this made the Squid Lord halt in his tracks. Though his smile had only grown to show his menacing fangs, Miki felt this was meant to intimidate, rather than show joy. As if Range had become a statue of apathy, he turned away from Kyokan's front, back to those representing Strategic Command. "If we could finish the trial, I have places to be, and would like to get my punishment out of the way."

Silence followed Miki's commander, who seemed completely unaffected by the presence of the Blood Lord. Miki watched as the old warriors gathered their thoughts, but right as they were about to speak, Lord Kyokan rose one of his mighty hands and addressed the room.

" _Come now, friends. I have traveled long and hard to reach this small city, all because of one individual. This Shigeo has been black mailing one of my many trusted friends, one I consider blood, with thinly veiled threats on my daughter's life. I assumed it was to get my attention. I would like to know what he could have possibly expected he would have gained from doing this, before his execution._ " Kyokan stated, making Miki believe there was in fact about to be an execution in a matter of moments. Shigeo, having the full, direct attention of the most influential Inkling in their entire country, caved instantly.

"I'm so sorry, Squid Lord. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. General Tomio! It was Tomio's doing! He forced me to aide him, I swear! Please, lord, forgive me." Shigeo begged.

The false smile had instantly faded from Kyokan's face as Shigeo groveled at his tree trunk legs, carefully trying to avoid crushing the smaller Inkling. Aloud, Kyokan asked the entire room, " _It is execution, correct?_ "

With no one immediately correcting the Squid Lord, Kyokan decided to trap Shigeo's entire torso under his foot. Only Kichi's voice of reason could dissuade her father's actions from instantly crushing the Inkling to death. Chastising her father, Kichi explained that he would ruin the floorboards that someone had crafted with care, and would need to be replaced if he splattered Shigeo as he apparently intended to do with his covered foot... without any irony in her tone at all to suggest that this was a viscous usage of words to strike fear into the one all but humiliating himself in a fit.

With a small gesture, Kyokan resumed the order for the guards to take the crying Shigeo from the floor, laughing once the governor was removed from the room.

"Back to the trial, please." Range said once more, shaking Kasai awake for the first time since Kyokan almost crushed an adult to death with his foot.

"Right! This commander refused direct orders to assist the Squid Lord of the eastern territories!" Kasai declared, showing the room, he was indeed still part of the room.

" _Come now Kasai, can't you forgive the young_ -" Kyokan began to show his diplomacy skill, but was interrupted by Range.

"I plead guilty. I knowingly ignored Squid Lord Kasai's orders, because they were the stupidest damned orders I have ever heard. Is the punishment demotion, or whipping? I'd prefer the whipping, if you wouldn't mind, Kasai." Range spoke quickly, not letting anyone get a word in edgewise.

"I… I don't… what?" Kasai asked, confused by Range's sudden character, and plea shift.

"Strategic Command, I will accept any form of punishment you deem fit." Range stalwartly promised, standing proud while the giant walked closer to him.

" _Range, young Range, that isn't necessary. You did nothing wrong. You only did what you thought was right. There should not be repercussions for commanders doing what they believe is right._ "

"And succeeding?" Range spat back.

Kyokan barked a single laugh of agreement, " _And succeeding._ "

"I'm afraid I am not being judged by you, Squid Lord Kyokan, but by the Strategic Command. It is up to them whether I be punished or not, and would remind you who we serve." Range said, refusing to even give eye contact to the monster beside him.

Yes. Monster. That was what Kyokan was, Miki decided.

" _So be it, young Range. I will stand idle, with my daughter, as you meet your punishment._ " Kyokan promised, taking a few steps away from the commander.

The old warriors seemed perplexed by these small exchanges between the two. They had constantly been whispering to each other during this debate, and even while expecting eyes were on them, took no haste in deciding their words.

Finally, after what seemed like a full hour, did the original warrior on the left speak.

"Strategic Command has decided to leave Commander Range with his skin intact, but rank changed."

"Strategic Command, that isn't necessary. I am not asking for his rank to be removed from him." Kasai quickly tried to amend the punishment, apparently having a new-found respect for Range, despite trying to get him flogged.

"You misunderstand, Squid Lord Kasai. We are promoting him to general, with brigade rights. He will also be given the title of 'The Tempest', effective immediately." The old warrior that originally stood on the right said. Confused, everyone a mixture of emotions, while Range continued to show nothing on his facial features.

" _Ha! That's great! Range, should you wish it, there is a spot for you at my side, as there has always been. Come, daughter. Let's go home._ " Kyokan declared, drowning everyone's voices out.

"Father? I still have duties to attend-" Kichi started, but was interrupted by her giant of a father.

" _Hush, child. Listen to your father._ "

"Do I get to pick the companies who will join my brigade?" Range suddenly asked amid the exchange, halting Kyokan's steps as the hints of a snarling smile came to his face.

" _Range_ …" Kyokan's tone threatened, and not in the fake friendliness he had shown.

"You do. Is there one you wish to pick?" The old warrior who still had a drawn sword asked, a smile almost forming on his lips.

"The Sixtieth Patrol Company, commanded by Commander Kichi. I would like her to join my brigade. I have no preference for my second. She showed the raw talent any general would want at their side, and led honorably in combat, despite having suffered great injuries. I cannot even begin to imagine her potential, now that she has recovered." General Range spoke, a light grin now unabashedly forming on his face. Miki had no idea what was happening anymore, but she was growing more and more apprehensive now that the Blood Lord's left eye was twitching in barely controlled rage.

"So be it. General, you are to reinforce both of your companies and await further orders from Strategic Command. Dismissed." The old warrior commanded.

"I… What?" Kichi asked, pulling away from her father's grasp.

"Oh, General Range. You owe us two logistic officers. Their time with your company ended two months ago, and you will require two new ones. Where are they?" The old warrior who had stood on the left asked, getting a nod from Range, who was refusing to even glance at Kyokan, whose face had returned to normal. Miki was glad the twitch of rage had vanished from the monster, to be replaced with a smirk as if a prank had just been pulled on him. So intense was her focus on the Blood Lord, it had taken her several moments to understand that she was being stared at by those surrounding her.

Range walked to both Minoru and Miki and halted in front of both. While Minoru still had his logistic officer's garb of a simple brown robe on, Miki had long abandoned it, only wearing the waterproof mesh and her small breast plate that had been given to her when she had picked up Souta's blade.

Miki ignored Minoru walking past Range, and stayed stationary besides Masaru. She couldn't leave now. Not when she felt like she had an idea of what being a warrior was about. She wouldn't run away. Not while Souta's drawing was still in the back of her mind. She wouldn't run back to her safe, old life.

"Miki?" Minoru whispered, not understanding what her slight head shake meant. Miki faced her General, and nodded once, intent with her fate.

"Strategic Command, this is Minoru, the only logistic officer I have. The other one died, while trying to reach Takotsuri a few months ago." Range said, instantly turning on Minoru and placing his hands on the shoulders of Miki's old partner. From what she could see, Range's thumbs were digging into the back of Minoru's neck, who dared not shout in surprise or pain.

"I understand. It is unfortunate, but such is war. Minoru, was it? We suddenly have an opening for a city governor position. Would you perhaps be interested?" Strategic Command's representative asked as he grabbed the confused logistic officer, while his fellow warrior sheathed his blade. Miki couldn't truly tell, but it seemed the sheathing warrior winked at her.

Miki didn't know what to do with the knowledge that the enforcing half of Strategic Command knew about what she was doing, and was pushed to leave by Masaru's guiding hand. Range followed closely behind his bodyguard, stopping once the giant arm of Kyokan got in the way.

The room once more froze, even Kichi, who Miki thought to be immune from her father's powerful, threatening body language. Everyone watched, in fear or bewilderment as if watching an upcoming disaster unfold in front of them.

"Blood Lord. Is there something you want?" Range asked, matching the eyes of the gargantuan that irradiated power and bloodthirst.

" _Tempest… huh? What a silly title. Do you feel clever, in this betrayal?_ " Kyokan asked, daring to brush the metal plate that separated Range's torso from Kyokan's large hands. Now that Miki was right beside the Blood Lord, she noticed that even the nails on his fingers were threatening, more than anything she had seen the Octrian field in the winter. Miki had heard stories of Kyokan's physical might, and his barbarity, but it appeared those stories had not done the Squid Lord any justice.

"Betrayal usually implies there was loyalty to begin with. I owe you nothing, Squid Lord." Range said, pushing past the claw that didn't try to hinder him. Miki hoped that would be it, but the snapping of a leather cord made everyone who had turned away be brought right back. Kyokan was now taking a few steps away, closely inspecting something that appeared in his hand. A red mark was quickly growing on Range's neck, and Miki realized Kyokan had ripped off something none had ever confirmed her commander even wore.

Until Kyokan spoke of it.

" _Ha. A flower, engraved into a seashell? Is this war loot? My slaves wear things similar. You should keep that in a less obvious place, young Tempest. Or better guarded_." Kyokan immediately flicked the small necklace back to Range, who caught it in an underhand grip.

"I'll remember your advice, Blood Lord. Though, remember to wear your belt properly next time you decide to be in audience with Strategic Command." Range threatened back, Souta's sword clinking against its scabbard.

By some magic, Kyokan's robe fully came free, the small cloth binding on his stomach fluttering apart. Miki suddenly understood that Range had somehow drawn the sword, cut the sash, and then placed the sword back into the scabbard without anyone noticing. It made sense that she and the others didn't notice, due to the massive back of the target distracting them, but Kyokan too? Did the monster squid not even notice as a blade was speedily drawn close to his flesh? Or was it he just didn't think the blade could even hurt him?

Chuckling, Kyokan let them go, or so Miki believed was the case. Kichi briefly stayed to say goodbye to her father before running after the retreating command squad and rejoining her new brigade leader.

From the corner of her eye, Miki could see several conversations happen all at once, Kasai and Kyokan speaking to each other, while Akurai quickly made his way off the ground, as if raised solely by Kyokan's absent minded hand. The two old warriors, who represented their entire country, exited a separate side door, dragging Minoru in tow, who shared one final look with Miki... before disappearing.

Miki's heart hurt. Not only because that last, shared look was goodbye to her former life, but because she knew this was just the start. She would have to continue to walk down this path that her now General Range walked down, remembering his words about passing on ones will when they die, and being ready to walk with the weight of the dead on their backs. Range had spoken from unchallenged experience, but their meeting with the Blood Lord only cemented her belief in his words now. He had been able to stand unshaken in the presence of such a beast solely because of his convictions, or so she believed.

So… Miki would continue to walk after Range. Trying to understand why he was smiling, even after making enemies with the single most powerful individual in all their nation. Why he could walk, head held high as he breathed in the cool air of spring as they exited the central keep of Takotsuri.

Then she remembered his words, and scoffed. Perhaps the most genuine words he had ever spoken, and the explanation for why Range did the things he did, even while others suffered around him.

 **For War**.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

He sat for the first time in what felt like months, feeling built up soreness in his shoulders. Slowly, he took off each part of his heavy armor, letting the metal clatter against the wooden floor boards, unable to care about the noise he made.

Going so far as to remove his rubber mesh top, he stretched his back, flexing as he turned in his seat, groaning as he loosened up for the first time all winter. Resting his glaive against the wall, he went to open the window, the sight of the white crescent moon making him reflect on all the things that had affected his plans.

Taiki, the insufferable, single man pity party, had managed to crawl out of whatever emotional pit he dug himself into, and had given off several useless updates about the platoon leaders. What Taiki didn't seem to understand was just how little he cared, and probably wouldn't for months.

Tsume, the friendly colossal squid was still missing, but now with a few more resources to work with, he realistically expected to meet back up with all the Night Blades that had left with the Colossal in a few weeks.

Kagehaha, tied to the company as a sub-commander and her personal honor, now had a duty to fulfill. Foolishly, the rest of her tribe would be damned to let her go alone into the wide world, which was just fine by his standards. Only a handful of the mutants would stay on their stupid mountain, to keep an eye on things and raise the next generation, who would miss their adventuring kin.

Souta died. That had put a hamper on things for him, perhaps more than he would have liked to admit. He had been using Souta's gambling ring to keep tabs on the overall wellbeing of his platoons, looking through the laughable notebook on all the trivial details of all the warriors he commanded. Souta's death meant much to Range, as he now had to find a new person that could be manipulated into giving him free information about those he rarely interacted with on a personal level. Though he wouldn't create another gambling ring, he now had someone else with great people skills, who was slowly beginning to rely on him, as she had done with their previous commander. Good thing he had bothered to read the notebook and erase some of Souta's more damning opinions of him, as he couldn't allow Miki to have conflicting images of him now that she was becoming dependent on his words. To fill up that obviously defaced space, he had decided to draw a picture for the guilty, gullible girl, knowing that something sentimental could cover up the smudged slander easily enough. He had laughed when he had drawn the facial portrait, knowing Souta would never have been able to reach his artistic ability even if he hadn't gotten himself killed. Out of all the things he had learned from his previous teacher, basic illustration ability was by far the most useful… though the thought of where he had learned it sent a flash of anger through him.

He closed his eyes, thinking absent mindedly as he twirled the necklace Kyokan had snapped off him. In that moment, anger had filled him, but he hadn't struck out mindlessly, as he thought he would do. A cold calmness had dictated his actions, just as he hoped would happen when the time came. Whether his bodyguard would naturally spread what they saw today or not was still unknown, but he could work with whatever came next. He knew from experience that even a minor appearance of the misshapen freak that was Kyokan could quickly spiral into a torrent of wild rumors.

What he didn't expect was to be promoted. Working quickly and on the spot when they had told him, he had quickly snatched away something that belonged to his enemy, perhaps aided by the quick representatives that had raised him from being a lowly commander. He had hoped that his training of the child would work without him, and a seed of doubt would remain in the girl's mind for the rest of her life about her father. But now? Now he could directly influence her, all because two old guys gave him permission.

In fact, he knew these two events, along with the belt stunt, would work wonders and spread his name not only to his own warriors, but all of Strategic Command as well… and perhaps whoever Kasai decided to trust with this story. After all, it was a remarkable story! Some random commander being able to get the upper hand on their country's most famed entity? That story would be impossible not to spread. Either way, his legend had grown much larger because of today's trial, all thanks to the soon to be dead Shigeo… but now that the day had ended, there was nothing else to be done to increase his standing in his nation or company.

Which meant he had to wait. Which meant that there was only one last thing to do today, which was sure to come through that window, any moment… now.

"Hey." Hana's warm voice greeted him, as she quietly climbed through the window he was watching. "Whoa. This feels familiar."

"Surprised?" He asked, his mouth forming a smile.

"Kind of. This is the same place, right? We only spent…"

"A week here. You know, you could have probably just walked through the front door." He finished, brushing the side of her face as he showed her a surprise.

"What is that?" Hana asked, her voice lovingly poisoning his ears as she ignored his words.

Without looking, he spoke about the wine that he had stolen from Shigeo's private stash on their way out, keeping the story vague enough to not beget further questions on whose sticky fingers had swiped it. He wanted to laugh at the thought, knowing his most trusted bodyguard had skipped seeing their country's living wonder to rob that shelf Shigeo had failed to tempt him with.

"No, not that." Hana stopped him, pointing to the small leather cord he had been playing with, and just so happened to hold onto.

"Oh. Remember that little anemone? On the beach months ago?"

"The one you saved?"

"Yeah. She gave me this back in autumn."

Hana softly took the piece of carved shell in her hands after asking for permission with her beautiful brown eyes, not that she needed to get permission from him. As she inspected the small charm in the moonlight, he slowly drifted his way to the bed in the back of the room, laying close to his weapon.

"If you want it, you can have it. I don't need it anymore."

"You needed it in the first place?" Hana asked, closing the distance between herself and the bed as she removed her cloak and weapon belt. He watched her in the moonlight, laughing as she fell on him.

"Of course. I don't keep anything around I don't need."

"Is that why you keep me around? Do you need me?" Hana asked, biting her lower lip in her poor pouting face.

"Oh yes, dear Hana. I need you more than anything else." He lied as he felt her skin on her fingers, feeling scars that she had received because of him. He knew he didn't need her. He wanted her, which was more important in his mind. So important, he dedicated many resources into keeping her alive, even going so far as revealing his knowledge of an Inkling's physiology, which was apparently considered a form of magic. Though many had died with the secret during the winter, others would undoubtedly beg him for his science during spring or summer… which might prove as a problem.

"Even more than your glaive?" Hana asked as he moved her under him.

"Whoa there." He jovially started, his apprehension being much more truthful than he would have liked. "Don't push it. You know just how much I love that thing. If only you could hear all the sweet nothings it puts in my ears."

Hana's warm laughter softened his soul, and he kissed her. Kissed her several times over, only occasionally cracking an eye to stare at the metal that watched over them. He assaulted her with his lips, her only defense a few words.

"I love you, Range."

The words made him smile, even though knowing how they meant nothing to him. His glaive whispered no such things in his ears, its existence giving him something much more valuable in its inaudible whisper.

Promises. It whispered promises of what was to come. Promises of revenge. Promises of blood, and death. Promises of pain, anguish, and glory. Promises that didn't end. Whispering constantly to him these promises that he could hear now, as he continued his wait for tomorrow.

Promises of War.


End file.
